Off With A Bang
by Marvel-Patronus
Summary: What happens when Dimitri takes that hunting trip Abe promised him at the end of Last Sacrifice? Set two months later, Rose and Dimitri fluff, A visit from a very heartbroken Adrian, A pregnant Lissa and a few lemons here and there  hope you enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys**

**so this is set after last sacrifice….about two months later and it is about the little hunting trip Dimitri was promised by Abe and Janine. I thought that would be fun to write about because I love both os Rose's parents and this could be exciting with all the questions they'd be asking**

**enjoy :)**

**Starst**

'Do you intend on harming my daughter either physically or emotionally?' I asked Dimitri in a horrible interpretation of my fathers voice. He smiled and gave me a wink.

'Only physically….in the bedroom.' His eyes were smouldering. Focus Rose. I sighed.

'Dimitri this is important!' I said seriously. He laughed. I didn't find it humorous. I place the question card on the table next to me with the other hundred Lissa had written. It was saturday night and tomorrow Dimitri was going hunting with….my parents. Fear washed through me again. Abe…Janine…Dimitri and guns. Oh the joys of family.

'Roza we've been through the questions a hundred times.' he said standing up and walking towards me. I gulped.

'But that doesn't mean your ready Dimitri! This is important. your life is at risk, our relationships at risk' I said dramatically. His head was level with my own and i thought I was going to melt in those gorgeous sexy russian eyes.

'Do you think I would do anything to put us in risk? I'll be fine. We'll be fine' he said, breath washing over me. I shivered. His lips kissed my nose and trailed down to my lips. He kissed me hungrily, passionately. It had been a few weeks since we got a night together and i knew i shouldn't have been wasting it on stupid questions. He would do fine.

'So care to show me what you would do that would cause physical harm in the bedroom?' I murmured against his lips. He growled playfully and took me to the bed.

I lay curled up to him, our clothes all over the room. Downstairs I could hear the television buzzing. Christian had it up loud…probably trying to tune out me and Dimitri. We had been anything but quiet. Dimitri's arms held me tight against him and his fingers drew small patterns on my skin.

'I love you Roza.' he murmured. I smiled.

'I know.' He laughed and kissed me hungrily. I didn't know about him But I could go again. I rolled on top of him and kissed him when a nock interrupted us.

'Um…Dinners ready.' Lissa said quietly. I could here embarrassment in her voice…she had heard. Dimitri moaned gently in my ear as I got off him with a quick thrust of my hips. He pulled me onto him again.

'Play nicely Roza.' he whispered. I winked.

'We'll be down in a minute Liss.' I said kissing Dimitri heavily.

'More like an Hour.' I heard her mutter but I didn't care because Dimitri's mouth was on mine again.

We walked down the stairs holding hands and smiling. Maybe we had been more then a minute…Lissa and Christian sat at the table, their dinner untouched.

'Oh meatloaf! I'm starving.' I said cutting a large piece for myself and sitting at the table. I looked at Christian's and Lissa's plates.

'tell me now if it's gross because I'm not willing to find out myself.' I said teasingly. Lissa shook her head and looked a little green.

'It's fine.' Christian said quietly. Dimitri sat next to me and I shoved a forkful in.

'You guys not hungry?' I asked with my mouthful. Dimitri shook his head at me.

'You wouldn't be either if you heard what we heard.' Lissa said taking a long sip of juice. I laughed and Dimitri blushed. He had to say goodbye to privacy when we let Lissa and Christian into our lives.

'ooo ahh mm faster don't stop eel!' Christen said imitating my voice. I threw a piece of bread at him.

'Your just jealous the screams are coming from my room not yours.' Christen shook him head.

'Rose Lissa and I are kind enough to let you keep your appetite.' he shot back. I winked at him.

'This is pay back for all those years with the bond.' Their faces flushed and they shut up. We ate in silence- Well Dimitri and I ate Lissa and Christian sat there awkwardly not able to touch their food.

'So we have something to tell you guys.' Christian started. I looked at them both and Dimitri did as well.

'I'm pregnant.' Lissa stated. Dimtiri smile and shook Christian's hand I froze and Lissa waved a hand in front of me.

'Rose?' She asked worriedly. I jumped up and tackle her gently. I started screaming and she smiled. We jumped up and down spinning around in circles giggling like we would on Christmas when we got the same present. Christian and Dimitri stared at us weirdly.

'OH MY GOD WE'RE HAVING A BABY!' I screamed at her she laughed.

'I KNOW I'M SO EXCITED I HOPE WE HAVE A GIRL.'

'WE COULD DRESS HER UP AND HAVE TEA PARTIES!'

'YES LIKE WE DID WITH MY CABAGE PATCH DOLL!.'

'OH WE HAVE TO HAVE A BOY AND CAN GO TO HIS FOOTBALL GAMES!'

'AHH WE COULD DO THE RACE CAR THEME'

'WE'RE HAVING A BABY!' We screamed at each other and jumped around.

'Ahhh this is mine and Lissa's baby Rose.' Christian interrupted. I ignored him and Lissa shot him a glare.

'Rose we're going to have a baby!' She said over and over. Christian and Dimitri stared at us in shock.

'I would like to point out again that this is my baby.' Christian said. Lissa and I stopped dancing.

'Christian!' Lissa said scolding

'Don't ruin our moment.' I said. he looked at the both of us like we were crazy.

'I'm not getting any credit for this?' he asked. Dimitri stayed silent just looking at me with those deep eyes, his guardian mask in place.

'Sorry honey…but Rose and I have always wanted a baby.' Lissa said comforting.

'Cheer up Chrissie, we'll let you babysit.' He looked at me aghast.

'I'm so excited!' I screamed at Lissa again and she giggled.

'Me to!' We hugged each other tightly and I looked at Dimitri again seeing the slightest pain in his eyes before he looked away to talk to Christian.

'I think it's time for bed.' Lissa yawned getting off the couch me and her had been lounging on giggling about the baby inside her. Christian and Dimitri banished to the chairs. Christian kept glaring at me and Lissa laughed every time. They would make it up tonight in the bedroom.

'Yeah I'm tired.' I said to yawning. She gave me a hug.

'Don't forget we have a shopping trip in the morning.' She exclaimed. I groaned. Shopping with Lissa while the love of my life was around my deadly parents and guns. great.

'night liss. Chrissie.' I said nodding.

'Goodnight Lissa. Christian.' Dimitri said following my lead. we walked up the stairs and into our room and a few minutes later I heard Lissa and Christian walking to their room. Dimitri had been utterly silent since dinner and he got changed for bed without speaking to me. I sighed. This was going to be difficult. I walked out of the shower with my pyjamas on and snuggled up next to him on the bed as he read one of his western novels. I would never understand his fascination with those. He put an arm around me but didn't speak. I took the book from his hand and threw it on the floor. He looked at me and raised an eye brow. I sat up so I was cross legged and he stayed leaning against the headboard, his guardian mask still in place but I could see curiosity there as well.

'What's wrong.' I breathed. he just looked at me and shook his head.

'Nothing.' I rolled my eyes.

'Dimitri when are you going to learn that I know you well enough that you can't lie to me.' he sighed and shifted slightly so he was seated further upright and staring at me straight in the eye.

'It's nothing Rose really.' he said almost harshly. I felt myself flinch involuntarily and regret flashed through his eyes.

'Just tell me. you haven't said anything since dinner and you've had that stupid guardian mask on your face the entire time.' He looked into my eyes deeply and just stared at me.

'I think you need sleep.' he said touching the circles under my eyes. I sighed irritated.

'You know what. You're right.' I saw his eyes widen at how fast I let the subject go. Oh how wrong he was. I stood up and grabbed his pillow from under him and one of the blankets from the bed.

'What are you doing?' he asked shocked.

'I need sleep and I can't do that with you here. The couch down stairs is pretty comfy.' i told him glaring. His expression turned irritated.

'Rose can we not do this tonight.'

'Do what?' I asked dumbly. He shook his head and muttered something in Russian.

'This! Fight. Every time you don't get your way we fight.' I glared at him and shoved him the pillow and blanket.

'We do not! I'm not a child Dimitri and don't act like I'm one. you want me to sleep fine then get out because honestly I can't sleep when your in here lying to me!' I yelled at him. I could see him fight to stay in control. he pinched the bridge of his nose. and muttered more Russian words.

'Oh Real smooth Dimitri insult me in Russian, that's bound to help our situation.' He glared at me and boy was that control gone. He stormed over to me in one fluid motion.

'Stop!.' he yelled. He never yelled. Somewhere in my mind i knew i should stop but I kept going.

'Don't yell at me!.' I screamed pushing him dropping the blankets and pillow. He grabbed my arms, nostrils flaring.

'Just let it go Rose. you don't have to know every single thing that goes on in my life.' My eyes turned to slits.

'I have a right to!'

'Since when?'

'Since you told me you loved me, Since Victor's lust charm, Since that kiss that day in the gym, since the night in the cabin, since I hunted you down, since Lissa changed you and I kept fighting, since you helped me escape from jail, since you brought me back after I killed Victor, since I got shot and woke up thinking about you, since you decided that you wanted me in your life forever and I wanted you in mine!.' His grip had relxed and i pulled my arms out from him picking up the bedding I dropped.

'If you won't go then I will.' I said angrily turning away.

'I want to give you a family.' he said quietly. I froze. did he just say that?

'What?' I asked turning to look at him, he looked so sad and wouldn't meet my gaze.

'I want to give you a family.' he said again. I shook my head.

'I have a family.' I said simply.

'No you don't. You have people that love you Rose but I want to give you a family. I want to give you a proper family.' his voice broke, he looked so pained, like he had failed me. My heart swelled and i felt like I would cry. I dropped all the bedding and ran to him, wrapping my arms around his waist and buried my head in his chest.

'I don't need a family to be happy.' I murmured. His arms encircled me and I felt his head on my hair.

'Is that enough though?' he asked. Was it? Would I always feel envy towards Lissa for having something I didn't? Dimitri squeezed me tightly when I didn't answer and I knew then and there that as long as i had him i wouldn't need anything else.

'I need you Dimitri. Whatever that comes with I'll accept and if it means I can't have children then fine.' I heard him breath in and freeze. Was he angry?

'I love you so much Roza.' I smiled, he only used Roza when he was feeling affectionate.

'I love you to Comrade.' I pulled back and kissed him. When we pulled back he rested his forehead against mine.

'You aren't really going to make me sleep on the couch are you?' he asked. I laughed and pulled him onto the bed leaving his pillow on the floor. He could share mine.

**So here is the first chapter**

**tomorrow the hunting begins :)**

**oh this will be fun**

**hahah**

**please excuse any errors i turned of check on my mac book and am still trying to get it back hahaha**

**REVIEW :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let the hunting begin!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter**

**I'm so excited about writing it I'm pretty sure there are a few questions asked that didn't come up on LIssa's cards :)**

**Starst**

DPOV

I woke early to a sleeping Rose nestled in my arms. I wasn't going to wake

her…not yet. She wasn't the best morning person. My shirt was on the floor

but the rest of my clothes were on and Rose had all of hers on. We lay in bed

together, her warm sleeping body felt so natural next to mine. I kissed her

nose gently, She stirred slightly but didn't wake up. She was so beautiful my

Roza. I looked at her face, her eyelashes, her eye brows, her perfect nose,

her plump little lips that tasted so sweet. She had rosy red cheeks on her

tanned skin. She was perfect. She moaned and snuggled closer to me. I smiled

and then stopped remembering out argument last night. I wanted to give her a

family. I would do anything to make that possible. Rose loved kids, and they

loved her. Whenever we went to the park they swarmed around her wanting to

play with her, talk to her. She would be an amazing mother, I kissed her

forehead and her eyes shot opened, a frown forming on her face.

'You were watching me sleep weren't you?' She said irritated. I smiled and

kissed her hard not caring about morning breath.

'Love you?' I asked and she shook her head rolling her eyes.

'I love you to.' She beamed and kissed me back, her hands trailing up and down

my bare chest, the feeling made me want to melt. God I loved her.

'I have to get ready.' I murmured against her lips, she stopped kissing me and

groaned.

'Don't go. I'll tell them you're sick and dying and i have to stay in bed with

you all day to help you get better.' She said seductively.

'Oh, what am I sick with?' I asked cocking an eye brow. She winked.

'Rose syndrome.' I laughed out right.

'Rose syndrome?' She nodded.

'It's when you have to be with Rose for twenty four hours otherwise

you'll die….Oh and you have to be naked.' She winked and kissed me.

'Well I have a feeling I'm very, very sick with Rose syndrome." I murmured. she

grinned and rolled on top of me.

We walked down the stairs, Rose grinning happily. There was at least one way

to get her in a good mood each morning.

'Good morning' She sang waltzing into the kitchen and sitting down pulling me

with her. Lissa lent over the sink doing dishes. Rose looked at Lissa, then at

Christian, then at the table.

'Where's breakfast?' She asked suddenly less happy. I laughed at her

expression and she went to whack me but I caught her hand and kissed it.

'I thought we'd get some when we left.' Lissa said happily. Rose contemplated

this, a small line growing in-between her eye brows.

'Ok.' She said at last accepting this with a smile. I chuckled again.

'You two are in a good mood today.' Lissa Mused with a wink at Rose. Christian

sighed and put down the paper.

'Wonder why that is?' He said. Rose glared at him.

'Cheer up Chrissie, I'll buy you ear muffs when we go shopping. Maybe that way

you won't eaves drop on me and my lover boy.' Christian rolled his eyes and

Rose winked.

'Actually Christian isn't coming shopping…' Lissa said awkwardly. Rose's jaw

dropped.

'How am I meant to enjoy myself if there is no one to make fun of?' She

mused, Lissa gave her a small smile and shrugged.

'Sorry.' Rose looked at Christian.

'Are you going to get your nails done? I've noticed they're looking a bit

dodgy.' She said mockingly. Christian didn't answer and tension filled the

room. Rose looked around awkwardly.

'I'm going to see Tasha.' Christian replied. We all stayed in silence. No one

knowing what to say, talking about Tasha was forbidden ground. Even now it

hurt my heart to think that the girl I knew whilst growing up had murdered

someone out of vein and framed Rose out of lust…I could only imagine how

Christian felt. To our surprise Rose stood up and walked over to Christian. Lissa

and I eyed her curiously, ready for her to do something totally Rose like,

instead she hugged him. My jaw dropped and Lissa stood there in awe as Rose

leant down and gave Christian a tight hug which he returned.

'I'm sorry.' She said quietly. Christian didn't say anything but just squeezed

Rose tighter.

'I'm gonna go have a shower.' he said pulling away. He walked out and Lissa

and I stared at Rose, concerned.

'What?' She demanded, Lissa shook her head and I raised an eye brow at her.

She glared at me and then before I could react she launched herself across the

room pushing me backwards on my chair and both of us landed on the floor with

a loud bang. She laughed hysterically and Lissa screamed in shock. Suddenly

two very familiar people ran into the room.

'What is it, we heard a scream.' Rose stopped laughing and glared at her

mother. Janine Hathaway stood in the door way ready for an attack, all five

feet of her perched there, deadly and terrifying. I tried to suppress a

shudder of fear at what the day would bring. She was intimidating.

'Nothing, I was just showing Dimitri my awesome skills.' Rose said jumping up

and smiling at her mother.

'Hello to you to Rosemarie.' Her eyes tightened slightly at the use of her

full name and she sighed giving her mother a quick hug.

'Mother. Old man.' She said as Abe walked in giving him a nod. He beamed at

her.

'Ah there's my pride and joy.' he said with a wink giving her a huge hug that

Rose tried to pull out of. I stood up swiftly and examined both parents.

Janine wore black pants and a black shirt with her hair pinned back, Abe had

taken a break from his usual suits and wore army pants and a black

shirt, still with one of his scarfs. I had to suppress a laugh, thank God

Rose hadn't gotten her fashion sense from him.

'Mr Mazur, Guardian Hathaway.' I said holding out my hand.

'Belikov.' They both said in sync. Rose gave them an uncomfortable look.

'Dimitri.' I corrected. Abe smiled.

'Yes, Dimitri, my dear boy, Abe for me and of course Janine for Janine. Let's

forget the formalities here, we're family.' He said, still with that curious but

frightening smile, one Rose wore quite often. Janine suddenly bowed along

with Abe as they addressed Lissa who flushed.

'Please that really isn't necessary.' She said quietly.

'Vasilissa.' Abe said with a wink.

'Lissa. Please call me Lissa' She corrected

'Lissa, how are you?' Janine said nicely giving her a tight hug.

'I'm… well.' Lissa said smiling and I knew she was deciding if she should

tell them or not. Before she could come to a decision Rose spoke.

'You guys haven't heard the news!' She squealed. Janine looked at her daughter

worriedly, probably wondering where all her sudden excitement had come from.

'Lissa's pregnant!' She announced. Lissa looked mortified and happy at the

same time. Janine smiled.

'Oh, congratulations!' She said giving Lissa another quick hug. This was the

most affection I had ever seen from her. Abe came over and pulled Lissa into a

tight embrace that clearly caught her off guard. He let go and stepped back.

'This is in need for a celebration. When we return from our trip I will

arrange for a dinner at one of the court's restaurants.' He said. Lissa

blushed.

'Oh that's really not necessary.' She said but Abe shook his head.

'I insist.' Lissa gave him a quick hug.

'Thank you.' Janine looked at her watch.

'Speaking of our little trip…' She said to Abe. He nodded.

'Right you are my dear. We should get going.' I nodded and Rose suddenly

grabbed onto my waist tightly and I could tell part of her was deciding on

whether or not she should try and pin me down so I couldn't go. I wrapped an

arm around her.

'We'll meet you outside.' Abe said.

'Goodbye Lissa, Kiz.'

'Goodbye Mr Mazur.' Lissa replied as he walked out. Janine looked at Rose and

me for at least ten seconds.

'Goodbye I'll see you all later.' she said following Abe before Lissa could

give a goodbye.

'Don't go.' Rose murmured into my shirt.

'I'll be fine.' I told her soothingly. She sighed and stepped back from me to

look me in the eye.

'Fine.' I leant down and kissed her gently and softly, she reacted however with passion and anger pulling me to her face and kissing me hard. I pulled back to soon and she shook her head sighing. I laughed at her as she took my hand and walked me to the door where she kissed me again gently on the cheek. She turned to her parents who were standing outside the car.

'If you bring him home in less then perfect condition you better start sleeping with one eye open old man!' She scrammed. Abe let out a long laugh.

'I'll see you soon quiz.' he replied blowing her a kiss. I turned to Rose.

'Calm.' I said to her and she winked.

'I know you like it when I'm worked up.' She taunted looking at me with a glint in her eyes that was slowly turning me on. I sucked in a breath knowing I would have to leave before I threw her on the floor and took her there and then.

'Goodbye Roza.' I murmured and brushed my lips against the top of her head.

'I love you.' She said softly.

'I love you to.' I replied turning away. This was going to be fun.

**RPOV**

I walked into the kitchen feeling sick. Dimitri and my parents with fire arms. A shiver ran down my spine.

'Are you read yo go?' Lissa said smiling. I groaned.

'Liss is this really necessary. It's my day off!' i exclaimed. The last thing I wanted to was go shopping.

'Exactly so you can finally try clothes on instead of just stand there and watch me.'

'You know we could always go hunting…'I said trying to make it sound alluring. She frowned at me.

'Sorry i promised Janine I'd keep you away.' I groaned again. Trust Lissa to do something stupid.

'Is Christian coming?' She looked at me appalled.

'Of course not! we're having a girls day!' She beamed. I sighed wishing that I could be with Dimitri.

'Ok first we'll go to the baby store, then we'll go to the furniture store because I need some new cushions and chairs for the table, then we can go and buy shoes after that I was thinking we could get a quick little power up nibble and then go get some clothes, and Rose are you listening?' Lissa said pulling me out of my day dreaming.

'yeah Lissa I think pink will go great with the couch.' i replied she sigh irritated.

'ROSE pay attention!.' She whined. We had just finished eating and I was drinking my milkshake sucking it up loudly.

'Liss I really think we should just go home…' She moaned

'Rose! he'll be fine and besides Janine said they won't be home until late tonight so it's just you and me. Focus!' She screeched. People turned to look at us. We were at a moroi store just outside town. It had everything for moroi that didn't want to bother wait until human hours to go shopping. It was safer her because of all the guardians but just as dangerous as it was a good place for strigoi to attack. I smiled at Lissa.

'Stop screaming and I'm listening.' i said quietly. Everyone kept staring and I started to register the fact that I was eating brunch with the Moroi queen.

'let's go.' I said sensing Lissa's unease. She nodded, we payed the bill and left for the baby store.

'Oh look at the little booties Liss!' I said holding them in my hand. Babies feet were so small and cute. I sighed replaying the conversation Dimitri and I had had last night. I closed my eyes and pictured a little baby wearing these clothes…not just any baby. Mine and Dimitri's baby. I smiled at the thought as I pictured their smoothed tanned skin, brown brown eyes, soft hair that was silky like Dimitri's and just as brown. I sighed in content at the thought.

'What are you thinking?' Lissa asked curiously

'Just how cute our babies' going to look in these clothes.' I said back smiling. She grinned and hugged me.

'What were you really thinking?' Her arms still wrapped tightly around me.

'What mine and Dimitri's baby would look like in these clothes…if we could have one.' Lissa squeezed me tight and I'm pretty sure if we still had the bond she would be feeling sympathy towards me and Dimitri and our situation.

'Oh Rose I wish I could give you a baby.' I smiled at her.

'Me to Liss.' I said turning towards a rack of jumpsuits wondering what one would suit my little niece or nephew best.

**DPOV**

Abe, Janine and I lay belly down in dirt, our heads covered with helmets, guns loaded, not a single animal had gone by within the two hours we had been there. I wondered briefly if hunting was just a way to get me from Rose and ask me questions. They began with Abe telling me short little stories of his life that ended in serous harm of another person and I began to take the hint that if I wasn't watching myself that person would be me. They quizzed me in turn, like they had planned it out. How long have you been a guardian for? Will you ever go back to Russia? Do you still have strigoi feelings? Do you have a criminal record? What is your history with girls? Each one I answered honestly and it seemed that they had nothing to really dislike me about so I was feeling pretty good with myself until Janine asked me another question.

'How long have you and Rose been sexually active for?' She asked so casually, as though she wanted to know the time.

'I…we…What?' I said spluttering Abe suddenly gave us his full attention, this obviously wasn't a question they had agreed on and it certainly didn't come up in any of Lissa's question cards.

'Where you and Rosemarie sexually active at the academy or not Dimitri?' She said in the same tone Rose uses when she's getting annoyed and you know she wants a straight answer, I eyed the weapon in her hands nervously. Just breath Dimitri.

'Yes.' She nodded.

'Obviously it was while she was still a minor considering you got turned before her birthday.'

'Yes.'

'How long?' I gulped

'Only once.' She eyed me to see if I was lying.

'When?' Man this was getting awkward.

'The night of the attack.' I mumbled. I saw shock on her face as everything clicked together, why I had been with her when they first attacked, the walk we took after, the rescue mission, why she was so heartbroken after they couldn't find m. She glared at me.

'The nigh you were turned?' She said needing to be specific.

'yes.' She nodded and Abe spoke.

'She was hunting you in Russia.' he stated. I sighed hating to have to talk about that part of my life.

'Yes.' he nodded and Janine just continued to glare at me.

'What happened when she found you Belikov?' Abe asked. I swallowed.

'She staked me but it fell out and she left.' I saw something in his gaze, something that said he knew I was lying but he nodded and let it go.

'Do you love her?' Abe asked me. I looked him in the eye as I answered.

'unconditionally.' he seemed pleased with this remark and smiled at me. Janine had other ideas.

'Are you going to marry her?' Both their gazes were on me again.

'i haven't really thought that far ahead…' i lied. She wasn't buying it.

'So your happy to bang my daughter and tell her you love her but make no real commitment to her?' She demanded. I flinched.

'No it's not like that at all.' I told her.

'What is it like then Belikov?' I took in a deep breath. calm Dimitri stay calm. Do it for Rose.

'We're both young Guardian Hathaway. Rose's career has just started, our relationship has just gotten back on track the last thing on my mind is marriage.' Another lie. Going for a hat trick are we Dimitri?

'Young? she was young when you slept with her but that didn't stop you, she was young when she pursued a relationship but that didn't stop you she was young when you drank from her in Russia and that didn't stop you.' I gritted my teeth. calm.

'There is a difference between all of those things and marriage.' i said firmly. She gave a laugh. God her and Rose were so alike it was frustrating.

'Oh and what is that?'

'Rose isn't ready to get married! she's not ready for that commitment.' I said perhaps a little bit to sternly.

'She's not ready or you're not ready?' She challenged.

'If Rose wanted to get marry I would take her to vegas this minute, I would go and buy her the best ring I could find and i would write the most romantic vowels in history but She's not ready yet. She'd say yes, I'm not saying she wouldn't but she's not ready to make that leap. We're happy as we are…so so happy. Sometimes I feel as if we are already married.' I said a little startled at my words. I had said to much. Abe thought about this kindly but I saw something in Janine's expression that said she was going to make me suffer.

'What happens if Rose meets some one else down the track?' I swallowed heavily. This wasn't something I wanted to think about…Rose kissing someone else, laughing with someone else, sleeping with someone else. The thought made me feel sick.

'If it was what she wanted I guess i wouldn't stop her.'

'You would let her go that easily?'

'No of course not. I'd beg her to stay with me, I'd fight for her…but if she was adamant on it, if she was happy then I don't see how i could take that from her.' Janine went to open her mouth to say more but Abe interrupted her.

'Your a good man Belikov.' Abe said. I smiled…barley.

'I like to think so.' i replied knowing in my veins I wasn't. I had killed innocent people, I had murdered guardians, I had drunk from moroi and worse then any of that I had drunk from Rose…but she if Rose could forgive me that was all I needed to be happy because as long as I had her I didn't need anything else…well almost nothing else.

'What happens if you both decide you want children?' Abe asked. I sighed and replayed the conversation Rose and I had had last night.

'I would love more then anything to give Rose a family…not just Lissa's but one of her own.' was all I said. I knew it wasn't answering his question entirely but it seemed to be enough.

We were walking to another spot, somewhere Abe hoped would have more nocturnal creatures. Janine walked in front of Abe and I and I could tell he wanted to say something. I turned to him as he opened his mouth five times and shut it.

'Belikov…In Russia, after Rose staked you and alchemist by the name of Sydney found her.' I nodded. I had worked with Sydney when we tried to prove Rose was innocent.

'And as she was working for me I asked her to point out anything that might be worth knowing about Rose…for her benefit.' I nodded again and had slight idea about where this was going.

'She mentioned Rose had bruises on her body from being attacked, and not just form the fight she said she had had that night but from weeks before she also had bruises on her neck from being…bitten. Of course I respect that it was a different time for you then and you can't be responsible for your actions but I would like to warn you none the less that if Rose suddenly has bruises that aren't from an attack by strigoi or training or something…normal for Rose's sake at least you will find your self in a very difficult situation very very quickly.' His words sent a chill down my spine. I wasn't sure how to reply to that so we kept walking. As we reached a clearing my toe got jammed on a rock, as I went to straighten myself up I knocked my gun that i was carrying and it went off, I shouted a string of words in Russian as the worst pain shot through my foot.

**RPOV**

Lissa and I were trying on clothes, one lot after the other, continuously throng the ones we didn't like into a huge pile on the floor. I had just tried on a really hot pair of jeans that made my ass look great when Lissa's phone rang. I heard her rummage through her things and answer it.

'Hello.' She said brightly. There was silence on our end and I heard frantic muffled words make it's way through the receiver but I couldn't make them out.

'He what?' Lissa said a little to loudly.

'Oh yes I see.' I could imagine her face, frowned slightly, her nails in her mouth, her posture stiff.

'No we'll leave now.' She said simply.

'Don't worry I won't say anything. I'll see you all soon.' She hung up the phone.

'Rose we have to go.' she said ver the door. I sighed and wished we had the bond so I cold have listened in on the conversation.

'Ok…who was that?' I asked casually as I took of my jeans and put back on my old jeans and my black top.

'No one.' She said. Damn not having that bond. We bought the jeans and then got into the car. We drove in silence and Lissa wouldn't meet my gaze.

'Liss what is it?'' I said sighing. She looked at me and I saw her trying to make up an excuse. I knew her to well.

'Oh it's just Christian…nothing you need to worry about.' I shook my head at her and looked out my window.

When we got home Lissa didn't walk inside with me.

'What's wrong?' I asked. She looked away.

'I just have to go check on Christian.' I nodded.

'I'll come.' She shook her head.

'Rose I don't think that's a good idea. I'll be quick.' I sighed.

'Where are you going?' she looked at me deciding if she should tell me.

'To the infirmary. He got a bit over heated.' I just nodded and watch her walk away with two guardian's following her cautiously. I walked into the house and as I made my way to the kitchen the smell of clove cigarettes filled the air. I froze and dropped all my bags. No. No way. I walked forward and stood in the kitchen in awe as Adrian ivashkov sat at one of our chairs.

'Well are you going to hello?' he asked.

'What are you doing here?' he glared at me.

'Really Rose that isn't the way to welcome your guest.' I shook my head and I felt like I would cry. This had been the first time I had seen Adrian since we broke up and it brang back a string of unwanted memories.

'It's just…I can't believe you're here.' I whispered. I wanted to hug him more then anything but I knew it probably wasn't a good idea.

'Yeah well I can't believe it either.' He said dryly.

'Adrian….' I started but he stopped me.

'No Rose I have something to tell you.' I sucked in a deep breath.

'Ok.' i was ready for it all, the anger, the yelling, the screaming but instead he moved forward and hugged me.

' I'm sorry…about the watt things were when I left.' I couldn't believe it.

'You…what why?' I demanded. He smiled slightly.

'Sit down and let me explain.' I obeyed.

'You see after I walked out I left. I wasn't sure where I was going or why but I knew I had to get away from here. I packed my bags and just as I was leaving I saw Eddie. Turns out he was going to be doing paperwork for the next few months. I felt sorry for the guy so I told him to pack a bag…that we were leaving. He hesitated but i told him it was something he had to do and I needed a guardian. After about half an hour we were out of here. We got on the next plane and wen to Europe. It was amazing there Rose. the food, the culture…the women.' I saw him flush a little and something in me realised that he had changed.

'But all I could think about was you and what you had said…how right you were so I decided to change. It was good as well. you see in europe I not only did some should searching but I met someone…Maria.' I smiled at him, excited about where this was going.

'We came back so i could introduce her to my parents. She's a dhampir, but wanted to live in the human world. She's the total opposite to you Rose. fair and blonde and couldn't hurt a flay but I think I'm in love with her and….well she convinced me to see you, she helped me understand and I wanted to thank you Rose. For helping me become a better person.' I was pretty sure I was crying as i leant forward and hugged Adrian tightly, glad that he got his happily ever after as well.

'Hey Rose you're back early, look who I ran into when i was walking bac- whoa.' I turned to see Christian and Eddie standing in the doorway looking at me and Adrain. Before I could justify my position I glared a Christian.

'Where's Lissa?' i demanded he shrugged.

'I didn't even know you guys were back until I walk din and saw your stuff all over the floor.' My body went rigid.

'You mean she didn't go see you at the hospital?' i said yelling. Christian looked scared, Eddie looked like he was getting ready to restrain me and Adrian had released me looking at me with a rose is losing it expression.

'The hospital what are you on about?' Christian said. Dammit Lissa. I tore off past them and out the door hearing them call my name and run after me. I kept running until I reached the royal hospital and then went to the reception.

'Where is queen Vasilisa?' I yelled at her. She looked at me slightly afraid. I had started to gain a badass reputation at court as a deadly bitchy kick ass guardian.

'She gave me strict orders not to tell you guardian Hathaway.' She murmured. I gave her my darkest glare.

'You will tell me where she is at this very moment or I-'

'Rose!' Christian's voice cut through the air. I glared at him. He ran over to me and turned to the receptionist.

'I need to speak to the queen.' he said powerfully. It was a shock for me to hear Christian be so forceful in his ruling. After all he was Lord Ozera and everyone was waiting for him and Lissa to get married. The receptionist looked at us.

'She's on the third floor room 35e. I began to run again, all the way up the stairs knowing the elevator would talk to long. As I neared room 35e I went into a walking place. I squinted closer at the people outside the room and almost stopped dead in my tracks. They were Abe's guardians. I began to run towards the room and pouched them out of my way. They eyed me ready to attack until they saw who I was and stepped back. yeah I might have taught my father's guardian's a few things about what happens when you mess with Rose hathaway. I looked in the room and saw Lissa standing at the end of a bed next to a doctor who was reading a chart and Lissa was inspecting the person on the bed. behind her stood my father and mother which only meant one thing. The person on the bed was Dimitri. I was ready to lose the plot. I swung open the door and it hit the wall with a crash. everyone turned at me and i glared at Lissa.

'Rose what are you doing here?' She asked shocked.

'Funny thing Liss. I was at home when lord behold Christian walks in having no idea we were even back from court!' yelled at her. Her face went paler then it already was. Abe looked at me trying to think of something to say. I looked at Dimitri on the bed and his eyes bore into mine. Surveying him I saw nothing was wrong with him until I saw his foot. it was swollen and purple and had a bandage on it that looked like it was covered in….blood. I started to click little things together just as Christian, Eddy and Adrian walked in the room. Everyone was looking at me. I turned to my parents and glared at them.

'Rose.' Dimitri said warningly but I ignored him.

'Rose?' Christian asked worriedly but I just shut him out.

'Let us explain.' Lissa began hesitantly.

'what happened?' I said, my voice acid. My mother stepped forward. Of course.

'Guardian Belikov got a bullet through his foot and Lissa came to heel it.' She said calmly but only four words in that sentence registered. Bullet through his foot.

'You shot my boyfriend!' i yelled at her jumping. She was surprised by my attack because I managed to nock into her but she quickly kicked into guardian mode and began to restrain me as i went to attack her. Eddie quickly came behind me and helped my mother.

'You crazy psychopathic freak!' I screamed at her. She looked at me impassive.

'Rosemarie calm down and let us explain.' She said slowly holding her hands out to me in a sign of peace. I tried to tug at Eddie but he held my arms firmly.

'What id there to explain you shot my boyfriend in the foot! who does that!'I yelled again. I was going to rip her hair out and break her nose when Adrian suddenly came in front of me staring into my eyes.

'Listen to me ROse.' he said slowly. All I could focus on was him and his eyes, I would do anything he said.

'You are going to calm down.' I nodded.

'ANd you are going to listen to the full story. You are going to sit down and stop getting ready to kill someone ok?' he asked me. Of course I was he made so much more sense, i was going to sit down an listen, I wasn't going to kill anyone.

'Ok.' I said easily. Eddie let me go and I sat down looking away from Adrian's eyes I felt suddenly confused.

'What just happened?' i asked wearily.

'Adrian!' lissa exclaimed he smirked.

'Hello to you as well cousin.'

'I can't believe you did that.' She said angrily.

'It was necessary.' He said. Lissa shrugged and then took him in.

'Oh my God what are you doing here!' she gasped coming to her snese hugging him tightly.

'I met someone.' He said smiling. Lissa beamed.

'No way?' She interjected. He nodded.

'I wanted to introduce her to my parents and well….sort everything out with Rose.' Lissa smiled.

'Oh I have to tell you the news!' She squealed Adrian smiled.

'Your pregnant?'

'How did you know?'

'Your Aura.'

'Of course'

'Sorry to interrupt but I still don't understand what's going on.' I said. Lissa turned back to me and smiled.

'I think Dimitri should tell you.' She moved aside so I could see Dimitri.

'We were moving hunting spots when my foot got caught on a rock. As I regained my balance I knocked the gun and as I had forgotten to put the safety lock on it went off and I shot my foot. We called Lissa so you wouldn't have to find out because we anticipated….an over reaction.' He said slowly I took in his words and began to laugh.

'You shot your self in the foot!' I exclaimed holding onto my stomach as I gasped for breath.

'Rose…' My mother began disapprovingly but I was lost for words. I made my way over to Dimitri and he stared up at me with humorous yet pained eyes. I sat next to him on the bed and gave his face a gently stroke, still laughing.

'Rose it really isn't that funny….' Lissa started but I couldn't stop laughing because all I could think about was how my Russian God killed strigoi, survived being a strigoi and got taken down by a gun. My laughter eventually stopped and my breathing returned to normal.

'Does it hurt?' I asked as tenderly as I could….so maybe I wasn't the best at playing nurse.

'A little, the morphine's taken away a lot of the pain.' he said but when the doctor touched his foot I saw him flinch involuntarily.

'I hate to be a spoil sport but I have to get going….' Adrian said form the door. We all turned to look at him.

'You must come for dinner.' Lissa said quickly. 'You to Eddie, of course.' They both smiled and agreed walking away.

'I'm going to heel it now.' Lissa said sternly. Dimitri shook his head.

'It will be fine really I ju- ohh' He broke of mid sentence as Lissa began to heel, I watched as the bruises and blood disappeared, the swelling decreased and soon his foot was back to normal.

'Thank you.' he said smiling warmly.

'It's fine really.' Lissa replied walking over to Christian and taking his hand.

'I think we should head home, you look tired.' She said to Christian. He just looked at her and I saw a sadness in his eyes…he had after all visited his Aunt today.

'I was thinking dinner at 8?' Abe asked. Lissa nodded.

'You can get some sleep at least.' She murmured to Christian.

'I'll see you at home Rose. Bye Dimitri.'

'See you later.'

'Bye!'

'Bye.' Lissa and Christian walked out and I felt a very awkward silence with my mother and father still in the room because I wanted to lock the door and punish Dimitri for being an idiot….but it didn't look like that was going to happen any time soon.

'I think perhaps we should go clean up Janine and leave these two…alone.' Abe said winking at me and I had a feeling he was catching on. He was pretty smart for an old man. my mother looked like she wanted to desperately say something but they both walked out. I followed them and locked the door pulling the blinds on the small window. Then I turned to Dimitri, he looked at me hungrily. I smiled.

'You know…someone should really tech you how to play with guns.' I said seductively…I think. His expression gave nothing away, he just stared at me endlessly.

'Oh and you're willing to teach me?' he asked finally breaking the silence. I gave him a knowing glance and shrugged.

'Of course, I'm very responsible.' He smiled, it was dark and sexy.

'Didn't you hear Rose? I'm all into recklessness.' he said aggressively. My heart started to beet faster and I threw myself across the room so I was on top of him. His hands slid from my ribs down to my bum that he squeezed and rubbed. I let a low moan escape my lips and I put my forehead against his.

'I guess I'll have to put you in line.' I whispered gently, he shivered and I met his lips with mine effectively ending that conversation.

**So I hope that hunting scene was…..good? I'm not sure how proud of it I am to tell you the truth.**

**I hope Janine's responses and questions were to your liking and I didn't want to bring Adrian back drunk and angr because I hated how bitter their ending was in the las book.**

**Thank you all for reading and sorry it's taken we so long to update but don't worry just for you I wrote two longish chapters to enjoy :) **

**Thanks Starst**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**:) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys so this is the dinner and I even put in a little lemon for you all to enjoy oh and I would like to introduce adrian's new girlfriend….Jasmine Roads.**

**I should probably also point out that I know in the description I said it was about the hunting and nothing more but then I started to see a plot form. Don't worry though the lustrous Janine Hathaway still have something to say about the two love birds.**

**The lemon begins when Rose says.**

**'I believe it was infinity and beyond Comrade'**

**and ends when Rose asks**

**'Do you believe in fate?' **

**Enjoy**

**Starst **

**:)**

**Disclaimer I do not own any VA rights except this plot and Jasmine :D**

**RPOV**

I stood in the shower washing off all the sweat that had built up from mine and Dimitri's little love making session. I smiled again at the feel of his hands on my naked body, how right they felt; Or his voice as he whispered Russian words into my ear in a low sexy dark voice that made me moan every time I heard it. He was my God, my sexy bad ass Russian God and I didn't have to share him with anyone. The thought brought a smile to my face that quickly changed to a grimace as that sexy Russian God of mine turned into that annoying always thirty minutes early mentor.

'Rose you've been in there for ages. We're going to be late.' he said banning on the door again. Usually he would walk in and drag me out but I had locked the door. As he started to knock louder I sighed, irritated and turned off the water.

'I'm coming Comrade I'm coming.' I said thinking about my words and giggling. I walked out wrapped in a towel still giggling.

'What's so funny?' he asked with a curious expression. I smiled and gave him a wink and the best man eater smile I could. His face fell a little. Damn him and his self control.

'Well I was just thinking of another context that those words could be said in.' I said walking towards him running my hand up and down his shirt. With visible effort he pushed me away, lust and desire in his eyes, and turned towards the door.

'get ready. I'll see you down stairs.' he murmured huskily. I sighed.

'Tonight I'm going to make you crack comrade.' I said, he muttered something in Russian and walked out. I turned to my closet and eyed it. Now Rose time for you to show Dimitri just what happens when he decides to be his self controlled persona.

I walked down the stairs already late. I wore silver silhouettes with a short black dress made from velvet. It hung mid thigh and although I knew it was probably to slutty to wear out for dinner I couldn't help myself. It had spaghetti straps and a V neck line that lunged low enough to show most of my cleavage and the corners of the black lacy bra I had on underneath. My hair was down and I had straightened it so it was no longer wavy and wild, instead it looked tamed and obedient with a I'm sexy as I am but you haven't seen me wet look. I had worn thick eyeliner and heavy mascara as well as dark red lipstick that i had put in my little silver clutch. If Dimitri thought I looked half as good as I knew I looked he was going to crack within the first twenty minutes of my plan…of course that means I would have to play hard to get and I was pretty sure that if Dimitri wanted me it would take a lot of my will power to say no. i walked down the stairs like I was wearing my pyjamas. Lissa stared at me approvingly. She wore a silver dress that hung just below her knees, she managed to look elegant as well as sexy, she was the queen and had a status to uphold…I on the other hand could afford to be a bit more slutty, I just wasn't sure how useful it would be if I suddenly had to kill strigoi. Oh well no point being practical. Christian wore a grey long sleeve shirt and black pants, I smirked at him, and he shook his head back. Dimitri didn't give any reaction, he just stood there staring at me. His eyes held no emotion and I tried to put on the same face as i took in his long lean body in those suit pants and that sexy blue shirt that fit just a little to well. God I wanted to take him right then and there…focus Rose, remember your goal.

'Sorry…I couldn't find the other shoe.' I said smiling. Lissa laughed at me.

'You look gorgeous Rose.' She said eyeing me. i winked.

'So do you.' She hugged me and then turned to Christian taking his hand. Walked over to Dimitri and his eyes ran over my body lazily, it sent a shiver down my spine that I knew I had to resist. Stay cool Rose, stay cool.

**DPOV**

I didn't know why she felt the need to tease me, rubbing circles onto my hand as we walked to the restraint Abe had made reservations at. While walking she stumbled and dropped her little clutch, she leaned down in front of me and I had to hold back a moan from the sight of her bent down, she stayed there for what seemed like ages just holding me there, telling me that she knew I wanted her…and oh God did I want her.

The restraunt was warm and music was playing happily, Adrian walked in soon after we did with a pretty girl next to him. She was the exec opposite or Rose, tall and very trim with little curves, she had fair skin and blonde hair with blue eyes. She almost looked like a moroi but there was muscle on her that would have only come from years and years of intense guardian truing.

'Hi I'm Jasmine.' She said with a french accent, Rose shook her hand.

'Rose. It's nice to meet you.' She then turned to Adrian and hugged him gently, her returned it and stood next to Jasmine beaming.

'Your heightens.' She said bowing at Lissa who flushed like she always did.

'Please call me Lissa, we're practically family.' She said smiling and pulling Jasmine in for a hug. You could tell she was shocked form the sudden contact but she didn't protest.

'Dimitri.' Adrian said holding out a hand to me. I stared at it hesitantly before taking it not sure what to think.

'Adrian.' I replied giving him a slight nod. Rose let out a small giggle and I turned to see her watching us. She winked at me and turned her attention to Lissa who was staring at her still flat stomach affectionately as Jasmine touched it and smiled. I sighed this time wishing that it was mine and Rose's child that we were celebrating.

'Ah good of you all to come. follow me to our table.' Abe said as soon as he walked in. The table was far off from everyone else and was almost completely private. I sat down next to Adrian who sat next to Jasmine. Rose sat next to me and across from Lissa who was next to Christian. Next to Christian sat Janine and Abe. We all sat at the table chatting quietly talking to one another and catching up on old news. Rose payed little to no attention to me but casually she would brush part of her body against mine, her hand as she reached for a bread roll, her arm as she pulled her chair in, her bare leg as she repositioned herself. At one point she leant her body across me to give Adrian a poke in the arm so she could ask him something. She stayed like that for what must have been fifteen minutes as they talked. The side of her breast against my chest, her arm on my lap, her hair spilt across her body, it took all my will power and more to not throw her to the floor and rip off all her clothes. The things that girl does to me. When our main course came Rose leaned back from me and turned to her dinner appreciatively. Very gently and slowly, as to not draw to much attention she dropped her hand into her lap. Teasingly her feet grabbed one of mine and locked my leg between hers, I felt her calfs squeezing against mine. Once my leg was locked in position her hand rested itself so lightly on my knee that she was barley touching me. I sucked in a breath and took a bite of my steak, Arian turned to me.

'How have you been Belikov?' he said. I swallowed my food, still very aware of Rose's hand still hovering above my knee.

'Well. Yourself?' he made a reply but i didn't hear it because Rose's hand was rubbing hard circles against my thigh, her fingers occasionally squeezing it. Breath Dimitri.

'Come again?' I asked Adrian trying to concentrate on his words.

'I've been good. Actually I had something to ask you and hot head here about defensive magic, I heard you two had done a few classes.' Christian looked up from his food reluctantly.

'Yes we have actually.' He said Adrian took a long sip of his wine and continued. I tried to pay attention to his and Christian's words but Rose's fingers were gently stroking their way up my tight, very soon they were on my crotch and I took a long drink trying to hold back my sigh.

'I think that we shouldn't be endangering the moroi lives.' Jasmine said. 'Don't you agree guardian Belikov?' I turned to her trying to look interested but all I could concentrate on was Rose's hand that was had stopped moving and was resting against on my crotch.

'Not really no. I think that it's important for moroi to learn to defend themselves so if ever left unguarded they won't die or be turned.' She took in my words that I'd managed to gasp out and Adrian made a comment that Christian replied to. I took another bite of my stake and Rose's hand began to message my crotch, her hand teased me going closer to my man hood and then slipping away, my eyes rolled back slightly. Focus Dimitri, don't get distracted. Without warning she quickly and aggressively grabbed my balls, I flinched and Janine turned to stare at me, I smiled back and she looked away with a huff. That woman hated me.

'I would like to make a toast.' Abe said standing up with his glass.

'To Queen Vasilissa and her unborn child.' He all held up our cups.

'To happiness and to family, to life and to death, to honour and to shame, to new beginnings and second chances.' Lissa wiped awe a small tear, Adrian made a joke and everyone laughed clinging their glasses together.

'You forgot something Abe.' Janine said. everyone turned to her.

'To love and regret.' she said eyeing me on the last words. I gulped down my wine. Rose's hand began working my balls again as she engaged in conversation with Lissa acting completely and utterly normal. I felt my manhood start to stiffen and I tried to hold back a groan as Rose let her hand brush past. It came out as a muffled laugh.

'Do you find something humorous?' Janine said. I tried to think of what they were talking about, something to do with guardian's disappearing, moroi dying and strigoi increasing.

'No I was laughing in agreement.' I said as calmly as possible. She didn't give me a second look instead she turned to Abe and whispered something, her looked at me, then at Rose then at Janine and whispered something back. Oh God. My manhood was coming larger and larger and I knew I had to make it stop. I tried to focus on anything but Rose's hand, breathing in and out calmly and thinking mantras from when I was younger. You are a man not a dog, sag sag like a bag don't let it pop or else your dropped, be focused and prepared never let your attention falter. I said them over and over until my manhood started to lose heat but I was still burning for Rose. I stood up and everyone looked at me even a very delighted and coy Rose.

'Please excuse me.' I said turning from the table. and walking straight outside and around the corner.

**RPOV**

I turned to watch him walk out smiling. I am the man….or girl. Grinning at my achievement. Lissa looked at me curiously.

'Rose is everything ok?' She whispered across the table. I winked at her and she shook her head.

'I better go check on him.' I said standing up. I walked outside and decided to just randomly walk around until I found him. It wasn't that hard. He was leaning against a wall, body completely relaxed, eyes closed. I knew he could hear me because the's shoes were clinking loudly on the side walk. I forgot my coat and trembled slightly as a breeze rushed through the air. The sun was covered by dark storm clouds, a sign that winter was on it's way. I stood in front of Dimitri but he didn't move. Sighing I stepped up closer, forcing his legs far enough apart for me to fit in, then I leant my head forward on his chest, my two hands resting just under his shoulders. He did nothing at first and then very slowly his arms wound themselves around me. And he let out a deep breath.

'Oh Roza…why do you tease me so?' I smiled into his shirt.

'I told you I was going to make you crack comrade.' I said still grinning, one of his hands began to stroke my hair while the other slid down so that it was resting on my lower back, two of his outstretched fingers on the top of my bum.

'You have no idea how badly I want you.' He said I pulled my head back to look up at him.

'Does that mean you've cracked?' I said trying to be seductive. He just stared at me in astonishment.

'What?' I asked cautiously as he continued to just look at me bewildered.

'Rose there was nothing to crack.' he said, I felt like growing wings and flying away but his mouth was on mine kissing me passionately. His hands traveled all over my body and kept doing so even when he broke away and rested his forehead on mine.

'so should I stop wearing sluty dresses?' I asked wiggling my bum slightly in his hands. I saw him smile.

'Rose you could be wearing clothes covered in shit and I would still want you.' I sighed.

'But I like to look sexy for you.' He moaned gently as i ran a hand down his chest and onto his hip.

'I think your sexy when you don't try so you have no idea how badly I need you when you look like this.' ooh satisfaction I thought smiling to myself. I knew I was very attractive and the affect I had on most men but even now with Dimitri who said he loved me every chance he got, who kissed me like it was our last….I still worried that he didn't think I was good enough or perfect enough. I knew it was shallow of me to think that especially when we were so in love but I always wanted to be perfect for him, to be his own personal god like he was mine. He leaned down to kiss me again and I felt a heat build up in-between my legs as his hands roamed over my body again, I was really getting into it when a sharp razor voice interrupted us.

'What are you doing!" Dimitri broke away from me fast and we both turned to see my mother standing there fuming. His hand automatically went to his sides and my body instantly went cold form the loss of contact.

'What do you think?' I said to my mother glaring at her, she was fuming and secretly I wanted to see how far I could push her.

'It looks like your working this street dressed up like a whore and all.' She said back…well I wasn't expecting that. My hands balled into fists and Dimitri stiffened at my side.

'This really isn't necessary.' He said, my mother tore her gaze from me and looked at Dimitri with hate and displeasure.

'I'd watch my tongue if I were you Belikov.' She snapped back. Oh she was asking for it.

'What is your problem?' I demanded pointing my finger at her.

'Watch your attitude Rosemarie.' She barked back.

'Don't talk to me like I'm a child mother.' I spat the last word at her. 'Answer my question. Ever since you found out about us you've been against our relationship so answer my question.' I was yelling now and Dimitri put a hand on my arm hesitantly.

'Rose…' He said.

'No Dimitri. ' I said shaking him off. 'This is important.'

'My problem young lady is that you think you're all grown up, you think your old enough to know what love is, to know what you're doing with your life but in reality Rose you know nothing. You go off and do stupid things, you may be a good guardian and be able to beet up people three times your size and weight but you no nothing about commitment, about life, about relationships. Neither of you do.' I was going to hit her in a minute.

'Oh and you do?' I retorted. Dimitri was just silent and stiff, not moving. I was guessing he was trying to stay in control.

'I know more then you Rose.' she said back.

'That's hardly fair.' Dimitri scoffed.

'No what's hardly fair is when you finally find someone better suited to your….needs I'll be left with the train wreck.' I laughed, it was humourless and dry.

'As if I would come running to you.' I said she just glared at me.

'Just stop this nonsense Rosemarie.' She replied.

'I would never just leave her.' Dimitri replied. My mother shook her head.

'You both have no idea what you're getting yourselves into.' I said I felt as though I might cry at my mothers words. Why was she doing this? I thought her and I were finally starting to make progress…progress that was being thrown away just as quickly as it started.

'I don't understand why you're doing this…are you jealous? jealous that I've been able to fall in love and be happy while also doing what I love?' i shot back, she sighed.

'Why would I ever be jealous of a naive child?' She asked rhetorically before turning and walking away. I sighed and it came out slightly shaky, Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist and I turned into his shirt blinking away the tears that were starting to form, I was being irrational, stupid. There was no need to cry over my mothers words but I couldn't help it because what if Dimitri did find someone else? what if he did leave me? The thought made me want to cry harder. Dimitri ran his hands through my hair and whispered something to me in Russian…I had no idea what it was and it didn't have the same tone to it as it did when we were having sex…it was soothing and comforting.

I'm sorry.' I whispered into his shirt, i felt his head shake against mine.

'Don't be.' He said back taking my hand so we could walk back into the restaurant.

We got home late…it was around 12 and I was ready to go and flop into bed, exhausted from a long day of shopping and fighting. Lissa leaned on me as we walked home and I knew she was tired. She would have leant on Christian but he had been drinking obviously stressed out about his aunts second trial that was coming up soon. When we walked in Lissa all but collapsed right there on the floor. Dimitri was struggling with a drunken Christian who wanted to go and nude swim in the fountain with the fairies, so I had to carry Lissa to her room which was hard to do in my heels. Once I put her on the bed…perhaps a bit to roughly she smiled at me.

'I love you Rose.' She said gently. I kissed her gently on the cheek.

'I love you to Liss.' I said and it was true. I really did love Lissa and her child and as much as I hated to admit it…Christian. They were my family and i wouldn't have it any other way.

'Goodnight.' she mumbled.

'Night. 'I said smiling.

Dimitri held my hand as we walked up stairs, rutting in gentle soothing circles into the back of it. I smiled slightly at his touch and he eyed me carefully, we hadn't spoken since the incident with my mother and I knew he was dying to ask me what was wrong. When we got into our room I went and sat on the desk chair and he locked the door, walking over to me he leaned down so his face was level with mine.

'Rose….talk to me.' He said softly. I just continued to look down, fearing what I would find in those deep brown eyes.

'Please just tell me what it is Roza.' He said again softer, kinder. I finally looked at him to afraid to say anything, I kept replaying my mothers words; 'No what's hardly fair is that when you find someone better suited to your…needs I'll be left with the train wreck.' Better suited to your needs. I know what she meant…children. I would never give Dimitri children, I knew he wanted them, so much that I was sure he almost did take Tasha's offer but what happens when the need beams to much? adopt….yeah because we can totally tell a human her aunty is queen of the vampires, that would go down well.

'She was right.' I mumbled out. Dimitri's body locked in position for a moment.

'Who was right?' He said…he knew I think he was just hoping I was talking about something else.

'My mother…about us and someone else that fits your "needs"' I replied. He sucked in a deep breath and his eyes looked suddenly pained.

'Roza…oh Roza you suit my needs just fine.' He replied. I shook my head, he was just being kind.

'No Dimitri I don't….now yeah we're happy but what happens in five years when you decide you want kids? What happens when you meet some beautiful moroi who's willing to give that to you…no strings attached? What do we do then?' I sounded like I was going to cry and yeah….I was but I couldn't not in front of him…I didn't want to know that it would hurt me but he knew, he always knew. One of his hands moved from the arms rest that he was leaning on and cupped my face.

'Rose what's this really about?' He said and he was using that mentor no-fucking-around-be-serious voice.

'I just feel like I'm always going to be holding you back Dimitri…hold you back from having the family you've always wanted.' a few tears slid down my cheeks and I whipped them away.

'Rose when I picture the family I've always wanted I think of me, a wife and a few kids but the only clear thing in that image is you. It will always be you. Kids or no kids I will love you forever.'

'I'll always love you to it's just...I don't think I can take it if you leave me…again.' I choked out and diverted my gaze. I knew those words were hardly fair and I shouldn't have said them but I had to. He didn't mean to leave me the first time, unnatural circumstances caused him to flee to siberia and then he only pushed me away after he had changed back because he saw I was as happy as I could be with Adrian. We stayed in a silence that wasn't comfortable but not awkward either.

'Rose I will never leave you unless you want me to, I will always and forever be yours.' he whispered so softly. I felt a sob building in my chest and I choked to hold it back.

'Is that enough?' I asked turning my gaze to his once more, it was so intense, so warm so loving that I knew before he answered that it was far far more then enough.

'It's enough for forever and beyond.' he replied and I knew he was trying to quote toy story to me. I laughed.

'I believe it was infinity and beyond comrade.' I said he laughed and kissed away a stray tear on my cheek, then he kissed my nose, then my forehead, then my lips. lifted my arms to his neck and pulled at the elastic band that held his dark silky hair. His arms encircled my waist and he stood up, I was off the ground and so he wouldn't have to waste all his strength holding me I wrapped my legs around his waist, my short dress ridding all the way up, and thrusted. He moaned against my lips and i smiled. I loved the reactions he had during sex, like I was the most beautiful amazing thing he had ever seen.

His lips trailed down to my neck and he began to peck at it, his teeth grazing it and his mouth sucking on it. I let out a moan and he took that as a sign to keep going. He pulled away after a few minutes and i was sure that I would have a mark there in the morning but I couldn't care less because all existed at this moment was me and my sexy Russian God. He stared at me and I got lost in the depths of his eyes. He pushed me against a wall and I could feel his muscles agains me. His body seemed so right when it was on mine. I unhooked a hand from his hair and ran it up his shirt over his muscles. He shivered at my touch and crushed his lips against mine again. He continued to kiss me hard and passionately and I felt my lips bruising but i didn't care. I grabbed his bottom lip between my teeth and he closed his eyes. He used the wall and my legs to support me and trailed his ands up my dress bringing the material with him. I lifted my arms and the it came off. he threw it on the floor and his lips were on my collar bone, my chest and then the tops of my breasts.I let out a funny laugh as he buried his face in there and took off my bra. His mouth moved to my nipple and he began to bite it and suck it gently. I groaned and felt a heat spread through my legs. As his lips made there way back to my mouth he carried me over to the bed. I gave another thrust with my hips before he placed me on the bed and I felt his member start to swell beneath his pants. I thrusted again and he shivered. He laid me on the bed but I rolled him so I was on top. I was to hot to bother with the button on his shirt so I pulled them apart and he shook it off.

'I like that shirt…my mother got it for me.' He said. I laughed and kissed his chest, tasting his salty but sexy flavour. I bit hard on his shoulder where he liked it and was rewarded by him squeezing my thigh tightly. I smiled against his skin and made my way lower and lower kissing him and licking him. He had his eyes closed and one of his hands gripped the sheets. I un buttoned his pants and with his help they came off. I looked at his boxers and shook my head…When did Dimitri ever where boxers? His member was pushing hard against them. Very slowly as to tease him I pushed them off all the way down his long sexy legs. He suddenly kicked them off. I stared at him approvingly as he lay there naked before me. He was gorgeous and all mine. I giggled at the thought. Dimitri opened his eyes and he looked at me hungrily.

'You have to much on.' He said with an evil glint in his eyes. I looked at him questioningly as he sat up and moved forward so he was kneeling over me. His hands made there way up my sides and I giggled as he began to tickle me gently, his long delicate fingers soft against my skin. He suddenly stopped and his hands ripped off my undies…now I had really liked those.

'Impatient today are we?' I asked as he kissed me hungrily, we lie there naked intwined in one another he didn't take me straight away. His hands trailed down to my side and slipped between my legs, very teasingly his fingers danced in my folds. I let out a loud moan as he hit my special spot. He felt my wetness and I saw him smile so seductively it hurt. His mouth was suddenly on mine again and he entered my forcefully. I flinched slightly at the pain it brought with the first thrust then relaxed. He plunged into me going further and further with each thrust and that was fine with me. My nails dug into his back and I slowly felt an orgasm start to hit me.

'Faster Go faster!' I screamed at Dimitri and he pumped into me harder I arched my back in anticipation and seeing that I was coming he bent his head to my chest and began to pleasure my breasts again. I screamed out loudly and shook with a vital force. My muscles spasmed and tightened and I pulled Dimitri's mouth to mine kissing him hungrily as he pumped into me ridding out my orgasm. When I felt him coming he didn't scream out like I did but bit down hard on my neck and let out a low an hoarse moan. His see spilt inside of me and his body went slack on mine. We had collapsed into each other, he hadn't pulled out of me instead he stayed there, his member still throbbing. I rolled him off me with a smile and went down to lick his balls and member that had begun to slowly become soft. As my tongue moved on it and my teeth grazed it it swelled again and Dimitri gave a loud groan. I shivered from the sound and then took him in my mouth and then pulled back letting it come out. Dimitri looked down at me with a tortured expression….I was enjoying this to much. I did the same thing again and when I went down for the third time Dimitri growled at me. I smiled a placed my hands on his hips holding on tightly. I started to move up and down….slowly at first then when his hands reached down to tangle themselves in my hair I started to move faster and faster.

'Oh dear God.' he moaned out, his leg moved between my two and moved up so that it was pressing against me, I flinched and sucked him harder.

'Don't stop Rose! For the love of god don't stop!' he yelled. When he was about to come he went to pull out of me but I locked my head there and grasped him harder with my hands, I felt his see spill into my mouth and went to gag at first then I started to swallow it all drinking him as his moans got outer and louder until he screamed out my name with such a force that I was sure the entire court had heard. I pulled back from his quivering body and smiled foolishly. His eyes looked at me with such a fire that I was about to melt. He then came at me without warning, throwing his body at mine. I felt him on every inch of me and it felt so natural. He began to kiss me in a way he never has before, persuasively, passionately, hungrily, desperately. It was enough for me to moan. One of his hands went down in-between my legs again and as he stroked me and flicked me I felt myself rise. He quickly stuck two fingers inside me and I moaned, he smiled against my lips and kissed my neck, my shoulders, my breasts while his thumb continued to pleasure me. As I started to come I arched my back and then screamed louder then I ever have in my life. I shook violently none stop and Dimitri reached up to kiss me hard. When we finally broke apart I curled up to his chest while his arms encircled me. Curled up to him like that felt so real and so right…like we were made from each other which I'm pretty sure we were.

'Do you believe in fate?' I asked him suddenly with a yawn. I could tell he was starting to doze off and every part of my body was ready to sleep. He yawned groggily.

'I believe that everything happens for a reason.' he said slipping into one of his zen life lessons.

'Do you believe in miracles?' I asked he sighed and shifted slightly, pulling me closer.

'Of course…I'm lying in bed with you that's a miracle in itself.' he replied and I knew he was right. I never would have thought this was possible….it was possible for me to have this chance, this happiness. A thought suddenly occurred to me and I knew it was probably stupid due to my sex and exhaustion induced mine but I had to say it.

'Dimitri…if we were meant to be together…which I'm pretty sure we are, and we both want children and believe in miracles that why can't we make a miracle?' I asked, my words not coming out as clearly as I wanted them to.

'What do you mean?' He said half dead. I went to sit up and he suddenly jerked awake and looked at me confused.

'I mean think about it. We are like the miracle couple Dimitri, we fought all odds. You are- Were- my mentor and we fell in love, we are perfectly in sync then you got turned and I hunted you yet you survived and we brought you back from the world of the undead and everyone knows about it, I was shadow kissed and we helped alert the world about that as well and spirit I mean….I know I'm not all into God and a power that's bigger then us and destiny and crap but what if we were put here to show that the impossible is possible.' He shook hie head at me.

'You've lost me…I'm not getting the point.' I sighed it seemed so obvious…well to me.

'Come on Dimitri use your head! If we can overcome all that….if God or Buddha or what ever has given us this much then whose to say we can't go a little further…make another miracle come true.' He just stared at me.

'Children Dimitri! I'm talking about children.' he eyed me concerned.

'Are you feeling alight?' He asked. I rolled my eyes.

'Go ahead make jokes about my health and mental stability but deep down you know I'm right.'

'Rose…I mean you have a point but honestly I think we're lucky enough as we are…you'd think that if it was possible for two dhampir's to have children we would know about it.' he said. I couldn't believe how blind he was.

'Dimitri use your head. A strigoi was brought back before you but no one knew it was possible until they saw it here at court and it was announced! Everyone forgot about spirit until the last Dragomir princess and now queen made it world known that she yielded it, people thought being shadow kissed was a myth until they investigated me and Lissa further. Surely out there somewhere two dhampir's have had a baby but no one knows about it because it was never brought to court! we could do this, there is a reason we ended up hear, there is a reason we guard the head of the moroi world…so we can show that the impossible is possible!' I was yelling at him now, excited with my own thoughts. If I could give Dimitri a family then I would.

'Impossible possible….' He muttered to himself. he turned to meet my gaze and his brown eyes just searched mine. After a few moments he held me to him.

'I think we should get some sleep. We have an early start tomorrow.' he whispered. I sighed and we lied down again in bed cuddling close to each other and as I drifted off to sleep I dreamt of a beautiful brown eyes dark haired child.

**SO I hope that sort of made sense and you guys are really enjoying this so far :)**

**I'm thinking that Dimitri probably hasn't been to Russia since he was a strigoi how do you guys feel about him taking a trip back?**

**YES or NO**

**love you all your reviews are amazing and thanks to Rosie's Lil' Sis for all this editing :)**

**xoxo**

**Starst **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys so I hope this next chapter is all you wanted and more**

**your reviews are all so so nice and mean so so much to me so thank you thank you thank you :)**

**I've been thinking that Dimitri has been turned Dhampir and ever since he's been arrested, freed and then on the run with Rose so two months later when his life is finally getting back to normal don't you think it's about due time for a phone call from his mother?**

**Not to mention the fact that Lissa and Christian might be planning a little surprise holiday…. :)**

**Enjoy**

**Starst**

**xxxx**

**RPOV**

_I'm standing on a bridge…not just any bridge a very familiar bridge that is above running water and near a giant hedge in the shape of a mass. The wind whipped my hair around my face and caused shivers up my spine. I looked around and i was alone but my body could feel him. Suddenly tight cold arms were around my body. I screamed and thrashed but I couldn't move. Cold lips pressed against my neck and I felt sharp teeth graze against me. I screamed._

_'Please…Please let me save you.' I begged as his arms tightened around me more…not in a comforting way but with violence, with destruction._

_'I don't need to be saved.' That voice wasn't smooth and warm but it was cold and dead, I felt tears pour down my face._

_'I can help you! We can be together just let me save you.' I sobbed. I heard an evil and deadly laugh._

_'It's too late for that Roza…I gave you a chance and you threw it away.' I thrashed in his grip._

_'No! I can save you I love you Please let me do this!' I begged, suddenly I was turned around and red empty eyes stared at me with empty greed and death. This was the end._

_'Oh Roza it's too late. Love fades, mine has.' I was ready to scream, tears poured down my face._

_'No! NO! We're meant to be together!' I screamed. He laughed again and his lips were on my neck._

_'PLEASE!' I begged but there was no use. I felt teeth on my neck about to bite down, I screamed._

Warm hands squeezed my shoulders.

'Roza wake up.' This voice was gentle and soft…not violent and dead. I opened my eyes panting heavily, I felt a cold sweat on my body, I looked around frantically taking in my surroundings, the familiar sights of my bedroom. Dimitri's warm eyes looked into me, eyes that were alive, eyes that were brown, eyes that didn't belong to the walking dead. Tears were running down my cheeks and he kissed them away, stroking my face with his warm hands I closed my eyes and tried to get my breathing back to normal.

'Are you ok?' he asked me gently, I had stopped shaking and I opened my eyes again.

'I…I had a bad dream. I'm sorry.' I whispered. He pulled me to his chest and held me tightly. After Dimitri and I finally got our happily ever after I kept having the same dream where both of my worst nightmares came to life. Dimitri was a Strigoi and Dimitri didn't love me.

'What are you apologising for?' He asked me so gently.

'For waking you.' I felt a light laugh rumble through his chest.

'Do you want to talk about it?' He asked me. I did so badly. I wanted to tell him how scared I was, how alone I felt, I wanted him to hold me and tell me everything would be alright but I couldn't. Something was holding me back, stopping me from telling him how scared I was. I knew if I told him he would blame himself, he would hate himself for bringing me this pain all over again and we would end up having a sympathy party. I had to protect him from himself because I loved him.

'No, i just want to forget about it.' I replied. I knew that he knew I was lying but I wasn't going to tell him the truth and he wasn't going to press for details so we both lied there in our bed, his warm arms wrapped around me protectively and I fell asleep in the embrace of the one person on this earth that I loved more than anything.

'I think it should be red.' Lissa said again. The lady looked at her in shock, shaking her head.

'But your majesty, red has never been used at a royal celebration in over a thousand years!' she exclaimed slightly pink in the face. I had to stifle a laugh at her dramatics. There was a royal celebration in a few days' time celebrating the life of St Vladimir. The royal decorator had asked Lissa if she wanted the table theme to be blue and silver or green and gold. Lissa had replied with a central theme of red and then both gold and silver.

'Well I think that perhaps the court deserves a change.' Lissa replied firmly. I swear the woman was about to faint.

'I am the youngest queen this court has seen since Alexandra and with that I believe comes a responsibility to move this court forward and I say that the theme will be red with gold and silver.' she used that voice that made everyone stare in awe and think she really is our queen and always will be. It sent shivers up my spine. The lady suddenly snapped into reality.

'Certainly, your majesty. Thank you.' She swooped Lissa a bow and all but ran out that room. Lissa let out a long sigh.

'Whoa Liss, never thought you had it in you.' I teased. She shook her head.

'Sometimes Rose I just wish that I had never even agreed to run for queen and that we all ran away and lived in the woods, started our own society.' I could feel a truth in her words but also sarcasm, she loved her job but sometimes she wanted an escape.

'Oh trust me when I say you do not want to live in the woods and start your own society.' I replied thinking of how Sydney, Dimitri and I had stayed with a family while we were on the run…it brought a smile to my face as well as a little giggle at how Joshua had thought we would marry and then how Angeline had attacked me after.

'What's so funny?' She asked curiously.

'I was just thinking of something that happened when I was on the run.' I hadn't told Lissa much about my trip, there never seemed to be any time and they were a part of my past that I wanted to forget.

'Thing were so crazy.' Lissa said. I nodded.

'I know. It was such a different time.' Lissa suddenly started crying and I ran to her to give her a hug.

'What's wrong?' I begged as she grasped onto my shirt.

'I just can't help thinking…I mean what if? It's just….' She took in a deep breath.

'I'm glad you're alive, Rose.' She said. I held her tighter.

'Me to Liss, me to.' We stood like that for who knows how long, just holding onto each other remembering all the pain we had gone through, thinking about our life together, about the past about how I had been sentenced to death, about the escape and then about that day…about that gun shot. Sometimes I stood in front of the mirror tracing the small scar I had wondering how my life had gone so off track, how it had gone so wild and I still ended up happy…well as happy as I could be.

'Can we go home? I really need a bath.' She eventually whispered. I pulled back.

'Of course.' I said wondering if Dimitri and Christian would be home. I knew Christian was visiting Tasha again…like he did every day. He felt a hate towards her for going so far as to be prepared to kill Lissa but he was still the aunt who had raised him and loved him and he loved her. I could only imagine how much pain he was in having to know that she would most probably die and I felt guilty. If I hadn't pursued a relationship with Dimitri and taken him from Tasha none of this would be happening, I'd be with Adrian, Lissa and Christian would be happy together probably away from court, Tasha would be alive and Dimitri and I would both be Lissa's guardians. Life would be so different, so much easier yet it would be ten times less worth living.

As soon as Lissa and I walked through the door the phone rang and I found that it was good timing on our behalf. The fact that no one had answered meant that Christian wasn't home and neither was Dimitri.

'I'll get it.' I told Lissa running towards the phone.

'Hello.' I sang into the receiver. There was a silence on the other line and then a soft feminine Russian voice answered.

'Roza, is that you?' it asked. I sucked in a deep breath. It couldn't be. The one person I hadn't had the decency to call about Dimitri's transformation, was on the phone right now.

'Olena?' I replied, shocked.

'Oh Roza it really is you!' She sobbed into the receiver.

'I... how are you?'

'I'm well, I've been trying to find you for ages, after you just left Russia I had no idea how you were. I was worried.' I could hear genuine concern in her voice and I felt suddenly guilty. I had just left, walked out on her and her family without a word to go and destroy her only son. Well at least that's what I thought.

'I'm so sorry Olena. I have so much explaining to do.' I replied gently.

'No, Roza don't blame yourself.' She said. I immediately felt the urge to sigh but held it back; I didn't want her to worry. Instead I asked her how everyone had been since I left.

'How have you been I asked?' She launched into her tail of her family, of how Paul kept asking about Dimka's brown haired friend, how Karolina had fallen in love and gotten married, Sonya gave birth to her baby boy and called him Joseph. She explained to me how Viktoria had felt so guilty when she found out I had left and how she wanted desperately to search for me. Her story started to come to an end as she told me about Yeva's dreams of me saving her Dimka. She went silent and then whispered the question I had been waiting for.

'Roza…is it, is it true?' She asked. I knew exactly what she was talking about.

'Yes Olena…He's, he's Dimitri again.' I replied. I heard her break out in a sob.

'He wrote me a letter, saying he was…he was normal again but in prison and couldn't visit…I just couldn't believe it. I was…there was no way.'

'Olena I'm so, so sorry that we never called earlier, that I never explained.' I said and then launched into my story. I told her how I had left with the other un-promised and found Dimitri, I broke down into tears as I explained how I had found Dimitri and he kept there, then how I killed him and returned home only to find out he wasn't dead. I told her how I had to break Victor out of jail and then how we learnt how to turn Dimitri back. She broke into louder sobs as I explained what Lissa had done and then all that followed after it, the death, the framing the trial, how we ran away and hid from everyone, cleared my name and then how we had worked to get our life back on track.

'Oh Roza, I don't…I can't….Oh!' She sobbed even harder and I continued to cry with her. I was so distracted that I didn't hear the front door open, I didn't hear footsteps as they came up behind me and when an arm wrapped around my waist I screamed.

'Roza, are you ok?' Olena said. I turned around and saw Dimitri. He looked at my tear stained face and shook his head.

'Are you alright?' He asked me rubbing my cheek. I wasn't sure who I was talking to when i answered.

'I'm fine.' Olena sucked in a breath.

'Roza is…is he there?' I didn't know how to answer.

'Do you want to speak to him?' I asked. She sobbed harder and I took that as a yes. I passed Dimitri the phone and he eyed it cautiously.

'Someone wants to talk to you.' I said. He took the phone and put it to his ear.

'Hello?' he asked without emotion. Then I heard a muffle cry on the other side and Dimitri's expression turned soft and pained as well as overjoyed and excited.

'Mamma?' He asked. Something in me wanted to burst out laughing at him calling his mother mamma but at the same time I wanted to cry from how beautiful it was.

I could hear Olena cooing his name on the other side. Dimitri's eyes started to go glossy and he blinked, causing tears to poor down his face. I decided it was a private moment and went to walk out when Dimitri suddenly pulled me to him. He grabbed a chair from the table and sat down on it sitting me on his lap and ducking my head under his chin. He rocked me gently while one of his arms held me tightly to him. He and his mother spoke to each other in Russian, I heard so much emotion in his voice and a few of his tears fell onto my shoulder. I wasn't sure how long the conversation took but Lissa and Christian were watching television and had not come into the kitchen since Dimitri got home. When he was done he hung up the phone and placed it onto the table, his other arm wrapped around me and just held me. We sat there in the comfortable silence that we had just holding onto each other…we didn't kiss and secretly I was glad. A kiss was passionate and loving but not always comforting. Not like holding onto someone you love. There was something that felt so comforting about being there in his arms, something that made me feel so safe. Knowing that he was there to hold me and love me was more than enough and I knew it was what he needed as well. He once told me that he needed me to bring him back, I knew I was his sense of comfort just as he was mine.

'Are you alright?' I finally asked. He squeezed me tighter and sighed.

'I'm…I'm wonderful I think, you?'

'Great.' He leaned his lips to my head and kissed it lightly.

'I love you Roza.' He said. I smiled.

'I love you to.' I told him and it was true, it was so, so true.

**DPOV**

Christian and I walked towards the prison silently. He generally liked to make useless chatter, unlike Lissa who was more than comfortable to be in silence. I could see the tense posture he held and his rigid movements, I didn't blame him for being stressed; even making this walk scared me, the walk to see her. I was glad Christian didn't make me go down to her cell with him. I knew deep down inside that I would never be able to handle seeing her like that, confined, scared, alone. Her trial was in three days. Three days and her fate would be decided. It scared me to think of the consequences but not nearly as much as it did when Rose was on trial.

'I'll just be a little while.' Christen said once we reached the outside.

'Take all the time you need.' I reassured his, he just gave me what seemed like a smile and I followed him until we reached the corridor then he went down to Tasha's cell. I waited quietly standing there; if I listened carefully I would be able to hear what they were saying. But I didn't, because as much as I hated to admit it, Tasha wasn't- isn't the person she used to be. The Tasha I knew would never go to such extreme measures to get what she wanted…the thought made me ill. I felt guilty, guilty that I had caused her to take such drastic measures.

'Christian…' I heard her sob, I sighed and I heard Christian take in a deep and almost angry breath. Sharp voices followed but I tuned them out. They were fighting.

'No Tasha, you can't say anything to me anymore. I…I just…' Tune it out Dimitri, tune it out. This wasn't my conversation, this wasn't my business. I had to think about something else. Distract myself. Bad practice for a guardian but he was safe enough with guards everywhere. Think about Rose. I smiled. My Roza, her beautiful brown hair, her deep trusting eyes, her soft lips, gentle touch, feisty attitude, ability to understand without being told…to always do what was right. My Roza who I loved, my Roza who I trusted, my Roza who was being talked about…

**'**Rose had no choice!' Christian snarled.

'She did Christian, she did.'

'So did you Tasha.'

'No Christian, why, _why_ can't you understand I didn't have a choice either? I had to do it! I had to make a stand!'

'NOT LIKE THAT TASHA!' Christian screamed, a few guards at the desk turned their attention towards the corridor.

'Not like that. Why can't you see Tasha not like that? Rose didn't do anything wrong…she made mistakes but you murdered someone…cold blooded murder. I hardly know you-'

'She killed Victor Dashkov!' Tasha exclaimed. I sucked in a breath. She knew. How did she know? I heard Christian sigh.

'That wasn't her.' Tasha laughed, it was evil and empty. Who was this woman?

'Tasha just stop, Rose saved this court, saved her reputation…Lissa. She sacrificed so much…knowing what would happen and it was all for everyone else.'

'Let me see her Christian.'

'No.'

'Let me see her.' She said, harsher this time.

'No.'

'It's not your decision Christian. I'll request her.'

'You're right it's not my decision Tasha and it isn't yours.'

'She'll see me.' Tasha replied and I knew that she would. Rose would argue it, think about it but that part of her…the part that always did what was right no matter how stupid it was would.

'It's not just her choice…' He replied. I knew what he meant. Rose would have to convince me and Lissa….more me then Lissa.

'You mean Dimka?' She asked…my heart sunk at that.

'Guardian Belikov, and yes.'

'So…they're public?' She asked, I couldn't help but notice the pain in her voice.

'Yes.' there was silence.

'Is he here?'

'Outside.'

'Figures…'

'What's that supposed to mean Tasha?'

'Nothing.'

'Oh really?'

'Will he come see me?'

'I doubt it.'

'Because of Rose?' I growl escaped my lips, calm Dimitri, calm. Breathe in Dimitri, breathe out.

'No Tasha.' She laughed again. It made my stomach churn

'Oh, Christian dear…. why?'

'Because of what you've done Tasha…because of what you had planned to do.'

'I did what I had to.'

'No Tasha…just, no.'

'Why are you here Christian?' She asked abruptly, I wish I could see Christian….I knew there were guardians in there with him but I still felt nervous not being able to see my charge.

'Because you're my aunt and as much as I hate what you did….it doesn't erase what you are to me.' Silence. Always silence.

'Dimka, come and visit me.' She called out. I sighed.

'Leave him Tasha.'

'Dimka!' She called again. I heard Christian growl and Tasha sigh. Would this be my last time to see her… alive? I didn't want to but, something pulled me in there and before I knew it I was standing in front of Tasha's cell, her eyes examined me in shock along with Christian's.

'Y…You're here?' She stuttered out. I just eyed her.

'I had to see for myself.'

'See what?' She demanded.

'I had to see that you weren't the same person before I let myself accept your fate.' She shook her head.

'No, no Dimka of course I am. I'm still me Dimka, I've always been me.' she choked out. I shook my head.

'No Tasha…you are not.' Tears started to escape her eyes. I felt no sympathy for this woman before me.

'Dimka…I am.' before I could say anything Christian spoke.

'No Tasha, Dimitri is right. You're not the same person you were before.' She shook her head and I saw Christian's face go weak. He turned to leave.

'I'm sorry Tasha.' Was all I said, before I followed Christian out the door.

**LPOV**

I looked at my transcripts from Leigh. With a sigh I finished filling out the paper work to defer my course for the next year. I was thoroughly enjoying studying biology and medicine but I knew that I couldn't carry a child and rule court while also studying. I heard movement behind me and turned to see Rose standing at the doorway. She looked at me curiously taking in my expression.

'You don't have to do it you know.' She said. I nodded.

'I know but it doesn't mean I shouldn't.' She came and sat next to me. I studied her face. She no longer had bags under her eyes like she did after the trial and her accident. She was getting proper sleep. Her skin looked so soft and clear for someone that underwent so much brutality. Her hair was always perfect, her lips always pink and her eyes always sparkling. I looked at her body next. She had everything I desired. She was beautiful, sexy, wanted. I wished sometimes that I could look like her, that I had her bravery and her skills but I knew I was just deluding myself. My envy of her was ridiculous.

'What are you thinking?' She asked me. I smiled.

'It's funny you not knowing.' I replied. She rolled her eyes and then placed a hand on my stomach gently. Her lips curved into a smile and I looked down at my still flat stomach.

'Dimitri's mother called the other day.' She said suddenly.

'Was that who you two were talking to on the phone?'

'Yeah….she misses him, a lot. I know he misses her to. He hasn't seen her since before the academy.'

'It must be weird. To have family so far away and not ever see them.'

'Yeah,' she agreed just as the most amazing idea popped into my head.

'I got a letter from Jill the other day. She's doing really well in her combat class at the academy.' Jill had gone back to school as soon as semester started. I couldn't decide if I was comfortable with her as my sister or not. Sure we could be friends but I was sure I would never care for her like I did Rose or Andre. They were my real siblings.

'That's nice.' was all I could muster out as the ideas of my previous plans entered my head. I smiled and Rose tried to cock an eyebrow. I shook my head at her.

'You're never going to learn how to do that.' I said. She shrugged with a sigh.

'I know. But I can dream right?' We both laughed then and I heard the front door open.

Christian and I lay in bed; his arms wrapped around my waist holding me to him tightly, his warm breath tickling my neck as her breathed in and out. He was too tense to be asleep but to relaxed to be fully awake.

'Christian?' I yawned. He pulled my body closer to his.

'Yes?' he murmured not my hair.

'I was thinking about Rose….and Dimitri.'

'Me too, I really think that we should really get like sound proof walls or something I mean….Who needs to hear that all the time? And like do you really want our kid to grow up listening to it? It's scary Lissa.' I laughed and he stopped talking.

'I'm being serious...' He began again.

'I know, I know but that's not what I wanted to talk about.' I rolled so I was still in his arms but facing him now. He bent his neck and looked down at me while I looked up at him. He was so perfect with his beautiful innocent blue eyes and soft, black hair.

'What's this about then?' he asked me cautiously.

'Well I was thinking, I mean I know it's their jobs but they do so much for us and well…what if, I mean…'

**'**Just spit it out Liss.'

'I want to take them to Russia.' I watched his face as he calculated my words.

'Russia?' he repeated.

'Yes to see Dimitri's family. It would be fun Christian. We could have our own little romantic holiday…Just think about it.' he looked down at me and smiled.

'Romantic?'

'Yes of course.' I knew I was winning him over. I could always just use compulsion…No don't be stupid.

'Well then it sounds good.'

'We can go after Tasha's trial.' I affirmed. His face went slightly pale.

'Let's go before.'

'I…what?'

'I've said goodbye Lissa; I've done all I can. I don't want to watch her be condemned to death. I don't want to see her face as she gets her sentence.' I nodded watching Christian's face. I wish I could change that law, for Christian.

'If that's what you want.'

'It is.' He kissed me then, softly and passionately and i felt all the anger and pain his aunt had caused him leak through.

'I love you Vasilissa Dragomir.' he whispered in my ear. I giggled at the sound of my name and then rolled onto of him to kiss him again.

'As I love you.'

**RPOV**

I sat across from a smiling Lissa and a smirking Christian. Dimitri was next to me. Lissa had said she had a surprise for us and the more I looked at her, the more worried I got about what that surprise might be. I knew for sure it had nothing to do with my parents…well I prayed that it had nothing to do with my parents. Abe had left for Russia three days ago saying that he had some 'unfinished business'. I still shivered at the thought.

'Ok Liss, spill.' I said taking Dimitri's hand in mine and smiling mentally at his stiff and rigid posture.

'Well Christian and I were talking about how much you do for us.' Lissa began.

'We only do what is required.' Dimitri interjected.

'Yes but what is required is you putting your lives and relationship on the line every day.' Lissa replied. Dimitri smiled back and then turned to look at me; I blushed slightly under his gaze.

'So we would like to do something for you to.' Christian continued as Lissa stared at me and Dimitri, excitement all over her face.

'We're going to Russia!' she exclaimed. Dimitri froze next to me again and my eyes widened.

'We…what?'

'All four of us, I got you the leave and everything. This is your holiday and Christian and i have always wanted to go and well…I know how much you want to see your family.' Lissa said carefully. I was scared to look at Dimitri in fear of what his face would portray. Was he angry? Was he scared? Hurt? Embarrassed? He leaned forward and pulled Lissa into a tight embrace.

'Thank you. Thank you so much.' He said gently.

'When are we going?' I asked when Dimitri pulled back and Lissa stopped smiling like a lunatic.

'Tomorrow night.'

'Tomorrow!" I exclaimed. Lissa smiled again.

'You better start packing.'

**Off to Russia.**

**What will happen when they get there?**

**Will Lissa and Christian have the romantic getaway they hoped for?**

**What is Abe's 'Business' that needed his attention?**

**And will Viktoria be happy to see Rose or will she be murderous?**

**Sorry it took so long to update**

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews**

**XD**

**Starst xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey**

**So I didn't realise how short that last chapter was until I published it and to make it up to you this chapter will be LONG…..I hope XD This will be written in each person POV's there are a few wonderful surprises and a few horrible discoveries.**

**I hope you all enjoy thank you for all your comments and for anyone that was reading my story before forever I'm writing the ending now I just want it to be pretty epic for you all.**

**This chapter has a lot of fluff and I might throw in a lemon but I can't decide if i should do that now or the next chapter.**

**Also I'm sorry it took so long I've been busy atm doing an acting course from 9 to 5 everyday but don't worry I've been working hard to get you a good story.**

**Please enjoy XD**

**Starst. xx**

**DPOV**

The seatbelt light flashed and I watched as Rose tried to clumsily click hers together. I knew she was nervous about seeing Viktoria again, she had told me so a hundred times but there was something more that she was hiding underneath her Rose Hathaway Bravado. I reached over to her hands and pulled them away from her clasp, squeezing them gently I let them go and did up the clasp for her.

'Thanks.' She said smiling lightly. I touched her cheek, trailing my fingers from her temple to her jaw. She shivered ever so slightly and dragged her eyes to meet mine. She looked at me so deeply that I felt like she could see all of me, the look thrilled me and terrified me.

'You're nervous.' She stated and I smiled back.

'And you're not?' I questioned she winked and I leant forward to kiss her softly. And she sighed beneath my lips.

'Oh Rose look!' Lissa squealed pointing out the window next to Christian. We sat in a row of four, Christian had the window seat and Lissa was leaning over him the entire trip staring out of it. Rose and I sat in our seats barley conversing, every now and then she would doze off, only to be woken by a sound on the plane.

'It's beautiful.' Rose replied and Lissa went back to squishing her face next to Christian's as they both took in the sites of Russia.

'This is so exciting!' Lissa exclaimed again almost jumping out of her seat.

'A holiday just the four of us!' She was beaming and Rose was now smiling back fully.

'I know Liss. Thank you again.' Rose said hugging Lissa tightly. Lissa just smiled and squeezed Rose tighter.

We walked out of the airport in a hurry, Lissa desperate to see Russia with her own eyes. The eight guardians that were brought with us spread out blending in well, Rose eyed them all carefully and a few gave nods back. Her posture began to relax as we piled into the car. The first stop was my mother's house, my mother who wasn't expecting us. I began to fret at the thought and Rose squeezed my hand tightly.

'Are you ready to go home?' She asked.

'As long as you're with me I am home.' I replied and she gave me an expression that made me think she would grow wings and fly away. As we drove to the commune I couldn't help but remember the last time I was in Russia….as a Strigoi. Memories of those times haunted me and as much as i wanted to forget about it I couldn't. When I sat in church on Sundays my mind was consumed with the innocents I killed, the humans, Moroi, Dhampirs. I wasn't a monster any more. I never again would be…I hoped but that didn't erase the things I had done. Rose forgave me, she loved me despite the evils i committed but sometimes I wondered if her love was enough.

'You're thinking about it again aren't you?' Rose demanded from me. I gave her a small smile and she sighed.

'You promised Dimitri. You promised that you wouldn't think about it while we were here.' She hissed at me. I looked around the car. Lissa and Christian were focused on the sites and the guardians in the front were concentrating on the road.

'I'm sorry.' I told her gently. Her expression softened slightly.

'Dimitri…I know this is hard but…I mean I love you. You know that right?' I looked at her questioningly…was she doubting my affection for her? I pulled her as close to me as I could manage with us both being buckled into our seats.

'I know and I love you to.' I murmured into her hair as the car slowly began to come to a stop.

'We're here!' Lissa exclaimed throwing the door opened. We all stepped out onto the pathway outside my childhood home. The commune hadn't changed; it was exactly how I remembered it from my childhood and even some of my adult life. Rose took my hand and began to swing it cheerily as we walked towards the door. Lissa and Christian trailed behind us looking around and murmuring in quiet voices. We stood at the door, both of us unsure how to proceed.

'Well knock!' Lissa encouraged. I held up a fist and gently banged it on the door, there was silence for a few minutes and I noticed that Rose had stopped breathing, her palm had gone sweaty in mine, or had my palm gone sweaty in hers? I didn't have a chance to answer the question. There was a sound of shuffling on the other side of the door and then keys turning. I sucked in a breath and Rose squeezed my hand tighter.

'Dimka?' the small voice said gently. I let a smile come to my lips.

'Mamma.' I replied. The door flew open and Rose released my hand just before my small warm mother threw herself at me holding me tightly. I squeezed her back letting the tears in my eyes run down my cheeks. My mother sobbed into my chest talking to me in Russian so fast I had to strain to keep up with her. A few minutes later a voice echoed through the hall.

'Mamma? Who's at the door?' It asked softly. I smiled, Viktoria. She squinted through the screen and walked slowly. My mother stepped out of my arms as Viktoria walked towards us. I was ready for her to do the exact same as my mother had and as she opened the door I even braced myself for her weight. Before I could register what had happened there was a recognition in her arms, a squeal and then her body flung itself at Rose and the two ended on the floor. Lissa and Christian stood there looking at Rose and Viktoria with a shocked expression that masked my own.

'Roza, Roza, Roza, Roza, Roza!' Viktoria screamed into a laughing Rose.

'Hey Vik,' Rose said back.

'Oh I'm so, so sorry! Please don't be mad at me! I shouldn't have yelled at you like that…I had no idea what would happen I was so scared when you left! I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry!' Viktoria said over and over again.

'Vik it's okay, but do you think we could get up? You're crushing me.' Viktoria let out a muted laugh and jumped up swiftly lending Rose a hand. Rose then gave Viktoria another tight hug and Viktoria turned to me wiping tears from her eyes.

'You've grown.' I said looking at her tall figure. She was taller than Rose but not even close to my height. She walked over to me slowly and hugged me tightly. I kissed the top of her head and Rose walked over to my mother.

'Oh Roza, you fixed my family.' She murmured over and over and i could only imagine Rose's embarrassed smile.

'Dimka, who are your guests?' Viktoria said looking over my shoulder at Lissa and Christian.

'That's not…Oh my God!' She exclaimed breaking away from me and giving a clumsy bow.

'Your highness,' She said. I looked at Lissa who had turned a dark, dark red as she stared at my mother and sister.

'Please there's no need to do this. I'm on holiday.' Lissa said calmly. Rose laughed at her. My mother stood up.

'You High-' She began but Lissa put up a hand.

'Lissa, please call me Lissa.' My mother smiled and held out a hand but Lissa pulled her into a hug that took us all by surprise.

'Thank you so much for looking after Rose.' She said as my mother hugged her back.

'It is fine, my pleasure.' My mother replied. She then looked at all our bags behind us.

'Where are you staying?' She asked curiously cocking an eyebrow and I saw Rose scowl at the expression causing me to chuckle lightly.

'Oh in a hotel.' Lissa said simply. And my mother already shook her head.

'Oh nonsense, you may stay here as long as you wish. You and Lord Ozera may have Karolina's old room, until you would like to leave of course.' My mother said.

'Please call me Christian.' Christian interjected before Lissa could speak. My mother smiled and nodded with a light blush colouring her cheeks.

'That would be lovely.' Lissa said smiling. 'I'll just have to cancel our reservations.' Christian raised an eyebrow at Lissa who gave him a light elbowing.

'Come in!' Viktoria exclaimed grabbing most of our bags. We all followed her into the house that smelled of freshly baked bread and soup. The smell made my stomach water.

'Dimka you remember where everything is? Show them their room so they can have a rest before dinner. You all must be exhausted.' My mother ushered and I smiled. Home sweet home. I took Rose's hand and led her up the stairs with Christian and Lissa following. Christian stopped at a photo and he laughed.

'Is this you Belikov?' I looked at the picture on the wall of my locking lips with one of Karolina's dolls. I chuckled and Rose looked at it questioningly.

'I guess I should ask about jealous exes?' She teased.

'Oh you were so cute Dimitri!' Lissa said.

'Thank you….I think.' I chuckled. Lissa smiled at me and Rose just shook her head.

'This is Viktoria's room, mamma's room and this is Karolina's room.' I said. Lissa and Christian stood outside. I opened the door and Lissa leaned forward giving Rose a hug.

'Well I'm exhausted so I'll see you at dinner.' She said I looked at her seriously.

'Just to let you two know, Viktoria doesn't knock.' Christian blushed and Lissa laughed leading him into the bedroom. We kept walking and Dimitri pointed out Sonya's room, Yeva's room, Paul's room and then finally his room. We stood there awkwardly for a few moments before I opened the door. My room was exactly how I had left it, my bed made, my socks on the desk, the picture I had dropped on the floor. Nothing had changed. I smiled to myself and Rose surveyed the scene.

'I didn't come in here when i came to Russia. Olena told me to come and take anything I wanted. I stood outside the door for ten minutes, my hand on the handle just waiting.' I could hear obvious pain in her voice so I drew her body to mine.

'We're here to make our own memories Roza, forget the bad ones.' She smiled against my shoulder and held onto me tightly.

'I love you, you know.' I told her, I felt laughter shake throughout her body.

'I love you too.' We stood in silence for what seemed like ages, just holding onto each other, remembering everything we went through.

'You know….' She said slowly drawing back and looking at me. 'That bed looks awfully comfortable.' I chuckled and kicked the door shut meeting Rose's lips with mine.

**RPOV**

Dimitri and I lay in his bed, out bodies entangled. We had put most of our clothes back on and his hand trailed up and down my back lazily. I smiled as I nuzzled my face further into his shoulder taking in the scent of his after shave and his sweat. The smell made me feel so safe and I breathed it in heavily. His lips came down to my head and kissed it.

'Are you happy Roza?' he asked me, I yawned involuntarily.

'Extremely.' I said lifting my head up to kiss him. It was a soft kiss, gentle but still demanding. It was the type of kiss that would lead clothes being taken off but before we could even get to that thought the door was thrown open and we broke apart reluctantly.

'Viktoria.' Dimitri murmured looking at his sister humorously, I looked away embarrassed.

'Sorry to interrupt.' She said and I could feel her eyes boring into my face.

'Mamma says dinner is ready.' Dimitri nodded and stood up in his boxers and shirt I took in the site of him and smiled. I looked at Viktoria who stood in the door obviously trying to work out on how to tell Dimitri something.

'Just say it Vika.' Dimitri muttered and Viktoria sucked in a deep breath.

'Sonya's home,' Dimitri nodded looking for his pants that I threw somewhere across the room.

'Should I be worried?' he asked turning to look at Viktoria.

'Well….' Viktoria trailed off and Dimitri nodded at her.

'Ah, Vika!' he said just as Viktoria had walked out. She ran back.

'Yes?'

'Just to be clear, she's not pregnant again is she?' Viktoria shook her head.

'No but…well you remember what Karolina was like after she had Paul?' Dimitri nodded smiling obviously at a happy memory.

'Well Sonya is the exact opposite.' His smile quickly turned to a grimace and he nodded. Viktoria walked out and I watched Dimitri search for his pants. He eventually settled for a pair of sweat pants deciding that his jeans had gone somewhere and weren't going to show up very soon. I jumped out of bed in my shirt and boy shorts throwing on my jeans that were right next to the bed. Dimitri strolled over and took my hand holding it tightly.

'Be prepared.' he murmured before walking me out of the room. I was about to knock on Lissa's door when I heard her laughter from downstairs.

'Sounds like she's already winning over the crowd.' I said smiling, Dimitri held my hand tighter as we entered the kitchen and Olena smiled at us. Karolina turned quickly with tears instantly forming in her eyes, her arm firmly clasped around the body of a man just a little taller than herself, Yeva just sat at the chair with absolutely no surprise that Dimitri was a Dhampir and Sonya was sitting at the table, Joseph in her arms, glaring at Dimitri then at me, then at Dimitri, then at me. I swallowed. Before Dimitri could say anything a little thick Russian laced voice echoed through the room.

'Roza!' It exclaimed and I looked towards Olena who stood behind the counter and saw little Paul came running from behind. I bent down just as he reached me, his long thin arms wrapped around my neck and I lifted him up smiling as he held onto me.

'Hi Paul,' I said smiling as he squeezed me tighter then relaxed.

'Are you going to read me a story tonight?' He demanded pulling away, looking at me. I laughed at his expression.

'Aren't you living with your mother?' I asked he shrugged and took on an expression I see on Dimitri, it made me smile.

'I can stay here tonight?' He said turning from me to his mother and new father…or step father for approval. I put Paul down and noticed everyone staring at our little exchange.

'Dimka,' Karolina said walking over to where Dimitri was and holding him tightly. She was shorter then he was but still taller than me. They hugged each other tightly and silently not needing to say anything. When she pulled away it was to introduce Dimitri to her new husband.

'Dimka, this is my husband Vladimir.' She said smiling, Dimitri reached out to shake the man's hand and they shared a quick introduction that was interrupted by Paul.

'This is Uncle Dimka!' he exclaimed wide eyed in shock. Dimitri smiled at him leaning down to his height….more like crouching down to his height.

'Hello.' He said smiling. Paul looked at Dimitri quizzically and then looked at Yeva who nodded.

'Ok.' He said throwing his arms around Dimitri as he did me. Dimitri looked over at Yeva who just gave him a gentle smile and i swear for a minute she looked non dangerous then just as quickly as it came, it went.

'Well Dimitri I see that you've come home, finally.' Dimitri released Paul and turned to Sonya who was sitting down across from Lissa and Christian that were looking around nervously.

'Nice to see you too, Sonya.' Dimitri said standing up and pulling me into his side.

'You've met my Roza I assume?' He said lazily and Sonya's glare had me shrinking into Dimitri's embrace. He muttered something in Russian that caused Olena's eyes to widen in absolute shock and Sonya looked up from me saying something back. Olena gasped.

'Sonya!' She scolded and the room went still. Paul was standing in front of me and looked like he was trying to work out what his aunt had said.

'Mamma, don't scold me.' She said harshly and Olena put her hand to her head muttering something so quietly that I couldn't make out if it was in English or Russian.

'Oh stop with all this carrying on Sonya.' Karolina interjected earning herself a glare from the terrifying Sonya. She stood up muttering in Russian but I could just make out a few swear words that Dimitri still hadn't taught me….I would have to work on that.

'Don't even think about it.' Dimitri said seriously. I sighed as he looked at me with one of his don't be coy faces.

'You swear too much already.' He said firmly and Paul looked at both of us.

'I can teach you to swear in Russian Roza. Just don't tell mamma or grandma.' he said in a hoarse whispered voice. I smiled at him and winked and Dimitri shook his head saying something in Russian using a tone I've heard a thousand times.

I sat next to Paul and Dimitri for dinner and across from Lissa and Christian who looked comfortable as they sat there conversing with the family like they had known each other for years. As if she knew we were coming Olena had made extra loaves of her black bread that made my mouth water. I ate it piece after piece and only Karolina's husband looked at me in shock at the amount of food I consumed. Occasionally Dimitri would look at me and smile at a private joke of his and when I would turn to him to mouth 'what?' he would look away with a shake of his head.

'I'm glad I made extra bread Roza.' Olena said and I smiled at her.

'Me too.' I said back.

'Roza, Roza!' Paul said demanding my attention that had turned from him.

'Yes?' I asked curiously. His face went blank for a few minutes as he tried to think about what he could do to keep my attention then he smiled.

'Guess what I can do.' He said. I shook my head.

'What?' He put his hands up to his eyes and did what I believe was called 'folding your eyelids.' Karolina shook her head.

'Paul! That's disgusting.' Paul ignored her waiting for my reaction.

'Awesome.' I said as he blinked and his eyelids returned to normal. Dimitri nudged me and I realised why.

'I mean…Paul.' I said trying to use a disapproving voice but he had turned back to his soup and ate it greedily.

'This soup is amazing Olena!' Lissa said taking in another spoonful and Olena looked down bashfully.

'Now, now it's nothing much. I wish you had said you were coming I would have made a really feast. Oh well, tomorrow.'

'Don't be silly.' Lissa said smiling.

'Oh but I insist.' Olena said. I leaned forward to take another slice of bread and as I buttered it Yeva looked at me and muttered something in Russian causing Dimitri and Paul to simultaneously burst out into laughter. I looked at both of them and then at Yeva. Olena was shaking her head, Karolina and Vladimir were chuckling silently and Lissa and Christian had the same confused expression I did.

'What?' I said confused. Dimitri wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me tight to him giving me a huge kiss on the cheek. I sighed and took a bite out of my bread.

'It's really about time we went to bed.' Lissa sighed taking Christian's hand as they stood up to walk out of the living room.

'Of course, of course,' Olena said standing up with them.

'Goodnight Liss.' I said smiling at her, she smiled back.

'Thank you so much for dinner and letting us stay here. It was nice to meet you all.'

'You too Lissa.' Karolina said.

'Goodnight.' Vladimir interjected.

'Any time my dear.' Olena replied.

'Goodnight.' Christian said with a wave.

'Night,' Dimitri said as I yawned. Karolina and her husband were on one of the love seats, Olena sat in a recliner chair and Yeva was sitting in a hard wooden chair, by choice. That woman is crazy. With Lissa and Christian upstairs I spread my legs out on the couch and rested my head on Dimitri's lap. His hand automatically went to my hair and began to stroke it. Before I had time to react a little boy jumped into my arms and lay against me. I laughed lightly.

'Hey Roza.' he yawned and I smiled.

'Hey Paul,' I said in the same casual tone. Dimitri's gentle fingers stroked my hair from my face leaving a lingering trail of heat each time. I wrapped my arms around Paul and pulled him against my body. For such a young child he was already tall and lanky, like what I would imagine Dimitri to be like at that age. He gave another huge yawn and Karolina stood up.

'Mamma I really think it's time for us to leave. Thank you so much for dinner and I'll be back tomorrow. Vladimir is going away for work.' Olena stood up to hug her daughter tightly. Paul looked up at his mother.

'Mamma please, please, please can I stay here tonight.' He begged and Karolina laughed kissing him on the head.

'Of course, baby.' She said then turning to kiss Dimitri he cheek.

'Goodnight Dimka, Roza.' She said smiling.

'Goodnight babushka.' She said as she turned to Yeva who patted her on the cheek.

'It was a pleasure to meet you all.' Vladimir said giving a wave.

'Goodnight Dad. Make sure you bring me back a present.' Paul said tiredly.

'Sure thing, buddy' Vladimir replied with a laugh as he and Karolina were walked out by Olena. Paul gave another huge yawn and I smiled.

'I think it's time for bed?' I asked him, he shook his head.

'Nah just wait until the end of this Aunty Roza.' he said. I thought I would start to cry then and there as he repositioned his head on my arm. Aunty Roza. I smiled and Dimitri stroked my cheek, keeping his eyes on the television. Paul's body started to get more and more relaxed and by the time batman had to choose between Rachel and Harvey Dent small snores were erupting from his body. Olena looked over and smile.

'Dimka, would you take him to bed?' She asked affectionately.

'Certainly, mamma.' He said and I lifted my head so Dimitri could stand. He reached down and scooped up Paul like he weighed nothing.

'Goodnight Babushka.' He slurred.

'Goodnight my darling.' Olena purred. He smiled.

'Goodnight Aunty Roza.' He said next, slightly more awake.

'Goodnight Paul.' I replied sitting up and stretching, watching Dimitri carry Paul to his room.

'Olena, thank you for letting us stay here, for dinner, and for being so kind when we arrived at such short notice.' I finished stretching and looked over at Olena who was silently sobbing into her hands. I felt the sudden need to comfort her and so I walked over and wrapped my arms around her.

'I'm sorry.' I said quietly not exactly sure what I was sorry for. She lifted her hands from her face and threw them around me pulling my body closer to hers.

'Oh Roza. You must never thank me. I will never ever be able to repay the debt I owe you.' She said. I shook my head.

'You owe me nothing Olena.' I told her reassuringly.

'Oh Roza don't you see I do! I owe you so, so much.'

'Of course you don't.'

'Roza, Roza darling, you came here and told me my Dimitri was gone and that you were going to free him from what he would hate and I was so thankful to you, for telling us and for doing it for him. And then you bring him back Roza, you bring him back to me when I thought I would never see him again. You saved my family, you saved my soul.' She had stopped crying now but her body still shook with silent sobs.

'Olena, Please, ' I whispered quietly.

'Roza, I can never thank you enough. What you did was unthinkable. You truly did the impossible.' I smiled at her.

'I would do it all again Olena.' I told her honestly and she sighed.

'I love you Roza. No matter what anyone else in my family may think you truly are my angel.' I felt tears leak from my eyes then.

'She's mine too.' I turned to see Dimitri standing behind me with his hand on Yeva's shoulder who was looking at Olena and I. I know who Dimitri got his guardian mask from that's for sure. I smiled at Dimitri and he looked at me so affectionately. I yawned.

'I'm just exhausted.' I said and Dimitri caught on.

'I think it's time we went to bed.' he said. Olena nodded.

'Me as well, Mamma,' She said turning to Yeva who gave her a wave of the hand and stood up muttering something in Russian and walking into the kitchen. Olena shook her head smiling.

'Yeva will be here.' She said. Dimitri laughed slightly wrapping an arm around his mother and I. When we got to Olena's door she turned and kissed Dimitri on the cheek and ran a hand over his hair.

' PriyAtnyh snOv.Ya hochU, chtOby ty znAla - v moyOm sErtse yEst' lyubOv'.' She said. She then turned to me and hugged me tightly.

'Angel Moy. PriyAnth snOv.' I hugged her back trying to work out what she said.

'Goodnight Olena.' I said unsure if that was the right response. Dimitri wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his room.

'You know Comrade. You might as well start teaching me Russian now.' I said casually.

'Oh?' He asked trying not to laugh.

'Yes, and I know where we can start.' He cocked an eyebrow turning away from me to shut his door.

'Where?'

'Well you could tell me the Russian word for fuck.' I said laughing.

'And Roza why would I do that?' he said mockingly.

'So i can seduce you in another language.' I said winking. He chuckled.

'How about we start with this, Ti viy-desh za me-nyA?' I looked at him suspiciously.

'Come again?' I said. He laughed.

'Oh no you have to work that one out on your own. Don't even think about asking anyone for help. They all promised they wouldn't.'

'When?' I demanded. He smiled.

'I have my secrets Roza. Mind you my family love you more than me so you might get lucky.' He said winking.

'Well everyone but Sonya.' I said not begin the only one to notice her absence since Dimitri had walked in.

'Yes but Sonya is….well Sonya.' I smiled into his shirt. His hands moved up and down my back, at first reassuringly and then it started to become passionately. His fingers made small circles on my back all the way to my bum. I shivered as his hands trailed up my shirt and slipped over my bra strap. I looked up at him and he leant down and kissed me hard.

I smiled beneath his lips and entangled my fingers in his beautiful silken hair. We kissed passionately for what seemed like hours, just standing there. When he broke away for air I realised that I had been pushed against the wall and his shirt had come off. I was more skilled then I thought. Dimitri's lips were gentle as they caressed my skin making small pecking sounds as they trailed from my lips to my collar bone then the tip of my shoulder. I felt his warm breath against me and I felt goose bumps rise against my skin. I relaxed my hold on him and rested my hands on his shoulders just enjoying the feel of his lips on my skin. Each kiss was like a spark of electricity running through my body and I let out a low moan as he nipped the skin on my collar bone. He looked up at me, his brown eyes kindling with a passion he kept hidden. I hooked my arms around his neck and jumped up fast so that my legs were wrapped around his waist, his hands came around to support me and he kissed me hard, laying me down on the bed. I looked up at him and smiled.

'Now it's my turn to show you my awesome ninja skills.'

I woke early to the sound of snoring. I smiled against Dimitri's chest not wanting too move and disturb him. His face rested on the top of my head, his body was wrapped around mine and I could feel the vibrations in his chest as each snore made its way to his nose. I slowly let the sounds around me aware me of where I was. I could here a few birds chirping in the morning darkness, there was someone walking in the garden that Dimitri's room faced and the aroma of food filled my nostrils. My stomach grumbled greedily and I laughed. The movement caused Dimitri to stir awake. I felt his arms tighten around me and his head moved down so our foreheads were touching.

'Good morning.' I said and he smiled.

'You're happy this morning.' He stated and I rolled my eyes.

'I'm always happy in the mornings.' He gave me an outright laugh and I decided then and there that I could listen to his laugh everyday forever and never get board of it.

'Roza you are never happy in the mornings.'

'But you love me for it.' I stated, he nodded, his nose grazing mine.

'That I do, always and forever.' I grinned. We laid there in each other's arms for a bit longer before a knock at the door startled both of us. I looked down quickly to make sure I was wearing clothes. Check.

'At least we know it's not Viktoria.' I said and Dimitri chuckled and sat us both up so we were leaning against the head board.

'Come in.' He said casually. The door opened and little Paul stood there surveying the scene before him. I waited twenty seconds before he walked over and crawled in right between Dimitri and myself. I loved this kid.

'Good morning.' He said snuggling in. I smiled at him.

'Morning,' I replied.

'Hello.' Dimitri said.

'Babushka says breakfast is ready.' he told us smiling. I felt my stomach rumble and took in another sniff of the deep aroma. I looked at Dimitri and he laughed at my expression.

'I just have to put on some clothes.' He told us standing up. I looked at his gorgeous sculpted body and flannel boxers. He smiled at me, and Paul stood up.

'I'm gonna go and keep watching SpongeBob with Lissa.' He announced shutting the door behind him. I got out of bed and searched for clothes in my suitcase throwing things all over the room. Dimitri looked at me concerned.

'Did you fold anything?' He asked. I looked over at his suitcase. Everything folded neatly, and then at mine, everything thrown in there. Would we ever match?

'Of course I did!' I told him looking for something that had to be folded. Aha! Socks, I took them out and showed him grinning. He just shook his head.

'Oh Roza.' he sighed. I felt my stomach fill with butterflies like it did every time he used my name in Russian.

I ended up wearing a three quarter sleeved black top and blue jeans. Dimitri walked with me into the kitchen holding my hand wearing a white shirt, his duster and jeans that had ended up in my suitcase….How did that happen? When we reached the living room the scent of bacon and eggs and toast over whelmed me. I let go of Dimitri's hand and all but ran. Everyone (excluding Vladimir and including Sonya) were at the table. Lissa smiled at me and I went and sat next to her. Before Dimitri could come and sit with me Paul climbed into the unoccupied chair next to me meaning Dimitri had to sit in one of the two chairs free….both next to Sonya. He shook his head and muttered something in Russian that caused Sonya to reply viciously. I raised my eyebrows seeing as I couldn't just do one. Paul smiled at me.

'Uncle Dimka said that he got his soul back and God really want him to lose it so soon and Aunty Sonya replied saying that she had a few good ideas of what he could do with his soul.' I let out a small giggle as did Lissa and everyone looked at us. Lissa blushed and I just smiled. Olena came and sat down in the other chair next to Sonya placing a bowl of what looked like spare ribs on the table.

'Please eat!' She said. I didn't have to be told twice. Paul filled his plate with the exact same things I put on mine and whatever I ate he would eat to, whenever I took a drink he would take a drink. Dimitri observed us both and smiled.

'Did you sleep well?' Olena asked Lissa and I.

'Exceptionally,' Lissa said smiling, her and a smirking Christian both looked between Dimitri and I.

'Sound doesn't carry through your house like it does ours.' Christian said, Lissa laughed and I looked down at my plate.

'How about you Dimka?' He nodded chewing his food and I thought back to how he was huddled in a ball because his feet dangled off the edge.

'Aunty Rose.' Paul said. I turned to him smiling.

'Yes?'

'Yeva wants to know if you would like to carry more bricks with us.' I laughed at the memory and then something clicked.

'To Mark and Oksana's?' I said

'The spirit user?' Lissa put in. Yeva nodded and Lissa looked at me excited. She wanted to see Oksana to learn more about spirit. I had other reasons.

'Can Lissa come?'

'Of course.' Paul said happily. I looked at Dimitri who seemed to be trying to read the emotion on my face. Did he know? I hoped not.

'I will take Christian to a pub.' Dimitri declared and I laughed thinking of Christian on Russian Vodka. Christian nodded. As our day was human night the clubs would be buzzing with people at around midday.

**LPOV**

We walked to the lady Oksana's house silently. Paul rattled on to Rose about school and his action figures and Rose carried a bag for Yeva but by looking at her I was sure she could carry it on her own. As we walked in the Russian night I tried not to pay attention to the guardians behind me that were watching my every move. Occasionally Rose would turn back and look at them giving a signal of some sort that would receive a nod from another. I wished she would ignore them and enjoy her holiday but I knew deep down that as long as I was with Rose she would never be off duty. As she walked I saw a glint of silver in her belt and I knew it was a stake. I suddenly felt guilty for taking away all of her freedom and choice. Rose looked back at me and her face scrunched up. I smiled at her glad for once that we no longer shared the bond but at the same time I knew she could tell what I was feeling.

The house wasn't like Olena's. It didn't exist in a commune instead it was on its own little street around other humans. I wondered if we'd be disturbing them at such a late hour but then again I had a feeling that they knew we were coming. Yeva didn't knock on the door, she didn't even have to call out because as soon as we stepped on the mat it was flown open and a man stood in front of us. He murmured a Russian greeting to Yeva and then looked at Rose smiling.

'Ah Rose.' He said. Rose dropped her bag and flung herself forward hugging Mark.

'It's good to see you again Mark.' he turned to Lissa and his eyes lit up.

'You highness I-'

'She wants to be called Lissa, Mark.' I tried to see past Mark into the dark hall and as I squinted I saw a tall Moroi woman walk up behind him. She was beautiful and friendly but she also had a charismatic charm about her that was easily identified as spirit.

'Isn't that right dear?' She said drawing my attention. I nodded.

'If you would, please, I'm on holidays and formalities really aren't necessary.' Mark nodded.

'My apologies Your High- Lissa,' I turned to Rose who was looking at the lady who I assumed to be Oksana, and then at me.

'Rose. You… your bond,' She said startled. Rose nodded.

'We have a lot to talk about Oksana.' Rose said reaching into her pocket and producing a silver ring.

'But I believe I should give this back to you.' She smiled and took it from Rose.

'Please all of you come in for some coffee. And of course hot chocolate for you Paul.' She said smiling.

'So then because I saved myself I lost the bond and well now I'm no longer what I used to be.' Rose finished. Mark and Oksana were looking at us happily. I felt a slight tickle in my mind and immediately blocked it out. I looked at Rose startled.

'My apologise Lissa. I wanted to see how secure your mind was.' Oksana said. I turned to look at her.

'You did that?' I asked. She nodded.

'I have the power to reach into minds….like Rose could with you but mine isn't confined to one person.' I looked at her in shock.

'There is so much to learn.' I said suddenly. She smiled at me.

'Dear you cannot hope to master all the gifts of spirit.' Oksana said gently. I smiled at her and tried to concentrate looking at her aura. It swirled with gold and pink and outlining her body was a pearl white glow.

'You're pregnant!' I beamed. Her eyes met mine and I saw alarm and excitement.

'Well yes I am.' She stuttered out.

'Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to….it's just your aura.' She reached out and patted my hand.

'It's fine dear.'

'Sorry but where did Mark go. I have to ask him something.' I looked over to Rose who was sitting there fidgeting. I could tell ever since we got here that there was a reason she was here…a reason she wasn't going to share.

'I think he went outside to talk with Yeva and Paul.' Rose smiled standing up and I watch her walk to the hallway and out a door. I turned back to Oksana.

'So tell me Lissa. How are you doing with the darkness?' She asked me. I sighed.

'Ok I think. I'm not really sure. I feel it sometimes, there lurking and I try to ignore it. I know it's horrible but I do wish sometimes Rose could take it away.' Oksana nodded seriously.

'Spirit is a dangerous tool Lissa. It is very rare you escape it without a bond mate.' I shivered slightly at the darkness in her words.

'I just don't know what to do.' Oksana undid the clasp of the empty silver necklace around her and held it in her hands, her eyes closed. She began to light up like the sun and I knew instantly what she was doing.

'Oh there's no need to-' I was cut off by her hand coming up to stop me. She gave me the necklace.

'You know how to make healing charms?' she inquired. I nodded. I knew, Adrian sort of knew and if either of us failed there was always Sonya Karp.

'Re-charm this every month Lissa, it should keep the darkness away.'

'Will it affect my powers?' I asked doing up the clasp.

'At first you'll feel as though they've been drained but eventually you will learn to work around the charm.' I smiled and looked out her big windows into the back yard. I saw too figures standing there talking and as I looked closer I saw it was Rose and Mark. Rose was talking to him about something important and he was replying at the exact same time. I watched the exchange as Oksana went to get more coffee and when Mark said something to Rose and walked inside I felt suddenly embarrassed.

'Where is Oksana?' He asked kindly.

'She went to the kitchen.' he nodded and walked in. I heard whispering, a startled intake of breath and then more whispering. Oksana walked out.

'Please just excuse me for a moment Lissa.' She said walking outside to where Rose was standing. Mark came and sat down where Oksana was.

'How are you enjoying Russia?' He asked me.

'It's beautiful…well what I've seen of it.' I looked closer at him and tried to make out his aura. It was gold but dimmed with a bluish grey mist…one that most defiantly wasn't spirit.

'Mark…excuse me for being forward but, well are you ok?' he looked up at me and I could see he realised I was talking about his aura.

'I just underwent an operation on my lungs. I'm not well and I won't let Oksana heal me whilst she's pregnant. I'm getting better though.'

'I know I can see it in your aura.' I replied hoping to make him feel better. He smiled and I looked back out to Rose and Oksana talking, Rose's body looked excited and buzzing. I searched for her aura. It was a light glow with green and red swirling. I raised my eye brows. Green and red…

'You're very lucky.' Mark suddenly said. I turned to him.

'Pardon?' I asked even though I had heard him perfectly well.

'To still have Rose, even though you aren't bonded she would do anything for you.' he said and I nodded. I was so, so lucky to have Rose.

'I know. She's far more then I could ever ask for.' I placed my hand on my stomach and wished it would already kick. I smiled to myself thinking of the baby inside me. I knew what I was going to call her if it was a girl. Rose and Oksana suddenly walked in followed by Paul and Yeva.

'Liss we should get going. Don't worry Oksana insists on visiting soon.' She said smiling at me. I stood up.

'It was very nice meeting you.' I told them earnestly. Oksana came forward to hug me, as did Mark.

'It was a pleasure Lissa.' Mark said.

'Good bye, Rose, Yeva, Paul.'

'Goodbye.' Rose said smiling. Paul waved and Yeva said something in Russian.

'I'll see you soon Lissa and Rose, don't forget.' Rose nodded and I begin to wonder what they had actually been talking about.

'Come by any time Yeva.' She then said giving Yeva a hug that she returned. We all piled out of the house, Rose piggy backing young Paul and thinking to herself.

'What were you talking to Oksana about?' I asked her, she looked away for a few seconds before answering me.

'Oh just about Dimitri.' She lied…at least I think she was lying. The colours in her aura said that she was being honest and still hiding something from me.

'Ok.' I said letting it drop. She smiled at me.

'Liss it's nothing, really.' She promised. I took her hand in mine and swung it back and forth.

'I believe you.' I told her as we walked the rest of the way in silence.

Christian walked through the house clumsily followed by what looked like a tipsy Dimitri. I smiled at both of them taking my eyes away from Russian toy story.

'I'm guessing you had fun?' I told him. He grinned at me and sat down right onto of Rose who jumped to the side causing him to sway slightly.

'Geese, Hot Head.' She muttered. Christian laughed.

'Oh Rose you're a funny bunny!' He muttered. Rose shook her head and stood up walking over to Dimitri. Christian wrapped an arm around my body and I snuggled into him. His other hand came down and patted my stomach.

'Hello little, wittle baby.' He said like a three year old. I raised an eye brow.

'Would you like a little dwink?'

'Christian….are you okay?' I asked concerned. He looked up at me beaming.

'Brilliant.' Dimitri cleared his throat like he was about to laugh and I looked over to him and Rose gazing into each other's eyes like loves struck teenagers. I smiled at them and Christian stood up.

'I think I'm gonna go lie down.' He muttered and I nodded.

'That might be best.' I told him. He took two steps and suddenly he was face first on the carpet. Rose burst into laughter and Dimitri walked over picking Christian up. Paul looked at Christian.

'Adults.' he said in a nonchalant tone that made me laugh as well. Olena walked out just in time to see Dimitri ascend the stairs with Christian.

'Oh, the poor boy, I'll have to make him some toast.'

'Please don't trouble yourself.' I told her kindly. I felt bad for her going so far out of her way to look after us.

'Nonsense dear it takes no more than two minutes and besides, it will help settle his vodka filled stomach.' Rose gulped at the word vodka and I looked at her questioningly as she seemed to recall a previous experience.

'Olena?' She asked suddenly.

'Yes dear?' Olena called back from the kitchen

'What does Ti viy-desh za me-nyA mean?' She asked and Olena chuckled lightly…probably from the pronunciation.

'I'm afraid I am forbidden to tell you my dear.' Olena replied. Rose sighed and muttered something along the eyes of 'shit' before Dimitri walked down the stairs.

'Told you they wouldn't budge,' He said winding his arms around Rose's waist and pulling her back to him. She leaned her head back into his chest.

'Well maybe if you just told me!' She said exasperated. Dimitri shook his head.

'If you're patient you'll find out soon enough.' He murmured leaning down to press his lips on hers. They kissed like spider man and Mary Jane Watson except they were standing up. I smiled at them both.

'Excuse me but I'm trying to watch!' Paul said interrupting them mid kiss. Rose laughed at him and ran over to where he was sprawled out on the floor. She flopped down next to me.

'Yeah comrade we are trying to watch.' She said using the same tone Paul did. Dimitri smiled at Rose and then walked into the kitchen to join his mother.

'You're happy.' I said to Rose. She rolled onto her back and smiled up at me.

'Yeah.' she said smiling goofily. Ever since Dimitri and her had become open and restored their relationship I noticed that there was something in her life that gave her that I never could. The thought saddened me.

'I still need you though Liss.' I looked up to meet her eyes; it was as if she could still read my mind. I beamed.

'Just like I still need you,' I told her and it was the truth. I didn't just need Rose as a guardian I needed her as my sister, as my friend.

'You'll be the babies Godmother?' I asked. I didn't know why, Christian and I hadn't even discussed names, but it was important I told Rose. She froze

'I…what?' she asked me.

'You mean yes.' I laughed. She grinned.

'Of course,' She sat up and hugged me tightly and I hugged her back. We were both grinning like idiots.

'You want to take a walk?' She asked me.

'Sure.' I said standing up. Paul looked at Rose.

'Are you going out?' He asked her, he was so gorgeous I wanted to take him home with me.

'Yeah, I thought I'd go get you a surprise movie or something.' She said winking at him. His face went suddenly attentive.

'Surprise?' he begged, she nodded slowly.

'I'll see you soon kiddo.' She said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and walking out. The clock said that it was 11:30. I knew Rose had no chance of getting a movie unless we went to the 24 hour convenience store.

'Liss and I are going for a walk.' She said once we grabbed out coats. Dimitri looked up from the paper that was in Russian and smiled.

'Take your phone.' He said. Rose rolled her eyes.

'Seriously Comrade,' She muttered.

'You don't know Russian Rose.

'And?' She asked, he sighed.

'And so if you get lost you are utterly helpless unless you take your phone.' She sighed and grabbed her phone form the bench. She gave Dimitri a quick kissand said her goodbyes.

Rose and I walked along a park, she was kicking a pebble and swinging a plastic bag that held a copy of Star Wars Three. I laughed at her choice when she showed me.

'Ok Rose what's up?' I asked her. She looked at me nervously. She hadn't said more than two words to me this entire walk and I knew something serious was bothering her. She was being so un-Rose it was scary.

'Well… look Liss. I know I have no right to ask you for anything like this but…I mean….' She stuttered. No right? I owed her my life a thousand times over.

'Rose, just ask.' She took in a deep breath and stopped to look at me.

'I need you to give me a baby.' A what? I froze looking at her, my hands automatically going to my stomach protectively. She looked at my hands and then shock crossed her face,

'Oh no, I didn't mean. Not your baby! I need you to give me and Dimitri our own baby.' I shook my head at her.

'Rose. It's impossible.' I told her sadly. She shook her head.

'Look Liss I had to talk to Oksana today and well….she thinks she knows how.' I felt all doubt disappear from my face.

'Well?' I asked her, she smiled slightly, it didn't reach her eyes.

'Well she was saying that she thinks that it's possible to…heal the womb.' She looked unsure. I thought it over. It made perfect sense. She took my silence as her cue to continue.

'So Oksana thinks that if she gives me a charm and you heal me together then it might be possible…as long as Dimitri and I have sex on, well on that day.' I was grinning like an idiot. I had the chance to give Rose everything she wanted, to say thank you for giving your life for mine. I was going to do this for her. I pulled her into a huge hug.

'Oh My God Rose!' I squealed. She hugged me back willingly but also cautiously.

'I'm so excited.' I told her. She pulled back and looked at me.

'Liss, it might not work.' she told me carefully. Like hell it wasn't. I smiled at her

'Rose I will make this work, I will give you this!' I told her seriously. She began to smile.

'Liss,' She said suddenly.

'Yes?' I asked cheerily picturing the little dates we would take our babies on, they would be best friends…it would be wonderful.

'Don't tell Dimitri, or Christian. Just keep it quiet.' She said. I stopped day dreaming.

'Why?'

'I don't want to get his hopes up. I want this to…well I want this to be a secret and I don't want to disappoint him. If it doesn't work we know it's not possible, if it does well great!' I kissed her cheek.

'I promise you Rose I will give you this baby.' I told her hugging me tightly. She squeezed me back.

'I love you Liss.' She whispered.

'I love you to.' I told her and i was going to make this love for her real.

**RPOV**

Excitement buzzed through me. I was going to have a baby. No I could possibly have a baby. Don't get ahead of yourself Rose. Lissa and I walked through the streets whispering quietly about life, her and Christian, when Court was going to be told about her pregnancy, would they announce it with an engagement…I was feeling happy about everything in my life. I looked down at Lissa's belly. Her tight shirt clung to a very small but noticeable bump. She told us when she was two months and a half months pregnant. She said she wanted everything to quieten down and she didn't want to tell me while I was behind bars.

'Hey Rose I think we've been down this street before.' She told me. I looked around. There were no guardians walking with us, stupid but necessary. I was good enough to protect Lissa for an hour.

'No. I'm sure we haven't.' I told her doubting my inbuilt GPS system. We walked further up and I saw the same deli. I sighed.

'Ok just one more try.' I told her. She sighed and I knew she was tired and hungry.

'Why don't you just call Dimitri?' She asked me. I shook my head. That was out of the question. I wasn't going to admit that I got lost and wasn't going to ask for directions. Twenty minutes later we ended up in the same spot.

'Let's go in and ask.' Lissa sighed. I shook my head.

'Oh Rose don't be such an idiot. Just ask for help!' She scolded. I took a deep breath and we walked in. The man at the counter was sleazy and fat. He was missing two front teeth and grinned at Lissa and I. I felt Lissa shy back afraid. I stayed strong. Stupid human, thought he could mess with Rose Hathaway.

'Excuse me. My friend and I are lost. Can you help us?' I asked. He squinted at me and said something in Russian. This was going to be hard.

'We,' I pointed to Lissa and I. 'Are Lost.' I put my hand to my head like I was searching for something then shrugged. 'Can you' I pointed to him. 'Help us?' I pointed to Lissa again. He cocked an eyebrow. I swear everyone could do that but me. He said something else in Russian. I sighed. And Lissa laughed. I started to draw a picture for him when my mind suddenly clicked. Olena Belikov wasn't just a Moroi and Dhampir doctor. Maybe he knew her.

'Olena Belikov?' I asked. he cocked his head. I said her name again.

'Belikov?' he repeated. I nodded thinking I was finally getting through to him…I was wrong. He burst out laughing and I grimaced. I tried again.

'We need to get home can you help?' He just looked at me. It should be a law that all people working at service stations know English. An idea suddenly popped into my head.

' Ti viy-desh za me-nyA?' I asked. His eyes widened in surprise, he pointed to himself and then me. I nodded hopping Dimitri had been kind enough to teach me a useful phrase for a situation like this. The man just stared at me shocked. He walks around and grabbed me up in a hug. He stunk of cigarettes and stale sweat. I wanted to vomit. He held me tight and then before I knew it gave me a huge kiss. Before his tongue could dart into my mouth i pulled back screaming. He looked confused.

'What on earth is going on here?' I turned and Saw Karolina standing there looking at all of use.

'Oh Karolina thank God!' I launched into our story and she listened laughing every now and then.

'So I was completely stuck and I remembered a question that Dimitri had asked me so I asked.'

'What did you ask?' Karolina said wearily. I smirked

'Ti viy-desh za me-nyA.' She burst out laughing and turned to a bewildered man. She began speaking in Russian fast and he went redder and redder with each word that Karolina spoke. He muttered a reply glaring at me and Karolina went to pay for her gas.

'Come on you two I'll take you home.'

'Karolina what does Ti viy-desh za me-nyA mean?' Lissa asked pronouncing it perfectly. Karolina smiled and we got into the car.

'You mustn't tell him I told you…but I have to prevent you from the same situation.' She said. The suspense was killing me. What had I just asked that man?

'Ti viy-desh za me-nyA….it means will you marry me.' Lissa gasped with an excited giggle and i sat there frozen. Dimitri wanted to marry me?

'Rose, breathe,' Lissa reminded and Karolina eyed me wearily. We were at home in the drive way. I let out the breath I didn't realise I was holding with the words.

'Oh. My. God,'

'Roza, I need you to keep it together.' Karolina said. I nodded.

'I'm fine.' I told them pulling myself together. Lissa looked so excited and Karolina looked worried.

'Okay let's go in.' Lissa dragged me out of the car and I tried to think of what to say to Dimitri. Did I hint that I knew? Did I answer him?

'Just relax.' Karolina said before we walked in. I took in a deep breath. We walked down the hall and into the kitchen. Christian was leaning over a glass of water and some toast. He looked horrible and I grinned.

'Christian!' I sung in a high voice, he cringed and Lissa scolded me going over to rub his back and no doubt…rid him of his hangover.

'Did you have a nice walk?' Dimitri asked walking over to me. Before he could reach me how ever Paul ran in.

'Aunty Rose! Mamma!' he ran to his mum and hugged and kissed her then to me and I gave him his present.

'We can watch this after dinner if your mum says so.' I told him he opened the bag and his face lit up.

'Awesome.' he said kissing me on the cheek. Dimitri was standing in front of me and I suddenly felt embarrassed. He wanted to marry me. Butterflies stirred within me. I reached up and kissed him and he pulled back fast. He scrunched up his face.

'What's wrong?' I asked.

'You smell like….like.' He shook his head and I smirked.

'Oh that. Well that might be because being the loving caring person you are I thought you had given me a useful question to ask when I got stuck in a situation.' Dimitri's face went slightly pale.

'Question?' He asked. I grinned.

'Guess what Comrade! I'm engaged to the man at one of the gas stations.' I said happily. Christian began to laugh as Lissa was rubbing his shoulders, Olena was chuckling and Karolina let a small giggle escape her lips.

'I'm going to see Sonya.' She said quietly ducking out of the room. Dimitri just stared at me absolutely shocked.

'I guess next time you should tell me what you said meant.' I told him winking. He grabbed me into a hug holding me tight and I relaxed into his embrace.

'Would you like some lunch Roza?' Olena asked. I looked at her.

'I really need a shower actually.' I said eyeing the sandwich on the bench.

'Oh just eat it quickly.' She insisted. I breathed the sandwich in. Dimitri stayed silent as I ate, just leaning on the bench thoughtfully. I patted my stomach smiling.

'Now I really need a shower.' I said standing up. Lissa and Christian sat at the table together looking at some pictures in a magazine. Olena was doing the dishes.

'Sounds good dear,' Olena said from the sink. 'I put fresh towels on your bed.'

'Thanks Olena.' I said standing up and grabbing Dimitri's hand pulling him out with me. We walked up the stairs in silence, his hand holding mine tightly. He was nervous. I grinned idiotically. When we got to the room I shut the door and quickly stripped of my clothes and brushed my teeth in my underwear. Even though his tongue hadn't gone in my mouth it didn't mean I wasn't taking any chances. Butterflies kept twirling in my stomach. He wanted to marry me. I opened the bathroom door to see Dimitri lying on his bed trying to read one of the western novels Olena showed me the first time I was here. I leaned against the frame.

'So are you going to join me or is that book far more interesting?' I said. He turned to look at me his eyes glassing over slightly. I grinned. I may not have been wearing black underwear but that didn't mean I looked any less attractive.

'Nothing is more interesting than you.' he said gaining control of his expressions.

'Good, I need someone to help me get these kinks out of my hair anyway.' I said turning around. There was no movement and then Dimitri walked in shirtless. I turned to ignore him but suddenly his hands grabbed my waist and turned me to face him. He pulled me up against his body, his hungry gaze boring into mine. He kissed me deeply and I felt every inch of him against me.

'You never answered my question.' He murmured into my hair as he began to nibble on my neck. He pushed me against the wall.

'What question?' I asked playing dumb. He growled.

'You know which Roza.' he said.

'Ask me again.' I demanded pulling him against me.

'Ti viy-desh za me-nyA?' he said

'Ti viy-desh za me-nyA?' he asked again louder. I kissed him.

'Oh God marry me Roza! Just marry me!' he begged. I smiled.

'Convince me.' I said jumping up so my legs were around his waist.

'I love you my Roza. I love you so much.' I just kissed him knowing if I spoke I would end up giving an answer and that would ruin my plan. Dimitri walked us over to the shower and opened the steamy door. He carried me in, both of us still wearing some clothing. He pushed me against the wall using it to help support my weight.

***LEMON***

The water poured down on us and his fingers digging into my hips roughly as his lips trailed along my collar bone. I closed my eyes and curled my fingers in his hair pulling him closer to my body. God I needed him like air. Dimitri's hands moved from my hips, pushing me harder against the wall, and one of his hands undid my bra clasp. He lifted his head and kissed me hard; i pressed up further against him and lifted myself up higher causing my hips to grind against his. He let out a moan into my mouth and I smiled.

'I love you Roza.' He said again as he kissed me.

'I love you to.' I replied. I unhooked my legs from his waist and slid down to the floor, standing on my toes and half being lifted by Dimitri I kissed him desperately. I ran my hands down his chest and then went to undo his belt. I struggled with the clasp and growled against him,

'Dammit.' I said against his lips, I started to tug at the belt and when I felt it tear as I ripped it off him and threw down his jeans. Dimitri stepped out of them leaving them on the floor.

'I like that belt.' he told me but my body was focussed on the hard bulge pressing against his tight pants. I smiled slyly and slipped them off then mine. He held onto my waist, his fingers spread against my skin

'Marry me.' he said staring into my eyes. I bit my lip

'Marry me.' He repeated leaning down closer to me. I stayed silent,

'Marry me.' he said again resting his forehead against mine. I trailed a hand down his chest and grabbed his man hood. He moaned.

'Dear God marry me.' He said. I smiled and let go trailing my hand back up his chest. I pulled his head down to my face and I gnawed at his bottom lip. He pulled away from me and pressed my body up against the wall. His hands encircled my waist and he lifted me up so I was wrapped around his waist. I positioned him at my entrance.

'Marry me.' he said plunging into me. I froze in pain and then slowly my body relaxed. I gripped onto the top of the shower door so Dimitri wasn't supporting all my weight. He began to pump into me faster and faster. He pushed me harder against the wall; freed one of his hands went to my breasts. I began to moan louder and louder as he sucked on my neck a kneaded my breast all the while keeping a steady pace.

'Harder. Go harder.' I told him. He obeyed. He shifted slightly and began pushing further into me, the water from the shower head splashed into my face and I realised it had gone cold. The thought only registered for a moment. I felt my body begin to rise and then I spasmed around Dimitri letting out a satisfying moan of pleasure. My body shook as Dimitri kept pumping into me breathing loudly. He started to speed up, and then pause then pushed into me forcefully groaning my name. I unhooked my legs and slid down him kissing him. Our tongues fought for dominance and we stood there holding onto each other and kissing. I begin to shiver from the cold and Dimitri turned the tap off. He opened the door and pulled me out. I kissed him again as he wrapped a towel around me and then himself.

***end of LEMON***

'Marry me.' He said gently. I smiled.

'Do you even have to ask?' I said. He smiled and picked me up spinning me around.

'Do you want to see your ring?' he said smiling.

'Yes, of course.' I replied with a huge smile plastered on my face. He took my hand and led me out of the bathroom. I realised that I didn't really have a shower. I sighed realising I would have to wait for the hot water system to refill. Dimitri rummaged around in his suitcase and pulled out a box. He got down on a knee.

'Rosemarie Hathaway. I love you more than anyone could ever imagine. You are the most important person in my life and I will always love you. You are so beautiful it hurts me and I will owe you my life forever. Will you marry me?' I wiped tears from my eyes and jumped on him knocking him onto his back.

'I love you and of course I'll marry you.' I said. He reached to the side and grabbed the box opening it. In it sat a white gold ring with a square diamond in the middle. It was simple and perfect and beautiful but it also said so much, just like Dimitri himself. He took it out of the box and slid it onto my finger. It fit perfectly and I fluttered them watching the ring sparkle. I was getting married. I felt like jumping in the air with excitement but I also felt dead nervous. I was 18 years old and getting married. I loved Dimitri with all my heart but was this really something I was ready for? The thought scared me and excited me.

'You don't have to wear it now.' Dimitri said sensing my unease. I smiled at him.

'I want to.' I told him, he raised an eyebrow, could he just teach me to do that already?

'Roza, we can wait….we can wait five years if you need to. It can just be between us, just a realisation that we really belong to each other.' I leant down and kissed him.

'I want the world to know.' I told him and stood up grabbing his hand, time to tell the family.

Dimitri and I walked down stairs grinning like idiots, his hand held mine and he kept fingering the ring on my finger. I smiled each time I felt him play with it. As we walked into the kitchen Dimitri suddenly pulled the ring off and put it into his pocket. I looked up at him shocked; he was looking ahead behind the wall in front of me. I leaned forward seeing my mother and father standing there right in the middle of Olena Belikov's kitchen.

'What are you doing here?' I demanded. Every single person in that room turned to look at me.

'Hello darling.' my mother said stiffly. I went to glare at her but Dimitri squeezed my hand.

'Mum. What I surprise.' I told her through gritted teeth. She smiled back stiffly.

'Kiz, I see you made it here safely.' I turned to look at my father who was acting oblivious to the tension between my mother and I.

'Old man,' I said grinning. He walked over to land a kiss on each of my cheeks.

'I had no idea Zmey was your father Rose!' Olena said in obvious surprised.

'Yeah it was kind of sprung on me as well.' I told her honestly. She smiled.

'Well you must stay for dinner.' She insisted, my parents looked at her, my mother seemed like she was about to protest, my father however smiled.

'That would be lovely thank you Olena.' He said flashing one of those try hard smiles. She smiled back and turned back to her pots and pans.

'Aunty Rose, can we watch Star wars before dinner?' Paul asked. I turned to look at him.

'Of course,' I replied. We all piled into the living room. Sonya and Karolina each sat in one of the lounge chairs, Christian and Lissa sat on the couch with my parents, Yeva insisted on sitting in her wooden chair, Viktoria laid on the floor in front of Dimitri and I were I sat in-between his legs. Paul sat next to us buzzing with excitement and Olena stayed in the kitchen occasionally coming out to watch some of the movie with us. Dimitri rested his chin onto of my head and I leaned further back into him. I could feel my mother's gaze on us but I ignored her, holding Dimitri's hand and resting them both on my thigh. Paul chatted away to Dimitri throughout the entire movie, explaining who Anakin was, and Obi-Won Kenobi and Yoda. He told Dimitri everything from number one all the way to number six- skipping of course number three. Dimitri sat there smiling patiently, asking Paul the right questions and giving the right reactions. He made me smile. He would be a great father.

'Dinner's ready.' Olena announced. Paul gave a small pout as he stopped the movie but then sprinted into the kitchen with an excited yelp.

'Lamb!' he exclaimed as Olena laughed. I walked in holding Dimitri's hand and sat down next to him and Lissa.

'This smells divine.' My mother said and Olena sat down beaming.

'Thank you. Please eat!' She exclaimed. I let Dimitri fill my plate smiling as he did. He put on lamb and potatoes, carrots, pumpkin, beans, gravy and lots of bread. My father and Olena were engaged in conversation about the current political situation in Russia, Karolina, Sonya and Viktoria were talking about some unpromised Dhampir's and Christian and Dimitri were just eating silently…As was my mother. Each time a question was directed towards her she made sure the conversation stayed away from her.

'Rose.' Lissa whispered in my ear. I turned to her.

'Yes?' I said back quietly.

'Well….?' She asked me. I knew what she was on about. I smiled and winked. She gave me a look that said 'Please explain.'

'He asked me.' She jumped.

'And?' She said. Everyone was looking at us by now and I decided I didn't care if Dimitri wanted to wait. I turned to look at him He knew exactly what Lissa was talking about and what I was about to do. I stood up.

'I…we have something to tell you all.' I said smiling. Everyone was looking at me with curiosity …Dimitri looked nervous.

'Go on Rose darling.' Karolina said. My throat felt dry. You can do this Rose.

'Dimitri and I are getting married.' Silence, a deadly terrifying silence. Everyone looked at me and for a fraction of a second I was prepared for pitchforks and guns. My mother had dropped her fork and was glaring at us in absolute outrage. Olena stood up gasping.

'Oh I'm so happy for you!' she exclaimed coming around and kissing me and Dimitri. Lissa was squealing excitedly bouncing up and down in her seat holding onto a very smug looking Christian. My dad and Dimitri were having a silent conversation that ended in a nod and then handshake.

'I'm so happy that you'll be part of this family Rose!' Karolina said leaning across to kiss my cheek. Paul was shoving forkfuls of lamb into his mouth whilst also smiling.

'Congratulations.' Sonya said…smiling. She was actually smiling. Dimitri looked as blown away as I did.

'The ring,' Lissa squealed. 'Show me the ring!'

I looked at Dimitri. He slid it from his pocket it and placed it on my finger. We both looked at it for a few moments before white fingers quickly grabbed my hand. Lissa squealed again. Everyone but my mother had come to gather around my finger. Viktoria was bouncing around excitedly like a little girl; Paul was hanging onto Dimitri's back who was talking to my father. Olena kept hugging me and kissing my cheek, Karolina and Lissa were talking about the ring and how beautiful it was. Sonya stood separated but near, just smiling happily, holding her baby. My mother had stood up now to join us but she was looking at me in outrage….this was going to be a difficult discussion.

**DPOV**

I looked over at Rose standing there with my family. She was beaming with excitement and met my eyes for a small moment. I smiled at her and she smiled back. This was going to work….then I looked at her mother. I gulped and quickly looked away, terrified of that conversation but willing to move mountains if it meant Rose would be mine. I looked around for my grandmother who had gone to have a sleep before dinner. Mamma mustn't have woken her.

'Belikov, a word,' I turned to look at Janine Hathaway. She was so much smaller than me but at that moment she seemed to tower over me.

'Of course,' I said letting Paul slide off my back and leading Janine outside. I heard Abe follow. I took them out the back to the patio and sat down at the table. This was going to be difficult.

'Please sit.' I said gesturing to the other two chairs. Abe did looking totally relaxed; Janine looked as though she was seriously debating it. She sat down with a sigh and I looked at both of them questioningly.

'What are you doing?' Janine finally said. I looked at her.

'What do you mean?' I asked confused by her question.

'Why? You said Rose wouldn't want to get married….you said this wasn't a choice.' i sighed.

'It happened so fast but I left it up to her. I told her we could wait five years if she wanted and i didn't expect her to tell you tonight. This was her decision.' Abe looked comfortable.

'I have no problem with this, in fact I think it will be better for both of you.' He said. I was shocked at his words.

'Thank you.' I told him earnestly. He nodded and then suddenly went dark.

'However I hope I won't need to repeat some of my past experiences with men that have gotten on my bad side…' He trailed off.

'That won't be necessary.'

'No. This just…No.' Janine said.

'It's hardly your choice.' We all looked at Rose standing there, she looked like she would cry and I instantly wanted to shield her form her mother's words. She walked over to me and sat in my lap gracefully, taking me by surprise.

'Why won't you let me be happy?' She asked her mother.

'Rose…it's not that I just….you wouldn't understand.' Rose shook her head.

'No you don't understand. I. Am. Happy.' she said with emphasis.

'This is my life and I love it. Why are you trying to take this away from me?'

'Rose you have to be cautious.' She said slowly and Rose stiffened.

'I'm through with being cautious.' Rose growled. Janine sighed shaking her head.

'Fine, get married but don't come running to me when he leaves you.'

'Janine!' Abe said cautiously.

'I will not leave her.' I vowed. She looked doubtful.

'You'll soon come to a realisation guardian Belikov that you don't always have a choice.' Rose rolled her eyes.

'If you don't want to accept this then fine but the least you could do is pretend to be happy for us.' she jumped off me and pulled me with her inside were my family waited happily.

Rose lay with her head on my chest. We lay in bed wrapped in the covers, her fingers kept fluttering causing the sunlight to glitter off her ring and bounce around the room.

'Are you happy?' She asked me. I breathed in her deep sent.

'Extremely,' I told her trailing my fingers up and down her spine over her purple camisole.

'Good.'

'Are you?' She rested her head on her hand and looked up at me.

'Definitely,' She said kissing me lightly. I wrapped my arms around her and rolled so i was over her. She giggled. I held most of my weight not wanting to kiss her, some of my hair fell forward and she brushed it behind my ears. I stared at her face, studying it, ruing to commit to memory.

'I love you.' I told her again. She beamed at me.

'I love you too. Forever,' She added. I kissed her gently and she replied with force, her hands twisting themselves in her hair. I pulled back to breath and she grinned pushing me off her.

'Good night.' She said turning her back to me. I rolled onto my side and pulled her against my chest.

'Goodnight.' I whispered into her ear, she shivered lightly and I smiled kissing her just under the ear, her fingers wrapped themselves around mine and she entangled our legs. I closed my eyes and buried my face in her hair and neck breathing her in. She was mine. The thought made me smile.

'Let's come back to Russia to get married.' Rose said. I looked at her excitedly.

'Really?' I asked thinking of all the possibilities.

'Well yeah. I mean it's cheaper to fly Eddie, Mia and Adrian over here then it is to fly your family over there and besides, this is your home and I want to get married to every aspect of you.' I leant in and kissed her smiling.

'Thank you.' I told her, she looked back down to the magazine Lissa had forced Rose to read.

'For what?' She asked acting board. I kissed her ear, then her neck, then her shoulder. She shivered slightly.

'For saving me, for loving me, for marrying me and for being mine.' She looked at me side on, the hint of a smile on her face.

'That's what I'm here for.' She said laughing and turning to kiss me again. Her hands wound around my neck and I placed mine on her hips pulling her closer to me. She was all I needed forever.

'I love you Dimitri Belikov.' She said, I smiled kissing her nose.

'I love you Rosemarie Hathaway.' She chuckled and kissed me again.

'Sorry to interrupt but I need Rose.' We both broke apart to look at Lissa standing in the door way awkwardly, a light blush over her cheek.

'What's up Liss?' Rose asked curiously, her arms still wrapped around my neck. Lissa looked at Rose worried. My guard started to go up.

'I was going to see Oksana and…' Lissa trailed off. Rose automatically went stiff letting go of my neck. I looked at her suspiciously but she wouldn't meet my gaze.

'I'll grab my coat.' she said running out of the room. Lissa and I stayed in an awkward silence.

'Is everything ok?' I asked her. She looked at her feet.

'Everything's great.' She replied not meeting my gaze. Rose was back in a flash at Lissa's side.

'See you.' Lissa said.

'Love you.' Rose added and they both ran off before I had anything to say. I stood up and walked outside were Yeva was sitting in the garden picking peas.

'Babushka,' I said. She didn't look up from her peas.

'Dimka,' She replied, I walked over and placed a kiss on her withered cheek.

'Roza rebenkom.' i gasped shocked. Rose wasn't pregnant and never would be. She sighed muttering under her breath.

'What was that?' I asked her. She turned to look at me and for a moment I was scared.

'She will be pregnant Dimka with your child.' she said in English. I shook my head.

'No she's not babushka. It is impossible.'

'Oh, Dimka,' She sighed standing up.

'Soon you will learn that you are the exception to the impossible.' She muttered walking away. It was almost the exact same thing Rose had told me when we were at court. We were the impossible.

**CPOV**

We had extended our trip of Russia to a month. Lissa wanted to be able to fully organise the wedding for six months' time so that she wouldn't have to do most of the work long distance. Lissa and I sat on the bed leaning against the head board. She wouldn't wipe the goofy smile of her face.

'Lissa if you smile any wider your face will break.' I told her. She just looked at me and rolled her eyes. I winked at her. She was so happy and beautiful.

'We should get married.'

'We already are.' She replied shrugging, and it was true. There was an unofficial engagement between us that existed at court, one that would have to be made official before she announced her pregnancy. I placed my hand on her little bump smiling.

'Hello baby.' I said kissing her bump. She laughed and ran a hand through my hair. I looked up at her and then kissed her lips.

'Hello mummy.' I murmured against her. She smiled and kissed me again.

'Hello daddy.' She replied rolling me over so she could kneel over me.

'We should see if we can make twins.' I told her. She laughed loudly and kissed me again. Let's really test how soundproof these walls are.

'What about Roses?' Lissa asked. Rose shook her head mortified.

'No! There is not to be a single Rose there ok?' She said firmly. Lissa sighed and nodded. I yawned. We had been discussing weddings for the last half-an-hour.

'How about a break?' Viktoria suggested. Rose smiled and looked at the calendar in her phone; she looked at Lissa who was staring at her. Those two were being strange ever since they went to Oksana's a week ago. Lissa gave a wide eyed smile excited.

'I have to go to the chemist quickly.' Rose said standing up. Lissa went to move but I got there first.

'I'll come.' I said standing up; I was going to get to the bottom of this. Rose looked at Lissa wearily.

'Ok.' She sighed. I grabbed her coat along with mine from the bedrooms and gave it to her. She smiled and we both went out the front door, Rose and Lissa shooting each other one last look of doubt before we left.

We walked in silence, not saying much. The drug store was only a block away and even then the walk was short. The night air was slightly cold and I turned to see two guardians walking behind us. I hadn't even noticed them.

'Is everything okay?' I asked her in a brotherly tone that surprised me. I loved Rose like a sister but we had constant syndical attitudes towards each other that worked just fine with me. She looked at me suspiciously.

'I'm great it's you I'm worried about, how are your hormones balancing out?' I playfully hit her in the arm. Rose would be Rose…forever.

'Ok I'll be back in a minute.' Rose said as we reached the drug store. I walked in with her giving her a look that said you're-crazier-then-i-thought-thinking-i -would-stay-out-here. She rolled her I eyes. I walked in and headed over to some random area selling men's products that I pretended to be interested in. Rose was at the counter and I peeked at her through some empty spaces in one of the shelves. She was talking to the woman in short whispers. The woman gave Rose a doubtful look. With an agitated sigh Rose leant back lightly and put her arms around her like she was pregnant. The woman smiled and walked off returning with two small pink boxes. Rose nodded smiling, the lady patted Rose's shoulder. Rose thought she was pregnant? How did that happen? There was a mistake…it was probably for someone else. There was no way Rose would do that to Dimitri….would she?

'Fire boy?' She yelled. I stepped out from my hiding spot eyeing the paper bag that she quickly tucked into her coat.

'Come on, I said a five minute break, not an hour.' I grinned at her.

'Oh Rosie, we'd hate to miss planning your wedding.' she turned all angelic on me, I smirked.

'Now, now Chrissie, wait until you see the lavender dress I picked for you! Oh we'll be showing off your legs.' She laughed walking out of the drug store with me following her.

'You know the best thing about being here?' I asked her. She shook her head.

'The food?' I laughed, typical Rose.

'The food is great but no, the best part about being here is not being able to hear you and lover boy screaming each other's names. You have no idea how great it is to get a full night sleep.' Rose smirked smugly.

'Yeah sleep….' I looked at her from the sides of my eyes.

'Sleep…yes we're the ones having a baby.' Shit. I froze and so did Rose. We both stood there silently for five seconds.

'Rose…that's not, I mean-'

'Relax Christian its fine, besides it's mine and Lissa's baby anyway.' She laughed and continued walking. I surveyed her face for a few seconds before realising that she was ok, she had a smug look on her face….one that said I know something you don't. I eyed her coat where the bag was hidden. Oh really Rose?

**RPOV**

I sat on Dimitri's bed nervously, my stomach churning. Lissa was in the bathroom waiting for the timer on her phone to go off. Dimitri was down stairs with his family and Christian while I waited, just sitting there waiting.

'Liss, time check.' I said nervously picking at my nails that were finally starting to look decent. She poked her angelic head out the doorway.

'Rose, breathe.' She said smiling. I took in a deep breath and let out a dramatic smile. She laughed shaking her head and disappeared back in the bathroom.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. There was no response from Lissa.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

I stood up and walked into the bathroom.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Lissa stood there, her back to me, facing the mirror. Her face was looking down at the little white wand; she had on a poker face, an empty expression.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. I walked over to her phone and pressed the button. The beeping stopped and Lissa turned to me. She handed me the stick. I took in a deep breath looking into her eyes. They said nothing, every emotion was hidden. With a sigh I removed my hands from blocking the little window on the wand. My eyes widened in shock, I started to shake. I look at Lissa and in her eyes I could see the little pink plus sign.

I was pregnant.

**WHOO**

**Rose is having a baby!**

**Sorry for the long wait thankyou everyone**

**So they will soon be back in America with a few surprises waiting for them and my main question. Abe went to Russia and showed up at the Belikov's so WHY was he in Russia in the first place?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**OMG AHHHH**

**You guys are the nicest most amazingly sweet reviewers ever XD I was beaming reading all of them thank you thank you thank you, you are all so nice and kind and just made me smile like an idiot.**

**I would like to say that I hope Dimitri's reaction to Rose's pregnancy is good, I'm sure some will read it and think ok….But I want you to remember that part of Dimitri does fight to stay in control and he doesn't always believe in the impossible so it's hard for him to adjust to facts of life.**

**I'm pretty proud of Janine's reaction to Rose's pregnancy and Abe is just a sati I think :)**

**IMPORTANT A/N : I KNOW PEOPLE DON'T ALWAYS READ A/N'S BUT THIS IS IMPORTANT. IN MY LAST CHAPTER I DID SAY THAT THE WEDDING WAS IN SIX MONTHS BUT I CHANGED IT TO TEN REMEMBERING ROSE WOUDLN'T WANT TO BE PREGNANT AT HER WEDDING RIGHT?**

**So this chapter isn't as long because believe me it was so, so hard to write such a long and intense chapter but i try to keep them longer than others so you guys get enough of a fix XD**

**I love you all and your reviews are my fuel, they keep me pumping out the chapters so review and i write XD**

**Thank you all again you are so sweet and amazing xxxxx**

**RPOV**

To say that hiding this from Dimitri was a bad idea was a bit of an understatement. Lissa immediately got to work when she found out writing down a list of vitamins and medicines I would need to take. It had been three days since I had found out and I was going to keep it from Dimitri until I was sure that I wasn't going to lose the baby. I sat up in bed and looked at the clock. It was 4:15 pm. 4:15 in the morning. I sighed. Suddenly my stomach lurched forward and I felt it gurgle. I put a hand to my mouth and flew to the bathroom jerking Dimitri awake but I was too preoccupied to notice. I didn't have a chance to hold my hair back before the vomit came up. I hurled into the toilet too busy to notice that a pair of warm hands had gathered my hair. Once I was down throwing up actual food I dry wrenched for another few minutes. When I was sure it was all done I spat into the toilet and sat down leaning back into a warm body. Dimitri let my hair fall and brushed it from my face, feeling for a fever.

'I'm sorry.' i said slowly. He stiffened slightly.

'Don't be sorry Roza. Never be sorry.' he replied relaxing again. My stomach grumbled, after all that vomiting I was starving. I stood up and Dimitri helped me. He studied my face. I was sure I looked gross but not sick, I didn't even feel sick.

'You look alight and you don't have a fever but still…' He trailed off. I sighed. Tell him or suffer Rose.

'I'm fine just hungry.'

'I'll make you toast.' I smiled and nodded. I wanted eggs and cereal and milk and coffee but I knew I wasn't getting any of that. Dimitri thought I was sick and would until I told him. Who said life was easy?

'Have you told him yet?' Viktoria asked me as her and Lissa sat at the table eating some fruit. I gave her a worried look my eyes darting to the door that led into the living room where Dimitri sat reading.

'Well?' She pressed. I sighed. Viktoria had found the pregnancy test under a pile of clothes in Dimitri's room. There was no getting around it. Lissa shot me a sympathetic look.

'No.' I told Viktoria finally taking a small bite of my apple. She shook her head at me.

'Rose, just tell him!' I turned to glare at her.

'Any louder and the whole world will know.' She glared back and I looked away.

'Rose. I think you should tell him.' Lissa interjected. I turned to her slightly hurt, surely she must understand.

'Of course I'll tell him, just not now.'

'The longer you leave it the madder he'll be.' Viktoria said and it was true. Dimitri was going to be angry when he found out I had hid this for so long.

'I know it's just…'

'Rose you both want this, so, so bad. Why won't you tell him?' Lissa said leaning over to squeeze my hand.

'Because Liss. It's too good to be true. What happens if it dies or I wake up, what happens when I go to the doctor and they say I misread the test? I…I can't tell him this and then take it away from him. It will hurt both of us too much and what if we can't recover from that?' My voice seemed slightly shaky and I knew I was being stupid. Dimitri loved me. He loved me so, so much but still, there was a doubt I had. A doubt that kept saying if this doesn't work out what's stopping Dimitri from leaving me to have kids with someone else.

'He loves you Rose. He will think you're stronger for it.' Viktoria assured me. I still wasn't entirely convinced, not entirely certain. What if? Lissa was concentrating on something just beyond me and then she beamed at me.

'I see it!' She exclaimed. Viktoria and I raised our eyes brows.

'See what?' I said looking behind me anxiously.

'In your aura I see the baby. The white line surrounding all pregnant women is there Rose. I see it!' She said bouncing around. I beamed.

'Really?' she nodded excitedly. Viktoria hugged them excitedly. This was the real confirmation I needed. The morning sickness and test hadn't been enough. I needed something more and Lissa just gave it to me. Viktoria put both her hands on my tummy.

'Hello baba. It's Aunty Viki here. Oh I'm so glad you're in your mamma's belly baby.' She said kissing my stomach. I laughed. Lissa walked over and put her hands with Viktoria's.

'You're really a miracle little baby, a little miracle.' She said next I smiled and looked down.

'Hello little baby. Oh you're going to be so kick-ass and awesome. Just wait and see. You'll have an awesome reputation to uphold.' Lissa looked at me curiously.

'Seriously Rose? That's what you have to say to your unborn child?' I laughed and looked at both of them.

'Unborn child…. I'm pregnant.' I beamed.

'Rose…' Viktoria said looking behind me. I didn't hear her. Lissa's gaze followed Viktoria's and something in her expression shifted but I didn't pay attention.

'I'm pregnant!' I squealed excitedly.

'Rose!' Viktoria's sharp voice pulled me out of my little trance. I looked at her and Lissa's gazes, transfixed worriedly on an object behind me. I turned slowly afraid to see what was there.

'Dimitri…' I breathed. His tall frame was glaring at me. Every inch of him tensed. His face held his famous guardian mask and his eyes looked at me the way they did at Jessie when he had barged in on us- With absolute rage. Lissa and Viktoria sat behind me awkwardly and I felt a silence grow. Dimitri didn't say anything just looked at me, and looked, and looked, and looked.

'Dimitri?' I said again in more of a question then statement. His eyes zoomed in on me and I felt the full force of his gaze. He looked at me for a minute longer and then I saw something in him crack before he stormed out.

'Dimitri!' I said again running to him. I sprinted after him through the living room receiving some odd looks that I just ignored. I ran all the way up stairs and caught his arm in the hallway. Before I could turn him around he tugged his arm away from me and stormed to his room. I followed and smashed through the door. He ignored me and rummaged through his packed bag. We were leaving tomorrow. He grabbed a pair of sweats and sneakers and stormed straight past me to the bathroom. He was back in a flash.

'Dimitri. Talk to me.' I pleaded. He turned from the chair that he was tying his laces on as if he just acknowledged me.

'Oh you want me to talk Rose?' He said stiffly, that guardian mask still in place.

'Don't be like this.' i said sternly moving to Rose Hathaway ass kicking guardian. He stood up fully towering over me and something in that stance scared me… reminded me of when he was a Strigoi.

'Don't be like what Rose?' he said through clenched teeth. I rolled my eyes and poke his chest.

'This. Don't turn into a jerk. Stop and talk to me.' I said jabbing him harder each word. He grabbed my hand.

'Don't touch me.' he said shoving my hand away from him.

'Stop this.' I demanded.

'Just leave it Rose.'

'We need to talk about this!' I yelled he smiled… it was dry and frightening.

'Not now Rose.' He growled. I rolled my eyes.

'Oh real mature Dimitri.' I said throwing my hands up in exasperation and slamming them down on my legs. He turned to me, that guardian mask just mocking me.

'Goodbye Rose.' he said and turned to walk away. I walked right on his heels down the hall way.

'Where are you going?' I asked when we both reached the stairs.

'Out,'

'I figured, where exactly?'

'I just need to clear my head. Don't come after me and don't wait up.' He said storming down the stairs… I sighed and went back to his room slamming the door shut and screamed flopping onto the bed.

**DPOV**

I wasn't even out the door and I had already started to regret what I had said to Rose but I needed to clear my head, to think straight. My feet slammed against the concrete and I breathed in deeply and then sighed out, my limbs swinging in motion. I thought back to what my babushka had told me. That Rose would be pregnant with my child. She was dreaming of course, insane, it was impossible but there was this voice in my head saying 'you know its true Dimitri, you know it is'. I collapsed in the centre of the park and panted looking into the night sky.

**RPOV**

The door creaked open and I stirred awake, not opening my eyes. I had been drifting in and out of sleep. I tried to fall back into sleep, not wanting to face the world. I turned over silently finally letting go of Dimitri's pillow. I tried to relax more but I felt so tense. There was a shuffling around the room and i figured Lissa was probably finishing my packing. I was pretty sure that tomorrow I was going to stay here and die if Dimitri wouldn't talk to me. There was a silence, not the normal silence that night brings more like a silence influenced by uncertainty. I felt nervous for some reason and it wasn't until the bed creaked with a weight that definitely wasn't Lissa's and warm arms hesitantly wound themselves around me that I knew who it was. Dimitri was on the edge of the bed. I knew this because I couldn't feel him breathing. His arms rested around me hesitantly, like he was afraid that I would yell at him, or that he was hurting me, he hadn't pulled me to him and he was barley holding me. I counted to a hundred in my head, waiting for him to make a move of some sort. He didn't I rolled over and then snuggled closer into him, his arms crushing me to his chest. I noticed he wasn't breathing and neither was I. I let out a breath and was surprised that it turned into a sob. I felt more tears fill my eyes and began sobbing harder than I had before. One of Dimitri's hands went to my head and stroked my hair, his other wound its way tighter around my waist, his head bent lower to mine so his face was closer to mine, his chin on the crown of my head.

'Oh Roza, shhh, its okay, it's all okay.' He murmured caressingly. I gripped his shirt pulling myself closer.

'I'm…I'm…I'm…S-s-sorry.' I muttered.' He pulled me tighter to him.

'No. no, no, no.' He said his voice strained.

'I am sorry Roza. I am so, so sorry. I didn't mean anything I said. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry.' he said over and over again. I just kept sobbing pulling him closer. His waist pulled at me so our bodies were touching everywhere and his arm around my waist was so tight I could barely breathe. I kept inhaling his scent and each sob got quieter and quieter.

'I love you.' I told him after my sobs had ended and my breathing was back to normal.  
'I love you so, so much and I swear on my life I didn't cheat and i would never hurt you like that. Please don't leave me.' I said.

His hand in my hair pulled my head back so he could look at me, his eyes looked so pained and sad but at the same time so loving.

'Roza, Roza, Roza.' he murmured.

'I will never leave and I am so sorry for hurting you today. I will always be yours my Roza and I will always want you…But I understand that you don't want me after how I treated you today. You didn't deserve that I never should have said those words, i didn't mean them I just…I…I'm so….' He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply; I put a hand on his face and caressed his cheek.

'I forgive you.' I said. He smiled sadly.

'One day Roza you're going to realise i don't deserve your forgiveness.' I shook my head and kissed his chin. His eyes opened again and looked down at me.

'I love you, and as long as I love you I will always forgive you. I. Love. You,' I said sternly. He just looked at me.

'I don't know what I did to deserve you Roza but I will never stop praying that I can keep you.' He held me so close then and looked at me so passionately.

'I love you Rosemarie Hathaway. I will keep on loving you no matter what will happen. I want you more and more each day. You own my heart Roza, You own my soul. You have since the minute I laid eyes on you all that time ago when you tried to fight me and I will keep on loving you until you draw your last breath.' I felt another tear escape my eyes. He was so good with words. I pulled myself up and he relaxed his hold on my waist. I bring my lips to his and held them against mine, not moving. He returned the pressure and I pressed my tongue against his bottom lip for entry. He obliged letting me in. This kiss was like the ones in the early years of our relationship. It held so much passion, so much love, so much release, regret and most importantly forgiveness. I felt his tongue move with mine, his lips dance with mine. We were in love. He pulled back and gazed at me, kissing every part of my face.

'So...' He breathed. 'We're having a baby?' He asked smiling. I looked at him.

'Yes.' I giggled.

'How long have you known?' I bit my lip.

'A week or so,' I said. He nodded kissing my lips gently.

'That explains all the vomiting.' I nodded.

'So, Is… I mean is it mine?' he asked. My jaw dropped, after all that he still thought I was lying?

'Of course it is!' I said. He took in my expression.

'Oh! I'm sorry! No I just…I wanted to make sure.' I smiled at him and kissed him hard.

'This baby is ours. We are having a baby. It will be half you and half me. It will be beautiful and brave and cute and strong and-'

'Reckless and stubborn?' Dimitri added I smiled.

'Of course!' He smiled and kissed me again. I was liking all this kissing, very much.

'So…how?' Dimitri asked. It took me a minute to process his words.

'Oh! Well you see. When we went to see Oksana for the first time I talked to her and Mark, to see if it was possible. Oksana said that she thinks it is possible because our bodies have undergone serious changing. Like you being turned and coming back, and then me being shadow kissed and going back. But she said we need help sort of. So I went with Lissa again another day and Oksana and her gave me a heeling charm. Oksana directed her energy towards my…womb. She said to have sex as soon as I got home and well I'm sure you remember that part.' Dimitri Nodded thoughtfully and all I could think of was how natural his body felt on top of mine.

'So you got pregnant?' he clarified.

'Pretty much.' I said. He looked thoughtful again and then suddenly he looked happier than a five year old on Christmas morning.

'Roza!' He said full of joy. I smiled.

'Yup.' He kissed me so passionately and happily that when he pulled back leaving us gasping for air.

'What was that for?' I asked breathless he winked.

'That's my thank you.' he said like it was obvious.

'For?' I asked confused

'For giving me a family.' He answered simply.

'For making my dreams possible.' He looked at me deeply and I snorted. i was going to milk him for everything I could.

'You know Comrade. Asking me to carry your child for nine months then squeeze it out is a pretty big thing and all you can give me is a kiss?' I rolled my eyes. And he looked at me shaking his head.

'Oh Roza. Can I make weekly payments?' He said.

'Ok First one starts now.' I told him pulling his body to mine.

I threw my head over the bowl again, vomiting up the contents of my uneasy stomach. Dimitri held my hair and rubbed soothing circles into my back. I sat up breathing heavily and coughing up anything that had gotten stuck. Dimitri pulled me into his chest so I was backed against him.

'Oh Roza.' He murmured a smile in his voice.

'Sorry you had to see that.' I said embarrassed. Who wanted to throw up in front of the person they loved? He chuckled lightly.

'Oh Roza I'm sure we will have worse days.' He murmured fingering the ring on my finger. I smiled I was getting married and having a baby. Life was perfect.

'Either way I'll love you.' I told Dimitri.

'I will love you to.' he said kissing the top of my head. I stood up and brushed my teeth hard, fully extinguishing the foul taste of vomit. I patted my stomach.

'Little guardian likes making mummy's mouth taste like shit.' I said.

'Don't swear!' I heard Dimitri laugh from the bedroom and when I walked in he was quickly packing away my clothes save an outfit and my toiletries. I smiled at ohm folding everything neatly and placing it in my suitcase while also trying to put my other clothes into some kind of order.

'What are you smiling at?' he asked not looking up from my messy suitcase.

'I'm just watching you make a mess.' I said teasingly, I was actually watching my hot Russian God being normal, it was pleasantly surprising.

'I'm making the mess?' he echoed my tone. I nodded.

'Yup. That case was perfectly organised before you came and messed it up.' He shook his head smiling playfully.

'Oh Roza what are we going to do with you?' he said mostly to himself. I ran at him tackling him and he looked at me pleasantly surprised.

'Well.' I said, one of my hands around his neck, the other trailing down his chest.

'I have a few ideas.' he raised an eyebrow. Damn I hope our kid can do that. His hands placed themselves on my waist, his fingers lightly taping it.

'Oh?' he asked curious. I smiled.

'Yep. For starters this.' I said pointing to his shirt. 'Needs to go.' he laughed at me and shrugged off his shirt.

'How is this helping you?' I winked.

'It's testing my control and patience.' I told him. He smiled and kissed my collarbone.

'Control?' he mocked. I gasped at him.

'I'll have you know I have a lot of self-control.' I told him jabbing my finger onto his now bare chest a few times, each poke sending electricity through my body. He kissed me gently on the mouth, his tongue exploring my cheeks and teeth, his other hand trailed up and down my spine. I let out a soft moan and he smiled pulling back.

'You were saying?' His lips were still against mine and I went to kiss him again but he quickly rolled me over and hovered above me, being very conscious to put weight on my stomach.

'Dimitri kiss me already.' I said, his lips just hovering over mine, so so close I could just feel them.

'Now, now Roza time to teach you some self-control.'

'You know your Zen life lessons don't turn me on.' I said threateningly. He slid his tongue against my lips.

'Dimitri.' I moaned. He smirked and began to pull off my shirt.

'What were you saying about my Zen life lessons?' I brought a leg up and wrapped it around his waist.

'You're being mean.' I said seriously. He kissed me again gently just a peck and then pulled away. I frowned at him.

'Don't make me use force Guardian Belikov.' I said using my leg to pull our hips closer together. He let out a small groan as i wiggled slightly and then I pulled his face to mine. We kissed heavily and intensely, Dimitri's hands running up and down my back, slipping behind my back bra strap, his lips caressed my face, kissing every inch. I pulled his lips to mine again and kissed him hard, letting out all of my love for him and our unborn child. We were picking up in intensity and heat when the door swung open without a nock.

'Hey you two-whoa!' Dimitri quickly rolled and I lay on the floor while he sat next to me. Viktoria stood in the door way blushing, her face blank with embarrassment. Dimitri smirked and I felt an embarrassed blush coming over me as I remembered that I was only wearing a bra and jeans.

'Hey Vik.' I managed to joke out. She looked at Dimitri, then me, then what we were wearing and slowly backed out.

'Ahh sorry….breakfast is ready…' She said running out. Dimitri laughed.

'I kept telling her she would walk in on something she didn't want to see.'

'At least she walked in before anything else happened.' I murmured. He Leaned over to me and kissed me again.

'Let's go.' He motioned to the door. I pulled on my shirt and stood up taking his hand.

'Lets.' We walked down the stairs in silence and entered the kitchen; Viktoria looked up and then muttered something in Russian that earned a huge smile from Dimitri. Lissa and Christian both sat at the table patting Lissa's belly that seemed to be getting bigger and bigger. She would have been almost two or three months. I'd have to ask. I looked at her stomach then mine and smiled to myself. When we sat down Karolina looked up.

'Oh I'm so happy for you to!' She exclaimed and I looked at Lissa and Viktoria who shrugged.

'Um… thanks.' I said slightly embarrassed. Yeva murmured more words in Russian and Dimitri rolled his eyes.

'What did she say?' I asked.

'I told you so.' Paul said coming to sit on my lap. I raised an eyebrow at Dimitri, he just shook his head. Olena came and sat down with us all beaming at Dimitri and me.

'I think we should toast to the happy couple and their news.' She said excitedly holding up a glass of orange juice. We all did the same.

'To Dimka and Roza, may you always find happiness,'

'To Dimka and Roza.' everyone repeated. Then Sonya walked in glaring. She looked at me and Dimitri and then at my left hand. Hey eyebrows shot up.

'You're still getting married then?' She asked. Dimitri just nodded ignoring her. She sighed and sat down.

'Not now Sonya.' Olena said fast. Sonya looked at her mother and snapped something in Russian that Dimitri replied to coldly, Olena then murmured something and Karolina took her mother's hand looking at Sonya and Dimitri and saying something in a warning tone. Viktoria then rolled her eyes and muttered something that a few swear words in it that I recognised from Dimitri. Sonya then barked something at Viktoria who just shook her head in shock and then Olena said something in exasperation earning something kind from Dimitri and then another retort from Sonya. Karolina then stood up and yelled at all of them and walked off while Olena started shaking her head. Sonya then looked at her mother and muttered something harsh and then Viktoria stood up pointing at Sonya and said something that had a lot of familiar sounding words in it. She then walked out with Olena yelling after her. Yeva looked at everyone and then said something to Paul who just nodded and walked out with her giving me a little kiss on the cheek before leaving. Lissa and Christian sat across from me awkwardly looking around. I started playing with my hands and then Sonya said something a little softer. Dimitri looked at her flaring. He began slurring in Russian blending words together. I just sat there holding my breath. Olena suddenly interjected sadly, she said something to Sonya and then to Dimitri whose face suddenly looked guilty. Sonya glared at her mother and muttered something harsh. Olena then also walked out leaving me Dimitri, Lissa, Christian and Sonya. I could tell Lissa wanted to leave and honestly so did I. There was an awkward silence and then Dimitri said something so quietly and tiredly to Sonya. Her face went red with embarrassment and then Dimitri just walked out. Sonya looked at Lissa, Christian and me before walking out as well. Lissa looked at me and I sucked in a deep breath.

'Well Rose.' Christian began. 'You sure as hell know how to clear out a room.' Lissa began to giggle and I sighed smiling.

'Oh God I need to leaner Russian.' I said Lissa nodded.

'For sure.' I just laughed awkwardly. Paul came in a few minutes later and sat on my lap again.

'Hey Aunty Roza.' he said.

'Hey Paul.' he laughed at me and turned to look up.

'Will you take me to the park today so we can play before you leave?' I smiled. I had to get out.

'Sure…..you don't mind do you Liss?' I asked. She smiled.

'Of Course not. i have to gel Christian pack…he's useless..' I laughed and thought about how Dimitri tried to pack for me.

'Alright then. Go get ready Paul. I'll just brush my hair.' He nodded and jumped off my lap rung upstairs. I grabbed a piece of toast and ate it on my way upstairs. I walked past everyone's rooms as silently as possible. When I reached Dimitri's door I felt the need to knock which was silly really. There was no answer so with a sigh I opened the door and walked in. Dimitri was lying on the bed, his face buried in his pillow. He looked so small and well….sad, I felt the sudden need to comfort him and take care of him. I laid on the bed next to him and just ran my hand through his beautiful brown hair. He didn't move or acknowledge I was there but I continued to stroke his hair. He eventually sighed at looked up at me. He looked tired and fed up. I smiled at him and he touched my cheek.

'I'm taking Paul to the park.' I said softly. He nodded and smiled.

'You're going to make a wonderful mother Roza.' I smiled back and kissed him lightly on the lips. I then laid across him, resting my head on his shoulder. There was a small nock on the door.

'Come in.' I said. Paul walked in and came and snuggled with me and Dimitri.

'Are we still going?' he asked. I jumped up and quickly pulled a brush through my hair.

'Sure are. I'll see you soon Dimitri. Love you.'

'I love you to Roza. Bye Paul.'

'Bye Uncle Dimka.' he said pulling on my hand impatiently. I laughed at his eagerness and followed him down the stairs through the living room and out the hall.

'Swings?' Paul asked me. I smiled at him, I did love swings.

'Sure….do you need me to push you?' I asked he rolled his eyes and gave me a Dimitri look.

'Of course not! I'll race you to see who can swing higher.' he said. I winked.

'It's on.'

Paul got on the swing before me and even waited until I joined him, once I was comfortable he looked at me confidently.

'One…two…three.' We began swinging back and forth every now and then Paul would shout at me to look at him and I would approvingly. we had been going back and forth for about two minutes when i realised he was amazingly high. I started to swing faster and then realised with shame that I had been beaten by a seven year old **(A/N I'm not actually sure how old Paul is so if anyone could tell me for my next chapter it would be great :) )**

'I think you're beating me Paul.' I told him. He smiled widely.

'Can you jump Aunty Roza?' He asked.

'Probably not as far as you.' I told him his smile faltered.

'Mum won't let me.' I had an idea. I swung back and as I flung forward I threw myself of my swing and in the air. i landed in a crouch position Dimitri had taught me all those years ago. Paul was still swinging high but he had awe on his face.

'Your turn.' i told him. He looked at me wide eyed.

'I'm no allowed….'

'I'll catch you Paul.' I said. He nodded and breathed in deeply then as if in slow motion he threw his body forward and landed on me throwing me to the sand. We both began to laugh at I tickled Paul until he was in tears.

'Stop!' he squealed. 'Please….Please….stop.' I let laughing and tickling him and then eventually stopped, his face was read and tears were pouring from his eyes while he was still giggling.

'Rose!' I turned to look behind me and saw Sonya was walking towards us. I gulped and Paul stopped laughing.

'O-oh' he said and I laughed. O-oh was right. I stood up and brushed the sand of my body.

'Sonya.' I greeted as kindly as possible. Paul stood next to me nervously.

'Paul why don't you go play on the slide so i can talk to Rose.' Paul looked at Sonya then at me and nodded.

'Ok.' he said walking off. I suddenly wish he had of stayed so i could have held onto him for dear life.

'Come sit.' Sonya said pointing to a bench. I followed her hesitantly making sure I could keep Paul in my line of sight, I wanted to make sure he could see this….Just in case. Sonya sat down so i did the same, she was silent for about ten minutes and I watched as Paul played on the slide and the swings and the little one person see saw.

'Rose, I want to apologise.' Sonya finally said. I sucked in a deep breath.

'What…what?' I choked out, she looked amused.

'I want to say I'm sorry…for….well for everything I've said and done.' My eyes widened and I shook my head.

' It's just, Dimka is my little brother Rose and I love him so much and I see he loves you Rose, he really, really loves you and it scares me….that love can't be easy, for either of you.' She looked so sad so I took her hand and squeezed it. She looked at me.

'Rose, I…I need you to understand that well….I envy it. That love you have you. You've been so strong and brave, everything you did for my family and Dimitri and you kept fighting….I don't think I'll ever fall in love with anyone and you and Dimka…' She sighed shaking her head.

'Sonya…I'm, I don't know what to say.' i said honestly.

'I want to be in your lives Roza, I want to be your family.' She murmured quietly. I leaned over and hugged her feeling pretty warm and fuzzy…what was happening to me?

'I would love that.' I told her honestly. She beamed at me.

'Really?' I nodded.

'I never had a family Sonya and I want you to be my family, all of you.' She hugged me again. Sonya and I stayed at the park talking for what seemed like hours. She told me about her childhood, about Dimitri, about her baby, about her dreams; we talked about food and boys and sports and even babies and names. It wasn't until Paul came over telling me he was hungry that I decided we should go home. I let Paul climb on my back and I gave him a piggy back ride. Sonya and I laughed the whole time. Pau climbed off me when we reached the house and everyone's eyes turned to me and Sonya when we walked into the lounge room laughing at a story of Dimitri as a baby. Dimitri looked from me to Sonya then raised an eyebrow. Sonya said something in Russian and Dimitri just shook his head shrugging. I walked over and sat right on his lap. Lissa was next to him and looked at me curiously I winked at her.

'Are you all packed?' Olena asked aimlessly. Lissa looked at me.

'Rose?' she inquired. Olena laughed and Dimitri smiled rubbing my back.

'Dimitri finished packing for me this morning.' Viktoria looked at Dimitri and I accusingly.

'Is that what you call it?' She muttered. Dimitri burst out laughing and a few people looked around slightly confused.

'What time do you have to be at the airport Dimka?' Karolina asked looking at her watch.

'We should leave in around an hour.' He said sadly and I knew he was going to miss his family, the past weeks had been a miracle to him, to be able to see his family again, to live again and now we had to go back and some small part of me felt guilty for taking it all away.

**DPOV**

One hour. I thought as I rubbed small circles on Roza's back. One hour and I'd be back in America. I felt Rose staring at my face, making out my expression. I was sad to leave Russia, to leave where I grew up yet at the same time I was relieved. I was going to go back to America, back to my life with Rose. Russia held memories of my childhood but they also held other memories…memories that I didn't want to hold to my heart. I felt Rose press her face into my chest and I automatically held her closer.

'I don't want you guys to leave.' Paul said, his voice was shaky and when I looked at his face I saw his eyes start to glaze with sadness.

'We'll be coming back soon buddy.' Rose said smiling at him, his bottom lip quivered.

'But…but…' He began with tears streaming down his face. Karolina held him to her and rocked him while he sobbed. I heard Lissa give a sympathetic 'aww' and then Christian chuckled that was followed by and 'ow!' Rose sniggered at Christian and Lissa.

'Would you like a sandwich?' My mother asked. Rose sat up attentive.

'Sandwich?' Paul said with the same look in his eyes that Rose had.

'Yes please.' Rose said smiling. And Paul erupted with laughter as he looked at Rose who was going cross eyed at him with drool hanging out of her face.

'That's disgusting!' Lissa scolded giggling as well. I shook my head.

'Roza.' I said softly. She gained a normal expression and batted her thick black eyelashes at me.

'Yes Comrade?' She said playfully. I shook my head and kissed her head.

'Nothing my Roza.' I murmured.

Paul wouldn't let go of Rose. We were about to board our plane and he held onto her legs refusing to separate himself from her.

'Paul baby come on. Vladimir will be home tomorrow….lets decorate the house.' Karolina coaxed.

'I'll buy you a chocolate.' Viktoria volunteered.

'We can watch transformers every day for the next month.' Sonya suggested, that made Paul stop stomping his feet, instead he just leaned against Rose causing her to stagger a little.

'DorogAya moyA' my mother whispered. Paul shook his head.

'Paul, let Roza go home, come one DorogAya moyA.' She said again.

'Stop calling me your dear babushka!' He yelled, my mother shook her head and Yeva walked forward. He grabbed Paul's waist and yanked him from Roza three times each time telling him she'd turn him into a toad. He finally let go crying. I saw Rose's face fall. My mother kissed both our cheeks and hugged us for the hundredth time.

'Goodbye Dimka and Roza. Goodbye Lissa and Christian.' She said. Viktoria hugged Rose and then Lissa again she gave me a light punch on the arm and I kissed her forehead.

'I'll call you all about the wedding plans 'Lissa reassured. everyone with a final wave. I took one last look at my family with Roza before turning around.

'I love you all.' I said as I turned with Rose holding my hand tightly. As long as we were together I was home.

When we landed at the airport near court Rose and Christian raced each other to the car like five year olds. Half way there Christian suddenly stopped and fell causing Rose to stop and go over to him, he then pushed her into a ditch and kept running laughing her face off. I walked over to Rose laughing to hearing her mutter things under her breath.

'Soon sin' she said as I reached her. I froze; did she seriously just call Christian a son of a bitch in Russian? I looked at Rose and her expression suddenly turned nervous.

'Govno.' She muttered. I glared at her.

'Who taught you that?' I demanded she bit her lip and looked up at me.

'No one…' she trailed off. I looked at her harder.

'Rose for the love of God!' she huffed and suddenly looked at me like she did when we were back at the academy and i asked her where the heart was.

'Chill Dimitri, seriously it's not a big deal.' I put my hands on her shoulders and she shook them off.

'Who taught you to swear in Russian?' I said again more forceful. She looked beyond me and I knew it was at Lissa and Christian, I could feel their stares boring into my back.

'Yeva may have given me some useful pointers….' She trailed off and i burst out laughing, my grandmother who Rose was scared of had taught her how to swear, so typically Yeva.

'Seriously?' I gasped out. Rose looked unimpressed.

'Don't laugh at me Dimitri Belikov.' She said poking me in the chest; I pulled her to me in a tight hug still laughing. She wrapped her arms around me.

'You Zhopa.' She murmured. I laughed and placed my hands lower so they were just on the curve of her bum; I gave a light squeeze and placed them back on her back.

'You have a sexy Zhopa.' I murmured. She laughed and pulled away taking my hand.

**RPOV**

Lissa was nervous, I could tell by looking at her. The lump on her stomach was getting bigger and bigger and there was no way she could hide it for much longer. We were about to arrive at court and she gripped Christian's hand.

'Liss, breathe.' I told her, she obeyed sucking in and exhaling a deep ragged breath.

'Rose…I'm scared.' She said. I looked at her and placed my hands on her shoulders and waited until she met my gaze.

'They can't kill you OR fire you Liss….you're queen, what you say goes.' She smiled at me half-heartedly and I linked arms with her pulling her from Christian's hand and walking her through the gates of court. Some people walking by looked at us and smiled, some bowed and some stared at Lissa's little belly. I didn't need the bond to see the embarrassment and fear on her face, I gripped her tightly.

'I'll take them all on.' I whispered she stifled a nervous laugh.

'The scary thing is I know you mean that.' She said back. I grinned. Hell yeah. We had just reached our little house….well it was a big house, when a young Dhampir came running towards us.

'Your Highness, Guardian Hathaway!' he yelled, we all turned looking at him, he seemed to be about fifteen, probably here on holiday. The schools had just made a two week break before the final term. I wondered if Jill would be visiting with Sonya these holidays. The boy gave an awkward bow and Lissa returned one smiling.

'Can I help you?' She said pleasantly, he blushed slightly turning to me.

'My father sent me for you…' He said softly. I looked at the boy closer; he had red curly hair and freckles with pale skin and green eyes. He reminded me of Mason and I felt my heart fall… Mason who had died because of me. I looked at the boy closer and he grinned awkwardly.

'You're Jamie's son!' I exclaimed. He nodded. Jamie was a guardian here at court that had helped me out when I came back after my arrest and search for freedom. He was one Tatiana's royal guards but now he just worked at the prison in court.

'He said it was important…' The boy said. I looked at Lissa and Christian and Dimitri.

'I'll see you all later guys.' I told them walking off with the boy.

'I'm Rose.' I said holding out a hand as we walked. He looked at it and grinned shaking my hand.

'Leo.' He was a handsome kid….maybe suitable enough for Jill. I smiled.

'How old are you?' I asked curiously.

'16 this December. I thought I'd come work out the ropes seeing as I'll be working here soon.' I felt my smile falter. The new underage lay Tatiana had passed before she died making guardian's 16 instead of 18. I shivered at the thought, they just weren't ready. Lissa and I would have to talk about it later.

'Who's your mother?' I asked curious. I knew Jamie was married, it was unusually among Dhampirs for them to marry Moroi. Normally they just had sex and then left producing another Dhampir.

'Margret Rinaldi.' I looked at him wide eyed.

'You're related to Mia?' I choked out. He shrugged.

'She's my cousin.' I looked at him and couldn't find a single similarity between him and Mia.

'You guys look nothing alike.' I said. He smiled. My mum looks like her dad; Mia's dad looks like her gran.' I laughed at that. We walked into the prison and familiar memories washed over me, being stuck in here, visiting Dimitri, being broken out. I smiled at the last one. That was a wild day.

'Rose!' A booming voice said. I turned to see Jamie walking over to me. He was fit and short, just half a head taller then me. He had receding red hair and blue eyes. He was extremely funny for a guardian.

'Hey Jamie.' I said smiling giving him a quick hug.'

'How was your trip?' He asked me curiously. I smiled.

'Interesting…' I said thinking of how I was going to tell everyone about my pregnancy. He looked at my hand.

'And what is this Miss Hathaway?' He said surprised. I let him take my hand and exam the ring through his glasses. Leo raised his eyebrows at it.

'I'm getting married.' I smiled.

'To Guardian Belikov I presume?' I nodded feeling a slight blush.

'I'm pregnant.' I said quickly. Jamie looked at my ring then to me then at my ring.

'How?' he said honestly shocked.

'It's a long story that I'll tell another time but it's Dimitri's…..so you wanted to see me?' I asked. He looked at the ring for a little bit longer and then looked up at me, I saw worry in his eyes.

'Well….yes.' he said slowly.

'Just spit it out.' I said. Leo looked at his dad slightly concerned.

'Tasha Ozera has been asking for you.'

'More like demanding.' Leo interjected.

'What do you mean?' I clarified. Jamie sighed.

'She's been demanding you…using compulsion and everything. We aren't forcing you to see her Rose but it would be easier if you did.' I nodded knowing what he meant.

'How did the trail go?' I asked remembering how we had been in Russia, no one had made any contact with court on our trip…it was our escape from reality.

'She was found guilty.' Sudden sadness washed over me for Christian. This was his aunt.

'Are they…will they kill her?' I asked. He shrugged.

'They haven't decided. The judge had some issues with executing a royal. they've considered imprisonment.' I nodded. It was a difficult situation.

'I CAN HEAR HER!' i heard someone shrieked and I knew who.

'I see what you mean.' i said to Jamie looking at the corridor that led to the cells. He nodded shrugging.

'I'll see her.' I finally said. I didn't want to., I detested the thought of looking at the woman who had tried to get me killed for the sake of love…mind you Dimitri was quite worth the battle. I walked past Jamie without a word and down the steps to the corridor. There would only be one cell vacant, prisoners were never kept here for long….except Tasha. I walked towards her cell and saw the guardian's standing there.

'Guardian Hathaway.' they both greeted. I nodded and heard a deep intake of breath; she probably thought I wasn't going to really see her. I avoided looking at her when I arrived in front of her cell.

'May I have a private moment with Lady Ozera?'

'Miss Ozera must have two guardians at all times.' Guardian Stuart said. I hated him, he reminded me of Stan. Miss Ozera. Of course her royal name would have been striped.

'Now, now you both know I'm worth ten guardians.' I gave a wink. Guardian Stuart looked at Mitchell and then back at me.

'Very well.' they nodded and walked off. With a deep breath I turned to look at Tasha and I was taken aback. She looked horrible. Her eyes were icy blue but bloodshot, she had deep purple circles and looked slightly paler. I wondered if they were feeding her. Her hair looked ratty and had been cut so it was now in a bob around her face. She smirked at me.

'Well Rose. How nice to see you.' Sarcasm, loved it. I kept a guardian mask.

'I don't have all day Tasha so if you'll just-'

'Uh, uh, uh.' She interrupted. Don't look her in the eye Rose. I thought as she walked closer to me, sticking her hands out between the bars.

'Play nicely Rose.' I glared at her and she had a small smile.

'What do you want Tasha?' I demanded getting slightly pissed… hey I was still Rose.

'I want to talk.'

'About?' I encouraged.

'About Lissa.' She said it darkly and i felt a slight shiver through my body.

'What about Lissa?' I asked through clenched teeth. Her smile grew, enjoying my agitation. Breathe Rose.

'What's she doing about the new law?'

'That's none of your concern.' I said deftly.

'I believe it is.' I shook my head.

'Why would I tell you that? So if you don't agree you can get her killed? Nice try.' I knew what I said was harsh but the bitch deserved it and no way in hell would I let her near Lissa. Her face fell slightly and she stepped back from the bars.

'Don't be rash Rose. I worry about her.' I snorted and stepped closer to the bars.

'Bullshit.' I spat. She was sitting on her bed now looking at me.

'It's the truth.' She sounded so innocent, as if I would believe that shit.

'You almost shot her you crazy bitch!' I yelled, my voice echoing through the empty cells. She flinched at my words but stayed impassive.

'That was a mistake. That bullet wasn't meant for her Rose.' I stepped closer to the bars.

'Well your aim's pretty shitty then.' I retorted.

'Your reaction wasn't.' She said darkly. That bullet was meant for me and that bullet sure as hell got me. I looked anywhere but her face, not wanting to make eye contact.

'And yet your still alive…but without the bond.' She mused.

'Not that it's your business.' I said.

'Of course not….however I'm sure people would be pleased to know how vulnerable Lissa is now without her bonded guardian….vulnerable to attacks, to strigoi, to the darkness.' Oh that's it bitch. I curled my fingers around the bars pulling myself against them tight wanting to get as close as possible.

'You listen to me you sick twisted bitch.' I spat at her.

'If you so much as think about touching a hair on Lissa's head I will have you down with a stake to your throat faster than you can say what. Do you understand you useless worthless piece of desperate nothing?' I growled but her attention wasn't on my words, it was on the silver ring on my finger. Her expression was blank and she stood up walking towards me. We were a ruler apart.

'You're marrying Dimka?' she said, so softly it was barely audible.

'He's marrying me.' I said being smart. I wanted her to hurt.

'When?' she spoke, still soft.

'Next August.'

'You'll never make him happy.' She said her voice suddenly going cold. I looked at her eyes, so hurt and yet so fierce.

'I can and I will.' I said firmly.

'How? You will never give him what he could have had with me! You will never give him kids! He'll leave you!' She was getting angrier. I smirked.

'I can make him ten times happier then you ever would just by breathing…not to mention the fact that I'm pregnant.' I told her like it was nothing.

'You dirty little slut! You don't deserve him! Whose is it? Ivashkov's? You blood whore.' I snapped.

'It's his you sick twisted bitch.' I said. She laughed. It was cold and dark.

'It's impossible.' I smiled at her, menacingly.

'Seems like it's not. And you want to know the best part? He's over the moon! You don't even cross his mind and you never will.' Her expression went slightly pained and she looked at me. I averted my gaze not wanting to be compelled.

'Why you Rose? What does he see in you?' She spat at me in obvious disgust. I smiled.

'Because I'm nothing like you.' I told her and it was the truth.

'He'll leave you Rose. You two won't stay together. I swear you will lose everyone if it's the last thing I do!'

'Rose?' I turned and saw Christian standing there.

'Christian…I ….Tasha. Sorry' He walked over to me placing an arm around my shoulder.

'I'll leave now.' I said turning. Christian let me go and nodded. I walked out and said bye to Jamie and Leo. That was weird. I was on my way to my house when clove cigarettes overpowered me.

'Little Dhampir!' Adrian exclaimed scooping me up from behind. I laughed.

'Adrian!' I shrieked and he put me down.

'When were you going to tell me the news?' he said. I thought about that.

'News?' I clarified. He raised an eyebrow.

'Yes news, about the light I see in your aura, the baby that you have.' I smiled and threw myself into Adrian's arms hugging him tightly.

'Adrian I've missed you.' I confessed. He laughed at this and pulled back.

'I've missed you to little Dhampir.' I looked at his face, he was truly handsome I knew that and so did he….obviously.

'Adrian…I want you to know how sorry i am for everything.' I said. His face went from amused to solemn.

'Rose. I loved you, and i knew you tried….You found your one and I think I've found mine.' I looked at him raising my eyebrows.

'Your one as in….?' I asked. He smiled slightly and pulled something from his pocket. I gasped.

'My one as in Jasmine. I'm going to ask her tomorrow.' I shrieked with joy hugging Adrian.

'Speaking of proposals…' I said showing him my finger. He looked at the ring and kissed my hand.

'I'm happy for you little Dhampir, you and the cradle robber.' I scolded him for calling Dimitri a cradle robber but smiled all the same.

'So just to be clear….we're friends right?' I asked. He laughed and nodded.

'I think i would like that.' He said putting an arm around my shoulder as we began walking. I didn't protest and stepped slightly closer to him.

'I think I would like that very much.' he repeated.

'Where were you heading?' he asked as we walked.

'Oh I just finished seeing Tasha actually.' Adrian froze slightly before we continued walking.

'Why?' I could hear the confusion.

'She was demanding to see me….and well I felt bad for her.' Adrian nodded.

'What did she want?'

'To talk about Lissa.'

'Why?'

'She never really got to the point…just that I should watch my back before she shoved a knife in there and that she would get to Lissa….but I wouldn't be worried about it.' Ok that was a slight lie. Without the bond Lissa was more vulnerable and I needed to protect her all the time. Adrian looked at my outline and I knew he was seeing the distress in my aura.

'Don't worry little Dhampir. We'll protect her.' And right then and there i knew Adrian would look after me and Lissa even after everything that had happened between us. We were halfway to my house when I stopped.

'Let's go for coffee.' I said suddenly. Adrian cocked an eyebrow. Damn if this baby can do that I'm going to cry.

'Ok….' He trailed off I smiled slightly.

'I just need a distraction.' He suddenly went into a soldier pose.

'Distraction at the ready mam.' He said. I laughed at him.

'Come on.' I said pulling him with me towards the small cafe at court.

I couldn't decide between the triple chocolate fudge cake and the caramel chocolate glazed donut. Adrian watched me amused as I mentally battled over the two.

'Ok one coke, a piece of triple choc fudge cake and a caramel chocolate glazed donut.' The lady looked at me and raised her eyebrows in shock. yeah I had gone for both. She was new to the cafe and therefore didn't understand how much I could eat.

'Well I see your appetite hasn't changed.' Adrian said. I laughed at sat down at a table near the window.

'Of course not….in fact I think it will increase, after all I'm eating for two.' I told him patting my stomach. He leaned over and touched my still flat belly.

'Indeed you are. I have a little Dhampir, what am I going to call you?' he said speaking entirely to my stomach. I started to laugh.

'only you could get away with already giving my baby a stupid nickname.' Adrian shook his head and laughed with me. Our food came then and I started to shove it in my mouth with no shame.

'Wow….don't choke there Rose.' Adrian said. I swallowed my mouthful of donut and smiled.

'Oh shut up Ivashkov.' He smiled and took a bite of his éclair.

'So tell me about this proposal.'

'Shhh!' He said looking around cautiously. I winked.

'Dish Ivashkov, and please tell me you aren't going to write some ridiculous list about why she should marry you.'

'Hey that dating proposal was gold!' he said and I laughed at the memory of the proposal Adrian wrote me about how amazing he was to date.

'Oh yes you being able to fit a hole kiwi fruit in your mouth really did it for me.' I said laughing. He laughed then to and i felt this comfortable mechanism with him that we never had before, it was seemingly enjoyable.

'I know you loved that little Dhampir…however I was certain that it was my point about the ant I cockroach I killed that really got you going.'

'Oh yes how could I forget your heroic tale of how it took you thee hours to hunt down that single cockroach in your house and then step on it. Very brave, make sure Jasmine hears that.' he laughed and I put in the last piece of my donut. I looked at my empty plate still hungry. Adrian quickly put his éclair on my cake. I looked at him questioningly.

'I saw the feeders on before I ran into you.' he winked and I nodded eating his éclair. It tasted so good.

'Are you happy Adrian?' I blurted out; his eyes bore into mine before he answered.

'Yes, I really think I am.' I smiled.

'Then I am to.' He leaned across the table and kissed my cheek. I sighed looking at my watch. I had been gone for an hour and a half.

'I should probably get going.' I told him, he smiled and stood up with me.

'I'll see you in your dreams little Dhampir.'

'The scary thing is I know you mean It.' he laughed and hugged me tightly.

'Goodbye Rose.'

'Goodbye Adrian.' I murmured relaxing into his embrace.

'Rose is that you?' Lissa called as i walked through the door. I laughed at the tinge of worry in her voice.

'Yeah Liss it's me.' There were footsteps and then she came and held me in a hug.

'Uh Whoa Liss?' I asked shocked at her burst of affection, not that we didn't hug but it was just so….unexpected.

'Thank you.'

'For?'

'For seeing Tasha.' I smiled ad hugged her tight.

'It was something I had to do.'

'I know.'

'You smell like cigarettes.' A third voice said. I pulled from Lissa to look at Dimitri smirking.

'Yeah I ran into Adrian and we got some food.' Dimitri's smirk turned to a small smile and Lissa clapped.

'I'm so glad it all worked out' she exclaimed. Dimitri and I laughed at her. I walked over to Dimitri and wrapped my arms around his waist. He bent down and kissed my softly, then it started to grow.

'Ahem…' Lissa said. We broke apart and i realised my breathing was laboured. Dimitri and I chuckled lightly.

'Oh!' Lissa gasped, her hands flying to her stomach.

'Liss!' I shrieked worried. She smiled and took my hand to feel the stomach, the baby was kicking.

'Oh my.' I said. Dimitri's hand joined ours and then Christian wondered out of the living room.

'What's going on?' he asked looking at us all suspiciously.

'Come feel your baby.' I said grabbing him and taking him to Lissa. He put his hands on her stomach hesitantly, like he was afraid to touch her. We all stood there together smiling like idiots. Lissa and Christian were gazing at her stomach in awe, like they had finally realised that they were having a baby. Dimitri had his hand on Lissa's belly and was looking at mine with a large smile on his face, on of the rare ones that I would have died for in our training sessions back at the academy. I looked around at Lissa, at Christian, at Dimitri and then finally at our two stomachs I was finally going to get a real family.

I was standing on a beach with white sand and blue, blue water, I was wearing the same red bikini I had worn all those month ago at the ski resort, smiling I looked around.

'Adrian?' I called. I heard a quiet chuckle and then Adrian stepped out from behind a small little ice cream stand. I was blown away at how well sculpted his body was for someone that never worked out. He was so pale and handsome.

'Liking the view?' He asked.

'Oh Adrian.' I laughed walking over to him.

'I think this is the first time you've been happy to be in a dream with me.' He mused.

'I missed them you know. When you went away, I really did miss our dreams.' Adrian smiled.

'I missed you two little Dhampir.' we stood there in silence listening to the water lapping on the shore.

'Are you nervous?'

'Yes.'

'Don't be.'

'Why?' I smiled at Adrian.

'Surely you can see the love she has for you in her aura.' he sighed and sat on the sand; I followed his lead and took his hand.

'All the same, I can't help but fear rejection.' I gave his hand a squeeze.

'She'd be a fool to turn you down Ivashkov.' He laughed then and i new it was at the hypocrisy of my words but I didn't care because I meant them. Adrian and I weren't meant to be together but he that night he at dinner he and Jasmine had something, something special.

'You're waking up.' Adrian mused.

'Goodbye.' I said kissing his cheek softly.

I moaned gently rolling over feeling the softest touch up and down my spine.

'Ten more minutes comrade.' I said softly. His breath was on my ear.

'Roza.' the softest sexiest voice I've ever heard murmured.

'Ten more minutes.' I sighed again rolling into his chest. His arms wound around my waist.

'Roza.' He murmured again. 'Wake up MIlaya moyA.'

'Milwana what?' I groaned. He laughed.

'My sweet. Wake up Milaya moyA.'

'No.' I said stubbornly. He laughed and began to whisper sexy beautiful Russian words into my ears. I may have had no idea what they meant but I loved it.

'If I wake up I can't stay here with you.' I said against his chest. He laughed.

'Roza we don't go back to work until Wednesday.'

'And?' I groaned.

'And my beautiful, sweet, sexy Roza it's Monday.'

'It is?' he chuckled at my sudden enthusiasm.

'Yes it is.' His nose trailed up and down my jaw.

'Hmmm' I sighed. He laughed and it wrapped around me like a blanket.

'Roza, Roza, Roza' he murmured against my skin like a prayer, it brought butterflies to my stomach.

'Ugh Lissa, we should get up.' I said reluctantly. Suddenly Dimitri rolled onto of me, my eyes sprang open staring into his beautiful brown eyes, and his hair framed his face.

'Christian took Lissa on a romantic picnic.' Dimitri said softly.

'We have the whole day to spend here doing whatever you want.' I smiled.

'Anything?' He laughed.

'Of course.'

'I want to stay in bed with you all day.' I said. He kissed me seductively.

'Your wish is my command.'

**Sorry it took me so long to update**

**I start school next week so it will be hard for me to get going but I'm really excited about this story.**

**Thank you all for your amazing reviews they make me so so happy and excited they really are great XD**

**REVIEW and tell me what you want to happen next and what Janine reactions should be**

**xxxxxxxoooooo**

**starst**


	7. Chapter 7

**WOW**

**guys your reviews seriously are amazing I sit there grinning like an idiot they are great**

**so i know I take a while to update but let me know would you like extra long chapters with a little wait or shorter chapters with a shorter wait?**

**Your choice guys :)**

**Also I forgot but I should mention Lissa has dropped out of Leigh for the mean time but I will explain why later, mainly because of her pregnancy and being queen. **

**I really love writing this story for you all and I will make sure that I define better what room they are in with the little ****** things. Once I've finished this story or so i'm planning on going over it all and making corrections and stuff.**

**You are all so nice saying it's like reading Richelle Mead and i have totally forgotten all my DISCLAIMERS but I am 15 years old, 5'5, long brown hair, tanned skin, blue eyes and well…..definitely NOT Richelle mead she owns most characters but not this story line.**

**So what do you guys think Rose should have, a boy or a girl? I was going to do twins but I decided against it. I love you all heaps and thanks for reading my story you all make me feel great. I start school next week so i will try and update as soon as possible. **

**Also whats happening to Tasha?**

**Compelled into forgetting powers and locked away?**

**or killed? I'm not sure what I want to do I might let her escape?**

**Thank you all so much for your kind words I love them**

**xoxoxox**

**Starst**

**APOV**

I looked around again, it was perfect. Rose had just left after helping me set up the room. It almost night time and you could see the sun setting throughout the huge windows. In front of them I had set up a small table with plates and candles. Rose had ordered the food and then placed it neatly in dishes. She was such a beautiful girl, Belikov was lucky to have her. I realised now that when I was around her I wasn't in love with her but I did love her, I remembered how she told me that she did love me just not in the same way I loved her and I understand now because I love her, I love her like a friend, like a sister and I am happy to have her in my life just as that. I looked at my watch, Jasmine would be here soon. Damn I really needed a cigarette, I eyes the wine on the table. That would do, I opened the bottle and took a long swig, it was so rich and silky.

'Adrian?' A light french voice called, I smiled.

'In here babe.' I called out and she walk dint the room looking beautiful. Her blonde hair was done up artfully in a bun with a few strands hanging down, she wore the diamond earrings I had bought her when we first met and they shimmered in the light of the sunrise. She wore a beautiful silver dress that hung to just below her knees, it was strapless and hugged her body. She was breathtaking.

'You are beautiful.' I said kissing her softly, she blushed and her aura became a brilliant shinning gold.

'You look nice to.' Sh said softly and I smiled. I pulled her over and sat her down in the chair.

'This is so….unexpected.' She said softly and I laughed at her surprise.

'I can be romantic my love.' I murmured as i poured the wine.

'Rose failed o mention that.' She said and I smiled, her and Rose seemed to be quite chummy lately. I sat down across from her and took a large gulp of my wine.

'Are you alright?' She asked gently, those beautiful eyes of hers causing butterflies in my stomach.

'Brilliant now your here.' I told her smiling and her breath caught. I loved her so much. We ate dinner mostly in silence. I couldn't speak i was so nervous, afraid that I would do or say something wrong. We were eating desert when Jasmine finally scolded me.

'Is it the cigarettes?' She said slightly irritated, I reached out and took her hand that was tapping the table.

'No, I would give up cigarettes for you any day.' I told her smiling.

'I know you haven't given them up Adrian.' She muttered. I didn't know how to answer, giving up was hard work.

'I'm getting there, I love you.' I said and she smiled, her aura beaming.

'I love you to.' She said and leant forward to kiss me softly, the taste of chocolate on her lips. It's now or never Adrian. I stood up and walked around to her, she looked at me curiously.

'Are you ok?' she said carefully, I smiled and got on one knee in front of her taking her hand.

'Oh my.' She gasped.

'Jasmine.' I said clearing my throat.

'Now I'm not going to make this cheesy, I know I've only known you for a short time but you are sexy and feisty and funny and I love you, I love you more then I have loved anyone. I know sometimes you think you're my rebound from Rose but it's such a lie. I love you and want to spend forever with you, dressing you in sexy lingerie. Will you marry me?' I asked pulling out a ring feeling bold. her aura was like the sun and she was crying

'Oh my God yes!' she said jumping on me and kissing me. I smiled sliding the ring on her finger.

'I love you.' She said and I kissed her.

'I love you to.'

**RPOV**

I was barley on the seat, my body wouldn't stop moving. Not that i was nervous, of course not….in fact I was happy, excited.

'Calm Roza, be calm.' Dimitri said softly. I looked at him and smiled, he beamed back and I was taken away by his beauty, I said a silent prayer that our baby would look like him.

'I love you.' I told him and he kissed my cheek, I would have kissed his lips but we were in a hospital waiting room and I didn't want to get carried away. Today was our first ultra sound appointment, Lissa had booked it and was planning on coming with us but her and Christian decided that they would have to go and tell the rest of the royals about their pregnancy, Lissa also had to call Leigh and deter her courses for another year, I knew it saddened her but she understood the self sacrifice needed to be queen.

'Guardian Hathaway?' A young moroi girl called. She was very short and slightly plump with dark skin, rare for a moroi. I smiled.

'Yes?'

'The doctor will see you now.' Dimitri took my hand and together we followed the young girl into a small room. The room had a bed with paper on it and a small screen hooked to a machine. The walls were a dull green. I gave a sigh glad I had already thrown up today. My morning sickness was getting worse, sometimes I threw up three times in one morning. Dimitri squeezed my hand tightly.

'Now Guardian Hathaway if you just take a seat on the bed Doctor Gunning will be shortly.' Dimitri smiled and thanked her and I sat on the bed. The paper sheets rustled and my breath came out ragged. I was nervous, what if something was wrong with my baby? what if it wouldn't make it? would Dimitri leave me? The questions ran through my mind repeatedly, I felt nervous and scared.

'It will be fine Roza.' Dimitri said sitting next to me, his arm wrapped around me and his sent washed over me calming me down.

'Guardian Hathaway, Guardian Belikov!' A loud happy voice broke through the air. I turned to see a tall moroi. He was shorter then Dimitri and a little pudgy with a beard and wide brown eyes, his hair was greying and thinning out and he had smile lines, he looked friendly.

'Doctor Gunning, please call me Rose and him Dimitri.' I said. He smiled taking my hand.

'Then call me Rick.' He insisted. He sat on a roller chair and came over to me smiling.

'I've been informed on your case and i must say I feel honoured to be working with you.'

'Lissa want the best.' I said sighing, Lissa had gone to too much trouble. Rick suddenly placed his hand on my stomach and I jumped.

'Sorry.' He apologised, feeling and pressing down, there was nothing there so I didn't know what he was feeling for.

'Could I ask how far along you are Rose?' he said in a professional tone. I started to count in my head.

'How long have we been back from Russia?' I asked Dimitri, he smiled at me.

'About four weeks now.'

'Ok I found out three days before we left so just over a month.' Rick smiled

'Could you lie down and lift your shirt up to just under your bra.' He said. I did as he told and Dimitri took my hand.

'Are you excited?' He asked.

'Extremely.' Dimitri said and I smiled.

'It truly is a miracle. What are you hoping for?' I looked into Dimitri's eyes and shrugged.

'I don' really mind, as long as it's ours it will be perfect to me.' Rick smiled.

'Now I'm going to put the jelly on, it will feel cold at first, you don't mind do you?' He asked showing me his bare hands. I shook my head.

'No it's fine….uh is it possible to get this taped. It's for Lissa.'

'Of course, Queen Vasilissa already instead on it.' I laughed and then gasped as a cold jelly like substance was squeezed onto my belly. Dimitri chuckled lightly.

'Sorry.' Rick said.

'It's fine.' he started to press buttons and type on the keyboard, he then grabbed a little thing that looked like a roll on deodorant but it wasn't. He rolled around to me and smiled.

'Are you ready?'

'Definitely.' The little roll on stick thing slid along my belly and a fuzzy image appeared on my stomach. Rick started clicking buttons and then froze an image, i couldn't see a thing but I heard a quick clicking.

'This, little thing right here.' He said pointing to a small little greyish area that looked almost like a tadpole.

'I think so…' I said not to sure, Dimitri was squinting.

'barley.' he said. Rick smiled.

'That is your baby.' I grinned like an idiot then, my little tiny baby.

'And if you listen you can hear the heartbeat.'

'Oh!' I gasped, I felt my eyes well up with tears and I looked at Dimitri, his face was filled with emotion he so rarely displayed, i saw the smallest tears leaking from his eyes as he looked at the screen emerged in another world. I could hear Rick writing something on paper but all I could stare at was Dimitri and then our baby on the small screen, I didn't even bother wiping away my tears and I didn't have to because Dimitri's delicate calloused fingers brushed them off my cheeks. I looked from the screen back at his face, his eyes bore into mine and he wore the biggest smile on his face.

'Thankyou Roza.' he said kissing my lips lightly.

'Thank you' Kiss 'Thank you!' kiss 'Thank you!' kiss. I laughed and kissed him back on the last one, he pulled back and rested his forehead against mine, his hand squeezing mine tightly.

'I love you more then anything you know.' He murmured.

'I know, and I love you and our baby to.' H kissed my still jelly cover stomach.

'ya lulu tebya, malysh.' he said in a soppy voice. I laughed then remembering the Christmas before spokane when Tasha and Dimitri were talking about a friend who had a baby, Tasha was saying how she could never imagine Dimitri using baby talk except in Russian and that was the truth, Dimitri talking to my stomach in english wouldn't be right, saying those words in Russian in that soft voice was like heaven. Rick stood up with a dvd.

'Here you go and make an appointment for another month and a half.' I smiled and nodded.

'Thank you.' I said.

'My pleasure Rose and please don't hesitate to see me about even the silliest of things, this is a once in a lifetime case and we need to proceed with caution.' His words scared me and overwhelmed me.

'Thank you.' Dimitri said taking his hand before he walked out. Dimitri helped me stand up and get my belly slightly clean and then we walked out hand in hand grinning like idiots.

**LPOV**

Court was long and boring, I wished I could be with Rose in her appointment but right now I had to formally announce I was pregnant, people had already noticed the bump, it as just time to confirm it. I stood and everyone went silent.

'I have an announcement.' I said using my queenly tone as Rose called it, I wished she could be in my head.

'I am pregnant to Lord Ozera and have been for the past three months, we will not be marrying until later in our years but we will have this baby.' I sat down and the accusations started, it was an outrage, shameful, disgraceful. Everyone but Pricilla Voda was yelling.

'Congratulations Vasilissa.' She said smiling.

'Thank you.' I replied grinning. I could see Christian getting angry and his aura went darker and i sighed rubbing my small bump.

'It's ok Chris.' I told him trying to smile but eh wouldn't look me in the eye.

'Enough!' He yelled and I gasped, Christian was never one to get authoritative in court. Everyone went silent and stared.

'Just enough, all of you complaining and whining, this isn't how it's done, this is wrong well it's happening, this is the 21st century, we can fall in love with people and have children without marrying, we can have a queen that's only 18, we can and we will! This pregnancy is happening, Lissa and I are engaged that should be enough for all of you!' he stormed out of the room and I stood, as did everyone else, they bowed looking shocked except Pricilla who wore a smirk on her face.

'Christian!' I called running after him. He was standing near a fountain around the corner of the main court room. He didn't turn to look at me, he stood there rigid and i sighed, I loved this man more then anything, not matter how much of a hot head he was. I walked over and rubbed his tense shoulders, he relaxed at my touch and his aura went lighter.

'I'm sorry.' He said turning to kiss me, I felt tingle through my body and my baby kicked. I laughed.

'Baby knows when daddy kisses mummy.' I whispered and one of Christians hands went to my stomach, the other my face, his thumb stroked my cheek softly. It was these moments with Christina, when we were alone that I knew why I loved him. When we were around others he was snark and stubborn, obnoxious and dry but I loved him more then anything, but when we were alone…really alone he was so open, so loving. Deep down was just a little boy that wanted to be held and loved and I wouldn't have him any other way.

'Daddy loves you.' He said looking at my stomach.

'No matter what those stubborn snarky royals say.' I laughed and his ice blue eyes met mine. I hoped our baby had his eyes, I loved them.

'I'm sorry.' he said again.

'Don't be, I'm proud of you.' He smiled ruefully.

'Really?'

'Damn straight, it was nice seeing my man take control.' He laughed and i giggled. I loved my Christian. I hugged him tightly.

'This isn't going to be easy.' He murmured.

'Who ever said it would be?' he didn't answer my question and he didn't need to, I already knew his answer, I also knew that in about ten seconds Adrian was going to walk around that corner. I could feel him. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1

'Isn't this sweet?' Christian pulled away and his face went grim.

'Adrian.' He muttered.

'How are you Adrian?' I asked smiling.

'fire pants, Cousin.' He nodded.

'Over the moon.' He exclaimed. Of course he was, Jasmine said yes.

'Of course.' Christian said slightly happy now, he thought Adrian was in love with me, but we were just friends. I saw him study my aura and his changed to surprise.

'What is it?' I asked.

'I know your babies sex.' He said smiling. I gasped. I was creation it was a girl and Christian did to.

'Tell us!' Christian said.

'It's a girl.' I shrieked excitedly.

'I knew it! I knew it!' I said bouncing around clapping. Christian laughed and kissed me.

'We're having a daughter.' He said smiling. I looked down at my watch and stopped jumping.

'Rose would be home! let's go, Adrian grab jasmine and come by.' I said pulling Christian, we were going to see Rose's baby!

**DPOV**

Rose was curled up next to me holding Lissa's hand, Lissa sat next to her leaning on Christian.

'Look at it's little heart!' Jasmine said, sitting on the love seat with Adrian. Everyone was here to see our baby.

'I hope it's a boy.' Rose sad quietly.

'Oh Rose wouldn't that be fun! A boy and a girl!' Lissa said and Rose nodded.

'Liss we're having babies!' Rose exclaimed again and i sighed, so did Christian.

'No you are having one baby, the other is mine and Dimitri's.' Christian said and I smirked, Rose glared.

'No Hot head, Lissa and I are having babies, you two are just there to watch.' Christian let out a cold laugh and poked his tongue at Rose, those two were children enough. We watch the screen happily ver and over again, seeing the small little baby in Roza's tummy. Suddenly the door burst open and a fuming Janine stormed in. We all sat there staring.

'What are you doing here!' Rose shrieked, she hand't told her mother yet and I knew this wasn't the right time.

'Don't you use that tone with me young lad-' Janine suddenly went quiet as she turned to see the television. Her face went blank as she stared at the screen and no one knew what to say, I could feel Rose fuming bedside me and I quickly tightened my hold on her.

'Stop staring, it's baby for christ sake, mind you I understand why you can't recognise one.' Rose said harshly, but Janine was just staring at the television, mesmerised. She turned to Rose shocked.

'is it yours?' She asked.

'Obviously.' Rose said rolling her eyes.

'And yours?' Janine said still shocked.

'Yes Roza and I are having a child. Janine looked at us blankly and with in seconds she was on Roza. I gasped and went to pry her off before I realised she was hugging Rose.

'Uh…' Rose trailed off confussed. She eventually relaxed in her mothers arms and hugged her back.

'We should talk.' Janine said taking Rose's hand and both women walked out of the room.

'That was…weird.' Christian said breaking the silent tension, Adrian gave a slight chuckle and Lissa just sat there with a puzzled look on her face. With a sigh I stood up to go find Roza. I went to the back door and hid behind the wall so i could listen to their conversation.

'You were never there!' Rose yelled angry.

'Let me explain Rose.'

'No…just no! all you do i judge me, you judge my choices at school, you judged me after Lissa and I ran away, you judge my commitment, my relationships, my life and now this!' I could hear the acid in her tone and it made me shiver slightly.

'Rose please.'

'Don't you get it! you can't just apologise and expect everything to be ok. That's not how it works.' There was a muted silence and a soft mumble.

'What?' Rose demanded.

'I did watch you grow up.' Janine said again. Rose snorted.

'No Listen. I did, Alberta sent me pictures every week, I made sure I knew what was going on in your life, who your first kiss was, when you first won a fight. I knew everything, I watched you grow up….you just didn't know it.' Silence…a long tense silence.

'You were never a mother, my life isn't big brother or some crap! You can't just watch and think you know me!'

'Let me know you.'

'Why would I? So you can tell me how much I fucked up my life? Well guess what _Mom_ but your the one whose 39, old, friendless and alone. NOT ME!' She screeched and i heard her slide open the door. She walked straight past me and I walked out to see Janine siting there looking heart broken.

'Guardian Belikov.' She greeted stiffly.

'Dimitri.' I corrected. I sat down on a chair across from her, we didn't talk just sat in silence.

'I love her you know.' She said.

'Of course.'

'I know she thinks I hate her but in truth I don't….I regret it, every moment I wasn't with her I regret it. I regret missing her first day of school, i regret missing her growing up, seeing her become what she is….I regret not being able to look after her the way she deserved to be looked after.' her voice hitched and sympathy washed through me for her. She was empty, I could see it, see the fear behind her eyes.

'She loves you to.' I said quietly. She shot me a taunting look that Rose gives.

'It's true.' I said.

'I doubt that.'

'She wants you in her life, that's why she can't forgive you….forgiving means she will have to accept, she's stubborn and hard work but she loves you.' Janine was silent.

'I would like to apologise….for my behaviour. I understand I haven't been welcoming.' I smiled.

'It's fine.'

'No it's not. Rose and I were making progress and then after that hunting trip….she loves you so much and you her but I just can't help but worry about what would happen to either one of you if….well.' She didn't need to finish, I understood.

'She's brave, she'd survive it.' I said sure.

'I don't believe it.' Janine murmured. We sat in silence longer and then Rose came out again staring at us. Janine stood up and walked over to Rose, they both stared at each other and then Rose fell into her mother in tears, both of them cringe softly.

'Shh.' Janine murmered.

'I don't want my baby to grow up without a grandmother.' Was all Rose said, and It was enough.

**RPOV**

You would think that being wrapped in the arms of a Russian God would make me happy and on any day it usually would, except of course, when I had to pee, badly. Dimitri's sleeping face was all that was topping me from throwing him off me, he was so peaceful and sexy. I smiled at him, my Russian God, my fiance, my forever.

'Dimitri.' I whispered, no response.

'Dimitri.' I said again a bit louder, no answer. Sighing I tried to roll away but his arms held me tight.

'Dimitri!' I gasped, nothing. Damn it! I hit him in the side of the face and he automatically pulled me closer and his eyes flicked open, his expression tense.

'What is it?' He said starting to relax.

'I need to pee.' I said quietly. He looked down at me and laughed at my tortured expression. His grip loosened and I all but ran to the small bathroom next to our room.

Lissa and I were walking around court much to Dimitri's distaste. I had told him I would only guard Lissa for a few more weeks and then we both agreed on no more then one. I had three more days. Part of me hated this baby for taking away my job, I would have to sit around and do nothing all day. great!

'Rose it will be fine.' Lissa said as if she could read my mind. I looked at her and smiled.

'I know it's just….I've never not DONE something.' I told her she laughed and linked arms with me.

'You could learn to clean?' I snorted.

'Please.' she laughed harder and suddenly we walked into Eddie.

'Eddie!' Lissa exclaimed throwing her arms around his neck, he hugged her back.

'Look at you!' He exclaimed staring at Lissa's belly, she blushed.

"i know.' She said, I girnned.

'And Rose! congratulations…on everything!' he said hugging me this time, I figured Adrian would have filled him in.

'Thanks Eddie, it's good to see you. How's your mum?'

'She's doing better. ' Eddie said quietly and I let the subject grow. His mum had gotten really sick really fas and it turned out he had cancer, he had gone to visit her.

'Come for dinner, Adrain will be there, and Jasmine and my mum and dad.' I said hopeful, Eddie's face went bright.

'I would really like that.' He said and I beamed. Lissa, Eddie and I walked towards the house together in silence, not talking much, I could tell Lissa was nervous about something and I wished we had the bond so I could find out what. Eddie looked at Lissa carefully.

'Are you ok Lissa?' He asked, Lissa looked at both of us.

'I was just thinking.'

'Liss' I moaned hating it when she lied to me.

'Really I was.'

'About?' Eddie prodded, she sighed.

'About the new age law.' Silence, just silence as we thought about her words, the new law that said dhampirs had to fight at age 16, it made me feel sick.

'What are you going to do?' Eddie asked.

'I have to change it, but some royals are totally against it, I don't know what to do.' I sighed and hugged her .

'You can do anything Lissa.' Eddie said and Lissa smiled.

'I hope so, it''s just not right.' I looked at both of them.

'Do you remember the shit we got into when we were sixteen?' Lissa laughed.

'That's the year you jumped format he roof.' I laughed at the memory and so did Lissa.

'Only because you dared me to.'

'Yes Rose Hathaway never turns down a dare.' He told us and we all laughed at that, it was the truth, I had never in my life turned down a dare.

'God Rose we were wild.' Lissa said.

'I know.' I laughed.

'Who would have thought we would end up here so different.' Eddie muttered.

'We aren't that different.' Lissa defended.

'no, but our plans are.' Eddie told her and he was right. If you had told me when we were sixteen that Mason was going to die, I would have more molinja marks then I wanted and Lissa and I would lose the bond I wouldn't have believed you.

'Mase would have liked this.' I told Eddie and his face saddened at the mention of our friend.

'Yeah, he would have liked this a lot.'

**Hey guys**

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter**

**I go back to school in two days so I am trying to write as many chapters as possible.**

**Just let me know if you what them long with a wait or short without such a long wait**

**I hope this chapter was good and Janine's reaction, I wanted her and Rose to get along because I read the second book and saw how close they got. **

**I'm glad Adrian got married and I hope the proposal was epic enough for you all XD**

**Please review I do love it and thank you for all the favourites, follows and reviews they mean the world to me.**

**What should Lissa call her baby?**

**xoxox Starst**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey!**

**All your updates make me feel fluffy inside hahaha**

**I start school tomorrow so I will be writing late at night or early in the morning due to my stupid studying :( I will still update as much as possible and I'm really excited about where this story is going. **

**So year 11 started and it's my second last year of school so it's senior high? in America I think….I live in Australia so :/ yeah haha.**

**I've been so busy at chool but i've started writing the next chapter so don't worry :)**

**I also put a hint in this chapter about Rose's babies sex, it's when Lissa is shopping for Rose's birthday. In saying that I know my months and stuff are really mixed up and I'm sorry that it sort of ruins the story**

**I decided Rose is going to have a boy because most of you asked for one and also I always think Rose would love having a baby boy that looked exactly like Dimitri but with her feisty attitude.**

**I'm glad your all happy for Adrian, I've always loved him (I love Dimitri more) and I was so so angry with how richelle left the ending to last sacrifice with Adrian leaving Rose angry and thinking she might not see him again, it really upset me.**

**Thank you all for your reviews! They're so long and nice and kind, I just smile like an idiot when reading them and your advice and opinions are so good, I'm coming up with a few exciting names for Lissa's baby so when I have like four I'll hold a vote.**

**This chapter will be written in Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, Rose and maybe Adrian's POV. Hope you enjoy it :)**

**CPOV**

I sat in the kitchen watching Lissa cook, her blonde hair tide up in a pony and clipped away from her face, I loved her hair and her eyes and her smile.

'What are you staring at?' She asked me blushing slightly, I grinned.

'You.' She rolled her eyes.

'Is there something on my face?' I shook my head and stood up to wrap my arms around her waist. She smiled at me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. She pulled back and I bring her closer for a longer kiss, feeling her little baby bump press against my stomach. Her lips met mine and kissed me hard and passionately, her tongue was gentle against mine and she gladly gave me dominance.

'Ew…all over my dinner, seriously?' we turned to see Rose walking in with Eddie, Lissa blushed and I glared at Rose.

'Well Rosie if you learnt how to cook we could continue this in the bedroom.' Rose grimaced at me and I smiled.

'Whatever Chrissie.'

'Oh Rosie posie don't be like that.' I said sneering. She glared at me and was about to say something when Eddie spoke.

'It's glad to see some things don't change.' Lissa laughed basing the ham and Rose cracked a smile.

'Whoa Rose are you….smiling?' I asked shocked, she shot me a glare and rolled her eyes.

'Shut up fire boy.' She muttered walking over to Lissa.

'So Janine and Abe said they were going to be a little late.'

'Oh that's pk, the hams taking longer to cook then I thought.'

'Do you want help?' Rose ask and everyone stared at her in shock.

'What I'm not that bad a cook!' she exclaimed. Eddie laughed.

'Rose in year 8 you blew up the fridge…the fridge!' she rolled her eyes.

'Hey that was an accident.' she muttered looking away annoyed, I laughed.

'That was you!' I said. She glared at me muttered something under her breath an stormed out. Lissa looked at us disapprovingly.

'You guys shouldn't be so mean.' She said turning to cut up some pumpkin. Eddie laughed.

'Rose will be Rose.'

'A pregnant Rose will be hell.' I said and Lissa scolded me.

**LPOV**

'Christian can you get the door?' I called as I started putting all the food onto plates. We were eating in the dinning room today, not the kitchen as it was a special occasion. I hoped Mia would come to celebrate, she said she might and I know how well her and Eddie get along, it's funny to think that she was so set on destroying mine and Rose's life and now we're all good friends.

'Christian! Door!' I yelled louder now, damn these stupid hormones. My baby kicked.

'Aww mummy doesn't blame you sweetheart.' I said placing a hand on my stomach and giving it a light rub. I wasn't to big for four months and the doctor said that she was making great progress, I wonder what element she'll have, spirit or air or maybe fire?

'Lissa!' A young voice called from behind me, I turned from the ham and smiled.

'Mia.' I said going to hug her, she gave me a light hug and then stared at my stomach.

'Wow.' she said smiling. I giggled.

'I know.'

'Can…can I touch it?' I grabbed her hands.

'Of course!' She felt my stomach and smiled when she gave a little kick, that's my girl being friendly.

'What are you having?' She asked.

'A girl!' I said excitedly. She squealed.

'Hey Liss, we're ready?' Rose came in and asked Mia smiled and walked to Rose.

'I am to. What should I take in?'

'Absolutely nothing.' A russian voice said. Rose and Mia turned to see Dimitri, he was very handsome and kind and amazingly perfect for Rose, he looked at her like she was his forever.

'Hard labour hey comrade?' She teased, he grinned at her and walked to the bench to get some platters of food.

'You really don't need to do that Dimitri.' I said placing a hand on his arm. He turned to smile at me.

'It's fine Lissa, you go sit down, Christian is coming to help me as well.' I smiled at him and walked with Rose and Mia into the dining room where everyone was standing around talking.

'Kiz!'

'Oldman.' Rose replied smirking as Abe walked over to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

'How are you?'

'I'm okish.' She said shrugging.

'And you Lissa?' He asked.

'very well.'

'You look very well, practically beaming.' I blushed a dark red and looked for Mia, she was over talking to Eddie, their auras were glowing. Abe looked down at Rose's little baby bump. He shook his head and Rose smiled.

'Two months pregnant.' He said and Rose laughed.

'The doctor said I'm the baby is developing fast, I'm almost three months at this rate.' Abe looked at her shocked.

'How?'

'Because of how the baby was connived.' I said and he looked at me nodding.

'That make sense.' He said and then Janine walked over.

'Lissa you look wonderful.' She said kissing my cheek lightly, then she turned to Rose. I looked over at Christian and Dimitri, Dimitri's eyes were glued on Rose and her moth cautiously, like he was ready to pin Janine to the floor in a second. I was so glad Rose got her happily ever after.

'Shall we eat?' I asked everyone.

'Sounds good I'm starving!' Rose said and Christian smirked.

'When are you not starving?'

'When your not a jerk.' she shot back, I sighed….would those two ever get along? Rose looked at me and winked and I shook my head at her. Everyone came and sat at the table. Rose sat next to Dimitri and Adrian, Adrian sat next to Jasmine and Christian sat at the head. I sat next to Christian opposite from Jasmine and next to Janine then Abe then Mia and then Eddie sat at the other table end, we were a happy family. I let Christian carved the ham and he did it brilliantly, i saw Rose give him a little glare and I let out a loud laugh that caused a few weird stares from people. Before we could eat anything Christian stood up with his glass, everyone staring at him.

' I would like to begin by saying that this dinner looks great Liss.' He said smiling and Rose gave a small laugh.

'Next i think it's only fair that we have something awesome to celebrate so first of all congratulations to Adrian and Jasmine you finally womanised the womaniser.'

'Lame!' Rose yelled at Christian and he flipped her off, Adrian let out a laugh and Jasmine kissed his cheek gently.

'Next I guess we have to say congratulations to Rose because you actually did better then anyone expected.'

'Christian!' I scolded but Rose just shook her head.

'Looks like we have a lot in common.' She muttered and Christian smirked.

'In saying that though we have to think of poor Belikov here who not only has decided to marry our little Rosie and put up with her forever but he has also knocked her up. may God have mercy on your soul.' He finished causing everyone to laugh. Adrian raised his glass.

'To God having mercy on belikov's soul.' he said and everyone else did. Rose was glaring at Christian and twirling her fork in her fingers like she was about to drive it into Christians throat…uh oh.

'Rose can you pass the salt?' I asked drawing her attention from Christian, she looked at me annoyed but smiled playfully.

'Yeah Rosie pass the salt.' Christian teased. She glared at him, nice Christian.

'Sure Liss.' She said and then picked up the salt, she weighed it in her palm and Dimitri eyed her cautiously.

'Rose…' He warned but it was to late suddenly the salt went flying across the table and hit Christian in the forehead, it then smashed onto his plate smashing open causing salt to go everywhere.

'Rosemarie!' her mother said but Rose wasn't listening, everyone was staring at her in shock as she fell of her chair laughing until tears fell from her eyes.

'Are you ok?' I asked Christian rubbing his head, he smiled.

'Fine now.' He told me kissing my nose, I giggled. Looking at the table I saw no one knew what to do. Janine and Abe were looking at Rose, Janine shocked and Abe humorously, Dimitri was shaking his head at her chuckling as she kept laughing, Mia and Eddie were grinning like idiots staring at Rose and Adrian looked like he wanted to fall over as he shook with silent laughter, Jasmine just smiled politely, finally I couldn't hold it in any longer, I burst with laughter and so did everyone else, we laughed for what seemed like hours all though it was only a few minutes, when we had finally calmed down Rose was red in the face and Dimitri had an arm wrapped around her protectively, Christian was just glaring, I kissed his cheek.

'I'll make it up to you.' I promised.

'Liss we really don't need to hear what favours you plan on giving Christian.' Rose said crinkling her nose, I blushed.

'Be thankful you don't have to hear it happening Rose, man I wish you and Dimitri had different shifts at night, it's impossible to drown out all that moaning and screaming.' Christian said harshly, Rose smirked.

'You know Chrissie the only reason those screams are coming from my room is because Dimitri knows how to make a woman feel good….you on the other hand are not so gifted in that area.' Rose replied and Christian glared.

'You wouldn't know gifted if it hit you in the face.' He replied and Rose laughed.

'Oh trust me, i've had front row seats.' She said and I looked at her shocked.

'Rose!' I said embarrassed and she took a big bite of bread. Christian knew she was lying because he was extremely gifted in that area and knew what buttons to push, the thought made me blush.

'Sorry Liss, gotta look after my man.' rose told me and I smiled at her widely.

'I'm glad we aren't living here.' Jasmine said to Adrian and he smiled.

'Oh don't worry your sex life will be publicised.' Rose said laughing and she looked embarrassed. Eddie and Mia were oddly quiet and I turned to see them locking lips.

'Oh my!' I gasped looking at them, they suddenly broke away embarrassed.

**'**I knew it! Pay up you to.' Rose said suddenly excited. Adrian sighed and so did Christian, they both took out their wallets and handed Rose a fifty dollar note. Rose grinned cheekily.

'What the hell Rose!' Eddie said laughing.

'I saw the opportunity and I wasn't going to let it pass.'

'What were the bets?' Mia asked blushing.

'Well Adrian bet a fifty you two wouldn't touch until you both left, Christian bet that nothing would happen and I bet that you two would be lip locked before dinner finishes.'

'Rose.' Janine sighed and Rose laughed.

'She learns form the best Janine…you had your fair share when you were young.' Abe said and Rose looked at her mother curiously.

'Let's just eat.' Christian muttered looking slightly annoyed. Oh that was my man.

'So Eddie…you and Mia huh?' I asked as he stacked the dish washer, not letting me do anything. His face went red.

'Oh I didn't mean to pry….' I said feeling embarrassed.

'It's fine Lissa really. Well I mean….we went out a few times before mum got sick and when I came back it just kind of made sense.' I smiled.

'When did you realise?' I asked cautiously. he sighed and his face went sad.

'After Spokane.' I knew that look on his face, I had seen it on Rose to many times, that was the look someone wore when they felt helpless, when they felt lost, when they felt as though they should have done something more.

'It wasn't your fault Eddie.' I whispered quietly, he looked at me like he might cry.

'Mase would have loved all this you know? We always talked about how we would be at court together, about our lives. He would have been such a great guardian.' I sighed and gave Eddie a hug.

'You have to forgive yourself.' I told him.

'I know.' He whispered softly. 'It's just, all the time Lissa, I feel so guilty, I should've done more and I know I couldn't but….it's not fair that we get to live and he had to die.' I hugged Eddie closer.

'You deserve to be happy Eddie.' Someone whispered. We both pulled away to see Rose smiling sadly. They both looked at each other and the pain on their faces was hear breaking.

'Mase doesn't hate us Eddie, he forgives us.' Eddie looked at Rose.

'You think so?' She sighed.

'This is going to sound crazy…but when I was shadow kissed, well I said good-bye to him you know? I said I was sorry and I swear he smiled before disappearing. He doesn't hate us Eddie I know it and you know what Mase was like! He'd be hell pissed if he knew that you were letting a beautiful girl walk away because of him, he'd hate himself.' Eddie cracked a smile and looking at them both I decided I should give them privacy. I walked out and sat on the couch next to Christian.

'Where are Rose and Eddie?' Janine asked.

'They're reminiscing.' I said and as thought she knew exactly what they were talking about Mia stood up and walked to the kitchen. When the three returned they were slightly red eyes and had small smiles on their faces, Janine looked at her watch.

'We should leave Ibrahim if you want to get some sleep before we leave for town.'

'Why are you going to town?' Rose said curious.

'Just to do some shopping for presents and what not Kiz.' Abe said smiling. Rose smiled back.

'Well I'll see you guys later then.' She said giving both of her parents a kiss on the cheek.

'Thank you for dinner Lissa and Congratulations Adrian.' Janine said.

'Goodbye.' Abe waved and they walked down the hall.

'We should probably go to…' Mia said and Eddie took her hand.

'Yeah sounds good. I'll catch you later guys.'

'Bye!' everyone said as the two lovers walked out, they were so cute together. Dimitri and Rose were engrossed in a program on the television and Christian was rubbing my arm up and down seductively. I looked at Adrian and Jasmine who were kissing like crazy.

'Geeze Ivashkov could you like not do that on my favourite chair?' Rose groaned and Adrian pulled back winking.

'We shall go continue this stimulating conversation at my house.' Adrian said and Jasmine blushed. Everyone gave a small wave as the two walked out.

'Do you reckon Abe and Janine are doing it?' Christian suddenly asked. Dimitri and I burst out laughing and Rose screamed.

'I so did not need that mental image!' She yelled covering her eyes and shaking her head.

'Ew Ew Ew Ew Ew Ew Ew !' I laughed harder as did Dimitri. Rose stood up glaring at Christian and stormed upstairs, i then heard the shower running. When Dimitri had finally composed himself he stood up.

'I better go check on her…' He said walking out.

'Keep it down!' Christian yelled then turned to me.

'Let's go make some noise of our own.' He whispered turning the television off, I giggled and took his hand as we walked up the stairs.

Things were getting seriously heated as Christian kissed up and down my neck, his hands trailing all over my body. I shivered at his touch, Christian was gentle and soft during our make out sessions and I loved him, he kissed me gently and touched me like I was made out of glass. He pulled back to look me in the eye.

'I love you more then anything.' He said and I felt butterflies in my stomach.

'I love you to.' I told him back.

'No I love you, I love you so so much it hurts.' I laughed at him and kissed him, brushing his hair back.

'Christian, I'm glad you came back to me.' I told him and he kissed me hungrily. He slid of my pants and his and then his underwear. He was about to take mine off when we heard a loud shriek followed by moaning. Christian pulled back from me and we looked at each other blankly.

'Fuck Dimitri!' Rose yelled and then there was a male groan followed by more loud and unnecessary moans.

'Oh God Roza!' Dimitri said and then Rose let lose.

'Dimitri!" She shrieked. Christian rolled off me and slid his boxers on, I put my pyjamas back on.

'That is such a turn off.' He muttered.

'Tell me about it.' I said annoyed. Christian suddenly stood up and looked at me then he was out the door.

'Christian!' I yelled walking after him.

'What are you doing?' I asked holding my stomach but he just kept walking all the way to Rose's door. He stood there unsure and then after a moments hesitation he threw it open and shielded his eyes. There was no yelling, no screaming just laughing. I walked over cautiously and saw Rose laughing in Dimitri's lap, both of them laughing hard.

'What the fuck you guys?' Christian yelled annoyed. I looked at Rose and Dimitri and suddenly everything started to click.

'You pretended to have sex?' I asked laughing.

'Well obviously.' Rose said giggling. Christian sighed.

'Damn it!' he yelled annoyed.

'Sorry to ruin your fun Chrissie.' Rose laughed and Dimitri looked at her smiling.

'Rose that just isn't cool. COCK BLOCK you guys COCK FUCKING BLOCK!' Christian said and Rose laughed harder. She looked up at Dimitri and they looked at each other hungrily, Christian was finally calmed down.

'Soo…..'I said awkwardly. Dimitri looked at us and then so did Rose, like they had realised we were still there.

'Well I don't know about you.' Rose said looking back to Dimitri.

'But all that faking really got me turned on.' She trailed a finger up his arm, he looked at her then as well like there was nothing else going on. Dimitri kissed Rose softly and Christian cleared his throat.

'Let's go before clothes come off' He said to me.

'Shut the door.' Rose said breaking away from Dimitri.

'Keep your screams to yourself.' Christian replied, we didn't even make it to our room before moans started.

'Movie and sleep?' Christian asked when we reached our door.

'Sounds good to me.' I replied taking his hand.

**DPOV**

I stood at the small jewellery store in court with Lissa. Rose was at home complaining to Christian about not being able to do anything…that wasn't the total truth. We had agreed to letting her do the paperwork in the jail but she suddenly decided that staying at home and roaming around was better.

'What about this one?' I asked Lissa. She looked at the earrings carefully before shaking her head. It was Rose's nineteenth birthday in two weeks. Lissa and I had planned to take her out for dinner away from court and then back home where everyone would be for a party. I just couldn't find the perfect gift.

'No, their just not…Rose.' She said eyeing the diamond earring longingly. I would have to tell Christian that Lissa like them.

'This is harder then I thought.' I told Lissa and she laughed.

'I know it seems that way but well….I'm sure whatever you get Rose she will love, after all she loves you more then anything.' I smiled at Lissa. She was such a good person and amazing friend, I owed her my life and my Roza. Lissa continued looking around the store, admiring necklaces and bracelets, I did the same and realised that shopping wasn't really my specialty. I was looking at necklaces when I saw it. It was absolutely perfect. Lissa walked over to me and saw the necklace.

'Is this the one?' I asked her, she wore a angelic smile.

'That is definitely the one.'

'Christian just give me the fucking control!' Rose yelled as Lissa and I walked in the door.

'Oh God.' Lissa muttered walking into the living room were Rose sat arms folded watching Christian play Xbox.

'Rose you'll kill me!' He exclaimed as Lissa and I stood in the doorway staring at them.

'I will literally if you don't give it to me!' She shrieked.

'Hi…'Lissa said quietly, their gazes turned to us and Roza smiled walking over and wrapping her arms around my waist, I kissed her hair. God I loved her hair more then anything.

'Do you want me to heat you guys up some food?' Rose asked Lissa and me.

'Please.' I said kissing her nose.

'Definitely.' Lissa said placing her stomach and going to sit next to Christian.

'Do you want help Roza?' I asked and her eyes sparkled at the name.

'No I can do it.' She said walked into the kitchen and I went and sat on the love seat. Christian and Lissa were pulling faces at each other and I took my novel from the side table and began reading it. I was up to the part were the sheriff was framed for seducing the young maiden when there was suddenly a boom and then Rose screamed. I stood up fast and ran to the kitchen, hearing Lissa and Christian behind me. I opened the door and saw Rose sitting on the floor, smoke was screaming from the microwave and she looked at it shocked, the door had blown open and whatever was in it was clearly destroyed but nothing in that moment mattered except my Roza. I rushed to her side and took her hand.

'Roza are you ok?' I demanded, she looked at me shocked and then at Christian who was studying the microwave.

'I-I'm fine.' She stuttered looking worried. I put a hand to her soft cheek ad she met my gaze, I kissed her forehead and helped her stand up.

'Rose!' Christian said looking annoyed.

'I told you metal can't go in the microwave.' I looked at the metal bowl she had placed in the microwave and a small grin grew on my face, Lissa started to laugh and suddenly Rose was in tears. She was sobbing and crying and shaking. Worriedly I pulled her to my chest and held her tightly.

'Oh Roza, why are you crying?' I whispered in her ear, she just clung to my shirt sobbing.

'Rose…really it's ok.' Christian said looking scared. Lissa was staring at Rose in shock.

'I'm…such an….idiot.' Rose chocked out, I pulled back and looked at her tear stained face.

'Rose it's fine really, we can buy another one.' Lissa said.

'Well I can't buy another baby!' Rose yelled at her…another baby?

'Roza…what's going on?'

'What's going on is that I can't even heat up a bowl of pasta! How can I look after a child?' She demanded angry now…these mood swing were giving me whip lash.

'You'll be a wonderful mother Roza.' I told her gently.

'You say that now but what happens when my baby blows up because I gave it ant poison?' She demanded, I pulled her to me again.

'It's fine Roza, we all make mistakes. She started sobbing again.

'Oh Rose!' Lissa said walking over and stroking her friends hair.

'See Rose, everyones ok.' I told her and she pulled back looking around.

'Ok.' She said smiling, the tears were gone and she was grinning like an idiot.

'I wanna watch a movie.' She suddenly said walking out of the kitchen. Lissa, Christian and I looked at each other awkwardly.

'And this is only the beginning….;Christian said looking scared.

**RPOV**

'Dimitri.' I whispered quietly moving my body to face him, his eyes were closed and his guard down, something rare for him. He looked like an angel sleeping there, his brown silk hair falling into his face, a small smile on his lips, his body totally relaxed it would be ashamed to wake him….to bad I really wanted a Fish burger from McDoanlds and a strawberry thick shake with fries. I smiled at the thought.

'Dimitri.' I whispered a bit louder, he mumbled something in his sleep. Sighing I got on my knees and held a hand to my belly, the baby kicked often and I knew they would be a little fighter, my stomach had gotten almost as big as Lissa's, the doctor saying that he was increasing fast but also at a healthy rate, according to Rick there was nothing to worry about. I kissed Dimitri's nose and he mumbled something again.

'Dimitri' I said in an alluring voice kissing his mouth.

'Dimitri.' I said louder kissing his eye lids. They fluttered and he groaned in wrapping his arms around my waist that was straddling him.

'Roza.' He mumbled tiredly, I kissed him again and he responded lightly.

'Dimitri wake up.' I said his eyes snapped open and he looked at me deeply.

'Roza, is everything ok?'

'Well….' I said trailing a hand down his cheek. 'Not really.' I told him he looked at me worriedly andI laughed.

'Dimitri I'm hungry.' I said, he looked at the clock, it was only 12pm human time, am our time. He looked at me rolling his eyes.

'Should I make you something?' He asked, I shook my head.

'Dimitri…do you love me?' I asked he smiled.

'Of course'

'And our baby?'

'Most definitely.'

'Then will you please go and get me some maccas.'He looked at me suddenly alert.

'McDonalds?' He said shocked, I nodded kissing the corner of his mouth.

'Roza.' He almost moaned, I smiled.

'Please.' I begged kissing his neck.

'Please.' I kissed his eye lid.

'What do you want?' He asked sighing, I smiled man I loved my Russian God.

'A Mc Fish burger with a strawberry thick shake and large fries. He nodded taking it all in then rolled me off him. His lips met mine gently and he got out of bed to put on his clothes.

'I love you.' I said to him as he reached the door.

'I love you to my Roza.' He said gently before walking out. I stretched on the bed and my baby gave a kick. Lissa and Adrian knew what the sex was and Lissa had even decorated a room next to mine and Dimitri's, she kept the key though so we wouldn't look.

'Hey baby, daddy's gone to get food.' I said whispering to my stomach and giving it another pat, I got an enthusiastic kick in return. I laughed and spread out across the bed yawning.

'Let's get some sleep baby.' I said hugging Dimitri's pillow to me.

It seemed like I had only just fallen asleep when a beautiful Russian voice woke me and I was overwhelmed by the smell of food. Yum.

'Roza.' he murmured lightly. I sat up fast and grinned, he handed me a brown paper bag and a strawberry thick shake. I took out the burger and took two bites before remembering how much I hated them.

'Ew.' I said shaking my head, Dimitri laughed at my expression.

'Ew?'

'I forgot I hated these.' I sighed, he laughed harder then and put the burger in he paper bag. I then took the lid of my shake and started dipping my chips into it and eating them.

'Roza…' Dimitri said sounding disgusted.

'Try one Comrade.' I said shoving it in his mouth before he got a choice, he chewed it slowly and the disgust on his face turned to one of surprise.

'I know I'm not the best cook but I do know what tastes good.' I said shoving more chips in my mouth. Dimitri leaned against the headboard and pulled me to his side while I continued eating, one of his hands drew circles on my tummy, my baby was still asleep.

'You missed the kicking.' I said eating another french fry.

'Oh?' He inquired, I placed my hand onto of his, admiring his long slender fingers, I hoped our child would have his long perfect fingers.

'Yeah, they'll be a fighter.' Dimitri kissed my forehead and watched me eat my chips and thick shake in silence.

I looked around the kitchen again, everybody was out. Lissa had gone into town last night with some guardians to shop for my birthday present and Eddie, Adrian, Christian and Dimitri had gone to play a game of football leaving me home, in the huge empty house all alone. I sighed and walked into the lounge room turning on the television and eating some of the nuts Christian had opened earlier, they were salty and tangy and left my stomach grumbling. I flicked through the channels board, wishing someone would come home to keep me company. I could go for a walk of court but that seemed boring to do on my own, there was always the pool but it was far to cold to go swimming and the hot tub was only fun if there was someone with you. I was about to turn the television off when I flicked to disney, standing in a school was Zav Effron sining. I don't know what possessed me to sit there and watch high school musical but I did, I laughed at the lame jokes and got worked up at the small ridiculous plot twisters. When it was coming to the end I finally caved. I picked up the remote and began singing loudly with Troy and Gabriella.

'I'm Soaring, flying there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach!' I screamed as I jumped on to the table and belted out a long it finished and I took a bow, what I wasn't prepared for was the clapping that came from behind me. I turned to stare into the ice blue eyes of Christian, great.

'Wow Rose, I never knew you were such a high school musical geek.' He said, I glared at him, what happened to my ninja skills?

'I was sining my baby to sleep.' I said putting my hands on my hips.

'And if I remember I learnt the words to those songs while I was stingy in your form during field experience, High school musical always helped you get to sleep didn't it Chrissie.' Adrian laughed and Eddie sucked in a breath, Dimitri made now sound, he was just staring at me with a full on guardian mask. I felt a blush creeping over my skin as everyone stared at me, then out of no where Christian started sinning.

'_What time is it?_

_Time of our lives_

_Anticipation_

_What time is it?_

_Summer time_

_Schools out, scream and shout!'_

_I_ laughed and was about to sing with him when eddie interrupted.

_'Summer's finally here_

_good to be chilling out_

_I'm off the clock_

_the pressure's off_

_now my girls what it's all about.' _

Eddie danced over to Christian and ran a hand through his hair, Chrsitian sung.

_'Ready for some sunshine_

_for my hear to take a chance_

_I'm here to stay_

_no movin' away_

_ready for a summer romance'_

I didn't think it could get any funnier until they kept on sining together

_'Everybony ready, gong crazy yeah we're out_

_come on and let me hear you say it now, right now._

_What time is it?_

_Summertime_

_It's our vacation_

_What time is it?_

_Party time_

_That's right say it loud_

_What time is it?_

_The time of our lives_

_Anticipation_

_Hwat time is it?_

_Summertime_

_Schools out scream and shout!' _

They both stopped dancing and in my laughing fit I had fallen onto Dimitri and he held me to him, laughing silently. I wiped the tears out of my eyes and looked at Christian and Eddie.

'Well….I never would have guessed….'I trailed of smirking, Chrisitian was suddenly glaring.

'Rose if you ever tell anyone about this you're head will be on fire faster then you can say water.'

'I never saw a thing….' I said sneakily, Eddie sighed.

'It was all Lissa's doing, when you went to Russia at school she made us look after some elementary kids…all we did was watch high school musical.' Eddie told me sincerely.

'Sure sure guys, go on and cover up what you to really do at sleepovers. Oh by the way Christian love the manicure.' I told him winking and running up to my room where I fell on the bed in more laughter.

**LPOV**

It was Rose's birthday in two days, her eighteenth was not celebrated the way it should have been, with loved ones. I felt something kick my stomach and my hands automatically went to my baby bump.

'Hush Hush.' I said starting to tear up, she was going to be so beautiful.

'Are you alright highness?' I turned to see Jared standing behind me with a tissue. I laughed taking it.

'Sorry, hormones.' I explained embarrassed.

'See baby you made mummy cry.' I said rubbing my baby, she kicked again.

'Goodbye highness.' Jared said disappearing again and I went back to shopping for Rose. Her party dress had to be perfect, it had to be sexy and adult like but at the same time something that didn't make her look to pregnant. The doctor said Rose had developed fast and was now around four months pregnant in only two months and three weeks. I looked at my five month belly, my little girl was taking up a lot of room and I couldn't wait to kiss her chubby cheeks and tickle her little tummy. Rose's stomach was smaller then mine and looked different but sometimes we would place our stomachs next to each other and our babies would start kicking, I knew they would love each other like siblings and I was excited that they were already best friends. I walked through the store buying little items as I did, a pink hat for my baby, a matching blue one for Rose's, little teddy bears, earrings for Mia, a new shirt for Christian, a book for Dimitri. I had given up when I saw Rose's dress, it was perfect. It was a light coral made of silk material and one shoulder. The one shoulder had silver and clear beads on it and the dress had a little gold belt under the breasts that would define Rose's breasts and also show her beautiful baby bump, it was her dress. I went and bought it without hesitation, then I got all the jewellery she would need to go with it making sure it also matched the present Dimitri got her.

**DPOV**

I got home from my shift early in the morning, the cold air giving me time to think, the wind blew and I involuntarily stuffed my hands in my pockets. Roza's birthday was tomorrow, she would be nineteen, pregnant and engaged. I walked through court slowly to our house, enjoying the air and freedom I had being alone. I loved Rose with all my heart and soul but sometimes I needed the time to think and with her hormones it was nice to not expect anything. I thought of everything beautiful in my life like Rose had told me to that day that seemed like forever ago when we killed the strigoi. I looked at the sunset and the bright stars in the sky, the beautiful grass and smells around me, my mother and my sisters, my nephew and niece, my job, my western novels, my baby and most importantly Rose, her hair, her eyes, her smile, her confidence, her beauty, her faith, her determination everything about her that made her mine and only mine. I got to the house and all the lights were off and the shutters drawn. Not wanting to wake anyone I quietly went in through the back, taking of my shoes to walk barefoot upstairs. I opened the door and Rose was laying across in diagonally, my pillow clutched close to her face. I smile at the sight of her sleeping body, her face so peaceful and calm, her hair spread out, one of her hands over her stomach protectively. Stripping into my boxers i shivered from the cold and then slipped into bed, grabbing her legs between mine and gently pulling her warm body to me, she snuggled closer and I held onto her glad that she had never given up on our love, glad that she had hunted me, glad that she had tried to save me and glad that she would always be my beautiful Roza.

'Dimitri, Dimitri baby wake up.' an angel said gently, I felt a slight pressure on my cheek and pulled the warmth in my arms closer, I heard a gasp.

'Dimitri, to tight.' She gasped so I relaxed slightly and felt a tickle p my arm.

'Dimitri wake up!' eh voice said more forcefully. I groaned and ran my noes along her cheekbone, she laughed.

'Dimitri Belikov I know your awake now open your eyes.' I smiled at her tone and kissed what I think is her temple. She ran a hand down my bare chest and I shivered, suddenly her hand was at my boxers and I knew she felt what was there, I could imagine her smile.

'Dimitri, I need you to wake up.' She said alluringly. I opened my eyes to see Rose staring at my hungrily, a small smile on her lips, I kissed her hard and she opened her mouth inviting me in, I heard her groan as I bit on her lip and I smiled.

'Good morning my Roza.' I said softly. She smiled and rolled quickly so she was straddling me, some would have been turned off by the bump on her stomach but it was nothing, she would always be beautiful to me.

'It's not a good morning.' She said wiggling her hips slightly, pressing on my arousal, I let out a gentle moan and she looked at me with satisfaction.

'Well at least not yet.' She told me leaning down to kiss me hard whilst quickly slipping off my boxers, it was going to be a very good morning indeed.

Roza walked down the stairs holding my hand with a smile on her face, her eyes still kindled with passion and I felt electricity buzz through my body from her warm touch. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and reached up to kiss me softly.

'I love you.' She said grinning, I smiled back and kissed her forehead.

'I love you too my Roza.' I murmured resting my chin on the crown of her head, I heard a sniff and pulled back, she was crying. Part of me knew it wasn't anything serious but I still felt the need to protection, I crushed her to me.

'Oh my Roza….shh.' I said softly, she pulled away and wiped the tears.

'S…sorry.' She said calming down.

'Never be sorry, what's wrong?' I asked, she took in a deep breath.

'It's just so sweet.' She said and I let out a small laugh, she laughed with me and I kissed her again, tasting some of her tears.

'It always is.' I said and wiped away any stray cheers. 'Are you hungry?'

'Starved.' She said back to normal, we walked into the kitchen where Christian sat with a very tired Lissa, she had arrived back late last night.

'You're always hungry.' I said sitting down, she walked to the pan on the stove with food in it and placed all the eggs and bacon left on her plate…enough to feed three people.

'Yeah but I have a baby to feed now and plus….I'm pretty sure we just burned like heaps of calories.'

'To much information.' Christina said and I smiled at Rose as she came and sat comfortably in my lap. I was strong enough to handle her weight but she still felt heavy with the baby.

'Did you have fun shopping Liss?' Rose asked drowning her eggs in ketchup, I grimaced.

'Yes I did and I got you the most amazing dress!' Lissa said, I smiled at her and she grinned back. Tomorrow was Rose's birthday and we were taking her out for dinner during the day, Lissa said she would find Rose a dress.

'Great.' Rose said and i could hear her eyes rolling, Lissa laughed and stood up swaying slightly, she put her hand to her stomach.

'Stop kicking sweetie.' She said and Christians hands were suddenly on Lissa's swollen stomach, they both grinned at each other foolishly. Rose was watching the interaction happily.

'She's feisty.' Rose murmured andChristian smirked.

'Like her dad.' Rose laughed and looked at Christian.

'We all know Lissa is the toughie in your relationship. Christian looked at Rose angrily. Suddenly Adrian came running through our house into the kitchen, he looked breathless.

'Adrian?' Lissa asked shocked, he started to catch his breath and then talked so fast his words blurred together.

''s'

'Whoa…calm down.' Christian said to Adrian and he sat down taking in a deep breath.

'What's wrong Adrian?' Rose asked concerned, the concern sparked unneeded jealousy in me and I held her slightly closer to me, I saw her smile and knew she understood what I was doing.

'It's about Tasha.' He said breathing heavily, the room suddenly went rigid and I slipped on what Roza would call my 'guardian mask.' Christian's hands had turned to fists and Lissa was looking at him worriedly.

'What about her?' Rose asked, no emotion in her voice…she still hadn't told me what Tasha had wanted when we got back to court.

'Well She took out three guardians.' Adrian said, Rose suddenly froze.

'Who?'

'She did what?'

'Oh my!' Three voices said in sync.

'She took out three guardians, a boy called Jamie I believe, a woman called Florida and a young boy called Leo.' Rose's body had turned to a statue.

'Why?' Her voice was acid.

'She was trying to get escape, she got close as well. If that Leo boy hadn't gone for her she would be gone.' I allowed myself to look at Christian, he looked hurt and angry as well as concerned and it didn't take a fool to know that concern was for Lissa.

'What happens now?' Christian asked worried. No matter what Tasha had done I knew no one in this room wished her dead.

'Well that's why I came, they're moving her to some high security prison, no one knows the location and apparently it's under heaps more security because of a brake in last year.' I saw Lissa shoo Rose a look and I knew it was where they had broken Victor Dashkov out of.

'When?' Rose said sounding almost worried.

'Tomorrow night.' Christian let out a breath.

'I should visit her.' He said and everyone nodded and Lissa stroked his cheek.

'Do you want me to come?' She asked him softly, Christian shook his head smiling sadly at her.

'It's not a good idea, I'll go shower and then see you later.' he kissed Lissa and left the room to go upstairs. Sighing Lissa sat down, forgetting whatever she had stood up for.

'How are you Adrian?' Rose asked eating more of her bacon and eggs, Adrian looked at her shoving her face and gave a small smile before talking.

'Good I suppose, I never knew how hard a wedding was! Jasmine has been going crazy calling her family, but she's done well co-ordinating it around yours.' I let out a smile and held Rose tighter, she grinned.

'How have you been little dhampir?' Adrian said and his eyes seemed to hover around her, his smile grew.

'Observing the darkness are we?' He winked and jealousy seeped through me again.

'Well I would if there was any…I was checking out on the little baby, turns out that-'

'Adrian!' Lissa interrupted and Adrian looked at her shocked.

'It's a surprise remember?' He smiled at Lissa.

'I do now.' Rose laughed and finished off her bacon and eggs, she sat on my lap happily and then her hands held her stomach.

'Hey baby.' She cooed, Adrian looked at Rose feeling her stomach, I placed my hands over hers and felt the tinniest kick through her hands, I smiled kissing her head.

'Can…Can I feel?' Adrian stuttered out.

'Of course.' Rose said grabbing Adrian's hand and placing it on her stomach, his face lit up.

'Say hi to uncle Adrian.' Rose said to her stomach, I felt a chic and Adrian smiled wider.

'Wow.'

'Tell me about.' Rose said, I looked at my watch.

'Lissa did you still want to go to that class?' I asked her, she looked at the microwave and jumped up.

'Oh Yes, I'll be two seconds Adrian.' She said running upstairs. Rose slid of my lap and frowned.

'Great, fireboys gone out and you three are ditching me for some ridiculous defence class.'

'Roza you know it's not ridiculous.' I said stroking her cheek, she crossed her arms humphing and walked out the room, Adrian chuckled and I gave him a weary smile. Adrian and I sat in silence, not awkward but not comfortable either, his fingers started to tap the table and I had a feeling he was fighting the need of a cigarette, Lissa appeared a few minutes later wearing some track pants and one of Rose's old shirts that she had leant Lissa.

'Ready to go?' She asked smiling, I stood up and nodded as did Adrian, we walked through the hall and I grabbed my coat from the hook sliding it on over my shirt, I then grabbed the keys and shut the door behind us all. As we walked down the drive way i looked up to the widow on the window of mine and Roza's bedroom. She stood there looking at something beyond us but her guardian reflexes kicked in and soon she was glaring at me, I gave her the wide smile she loved and waved, she flipped me off still glaring and I sighed shaking my head.

'You are so in for it when we're done' Adrian said and I gave a shaky laugh.

'She'll forgive me.' I said a little to sure of myself, Lissa gave out a golden laugh and Adrian smirked.

'what makes you so sure?' Arian said and I shrugged.

'She loves me.' I told him like it was the answer to everything.

'That and he gives into her lustful hormones.' Lissa teased and I blushed…there was no privacy in my new life. We reached the court gym and walked in Adrian went straight over to some of the moroi and watched them practise their elements, Lissa being pregnant just instructed and didn't use her magic, Rose had made we swear I wouldn't let her but every time someone got hurt I could see the longing in her eyes. I decided to take the physical class first and then magic, so that they could learn to use magic while tired. We started with basic fighting techniques, kicks, punches and defence positions. I sighed wishing Rose was with me, she made the class so much more bearable and exciting, it was her general charisma she had when fighting, that said she was walking death.

'Dimitri.' Lissa murmured walking over to me, I stopped observing the moroi fighting and gave her my full attention.

'Are you ok?' I asked, she looked paler then usual.

'I…I'm feeling sick…can…can we go?' She said yawning. I nodded and dismissed the class, Adrian looked over at us and did the same running to Lissa. I swung her up in my arms to carry her home and told Adrian to go and get a feeder an bring it to the house. I walked in the door and placed Lissa on the couch, she smiled.

'Are you feeling better?' I asked, she nodded smirking.

'Yes, I'm just tired is all, i stopped taking my vitamins yesterday and my bodies adjusting. I was about to scold her but before I had a chance Rose was standing next to me staring at Lissa in shock.

'You did what?' She growled, Lissa looked paler then before.

'Rose…I didn't want to stay on them, I felt drained not being able to feel the magic as much.'

'I'm not bonded to you any more Liss, I can't take that darkness away.' Rose said back, I knew the two of them weren't paying attention to me so I snuck out of the room, i could handle Rose when she was mad, when she was upset and when she was going crazy but growing up in a family of girls taught me that when the two were having a serious conversation no one else was welcome.

I lied on the bed reading my western novel like usual, I heard the door open and quickly lifer my eyes to see Rose standing there, a small smile on her face…she had won the fight. I turned back to my book and heard her slide of her shoes, she walked to the bed and it suddenly sunk with extra weight, she snuggled to me and i wrapped an arm around her body keeping my eyes on the words in front of me.

'Promise me something.' She said gently staring at the celling, I flicked my eyes to her.

'Anything.' I said, she smiled and turned to me and i saw amusement in her eyes.

'Keep your cowboy obsessiveness away from our child…I don't want them grown up to think that they can swing a lasso around and have gun show downs with strigoi. I chuckled at her and she poked out her tongue.

'Only if you promise not to swear around our child…' I told her.

'You know they wouldn't understand it if you taught me to swear in Russian.'

'Roza.; I groaned and heard her laugh.

'Come on comrade.'

'Rose our child will still know you're swearing…do you honestly think I would let them grow up without knowing how to speak Russian?' She glared at me and this time I let a small smile fall to my lips.

'Hell no Dimitri Belikov, I will not let you and our baby talk about me in Russian while I stand around like a third wheel.' Oh my Roza. I kissed her forehead.

'Roza, didn't Yeva all ready teach you some swear words in Russian?' I said remembering her tongue mess up the pronunciation outside the airport.

'Yeah but….Dimitri.' She whined and i chuckled.

'Ah, chto ty delaesh' dlya menya.' I murmered in her hair, she sighed.

'And that means….' She continued waving her hand in the air.

'Oh the things you do to me.'

'Is that a yes?' She said excitedly.

'How could I deny you anything?' She smirked happily and kissed me. I put my book down and rolled her onto me, her stomach started pressing against mine and I looked down smiling at our baby.

'Privet vam melan'kil' I murmered sfotly and Rose smiled at me.

'Hello to you to little one.' I told her.

'You don't have to tell me what the baby talk means…it only sounds cute when you say it in Russian.' she told me and i chuckled causing the baby to kick again, I placed my hands on her stomach, still feeling the kicks on my own stomach through hers.

'Ya lyublyu tebya vsem serdtsem moi malen'kil blagoslovnie.' **(I love you with all my heart my little blessing) **I told her stomach and then put my arms back around Roza's waist, she gave a huge yawn.

'You should sleep Roza, we have to go out for dinner human time, you need rest.' She smiled and rolled off me, I pulled her to me and felt her body slacken slightly.

'It's my birthday tomorrow.' She mused and I let out a slight chuckle, it rumbled through my chest and Rose let out a deep breath she had been holding.

**APOV**

Jasmine was sleeping upstairs as was Lissa and a very distressed Christian. Everyone was resting so we wouldn't be to tired to take Rose for dinner tomorrow human time. I sat out the back looking at the stars and itching for a cigarette. If it wasn't for Jasmine I would have already finished the packet in front of me but like Dimitri had changed Rose she changed me and I wanted to be the best I could for her. The door behind me opened and Eddie walked out, his aura was a dull gold and i could tell he was tired.

'Can't sleep?' I asked he sat next to me.

'Nah, Mia's a massive bed hog.' I laughed and he smiled, him and Mia were a perfect couple.

'How have you been?' I asked him, I hadn't seen him much since her got back, planning stuff with Jasmine and him being with Mia.

'Yeah good, good. People here still don't trust me after what happened.' He said slightly sad. I knew what he was talking about, when he had mistakenly staked and murdered a moroi who had attacked Lissa.

'You're a great guardian Eddie and Rose is still fighting for you you know? Lissa to, they won't let your career go down the drain.' He gave a small smile.

'have you heard from Jill lately?' He asked suddenly, i smiled little Jailbait royalty…who would have guessed?

'Yeah she sent Lissa an email saying that she was going to France with her mum and Sonya and wouldn't be able to visit until Christmas.'

'That's ashamed.' Eddie murmured and I looked at him again, he seemed different. I admit I didn't know the guy well before spokane but his aura was so much brighter and swirled with enthusiasm and fun. Now it was darker and had pain in it as well as hardness. He was no longer a kid.

'We have to let loose.' I said and he raised his eyebrows.

'lt loose?'

'Yeah the big bad Russian cradle Robber is marrying our Rose, we'll plan him a party.'

'They aren't getting married for another few months.' Eddie said and I rolled my eyes.

'Well we can have a pre dad party then.' Eddie chuckled.

'One for him and Christian.' I nodded and so did Eddie, he looked at his watch.

'I should get some sleep, Lissa will be calling soon to make sure we're up and getting dressed.' I cuckold.

'sleep well man.' I told him and he gave a wave walking inside. I leaned back into my chair and decided to give Rose a visit. I closed my eyes and let my body relax, feeling the spirit tingle in my body. I reached out to Rose and felt her then imagined we were at a park near a lake that was close to my grandmother's house.

'ADRIAN!' I heard her groan in frustration and I laughed behind her, she turned and was fuming.

'What's wrong little dhampir?' I said pouting slightly surprised at how fast my sexual attraction to Rose had faded, I wanted her to be my sister, my friends not my girlfriend.

'You ruined my dream.'

'Oh?' I asked raising an eyebrow and she grimaced, I knew she was annoyed she couldn't do it.

'yes oh.' She said placing her hands on her hips, I looked at her baby's aura, it was bright and gleaming, I smiled.

'What dream little dhampir?' i asked, she sighed.

'me and Dimitri were at the park with our baby.' she said happily, a distant look in hers that she suddenly snapped out of.

'Now can I go back to sleep? We have to go out early.' I sighed and put a hand on her shoulder.

'Rose you are asleep!' I told her and she rolled her eyes.

'Adrian…' She whimpered and things went fuzzy.

'Your waking put little dhampir.' I told her kissing her forehead.

'Bye Adrian.' She smiled with a wave and I was snapped back into my back yard, i stretched feeling drained and lowly walked inside and up the stairs to Jasmine. My mother wasn't happy I was marrying a dhampir, either was my father but they could go to hell, I didn't care what anyone said about me or our relationship because the angel laying next to me was all mine and always would be all mine.

**RPOV**

I woke with a huge yawn and stretched out my back hearing a few pops as it cracked. I looked to the side and Dimitri it was empty, I squinted at me clock. It was 5:30 pm human time which meant I was due for a long shower before Lissa revealed to me the outfit she dubbed 'unbelievably sexy and will change the lives of pregnant woman world wide.' That had made me laughed so hard I thought I would wet myself. There was a nock on the door and i didn't have to think twice out who it was.

'Come in Lissa.' The door was flung open and Lissa waddle ran over to where i was hugging me tightly.

'Happy Birthday Rose!' She yelled and i laughed at her enthusiasm.

'Hello to you to.' She winked and stood up.

'now Christian and lover boy are downstairs already dressed and ready to leave at 6:45 that we we should get to the restraint by 7:30 at the latest so that gives you and our to get ready because we still have to do presents. So get up and shower lovely while I go get your outfit and mine so we can get ready together!' She said excitedly. I groaned and rolled out of bed.

'yes mom' I teased and she laughed going back to my door. I opened the bathroom and looked at my reflection, I looked good for a pregnant woman and my skin was almost glowing from the nap I had just had. I stripped down and jumped into the shower and ran the water. I squealed as the cold water splashed down on my tight back muscles. Note to self, run water then change. The water started to warm up and so I turned on a little bit of cold water so i wasn't blistering by the end.

'Rose!' Lissa said nocking on the bathroom door as I had just washed out the conditioner.

'Yeah liss?' I called back rubbing my body in lavender soap.

'Rose you've been in there for fifteen minutes! Hurry up!' She banged louder and I sighed. Fifteen minutes? it seemed like five. I washed off all the lather and then turned off the water, the steam had fogged up the shower glass and I slide my hand against it causing it to squeak. I quickly flipped and twisted my hair into a towel and threw on my robe before going into my room. Lissa was standing there in her pink fluffy Robe that matched my blue one, we had bought them when we were on the run to wear to a party and they were just right for this cool autumn wind.

'Finally.' She said, her hair was already straightened and the front was pinned up and teased high.

'Your hair looks lovely.' i said trying to get rid of the scowl on her face, it worked.

'So will yours, now sit.' She demanded as she went to get the hair dryer. I sat in the chair and relaxed as Lissa's long delicate soft fingers ran through my hair untangling it and sorting out the nots, the hot air burned my scalp slightly but Lissa touched my hair like a feather and it was dry quacked then I can say 'they come first'

'Bobby pins…' She muttered to herself turning around to a huge bag on my bed next to a box with a bow and a bag, i grinned and she turned back to my hair. She pinned back the front sides and placed little diamond pins so it seemed like I was wearing a tiara, she then turned me around and went to doing my make up. I sat there smiling as she did, it was like old times when we used to get ready for parties and dates together. She pulled back and smiled.

'There…beautiful hardly describes you.' She told me and I kissed my cheek before looking in the mirror. My make up was done light and natural, except of my eyes. They had been lined with black eye liner and then a silver eye shadow placed on, they looked wide and sparkly.

'I love it.' I told her honestly and she beamed. Her make up was simple and elegant keeping to natural pinks and golds.

'Now time for your present.' I clapped excitedly, bouncing in my chair like a five year old and just for my excitement my little guardian gave a few excited kicks.

'Close your eyes.' Lissa instructed and I did, holding out my arms she placed a bag on my lap. I opened my eyes and excitedly took out the tissue paper. In the bag was a shoe box, I felt a grin spill over my face and Lissa was beaming, I opened it and inside were a beautiful pair of silvery heels, they looked sturdy enough to walk on while pregnant and had long ribbon that would wrap up to mid shin, they looked beautiful.

'Oh Liss, I love it.' I told her and she chuckled.

'Now time to open your real present.' I rolled my eyes and she gave me the box. I opened it excitedly and inside was the not beautiful dress. It was silk coral dress with beads on it. I hugged lissa as tightly as i could with our baby bumps, Lissa had goon amazingly huge the past few weeks and I was still as big as I had been two weeks ago.

'Put it on.' Lissa mused walking to the bathroom with her dress. I grabbed out my black lace thong and matching strapless bra, then I rolled on some deodorant and slipped on the dress. It hugged my body lightly and I tied up the ribbon at the back to desperate my breasts from my small pregnant stomach. I twirled around in front of the mirror and it fanned out, it was beautiful. Lissa walked out then wearing a pink dress made of satin. It went to her knees and just hung from her belly, the halter neck was gold string and the dress had golden swirls on it.

'Ready?' she asked me putting in her earrings. I grabbed a small silver clutch of mine throwing in some make up essentials, money, my cell phone and a stake…it had to be prepared.

'Ready, and you look stunning.' I said and she hugged me.

'So do you, now lets blow the world Hathaway.' I giggled and we walked out of my door.

I skipped down stairs holding Lissa's hand, my other on my stomach enjoying this kicks my baby was giving me. I pranced into the living room where Christian, Adrian, Dimitri and Jasmine were all sitting. Dimitri turned first and stood up coming over to me in the speed of light, he kissed me hungrily and his hands slid down my waist,, I grinned.

'Hey comrade.' I murmured against his lips and he laughed, the sound wrapping around me, his beautiful sent filling my lungs.

'Hey yourself Roza.'

'Don't hog the cradle Belikov.' Adrian said and Dimitri's smile fell slightly, I giggled and took his hand.

'Rosie posie pudding and pie, kissed the boys and made them cry, when the girls came out to play she smashed them all and ran away.' Christian chanted and I let out a full on laugh.

'you're all grown up.' Adrian winked.

'To bad for yourself.' I murmured and he snickered,

'Happy birthday.' Jasmine murmured suddenly in front of me, she gave me a kiss on the cheek and hugged me, then placed a bag in my hand.

'You didn't have to get me anything.' I said smiling and Adrian laughed.

'WE wanted to keep our heads little dhampir.' Adrian said and Christian laughed earning a glare from me, I opened the bag and inside was a beautiful bracelet, I smiled and tanked them over and over again as Dimitri secured it on my writs. It was silver and simple with a little stake hanging off one of the links, the stake had small diamonds on it.

'In France, all guardians of age were given a diamond incrusted stake charm, as a ritual…I'm just a year late.' That made me tear up and I quickly blinked them back hugging Jasmine again. I looked at Christian expectantly and he shrugged.

'Ask Lissa.' I sighed and Lissa chuckled handing me an envelope. I opened it and it was a spa pass for twit one in New York. I giggled and hugged Lissa, I guess I knew where I was going when i go this little kid out of me. She winked and Then Dimitri took my arm handing me a present, I looked at it quizzically and opened the wrapping. Inside was a beautiful silver necklace, it was a chain and at the bottom was a small little locket. The locket had little diamonds that formed a Rose on it and on the back it read.

'Nahsa lyubov' nikogda ne drognet, kat solnste nikogda ne zamerzaet, moya dusha nikogda ne pokinet vash, kak vechnost' nikogda ne zakonchit-sya.' I squinted to read it and stared at Dimitri.

'This would be like 10 times more romantic if I understood what it meant.' He laughed and took the locket, he leant his lips to my ears and as he fattened it he spoke softly.

'Our love will never faultier like the sun will never fees, my soul will never leave yours like eternity will never end.' I swallowed and felt more tears coming p but I didn't have a chance to blink them back, I turned to him and kissed him hard, he kissed me back just as passionately and my tonnage asked his lower lip for entrance, he obliged and we sucked on each other until a small cough interrupted. I turned and saw everyone looking embarrassed and Mia and Eddie standing with them.

'Sorry we're late…Eddie lost his shoes.' Mia muttered and walked over hugging me.

'Happy birthday.' she said softly.

'Thanks Mia.' I said hugging her back then she pulled back and Eddie swung me up into a tight hug.

'Happy Birthday Rose.' He said and I smiled.

'Thanks Eddie.' He handed me a present and I opened it. Inside was a framed photo of me Eddie and Mase. It was taken before spokane at the ski lodge when we we're standing on the mountain pulling faces at the camera, Mase was holding my legs and Eddie my arms. I smiled at the memory.

'I love it Eddie.' I said and Dimitri put a comforting arm around my waist and I leant back into him.

'Well I don't know about the rest of you but I'm starving.' Everyone nodded in agreement and we walked outside. Suddenly guardians were there escorting us and I let out a sigh. Lissa, Christian, Dimitri and I shared a car and so did Mai, Adrian and Eddie. We were going to some ridiculously expensive french place and Dimitri and Lissa had insisted on paying…but I wasn't going down without a fight. We walked into the restraint hand in hand and i was sad my parents couldn't be there but they would call from Russian with Zmey doing all his illegal work.

'Table for Belikov.' Dimitri said to the waitress, she looked at him with lustful eyes and my hormones kicked in, I was pissed. Dimitri held me tighter to him, sensing my annoyance and the waitress looked me up and down, her eyes staying on my stomach for longer then necessary, she then glared at me and stomped off leading us to our table earning a small chuckle from Dimitri. Dimitri sat next to me and Lissa on the other side. I was across from Eddie and Mia was in front of Lisa, Adrian in front of Dimitri and Jasmine next to Adrian. We ordered our dinner and ate comfortably, talking about baby names and wedding plans, Mia and Eddie told us about their hopes to go to Australia and I laughed at that causing him to laugh with me. Dimitri's armed stayed around me the hole of dinner and it felt like it belonged, like it was part of my body and just had to be there. I loved his warmth and comfort.

Adrian called over one of the waiters and whispered something in his ear, he nodded walked off and suddenly the lights were dimmed and a chocolate cake was brought out. Lissa started sining as did everyone else. I felt myself blush and sink into Dimitri embarrassed by the sudden fixation on me, mean while my baby kicked excitedly, like it was having a party of it's own.

'Hush little one.' I murmured and Dimitri quickly ducked his head to kiss my stomach, I smiled at him as he did so and leaned forward to blow out the candles, everyone clapped and i laughed.

'Make a speech Rose.' Lissa whispered so i cleared my throat and began.

'well…I have no idea what to tell you guys.' I laughed.

'You know, it's hard to think that two years ago Liss and I were on the run, partying every night, studying stupid boring subjects….if someone had told me two years ago that I would be literally dragged back to school by a tall pissed off Russian I would have rolled my eyes, if someone had told me back then that Lissa would be kidnapped by Victor no less, that I would fall in love with my Russian jailer, that on a ski holiday some creepy moroi would hit on me, that Lissa would date Christian, that I would lose one of my closest friends, that I would almost go insane, hunt the man of my dreams, break out a sociopath from some high tech prison, bring a strigoi back to life, get framed for murder, meet my dad, break out of jail, save everyone and still get a happily ever after…well let's just say that I would be laughing so hard my bladder would never again be full.' Everyone laughed then and I sighed smiling.

'You know…we've been to hell and back, all of us and I only made it to nineteen because you all helped me.' I took a long sip of my coke seeing as i couldn't drink alcohol and Dimitir's soft lips brushed my cheek, I shivered and felt him smile against my cheek.

'I love you Roza, forever.'

'I love you to.' said back.

Lissa and I were walking towards the car tired, our schedules were totally messed up and my feet felt swollen in these shoes. Lissa was linking arms with me.

'I can't wait until our babies are born Rose.' Lisa sighed happy. I grinned.

'Me to Liss, they'll look after each other and be each others guardian and charge, it's perfect. We'll be a family.'

'A complete one.' Lissa said and i nodded, we were already a family, just not a full one. I faintly heard footsteps behind us, finally here comes everyone else. I kept walking and then realise the footsteps were different, I grasped my stake and flew around pushing Lissa behind me and dropping my bag. five pairs of red eyes stared at me.

'If you taste as good as you look your in for a treat.' One murmured stepping out of the shadows, to close. I lunged forward and quickly staked him, the elect of surprise only lasted so long however and my stomach was already kicking me hard and I felt dizzy. The others growled at me and I glared.

'We will kill you little girl, you and your succulent queen.' a girl said, no way was she touching Lissa. I lunged to punch her and she stumbled, I stake her. They must be new because they were weak and useless at fighting. Before I could stake anymore someone had grabbed me from behind and pushed me out of the way. Dimitri's tall form was in front of me with Eddie. I looked for Lissa's guardians but all I could see was dead bodies…those guards needed better training. Lissa held onto me for dear life and we watched in shock as Dimitri and Eddie took down the strigoi, Christian occasionally throwing in a flame. I stared around at the dead strigoi falling, I walked backwards until Lissa was hidden behind me and a wall, I kept looking around for any potential threat, ready to throw myself out there for Lissa, for Christian…for Dimitri. I watched him fight, the look in his eyes, the determination, the godliness of him. he moved with grace and poise and position, he knew what he was doing as he staked them constantly until it was just him and one more, his eyes darting between Christian, Lissa, Myself and the strigoi. Eddie was guarding Adrian as was Jasmine. Dimitri staked the strigoi with a blood curling scream it fell to the floor and there was a silence between us all. Lissa and Christian were embracing, Eddie and Mia were murmuring softly and Adrian and jasmine were just holding hands staring at each other.

'Let's get out of here, now.' Eddie said and everyone nodded except me.

'Rose?' Lissa whispered softly following my gaze to Dimitri who just stared at the strigoi below him, his face full of greed and hate, his hands shaking slightly, his posture stiff.

'I'll catch up Liss.' I said shaking her off to walk over to him, I felt her gaze and then heard Christian say something and then the sound of her shoes on the pavement faded. I stood behind Dimitri quietly, not sure what to say to him, he was lost and needed me just like I have always needed him, I had to bring him back. I wasn't sure if he knew I was there, he seemed so lost in his past that I was afraid to touch him, afraid that when I did he would turn and those beautiful warm brown eyes that I loved so much would be hidden by a dark shade of red. I slowly placed my hand on his waist, he shifted slightly, like he was shocked but didn't do anything. Sensing that it was safe to do so I wrapped my arms around him and rested my cheek on his back between his shoulder blades. His breath was ragged, like he was holding back a sob.

'Sh..shh' I murmured rubbing circles into his abbs. I moved a hand to where the stake was in his own and worked until he released it dropping it to the floor, his body trembled heavier then.

'Come back to me Dimitri…come back to me.' I said rubbing his arm. He spun around fast until he was crushing me so tightly I could barley breath, but I didn't complain. His face burred itself in the crook of my shoulder and I used one of my arms to stroke his hair and the other pulled him tightly to me.

'I love you.' I said gently and felt hot tears on the bare skin of my neck.

'I promise I won't hurt you again Roza.' Dimitri said gently.

'It will be ok Dimitri, we will be ok.' He pulled is head from my shoulder and look into my eyes, I thought I would die from the emotion there, so much love, so much regret.

'How can you be so sure Roza?' He murmured, his Russian accent heavier then usual.

'Because we're us Dimitri, because I love our baby, I love our friends, I love our jobs and more importantly I love you, I love you and I forgive you for everything and anything that you will and have done.' he kissed my lips tenderly.

'Your love is all I need Roza.' He said gently and I smiled.

'Then you'll never need anything else again.'

**Sooo I hope that was good?**

**the next chapter will be a few months ahead when Lissa is like at 8months pregnant and Rose is seven. **

**I hope you guys are all happy with this chapter it took me so long to write and I am so so sorry about that**

**I promise I will try and make more frequent and weekly updates but my chapters might be a little shorter.**

**I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE THEM AND I LOVE YOU FOR REVIEWING I LOVE READING YOUR REVIEWS WHEN I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK AS IT MAKES ME FEEL SUPER DUPER**

**XXX**

**STARST**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys**

**ROLL UP ROLL UP ONE AND ALL FOR THE PRESENTATION OF **

**OFF WITH A BANG: CHAPTER NINE!**

**So here is the next chapter and i hope you all enjoy it! thank you thank you thank you for all the reviews, I am absolutely ecstatic that this is my second story 9th chapter and i have over 150 reviews! I love you all so much for making me want to write this story. **

**my disclaimer is the following: I love how you all keep telling me you read and think I'm Richelle Mead and that it's brilliant but I hate to disappoint you in saying that I am NOT RICHELLE MEAD and I unfortunately do not own any of the main vampire academy characters. **

**So there is a lot of smut in this chapter because poor Rose and Dimitri can't get it going and there might be a lemon towards the end. I will mark the lemon and any smut scenes **

**This chapter starts with the amazing DOCTOR RICK! (anyone seen fired up? well that is my doctor rick…lol I'm kidding but that's where the inspiration came from.) So just to be clear.**

**Lissa is 8 months pregnant and Rose is six.**

**RPOV**

Dimitri sat next to me on a small chair as I lay on the crinkled paper, his fingers were linked at mine and we waited patiently for Rick to come in and start the ultra sound. The last appointment we had was a month ago and rick said I was exactly six months pregnant at five months which was good because our child's development was slowing down.

'Are you nervous?' Dimitri asked me. I bit my lip and then tried to smile.

'Aren't you?' I said back losing all of my Rose bravado. Dimitri kissed my cheek gently and I felt my pulse relax under his touch, I smiled properly now.

'Don't be Roza, our child is a fighter…they can survive anything.' I looked at Dimtiri.

'Damn straight.' I grinned and he laughed at me.

'Rose, Dimitri! such a pleasure.' We looked over to where Rick had just walked in.

'Doctor Rick.' I said smiling. he laughed.

'Just Rick Rose, just Rick.' Dimitri shook his hand…so old fashioned.

'How have you been Rose, any problems?' I looked at my stomach and gave it a rub.

'No not really, nothing to worry about I guess…just weird cravings.' Dimitri nodded at this probably remembering the vomit he cleaned up after I insisted on him making me a milk shake with chocolate ice cream, carrots, a sausage and jelly beans so I could have my dinner a dessert all together without having to take chew. **( I know gross but happened to my sister in law when she was pregnant….it was gross)**

'The cravings get worse as it gets closer to the birth but don't worry, your eating habits will return tomorrow. Would you like to see your little miracle?' he asked and i lifted up my shirt so that you could see the swollen bump.

'Ready as ever.' I said smiling and Dimitri stayed silent. Rick placed on the cold jelly and turned on the machine, then after a few clicks my baby was on display. My little guardian was fairly big but still small, their hand moved like it was clenching something and I suddenly felt a kick on my stomach I looked at the screen to see it's little feet beating against my stomach.

'Someone's saying hello.' Rick said laughing and I laughed as well.

'Hey baby.'

'Do you want to know the sex today?' Rick asked.

'No!' Dimitri and I said in unison and Rick smiled.

'Well it seems that your child is still at the same stage of development as it was last month which is a good sign.' I nodded to busy watching the screen but I knew Dimitri was actually listening.

'The child seems to have waited for you to catch up with it so that it will be born at nine months fully developed as it should be. This is a good thing Rose and Dimitri, you have a very healthy child.' I grinned like an idiot and Dimitri kissed my forehead.

'You're ending your third trimester and about to start your third. The third is both the easiest and the hardest because your body fully prepares for the birth.'

'Should there be anything to worry about?'

'Rose, relax, breath, rest your feet. Your baby is fine, your baby will be fine. not long to go and you'll be holding them tightly and cooing their name.' I smiled and nodded.

'I'll lave you two to clean up and make your next appointment. I'll see you soon and remember to call if anything seems remotely wrong, I honestly don't mind.'

'Thanks rick.' I said smiling.

'Thank you.' Dimitri echoed, Rick nodded and walked off.

There was no one how when we walked in the door, Christian and Lissa had gone to buy some baby supplies, Lissa was due in four and a half weeks and was non stop excited. Dimitri steered me to the kitchen and sat me down in a chair while he made us hot chocolates. Dimitri put in two satchels like he always did and then as soon as we sat down drank his without blowing, I rolled my eyes and blew on mine not wanting to burn myself. Looking at Dimitri drinking his hot chocolate, his eyes warm and unguarded, his hair hanging from his pony tail, his long fingers grasping the cup firmly but gently….I felt desire sweep through me. Smirking I looked at Dimitri until he met my gaze.

'Dimitri….' I said gently, he smiled putting his drink down.

'Yes Roza.' He said with humour in his voice…I wonder what was funny.

'I'm hungry.' I said, he shook his head muttering something in Russian.

'What shall I make you my beautiful, beautiful Roza?' I smiled.

'Well…that depends on what you have to offer.' I said grinning seductively, he looked thoughtful.

'Well I can make you pasta, pizza, toast, a sandwich, eggs…'

'Dimitri!' I sighed, he looked at me confused.

'I'm not that type of hungry.' I informed him, he was staring at me with a guardian mask on, trying to guess what I meant, slowly i saw the wheels in his head turning and his face went smug.

'I'm sorry Roza but I just ate…' Dimitri said catching on, I sighed and raised both my eyebrows seeing as I couldn't do anything.

'Well then it looks like we have a problem because I hate eating alone…eating with someone is far more enjoyable.' Dimitri walked over to me and leaned over me so that his face was almost touching mine.

'What should we do then?' He breathed and my breath caught as his sent washed over me.

'I could help you work up an appetite?' I suggested seductively.

'Oh?' he said, his voice husky and thick with his Russian accent, I shivered and kissed him hard, his tongue licked my bottom lip and i took him in hungrily, we fought for dominance and once he had won I bit his tongue gently causing him to moan throatily. I pulled back and saw desire in his eyes.

'Dimitri…I'm six months pregnant.'

'Yes.' He said going to bite my neck.

'And my hormones are on overdrive.'

'Yes.' He replied against my collar bone.

'And so therefore I have certain…needs.' I felt Dimitri's smile before I saw it.

'Is that so?' he murmured.

'Oh yes.'

'And what cravings can I fulfil my Roza?' He said. I winked at him and he kissed me again, his hands roaming my body, I melted into his soft touch. I felt goosebumps under my shirt as his hands gently lingered on me, I moaned into his mouth as he began to suck on my tongue. Dimitri stood up and I wrapped my arms around his waist, trying to get as close as I could with my pregnant stomach. I felt his manhood erect against his pants, pressing int my thigh as he placed me on the counter top. I leaned back and his mouth attacked my neck.

'I love you.' I murmured and I felt Dimitri smiled against my neck.

'I love you to Roza and he unbuckled my jeans, I shivered as they slid down my legs. I leaned forward and unbuttoned his pants, he groaned gently as I pushed them down and they brushed his manhood. His mouth took mine hungry and hard, his hands trailed up my sides brining my top until I was sitting on the kitchen bench in my underwear.

'Take me Dimitri' I breathed and he smiled. His lips began to trail down my neck and I faintly heard a sound in the background but ignored it. Dimitri was sucking on my collar bone, my hands tight in his hair, he was about to kiss my breast when there was a scream. We both looked up at the doorway in shock. Lissa and Christian stood there staring at us in shock.

'Oh my God.' I said

'Oh my God!' Lissa said covering her eyes. There was an awkward silence, no one sure what to do, I could feel Dimitri against my thigh and he was seemingly harder.

'I cook on that bench!' Christian complained. Lissa let out a low laugh and Dimitri blushed.

'You guys have the worse timing,' I said.

'I….We…' I muttered…Rose Hathaway rendered speechless.

'I think we should get out….' Lissa said softly.

'yes.' Dimitri added awkwardly. We both looked at each other and laughed.

'Pass me my shirt comrade.' I murmured, he looked disappointed and I winked.

'I want to go upstairs.' He grinned and threw my shirt over my head while pulling up his pants, without even a second thought to my pants he carried me up the stairs with animal passion.

'Dimitri….we need a name.' I said as he hugged me to his warm body, I traced his abs with my fingers.

'mmm?' he sighed.

'I said we should start thinking of names.' A small smile was on his lips.

'hmmm' he murmured trailing kiss up and down my neck, my eyes rolled back in my head a little.

'Yes…for girls and boys, because it's meant to be a surprise.' I felt him smiled against my neck.

'I see.' He pulled back and leaned on his arm, I rolled onto my side so we were facing each other.

'so…' he let out a laugh that wrapped around me like a blanket.

'Oh Roza, let's start with girls?' He suggested and i nodded enthusiastically.

'Marie?' He said, I shook my head pulling a face.

'to old lady-ish.'

'How about something Russian?' He suggested.

'I like that idea.'

'hmmm Anastasia?' he raised an eyebrow….damn him.

'Anastasia?' He clarified

'Yeah from that movie with the little bat and she married Dimitri…' I winked and he shook his head.

'Anya?' he murmured completely ignoring my suggestion.

'I like that, what about Lena?'

'Valya?' I smiled and nodded.

'How about Riley?'

'That's not Russian.'

'Yeah but it's bad ass.' He laughed

'I like those four, Anya, Lena, Riley and Valya.' I nodded in agreement.

'Now boys.' I insisted, I hoped I was having a boy, Lissa having a girl was more hone enough.

'Alexander?' Dimitri asked, I responded with a nod.

'I like Jason.' Dimitri shook his head.

'What's wrong with Jason? it's sexy.'

'I just don't think it's a good idea….' he said softly, I looked at his face curiously but there was something there that told me to not go any further so I nodded and tried to think of another name.

'Edward?' I teased.

'And he can sparkle and have golden liquid eyes.' Dimitri teased. I giggled and hit him playfully.

'I like Edward, it's responsible'

'Which our child will defiantly not be….it's half you.' I glared at him and he kissed my forehead.

'I think I like Jack.' I thought about it nodding, I could do with a jack.

'So it's settled then, Riley, Valya, Anya and Lena for girls and Alexander, Edward, Jack and Corey for boys.'

'Corey?'

'It came to me.' I said rolling my eyes and he smiled.

'I like those names very much my Roza.'

'Me to my Dimitri.' I teased and he rolled his eyes at me.

I was trying to duplicate the maltase's add, putting it on my stomach and waiting for my baby to kick, but nothing was happening and I was about to cry from frustration, I leaned my head back on the couch and closed my eyes trying to calm my dhampir senses so I could relax. I tried to drone out the kicks i could feel from my my little guardian. I started breathing in and out calmly, rubbing small soothing circles on my whale stomach.

'Rose!' Lissa suddenly yelled causing me to jump, she was standing in the door way to the living room beaming.

'Hey Liss what's going on?' I asked yawning and giving my limbs a small stitch.

'Let's go to the cinema tonight.' She sang happily, I groaned.

'Liss no, not when I look like a whale!' she laughed rolling her eyes

'Please, we haven't had a girls night out in ages…just you and me and my guardians, please!' she begged and i sighed.

'Fine Liss but you owe me.' I grumbled and she laughed coming and kissing my cheek.

'Let's go get and ice cream.' she suggested and I nodded standing up and slipping on my shoes. We walked to the door and Lissa linked arms with me like she did when we were little. We were halfway to the little on court cafe when I looked into a long window that would serve as a mirror if you were desperate. I stopped in my tracks laughing and Lissa looked at me quizzically.

'What?' She said and I pointed to our reflections. Standing there were two girls, one taller and more petite then the other, both with long hair, one fair, one dark .They had pretty faces but huge swollen bellies. Lissa laughed.

'Who would have ever thought we would be pregnant together?' Lissa murmured and I shrugged.

'It's funny isn't it? how our lives turned out.'

'you bet.'

'We are very, very lucky Rose.' Lissa murmured and I milled.

'We are indeed.'

'The weddings soon.'

'Don't remind me.' I groaned.

'Are you even the littlest bit excited?'

'Of course I am, I'm marrying Dimitri….but you're planing it.' She let out a quite angel laugh.

'The babies will be apart of it, i have it all planned out. Wait until the munchkin's out of you and you can see your dress.' Lissa winked at me and I let out a content sigh glad that I had let my best friend plan this wedding for you.

'So when are you and Christian going to….' I trailed off and Lissa shrugged.

'I'm not sure, we love each other and are having a baby and I know we won't break up…I think we'll wait until our daughters a but older so she can be a huge part of it.'

I smiled and nodded at Lissa.

'Have you got any names?' she rolled her eyes.

'No. I was thinking maybe something like Rita or Alena.' I nodded.

'They seem nice.' I lied and she giggled knowing I hated them.

'What about you?'

'We have a few for both.' I said calmly, Lissa knew what I was having but I refused to find out, it was a secret…mine and Dimitri's huge surprise.

'like…' She bugged i laughed rolling my eyes

'LIke Riley, Valya, Anya and Lena for girls and Alexander, Edward, Jack and Corey for boys.' Lissa nodded approvingly.

'I like them very much.' I nodded.

'Hey why don't you call her Tatiana, or Rhea?' Lissa rolled her eyes, I don't know if I want to name my baby after my mum…it seems, well odd. Maybe her middle name.

'Just don't make it something impossible like I don't know….Vasilissa.' She smacked me playfully as we entered the cafe, we both got a cornet and sat on a bench outside.

'How about Annabelle?' I asked and Lissa looked at me.

'I like it, simple, sweet and real.'

'The french say it means light….or something.' I trailed off, I failed French first lesson so gave up straight away.

'Anabelle Rhea Rose Ozera Dragomir.' I nodded approvingly.

'It sounds great Liss, don't you think?' Lissa nodded.

'it does indeed.'

'Wait did you say Rose?' She smiled at me.

'Of course, your so important to me Rose, you deserve to be named somewhere.' I rolled my eyes at her.

'man Liss your funny. ' I teased and she suddenly leaned over taking a bite of my ice cream, I gasped and she winked.

'I have to see the feeders and you look tired so I'll see you soon?'

I nodded and Kissed her cheek.

'have fun.' I said and she let out an angelic laugh.

I walked home humming to myself and getting more exhausted by the minutes. When I reached the bedroom I opened the door and was shocked to see Dimitri in bed wearing only boxers. I raised an eye brow suspiciously and he laughed.

'I'm getting a sleep before tonight.'

'where are you going tonight?' I asked, he sighed.

'Christian wants to go and play pool.' I laughed, he shook his head and opened his arms I shut the door and kicked off my shoes walking over to him. I straddled his hips and began to kiss him back.

'What are you doing here?'

'To get a nap, Liss wants to go see a movie….but right now I'm full of energy.' I whispered feeling him harden about me. He kept kissing me getting harder and harder until he was fully erect against my thigh causing me to shiver.

'I love you Dimitri.' I whispered as he took off my shirt. I proceeded to kiss him down his neck to his soft stomach and back up again.

'I love you my Roza.' His hands roamed my body and as soon as my bra was off he was working on my breasts. As the foreplay continued we kissed and moaned and groaned until all that was separating us were my underwear and his boxers. He kissed me feverishly and i felt burring between my legs and my stomach swirled with desire, he shoved off my panties and kissed me gently as his hand slowly trailed down my stomach. I used my hand to pull down his boxers and he kicked them off, his hand still painfully sliding over my baby bump. I pulled his hips to me and he used a hand to position himself at my entrance, we were just about to come together when something in my stomach moved, I froze for a moment as did Dimitri

and we both looked at each other and I knew the same message was running though our minds…did our baby know what was going on. We lay there in silence for what seemed like forever and then eventually we started kissing again, he was about to enter me when my stomach gave another kick.

'stop! Stop!' I yelled but Dimitri was already off me and lying on his back looking at the ceiling. I groaned.

'Dammit.' I said and he laughed at me.

'Language Roza.' His voice was husky and thick with his accent, sending shivers up my spine.

'Ugh i'm going to sleep in Lissa's room.' I said puling on clothes. He looked at me shocked.

'why?' He sounded hurt.

'Because I'm tired and a little horny and inside me my baby is kicking every time we go to have sex and you're lying there all sexy and hot and god like and I can't stand it.' Dimitri had a smug grin on his face and was looking at me seductively.

'I love you.' he said and I rolled my eyes waking out of the room and into Lissa's comfy bed.

Lissa was jumping around excitedly…well she would be if she wasn't nine months pregnant. I sighed and rolled up the sleeves of my jacket feeling the heat of the cinema.

'Oh what about Black Swan?' Lissa begged and I rolled my eyes.

'To much thinking.' I replied and she sighed.

'No strings attached?' I thought about it slowly.

'Ok.' I sighed looking around the human cinema seeing teenage girls laughing and hugging, all skinny and beautiful.

'Oh!' Lissa suddenly gasped and I looked at her worriedly.

'What?' She was holding her stomach and then looked down at her pants that were all of a sudden wet.

'Shit!' I screamed and she just looked at me wide eyed. I put her arm around my shoulder and began to lead her out of the cinema, two guardians came and helped me get her into the car and then I was telling her to breath.

'I'm going to call Christian.' She nodded to shocked for words and suddenly went flying forward moaning in pain.

'Hurry up!' I screamed to one of the guardians and they pressed their foot harder on the gas. the phone rang, and rang and rang and went to message. So I tried Dimitri, same thing. I called Christian again.

'Hey you've reached Christian I'm not here unless it's Rose, then I just don't want to pick up… don't leave a message.' it beeped and I let in a deep breath.

'Christian fucking Ozera if you do not call me back i will kill you, your girlfriend's water just broke and unless you want to miss the birth of your daughter and wake up with no genitals I suggest you pick up YOUR FUCKING PHONE!' I yelled and Lissa moaned in pain as I hung up.

'Shh, it's ok Liss, Breath.'

'Rose, did you get Christian?' She asked. I shook my head.

'I'm trying Dimitri now.'

'This Is Dimitri Belikov, leave your name, number and message after the beep.' simple and to the point, I had to smile at that.

'Comrade it's rose…you better get fire boy to the court hospital IMMEDIATELY Lissa went into labour. Love you.' I hung up and sighed while Lissa looked around annoyed. We were suddenly in the courts gates and I pulled Lissa out of the car. We walked to the infirmary slowly but hurriedly and then she was in the hands of the nurses.

'Lissa breath!' I said and she nodded still looking around frantically.

'Rose, Christian!'

'I'll find him.' They took her into a room and I knew the birth wouldn't be for a while so i decide to start dialling more numbers.

'Hello?'

'Adrian! Oh thank God.' I said annoyed that I had tried everyone ten times.

'What's wrong little dhampir?'

'Are you with Christian?''

'Indeed I am….but I'm not meant to be talking to you. Part of the boys night out deal.' I groan.

'Put him on.' I said.

'Rose I can't… I'll get busted.'

'Put him on the phone Adrian!' He mumbled something and I heard him talking to someone, the person groaned and told Adrian he was cheating and then Adrian replied, there was another groan and Christian was on the phone.

'Rose what do you want?' He said annoyed.

'Don't have attitude with me fire boy. You get your fat ass here to the hospital right now because your fucking girlfriend is having her baby.'

'Lissa?'

'YES!' I yelled and I heard him murmur to someone.

'I'm on my way.'

'You better be.' I snapped anding the phone and walking into Lissa's room. SHe was legion on a bed in hospital gear and looked like she was in pain.

'Rose..' She said gently.

'Hey Liss, Christian's on his way.' She looked relieved and then gripped her stomach in pain.

'Oooh.' She said lying back. I kissed her cheek.

'It'll be ok Liss.' I said and she looked at me annoyed.

'I'll tell you that next month and let's see what you have to say about it.' Whoa….she must be in serious pain.

'Have they given you anything?' She shook her head.

'I want it to be natural.' I looked at her in shock.

'Why?' I was drugs all the way. She shrugged.

'Just because.'

'I'm going to get a coffee….do you want anything.' she shook her head.

'Ice-chips? that's all I can have incase they operate.' I laughed and walked out of the room.

I was lining up in the cafeteria when arms wrapped around me and then I was gasping on a familiar sent.

'Dimitri.' I murmured.

'Roza.' He kissed the top of my head.

'How's Lissa?'

'She's good….and wants you to hurry back.' I rolled my eyes.

'She's in serious pain.' I said slightly worried.

'Are you sacred?'

'Will it really hurt THAT much?' I felt him shrug.

'I can't say yes from experience….but I can''t say no either.' I shuddered and he laughed,

'I hope our babies like you and just does it quick and easy.' I said, he laughed at me and I turned around.

'I hope so to.' I smiled and then gaped at him.

'What's that suppose to mean?' I demanded, he looked at me humorously.

'It means there is enough Rose Hathaway in this world for a life time.' I glared at him and he kissed my lips passionately.

I was suddenly falling and then my eyes flew open, I was sitting on a chair in Lissa's room on Dimitri's lap, my head cradled against his chest and tucked under his chin. I yawned and Lissa looked at me.

'Well you're awake.' She said smiling.

'I thought her yelling would have woken you.' Christian said, he looked exhausted and I looked at a clock, it was 12:30 am, we had been here for five hours, five hours and she still wasn't born….

'How are you feeling?' I asked Lissa, she was hooked to an IV.

'Really good, the contractions are quicker but less painful.' She tapped to the IV cord and I nodded wearily…I hated needles.

'And that means that she should be coming soon.' I gave Lissa a huge smile.

'Are you excited?' I asked her and she nodded eyes gleaming and I couldn't help but grin at her.

'I ju-' She gasped in pain again and moaned and I quickly walked over to her with Christian, we both took a hand and she moaned again….and again….and again…..and again.

'Rose!' She gasped, I looked at Dimitri frantically and he quickly walked out coming back moments later with a nurse, she looked at Lissa, did some weird test things and then ran out and came back with a doctor.

'Vasilissa.'

'Lissa!' I corrected and he looked embarrassed.

'Lissa, your babies ready to come out now, so I want you to focus on your breathing and flow with your contractions and don't push until I say.' Lissa nodded and gripped my hand tighter,Christian was holding onto her hand and stroking her hair.

'Rose, don't leave em!' She gasped and I nodded holding her hand tighter, I turned for Dimitri but it seemed he had left the room. Lissa sat up and opened her legs and began taking in puffed breaths that I would have found hilarious. Christian kept cooing soothing words in her ears and Lissa was gripping my hand with a strength that I didn't know she was capable of.

'Ok Lissa, I need you to push on your next contraction.' Lissa nodded and then suddenly scrunched up her face pushing.

'Keep going Liss!' I encouraged and then she stopped and gaped in air, Christian was whispering things in her ear.

'And again Lissa.' The doctor said, Lissa bit her lip and let out a strangled moan as she pushed.

'God Rose ti hurts!'

'Almost there Liss!'

'Come on baby!' Christian joined in and Lissa gasped in air again as she finished her pushing.

'God, I'm so tired.' Lissa said sobbing.

'Come on baby, you can do it.' Christian encouraged, Lissa just rolled her eyes.

'Liss! think how great it will be to hold and play with the baby, to dress her up in all the pink clothes we got her and tickle her and kiss her…' I trailed off and Lissa had determination in her eyes. There were four more contractions when the doctor finally spoke again.

'Last push Lissa, I need it to be a big one.' Lissa nodded and then heaved with all her might falling back. Then there was a cry and no from Lissa but a little blood covered baby. I saw Lissa smile and Christian…he was crying.

'Look at her Christian cooed as the nurses wrapped her in a towel and handed her to Christian, he took on this solemn face and began to coo and giggle at the little girl in his arms.

'Hello baby, oh your so beautiful…look at you with your mummies eyes, God your stunning.' He said over and over, Lissa's grip had relaxed on my hand and she was smiling tiredly and contently. Christian bent down and Lissa opened her arms.

'Come here my little one.' She sang and held the baby tightly. I slowly started to retreat, not wanting to ruin this moment. I walked out of the room leaving the happy family and ran straight into Dimitri. I beamed at him and started crying as he hugged me.

'Was it ok?'

'It was…amazing, Lissa she was so- so strong and brave and just…..' Dimitri held me close and I silently cried out of happiness for m best friend.

'Rose, Lissa wants to see you.' Christian said still teary eyed and I nodded taking Dimitir's hand we walked back into Lissa's room.

'hey.' I said softly as we entered, despite how tired I knew she was I could see such adoration and happiness in her eyes and above all love, she was filled with it. Her jade green eyes met mine and I walked over, we both cried silently.

'Do you want to meet her?' Lissa asked as I pulled away, I nodded and she placed into my arms the most beautiful baby I had ever seen. She had thick black hair like Christians but her eyes were a piercing jade green like Lissa's but they quickly shut and she slept. Her face was peaceful and beautiful, you could see Christian in her but you could see so much Lissa. She was the normal moroi white and had flushed cheeks.

'What are you naming her?' I said softly rocking her in my arms.

'Aimee-Rose Rhea Ozera Dragomir.' Lissa murmured.

'Aimee-Rose?' She nodded.

'It was Christian's idea.' I turned to an embarrassed Christian.

'I always knew you loved me deep down inside fire boy.' He glared at me.

'It's a good thing your holding my baby…I would tackle you otherwise.'

'TRY' I said laughing and the little girl in my arms let out a cry.

'Aww don't cry sweetie.' I said and Lissa laughed.

'Are you going soft Rose?'

'Never.'

'sure.'

'shut up Liss.'

'Don't swear in front of the baby Roza!'

'Dimitri….' I said rolling my eyes.

'DO you want to hold her?' Lissa said and I handed him the baby, Dimitri had this glazed look in his eyes and his face looked so soft…if this was what he was like when holding Lissa's baby I couldn't wait to see him holding ours.

'She's beautiful.'

'She is.' Lissa and I said at the same time.

'I should call Adrian and Eddie.' Lissa smiled and nodded.

'Maybe tomorrow? I just want it to be our family for now.' I looked around at Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, Aimee-Rose and then at my stomach…we were about to be a real family that I had never had.

'Just our family…' I murmured quietly to no one in particular.

**Hey guys!**

**so you know the drill**

**the more inspired I am to write**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter with little Aimee-Rose and the family and for anyone wondering Rose's baby is the next chapter and chapter 11.**

**Thank you all for your amazing reviews I love them and sorry it takes so long to update I've been so busy with school an stuff…**

**Love you all**

**Starst xxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys**

**Your reviews are just AMAZING and I love love love them**

**So this is the chapter :) here comes Rose's baby and Janine's tears….yes that's right JANINE HATHAWAY WILL CRY**

**I hop you enjoy this chapter and sorry it's taken so long. I've been trying to think of how to end my other fan fix before forever and i have also written a few little one shots about Rose and Dimitri and Jace and Clary (mortal instruments)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter I'm not sure how many I'll have after…enough for sure though. i won't leave you guys hanging.**

**If there's anything that you would like to happen now. **

**With Tasha, Lissa, Christian, Abe,Janine, Dimitri, Rose or any of the other characters let me know. I'll be bringing Jill back soon to see her niece and Sonya because I love her. I hope your all enjoying this story so far.**

**Starst**

**xxxx**

**LPOV**

I lay in my bed totally relaxed, my stomach was slowly getting flatter and flatter except for this little bit of baby fat that I had put on. Aimee lay on my stomach, her little head resting on one of my restates, her hands in fists as she lay tummy down withe the same expression Christian had while sleeping. I rubbed her back as one of her small hands clasped the finger of the other hand. She was three weeks old tomorrow and so small and perfect that I wanted to eat her up. She had my eyes and Christians hair and was our little angel. I though Christian would have trouble with Aimee, being a young father and not expecting her like I was but he was amazing. Each night he got up to fee her and rock her to sleep and whenever he was around her his face went soft and sweet.

'Good morning.' Christian yawned and I realised he was looking at Aimee, was facing her dad, she squirmed on my stomach as Christian pulled a face and I shifted gently so I was sitting up and so was she, I wanted to see her face.

'Hello baby.' I whispered kissing her cheek and she turned to me, My hand supporting her head, she gave a smile, ever since she had first smiled two days after she was born she hadn't stopped, especially when Rose was around, she loved Rose and Rose's big belly.

'And hello to you.' Christian said and I smile as he kissed me softly.

'morning.' I murmured smiling. Aimee's face went red as she looked like she was concentrating hard, then she relaxed and I screwed up my nose.

'Aimee.' i said laughing and Christian stood up taking her from me.

'it's ok, you have a shower and I'll change stinky.' Aimee squirmed uncomfortably in my lap from her full nappy and Christian held her, Leaning her head on his shoulder and started talking to her like she was fifteen. I smiled and gave a stretch before standing up. It felt great to have my body to myself again and no longer feeling swollen and fat.

'Christian!'I called sticking my head out the door into the hall.'

'yeah?' he yelled back from Aimee's room.

'make sure to put on the nappy cream.' he laughed and said something to Aimee.

'Have a shower and relax Lissa.' He returned and i giggled locking the door.

After taking my shower I dressed in some cotton pants and a tight long sleeve shirt, I tied my hair up and walked down stairs. Rose was on the couch watching Aimee play on her mat with the toys, a smile on her face. I could smell food form the kitchen which meant Christian was cooking.

'Where's Dimitri?' i asked Rose as I came and sat on the floor next to my daughter, squeaking toys in front of her.

'He went to get me a cheeseburger.' I laughed.

'Rose! Christian would have made you one.' I scolded and she shrugged.

'Yeah but it wouldn't have tasted as good, besides I'm carrying Dimitri' Belikov's baby, it's the least he could do.' I rolled my eyes at Rose and Christian walked in with some eggs and toast as well as a glass of orange juice. He gave it to me and i smile appreciatively. He went back to the kitchen and came back a moment later with more eggs and toast and gave it to Rose, I looked at her astonished.

'what?' she asked shrugging. 'I'm eating for two.' I took a bite of my toast and then Aimee started to cry.

'Great.' I sighed picking her up and rocking her. I felt tired and drained and knew I had to see the feeders.

'I'll look after her for a bit if you and Christian want to go see the feeders.' Rose said, I knew she couldn't read my mind any more but she still knew what I was thinking.

'I'll feed her then finish my breakfast, thanks Rose.' i said and she shrugged.

'it will be great practice for me.' She patted her stomach and gave a little jump and I knew that he had kicked her. I couldn't wait to see Rose's face when she pushed out a little boy, she would be a great mum and we would be mums together. It was exciting.

'Your going to have a little baby to be friends with munchkin.' I said to Aimee as she giggled and reached out to touch me. I bring her closer to my face and kissed her nose, placing her head on the crook between my shoulder and neck and finished eating my breakfast.

'Adrian was saying that you had asked Jill to come?' I nodded still not sure how I felt about Jill, I knew we weren't really sisters, I mean we were but we weren't and in a a way I wanted to get to know her but at the same time I didn't.

'Yeah I think she should meet Aimee, and I know you've wanted to see Sonya for ages.' Rose nodded shoving more egg into her mouth.

'I think you two should get closer, I mean she is the only other one of you Liss.' I nodded.

'I know…it's just so…'

'Weird?' Rose finished and I nodded.

'You're telling me.'

'She's so kind though Liss and I know she wants you to like her.'

'I know, she calls me sometimes and writes, I'm trying it's just difficult.'

'Of course it is, but don't not get to know her.' I just smiled nodding.

'Go get some blood and give me the little one.' Rose told me and I stood up giving her Aimee who smiled automatically.

'Bye baby, bye Rose.' I kissed them both and grabbed kitchen. We opened the door just as Dimitri was about to walk in.

'Lissa, Christian.'

'Dimitri.' I told him smiling and he smiled back. I heard him walk into the living room and then Rose spoke.

'Finally.'

'You're still hungry?' he said in amazement and Rose grumbled something back. Laughing Christian took my hand and we walked across court in the melting snow to the feeders.

We had just put our names down when Adrian appeared behind me.

'Lissa, Christian. Hows the baby?' Adrian asked and I smiled.

'She's great.' Christian answered and they started a small conversation as i listened thinking about Aimee and Rose and Rose's baby and when Rose would have her baby and how I could dress her baby in the matching boy clothes I got him.

'How's Rose doing?'

'She's…cranky.'

'Ahh.' Adrian said and I smiled softly.

'You should go see her.' I told him.

'I was after my feeding, her and Aimee of course.' He added and Christian shook his head.

'What do you two think she'll specialise in?' Christian said worried and i was to, I didn't want her to specialise in spirit. Of course we needed more spirit users in our world but I didn't want her to handle the darkness…it was to much.

'I hope it's fire.' I said and Christian shrugged.

'Or earth, or air, or water…just not spirit.' Adrian nodded.

'hopefully something else.' he said and Christian let out a sigh. I held his hand in men and we all sat in silence waiting for our names to be called.

'Adrian Ivashkov.' The moroi at the desk called.

'If you'll excuse me, my breakfast is ready.' I shook my head at his words. Drinking blood was natural but it still made me feel ill.

'It'll be ok Chris.' I said to the stiff form next to me.

'I know…I just can't help but worry.'

'I'm sure she'll be amazing regardless.'

'She will Lissa, she'll be like you, strong and beautiful.' I blushed and smiled foolishly.

'Only because of you…and Rose. God I owe Rose so much.'

'You've helped her have a child Liss!'

'I know but I'll always owe her, regardless of anything it's the truth.' and he knew I was right, just like he would always owe Dimitri. We were asking them to put our lives ahead of us and in return I would make sure to put my life ahead of Rose's baby…it was the least I could do. Adrian walked out grinning and pointed to behind him.

'I believe it's your go Majesty.' I rolled my eyes at his words and walked into the feeders. The lady was sitting there smiling, she was youngish looking with black hair.

'Oh your majesty! What an honour.' I smiled nodding my thanks and then sunk my teeth into her neck ignoring any chit chat that may have started. I said a quick thank you when I was done and walked out to see Christian and Adrian laughing.

'What's so funny?' I said curiously standing next to Christina, he was about to tell me when Eddie burst into the room frantically.

'Eddie?' I gasped alarmed.

'What's wrong?' Adrian demanded.

'I was….at the house…Dimitri called….come find you….Aimee with….at hospital….Rose…' He puffed out and I froze…was Aimee ok?

'What's wrong?' Christina demanded tense.

'Christian!' I scolded.

'Eddie, tell us what happened slowly.' He took in a deep breath releasing.

'I was at home with Mia when Dimitri called, he said to come find you right now and that he had to take Rose to the hospital but Aimee is ok.' Excitement flared inside me, was Rose having her baby.

'Is he coming?' Christian asked Eddie excitedly. Eddie's face fell slightly.

'Eddie…what's wrong?' Adrian asked and I concentrated on Eddie's aura, it was slightly black.

'Eddie?' I said scared now.

'Rose was going up to have a shower and she fell down the stairs, she was bleeding out.' My voice wouldn't come out and it didn't have to, before anyone could say something I ran out of the feeders room to the infirmary to see Rose.

**RPOV**

My head was pounding and I moved it uncomfortably on the hard pillow, I groaned and a hand suddenly grabbed mine.

'Roza?'

'Dimitri.' I murmured smiling, then everything started coming back to me. I was standing on the stairs when i tripped and fell, then I felt wet and Dimitri screaming…then darkness. my hands flew to my stomach.

'Oh God…Oh God.' I said over and over and Dimitri hushed me, stroking my forehead. 'The baby's ok Rose, it's ok, your ok, every thing is ok.' I shook my head letting tears fall, Dimitri kissed me softly.

'I'm sorry.' i said and he chuckled gently.

'It's ok Roza, you had me worried…I thought you were going to die on me, you bled so much. But it's ok, everything is ok and the baby is fine.' I took in a deep breath and let my body relax.

'So…what now?' i said and Dimitri sat next to me on the bed, putting his arms around me.

'Now you stay in bed until the baby comes, no doing anything…I mean it Rose, you stay in bed while I look after you.' I gaped at him and he laughed at my expression.

'Is Lissa here?' He nodded.

'She's in the waiting room.'

'She didn't…heal me did she?' he shook his head.

'I knew how much you wouldn't want her to put she had to be compelled by Adrian not to…she was so worried about you Rose, everyone was.'

'Can I see her?' he nodded.

'I'll go get her.' He kissed me hard, then my stomach then walked out to get Lissa. I leaned back closing my eyes and placing my hands on my stomach.

'You there baby?' I spoke out loads, there was a small kick replied and I let out a huge sigh of relief.

'I'm sorry.' another kick, this baby was amazing.

'Rose?' I saw Lissa standing in the doorway, Dimitri behind her holding Aimee.

'hey' I exclaimed happily, she ran over and hugged me.

'i'm so glad your ok, you are ok aren't you?' I shrugged.

'My head hurts a little but besides that I'm great. ' Lissa stretched a hand you and I grabbed it.

'No Liss please, I don't want you to heal me….especially now that we aren't bonded, it's dangerous.' She looked at me worriedly and sighing she nodded and I pulled her to sit on the edge of the bed next to me. I looked over to my sexy Russian God who was holding a baby.

'Where's Christian?' I asked beckoning Dimitri to walk towards us, he took a seat int he little plastic chair and continued rocking Aimee to sleep.

'He's with Adrian and Eddie and Mia and jasmine, they were here for a bit but the nurse kicked them out, Dimitri got to stay because well you two are together and i'm well….queen and I guess it does come with advantages.' I laughed at the guilty expression on Lissa's face, she looked like she had just shot someone.

'So…' i trailed off not liking the silence that was lurking in the room. Lissa looked at Dimitri who nodded at her and she clapped excitedly, looking at her questioningly Lissa regained composure and smiled at me.

'Someone's here to see you.' She said gently and I looked at Dimitri, he gave me a knowing smile.

'Who….?' I said and Lissa winked.

'You'll find out soon. ' I rolled my eyes at her and leaned back into my pillow more comfortably.

'Do you want something?' Lissa asked and I averted my eyes to my stomach.

'Well…I never got to eat that cheese burger and something covered in chocolate sounds great.' Lissa laughed and stood up taking Aimee from Dimitri.

'Come on, Let's go get Aunty Rose some food.'

Lissa returned a few minutes later but not with my food, with two very familiar looking people.

'Kiz.' Abe said walking over and placing a hand on my cheek gently.

'Old man.' I sad and he rolled his eyes at me.

'How are you feeling?'

'Pathetic and hungry.' i turned my attention to Lissa and she laughed walking out….to get me some food hopefully. I heard someone clear their throat and I looked at my mum standing in behind Abe, her red hair growing out and sticking out in it's perfect curls.

'Hi..' I said awkwardly and she walked over hugging me tightly, i was surprised, not sure how to react to my mothers affection. I looked at my dad and he nodded reassuringly so I placed my hands on my mother holding her tighter.

'I'm glad your ok Rose.' She told me and I knew she meant it. The thought made me smile like a fool.

'Thanks.' I said back softly and she pulled back giving my forehead a little pat like I was five. Dimitri stood up and walked over to me, draping an arm around my shoulder casually and again I was filled with the satisfaction of being able to show affection to each other around other people.

'so are you having a boy or a girl?' My mum asked me and I smiled.

'We don't know yet.' I told her and she nodded fully understanding what I meant.

'You were a surprise as well.' She said and looked like she remembering something, Abe had the same expression on his face. I looked at Dimitri and he kissed my cheek.

'You were so cute Rose, and soft and sweet, I hugged you for days and days in my arms before you started to complain.' my mum said gently and I looked at her shocked.

'You had these little hands that grabbed absolutely anything, you ruined three of my favourite scarfs from pulling on the ends.' I stared at Abe, mouth hanging open.

'You were there?' I said in shock, he smiled at my mum who smiled back.

'I lived with you and your mother for two months after your born and after i visited until you were one, seeing your first steps and words.' i shook my head in total awe about what i was just learning about my past.

'Stop gaping like that Rose, you'll swallow a fly.' My mum said with a small smile…was she, was she making a joke? no way. This day was getting weirder and weirder by the minute.

'I….I mean wow.' I spat out and my mother laughed, Janine Hathaway actually laughed…no way.

'Oh Rose, we were a family, even if you don't remember we were at some point.' I smiled at the thought of this, knowing that I had had a really family at the beginning of my life. I yawned and stretched out my arms.

'Your tired, we'll come back tomorrow ok?' I nodded smiling at my mum.

'Thanks for coming guys.'

'Bye kiz.' Abe said and surprisingly he kissed my cheek and my mum gave me a huge hug.

'bye Rose, rest up.' I nodded and they walked off. I scooted over and forced Dimitri to lie down next to me so I was snuggled against his warm side.

'Hey Lissa never came back with my food!' I exclaimed and he laughed shakily.

'Roza, always thinking about your stomach.'

'Of course Comrade, I'm growing a life in there.' Dimitri chuckled and I felt it vibrate through his body.

'Have a rest Roza, your body is exhausted.'

'Will you stay with me?' I asked sleepily, he kissed my forehead.

'Always.'

**DPOV**

I lay uncomfortably on the hospital bed, trying not to wake Rose as i shifted to go and get some food form the little canteen. I moved slowly and stood on my feet staring at her beautiful sleeping form, her lips formed a small 'o' like a child and she looked so soft and gentle, like she couldn't even hurt a fly…the marks on her neck suggested other wise. I stared at Rose for a minute longer before walking out of the room to get us both some food, I was going to go to the little canteen but I knew Rose would want a doughnut or eclair so I went to the little cafe and ordered one coffee two eclairs and two donuts not knowing which she would have. I was still wearing my clothes form yesterday and they were rumpled and untidy and I knew that I would have to go back to the house later today and get Rose and I both some clothes but I would wait until they moved her into her actual room for the next few days. I walked back to the hospital slowly, taking in the scene's around me like Rose had taught me to that day in the alley, it was hard to believe that all that had happened between us was really in the short span of close to two years. Rose was sitting up when i entered her room, she was staring at the remote control quizzically as she tried to work out how to use it. I smiled at her and she gave an annoyed look back.

'I have food.' I said handing it out like a peace offering her face softened and she looked at her stomach and whispered something and laughed as she placed her hand on where the baby probably kick.

'What did you bring?'

'Doughnuts and eclairs.' I told her walking over and giving her the bag, she opened it with a smile and had a bite of the eclair and then a bite of a doughnut and then looked at me with pursed lips holding up one in each hand.

'Which one do you want?' She said sounding pained and i shrugged kissing her stomach gently and receiving a little kick that caused me to smile.

'Which ever you don't.' She groaned irritated.

'Dimitri.' She whined and with a smile I leant forward and took a bite of the eclair she was holding. She tried to raise an eyebrow and ended up doing a weird locomotive with both her eyebrows.

'Does that mean you want the eclair?' I shrugged and took a bite of the doughnut and she sighed at me smiling with a playfulness in her eyes.

'What do you want my Roza?' I said and she sighed shaking her head.

'To much choice…' She moaned, I laughed at her and gave her a long kiss on her lips that she returned eagerly, but hesitantly. I pulled back and her warm breath rushed over my face.

'I'll have one of each.' She decided taking another bite of the eclair, I shook my head at her and began to eat the doughnut. By the time I was done my doughnut and coffee she had eaten my eclair, her eclair and a doughnut.

'Hungry Roza?' i said with a smile and she rolled her eyes.

'Dimitri, I have a baby in me that's just about ready to come out…of course I'm hungry!'

'That hasn't stopped you before.' We both turned our heads and Eddie stood at the door with Adrian, Rose glared.

'Shut up Castile, I may be pregnant but i could still kick your ass.' She said moving to get up but I placed my hands on her shoulders and pushed her down gently.

'bed rest Roza.' She rolled her eyes at me and gave a humph, I laughed and kissed her nose.

**RPOV**

Dimitri had been insistent, no moving, no walking, no stretching, no fighting, no anything just lie around and do nothing, but I had a plan. Dimitri was going to pack a bag for me for the next few days, just until my baby came. So being the Rose I was i begged Dimitri to bring me my black Jersey that I got from Portland when Lissa and I were on the run, the only thing was that the black jersey was still in my bottom draw in my dorm room at the academy, I had asked Jill to bring it when she visited so Dimitri would be gone for a while which meant I could stand up, not to go to the bathroom or take a shower (that Dimitri made a bath) but just to walk around for no reason. I smiled at the thought. When i was sure Dimitri was out of the hospital I threw back the covers and sat on the bed. I had been in this hospital for three days already and it was driving me insane. I was about to put my feet on the floor when Lissa burst in, great.

'Rose Hathaway you better get yourself back on that bed!' she exclaimed holding Aimee close to her body and trying to look at me disapprovingly. I rolled my eyes and threw my legs back up on my bed.

'Geez Liss, calm down. 'She sighed and sat next to me on the chair and that was when the pain started. My stomach cramped up and I grabbed it pulling my knees up and throwing my head in between them and groaning. Lissa looked at me worriedly.

'Rose are you ok?' I took in a deep breath.

'Sorry…my stomach it just. Ow.' I leaned back and Lissa went and placed Aimee in her little carrier and put it on the table in the corner of the room, she then walked over to me.

'Rose?' Are your pants wet?' I held my breath not willing to look, afraid that it might actually be time for my baby to come.

'I..I don't know.' I said slowly and Lissa moved the blankets, gasped and then turned around.

'Ok Rose, I'm going to call a nurse.' I nodded and then grabbed her arm.

'Lissa, get Dimitri.' She nodded and left the room slowly and in shock. I sat on the bed to afraid to move, not sure what to do. Another cramp seized my body and I grabbed my stomach tightly scowling.

'Stop hurting me!' I said to my stomach and in return received another painful cramp. Lissa was back within minutes with a nurse and Dimitri following a look of absolute shock on his face.

'Miss Hathaway.' I smiled easing back into the pillows trying to relax.

'Hey.' I said with my Rose bravado.

'Doctor Rick is on his way dear, he will be here very soon but for now you'll have to make do with me.' The moroi nurse smiled, she looked old with her grey hair but her eyes were young.

'Sounds good.'

'So I'm just going to check how much you've dilated….' She turned and snapped on a white glove and I looked at her in horror, she smiled.

'Don't worry dear, it won't hurt to much.' I took a deep breath and then within seconds she was washing her hands.

'So?' I asked casually and she gave me a warm smile.

'You have a little bit to go, maybe four hours but it will happen quickly, when you get dilated enough we can give you a spinal block so it will hurt less.'

'Sounds great..' I muttered as the nurse smiled and walked out, Lissa ran over and hugged me.

'Oh Rose I'm so excited! I'm going to go tell everyone!' She grabbed Aimee-Rose and all but skipped out, Dimitri turned to me smiling.

'Are you excited Roza?' He asked and I shrugged.

'Not really….I think it was easier getting the thing in there then it will be getting it out.' Dimitri laughed and kissed me on my forehead with a grin.

I was screaming, not yelling, not shouting but high pitched screaming and it was LOUD. Dimitri was standing behind me as I walked around, rubbing my shoulders and back, muttering soothing words into my hair as another contraction waved through me.

'One minute apart, not long to go Rose.' Dr. Rick said as he took a long sip of his coffee.

'Ugh this was so so stupid!' I said irritated and Dimitri chuckled with Lissa. Christian and Eddie and Adrian and Mia and my parents were in the waiting room, waiting patiently, eating food, drinking water. All I got were stupid ice chips "just in case" I was hungry and tired and in pain.

'Rose how are you?' I snapped my head up to see my mum standing at the door.

'Horrible.' I whined and Dimitri laughed at me, I turned to give him a glare that wasn't very impressive.

'Why don't we get you on the bed Roza.' he murmured and I nodded. Dimitri sat on the bed firsthand opened his legs. I sat in-between them and leant back into his warm comforting chest. My mum came and placed a hand on my leg.

'It will be done soon Rose.'

'Yeah, before yo know it.' Lissa said speaking and i looked at her.

'Liss my pain threshold is ten times higher then your and you were screaming to no prevail.' Lissa laughed.

'I should go check on Aimee.' she said standing and giving a small wave. I let out a long sigh and then buckled in pain, I whimpered and Dimitri rubbed my back again.

'That Fucking drip thing did nothing' I whined and when i looked up to doctor Rick he was making a page.

'Rose we have some nurses on the way, your about to have your baby.

'I wha-' I moaned in pain again and felt tightening in my chest.

'Dimitri.' I said shortly and he kissed my neck.

'It will be over so soon Roza, we're going to have a baby.' He lifted his knees and I rested my arms on them, one of his hands held mine. My mother gave my forehead a kiss, a very shocking gesture.

'You'll stay right?' I asked her sounding scared, she looked taken aback but happy.

'Of course.' Nurses came in with Lissa among them smiling like an idiot.

'Ahh!' She yelled excitedly and walked over to my mother to hold her hand. I took on of my mums hands in mine and held onto it as the next wave of contraction rolled through me. Dr. Rick snapped on a glove.

'Ok Rose, lift your knees and spread your legs, I'm just going to check your dilation.' I sighed and closed my eyes.

'It's time.' He said nodding.

'Now Rose next contraction I want you to push then stop, short fast breaths remember.' I nodded and then felt the cramping, I gave a huge push as Dimitri held my hand back just as tightly as i was holding his.

'Keep going Roza.' he encouraged. I stopped pushing and sucked in a deep breath.

'Good Rose, don't push this time.' Rick said and I nodded and when the pain rolled through I squeezed my mum's and Dimitri's hands to tight, there was a little click sound and my mum let out a small breath of pain, she was a guardian after all.

'push!' Rick said and I did, very hard. There were more pushes and encouragement, more sexy Russian words being murmured into my ear, Lissa tucking my hair back and my um holding my hand even thought I was sure that I had broken hers.

'one more push Rose, just a small one,I can see the head.' I gave one more hard push and then slipped back into Dimitri the same time a crying pierced the room. I relaxed my grip on my mums hand and on Dimitri's and his long arms wrapped around me, pulling me tightly to him.

'Oh Rose!' My mother exclaimed already standing with the baby and Lissa.

'Well?' I asked smiling, Dr. Rick looked at me.

'A boy.' I let out a giggle and looked at Dimitri, he looked about ready to cry.

'a boy?' he said softly.

'a boy!' Lissa yelled and smiled.

'I'm going to go tell everyone.' a midwife came over and gave me my little baby wrapped up. He had small little features with a nose that was Dimitri's right away. I wanted to eat him up as he was placed in my arms and Dimitri rested his chin on my shoulder looking at our son.

'Look at him comrade!' I exclaimed and he chuckled, his hand caressed the head and moved the little cap to reveal hair, we both gasped.

'No way.' I said shakingmy head and Dimitri looked like he would burst out laughing, my mum sucked in a deep breath.

'His hair is…'

'Red.' Dimitri finished.

'Well…brownish red.' my mother added

'Like mine and yours mixed' i said to my mum and she added as shocked as I was.

'It's beautiful.'

'Amazing.'

'unique.'

'it'll get darker.' I said and the both nodded but i hoped he would keep the red tinge.

'What will we call him?' he asked and I looked at our baby trying to think of a name…our baby, I grinned like a fool. Without warning I gave a sneeze and our sone eyes popped open. They were the Dimitri brown and so perfect and as I looked into them there was this little mischievous glint in his eyes, a little glint that reminded me of a boy with blue eyes and red hair, redder then my child's.

'Mason.' I said and Dimitri looked at him.

'You're right.' He murmured and I smiled.

'Mason Aleksander Belikov.' Dimitri said again and I smiled.

'I love it.' I turned to my mum who was standing near us awkwardly.

'Do you want to hold him?' I asked her and she nodded. I gave her the baby and my mothers face went amazingly soft and smooth, like she was young again. She had this small smile on her face that I had never seen before.

'You're so beautiful.' She murmured and then a tear ran down my mothers face, a tear. Dimitri moved behind me and I looked at him.

'I'm going to get up.' He reassured and I nodded letting him stand. He faced me and then kissed me hard and passionately on the mouth with no concern about who was in the room.

'I love you so much my Roza, thank you for giving me this.' I kissed him then and giggled pulling away. my mother was giving me a disapproving look.

'Rose, not in front of the baby.' I laughed and she gave my son to Dimitri.

'Should I get the others?' I nodded and my mum kissed my cheek.

'I'm proud of you.' I turned to Dimitri smiling like a fool and watched him, he held Mason in his arms.

'Vy take mono, kak troy ma' rebenka ya lyblyu tebya use' (you are so much like your mother little one, I love you already.) Dimitri whispered and I looked at him questioningly.

'The baby talk has started comrade.' He smiled at me and shrugged.

'Yes but you don't understand it.'

'yet.' i said snakily and he shook his head muttering something.

'What was that?' i asked and he rolled his eyes.

'Nothing Roza.' He murmured kissing Mason's forehead and I smiled.

'Dimitri…' I said slowly with a huge yawn, wow I didn't realise how tired I was. he walked over and placed a loving hand on my cheek.

'You must be exhausted love, it's been a very long day.'

'I hurt.' I said leaning into his palm as his thumb rubbed circles into my cheek.

'I know Roza, you will get better I promise.'I rolled my eyes at him.

'Dimitri, I want my baby.' I held out my arms like a four year old demanding something and laughing he placed Mason in my arms, keeping a hand to cup his head, his hand on my cheek moved as his arm wrapped around me.

'We made a pretty cute baby comrade.' he chuckled.

'I was hoping now that we are parents the comrade thing would stop.' I snorted.

'In your dreams buster.'

'Buster?'

'trying it out.'

'I like comrade better.'

'I knew deep down you loved it.' he chuckled and kiss my cheek and then Mason's head.

'He sleeps a lot doesn't he?'

'Of course, he's a baby…and half you.' I rolled my eyes and there was a nock on the the door.

'Come in.' Dimitri said. Everyone walked in the room and eyed the little bundle in my arms, Lissa gave a little giggle and walked over with Aimee who was wide awake unlike her usual sleepy self.

'is…does his hair have like red in it?' Christian asked dumb founded. I nodded.

'Weird right? it's like copper-ery….sort of.' Lissa nodded smiling.

'Look at the bubba Aimee-Rose, look at your best friend.' I laughed at Lissa.

'They're going to be the best friends, like us.' I insisted and Lisa nodded.

'Yup, except he'll be more responsible, he is half Dimitri.' I frowned.

'Yeah….and she'll be more reckless…you did decide to waist your amazing genes on fire boy.' Lissa snorted looked at Mason more closely.

'What's his name Rose?' Mia asked standing next to Eddie who was holding her tightly, arms around waist.

'Mason.' I said simply. 'Mason Aleksander Belikov.' Eddie wore this huge smile on his face and Mia was smiling softly to.

'I think he would have liked that.' Adrian said and I raised my eyebrows.

'What? I was trying to keep the moment flowing.' he said in a typical Adrian way, Eddie laughed and the baby in my arms stirred opening his eyes and crying silently.

'Aw Don't cry Mase.' I whispered holding him closer to me and rocking him.

'He's so small.' Jasmine said and i nodded.

'I'm scared I might break him.' Lissa laughed.

'He defiantly isn't strigoi durable or anything.'

'most certainly.' I added holding him tighter. Lissa gave Aimee to Dimitri.

'Ok hand up my nephew.' I gave him to her willingly, feeling suddenly very very tired.

'You're going to get so spoilt being nephew to the queen.' I said and then smiled widely.

'Not to mention all of your dad's sisters.'

'What a lucky baby.' Dimitri added pulling faces at Aimee who was smiling. I watched as people passed my baby around, each time a person would hold him Lissa would steel him back. They all said different things like:

'He's so adorable!'

'Just a one of a kind angel.'

'I see the Mason in his eyes, the hair helps…'

'Now you can be called Cradle Dhampir.' I gaped at Adrian for that one waiting for an explanation, he just shrugged and pointed to Dimitri then to me.

'Cradle Snatcher, Little Dhampir' Dimitri seemed uncomfortable and stiff form the comment but I just gave him a wink. When Abe held him he looked at me approvingly.

'You've got my good gene's quiz.' I laughed at that and then Christian held him.

'Man Rose, I can tell already he'll have your attitude.'

'How?'

'He's staring…glaring at me. It's freaky, but cute, he's so cute.'

'Relax hot head.' I muttered and my baby was placed back in my arms.

'You should call your mum Dimitri.' he smiled.

'I'll call in an hour or so, it's still night there.' I gave a huge yawn and my mum looked around.

'We should all let you get some sleep.'

'Thanks everyone for coming.' I said tiredly. they all said goodbyes and Lissa hugged me tightly.

'This is a real dream come true Rose!' I nodded.

'I know what you mean.' She gave Mason a huge kiss and walked out with Christian' arm around her waist.

'You should feed him before you sleep Roza.' I nodded.

'What do I do?' Dimitri smiled and told me what to do and how to hold him I smiled when Mason was drinking away.

'How do you know all this?'

'My mother was the only doctor in the commune, I assisted in some births and got the gist of what happens.' i laughed imaging Dimitri listening with that seriousness of his as his mother explained how to breast feed. When mason was done feeding he released me with a pop. I did up my top and handed him to Dimitri.

'I'm so sleepy.

'Get rest Roza.' His hand trailed up and down my back and I sighed contently.

'Hey Dimitri…we can have sex now.' He laughed.

'Four weeks.'

'What?'

'the doctor said four weeks, you under went serious well change today Roza, you'll be aching if we do and won't enjoy it and then I won't enjoy it because you didn't and we'll feel worse.' I rolled my eyes at his logic and then closed my eyelids again.

'Goodnight Dimitri, goodnight Mason.

'night my Roza.'

**Soooo How was that? exciting? amazing? wonderful?**

**next will be a bi more about the babies and a lot of Rose and Dimitri fluff as well as some work on the underage law. There will also be a lemon in the next chapter**

**thanks for all the reviews guys i LOVE LOVE LOVE them,….nearly 200 thats amazing thank you all so much for your support.**

**I'm sorry this chapter isn't to long but I wanted to make sure i got it up really soon so you all know Rose has had her baby and i can take a bit longer on the next one, it's also my birthday on Friday *victory dance* so i wont be able to write on the weekend because I'm getting ready for my birthday party and stuff. **

**remember to leave any ideas or clues that you want to happen to any other characters!**

**thankyou all so much love you**

**Starst xxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**WOW OVER 200 REVIEWS! NO FRIGEN WAY!**

**YOU GUYS REALLY MAKE ME FEEL GRETA AND WANT TO KEEP WRITING**

**I hope your all happy I failed my test because I wrote that last chapter instead of studying…oh well SO WORTH IT**

**you guys are absolutely amazing and thanks for the birthday wishes i had a great sixteenth.**

**A few asked if I like twilight, I did before the movies, they ruined it but I do like the books so if I insult it it's the movie :)**

**Thanks everyone for your support and awesomeness XD**

**This chapter has a lot of Rose and Dimitri fluff and baby fluff as well. Janine is a great grandmother….who would have thought? There are a few lemons that are marked **

**this chapter is exciting, they leave for Russia, arrive, mason is adored, Aimee is loved and Dimitri is even forced into talking about sex with his older sisters…. :P **

**I'm glad you all liked what I did with the hair, I was worried you would think it was stupid but I thought really hard about it and decided that I didn't want brown hair because everyone gives the baby brown hair and i really wanted him to be called Mason because he reminded Rose so much OF mason and the hair seemed perfect. So it's not red but not brown it's exactly in the middle, the perfect amount and it will get a little darker as he gets older if you want :(**

**So here is chapter 11, pretty pumped I must say, the weddings coming up, Rose's dress is getting made oh excitement! Love you all xxxxx**

**RPOV**

I opened the door, tired and sweaty from my run, my muscles still aching slightly.

'Dimitri?' I called as i walked through the hallway, the house unusually quiet. Lissa, Christian and Aimee-Rose where out at some royal dinner with the Voda family which meant I was home alone with Dimitri and Mason, who should almost definitely be asleep. There was no reply from my tall Russian as i walked through the house so I headed up stairs to our room, sure enough Dimitri was lying on the floor asleep while next to him our four week old baby was lying on his stomach, head up trying to move around. I giggled at his expression as he watched me in the door way, his wide brown eyes were staring at me like a frogs, his thick red hair sticking up in the air like a fuzz ball.

'Wasn't daddy suppose to put you in bed?' I asked him teasingly, he let out a small little coo like he could understand me, I reached over and picked him up giving him a big kiss on his cheek as he wound his fingers in part of my pony tail.

'Don't pull.' I said sternly walking to his room and placing him in his crib. I turned on the little mobile that spun around above his head and laid him down. His eyes wen wide as he stared at the moving birds and I gave him his dummy to suck on.

'Good night Mase.' I whispered kissing his head and turning on the little monitor. I walked into my room then staring at Dimitri asleep on the floor, deciding he deserved a harsh wake up I kicked him in the ribs gently. He groaned fluttering his eye lids.

'You fell asleep.' I said as he sat up and leaned against the bed.

'Did i?' He muttered sarcastically.

'Yup, and our baby stayed awake.' he looked suddenly alert and tense.

'Is he ok?'

'In bed looking at flying birds and sucking on his dummy.' I told him pretty proud of myself, he gave me a reassuring smile.

'Who knew you would be such a great mum?' I laughed at him and walked over, crawling into his lap.

'I know right? Rose Hathaway, badass strigoi killing baby loving God. has a nice ring to it.' Dimitri chuckled at me rubbing small circles onto my back.

'I'd like to change part of it…' he trailed off.

'Oh?'

'The Hathaway part…Belikov sounds far better.' I laughed and kissed him on the lips.

'Two weeks.' I said smiling and he smiled to.

'Two weeks. And three days until Russia.' I rolled my eyes at Dimitri's enthusiasm.

'Three more days before I am poked and pinned and prodded and given papers and asked to chose between white and cream or roses or tulips.'

'Oh Roza it will be so worth it, you'll be mine forever.'

'Because that wasn't already obvious.' Dimitri kissed my lips hard and hungrily, biting down on my tongue, I moaned excited about this sudden enthusiasm. I pulled him closer to my body and straddled his waist.

'Dimitri.' I murmured against his lips, he pulled back looking at me and then kissed my neck.

'Yes Roza.' His voice had the usual huskiness that over came him when ever we got intimate.

'It's been four weeks.' I trailed my hand up and down his chest and he smiled.

'Oh I know.' without thinking I ground my hips against him until I felt something begin to stiffen.

'Oh Dimitri….you look a bit stiff.' He rolled his eyes at my pun.

'Roza…' he said exasperated.

'yes?' I rubbed against him and he tilted his head back shutting his eyes.

'Please.' He sounded like he was in pain and honestly he probably was, it had been four long painful weeks for both of us. I winked and kissed him again.

OOOOOOOO

Mason and Aimee were both on their stomach's facing each other and smiling as each one made a funny facial expression. I was sitting on the couch next to Lissa and we were both googling at our babies.

'So you and Dimitri got hot last night.' Lissa said casually with a small smirk on her lips, one that matched Christian perfectly.

'You look like hot head with that smirk.' Lissa rolled her eyes.

'stop changing the subject.'

'Sorry if I don't want to discuss my sex life in front of my child.' I said with a laugh turning my entire body to her so my back was to the hall.

'Sure.' She said rolling her eyes.

'Geese Liss…is Christian really so unfulfilling that you need to share mine?'

'Please Rose….I just don't think you realise how loud you both are.' I laughed and sighed.

'Yes Lissa last night Dimitri and I had sex, proper hard sweaty sex that we haven't been able to have for four weeks. No playing around, no leading up just straight out up against the wall fuck me like there's no tomorrow sex and it felt great.' Lissa was laughing at me hysterically and I raised my eyebrows at her.

'Seriously Liss calm down…' I said worried she kept laughing at me and pointed just behind me. I turned my head to see Dimitri and Christian standing in the door way.

'Dimitri.' I said slightly shocked he smiled at me and winked and Christian looked paler then usual.

'Why you two would talk about that is beyond me.' Christian said walking in and picking up Aimee who was smiling.

'Hello baby, how is my little girl today? ' l sniggered at Christian as he let out a string of coo's and Aimee opened her mouth smiling and giggling. She was five weeks old long and chubby with stunning Rosie cheeks and pale skin like a china doll.

'She's good.' Lissa said smiling at Christina with a gooey expression that made me feel sick.

'Ugh she stinks!' Christian declared wrinkling his nose. Lissa laughed and i smirked.

'I think she made you a present Chrissy, hope to it.' Dimitri laughed at Christina's expression as he tried to hold Aimee away from his body while still supporting her. Lissa stood up stretching and let out a yawn.

'I think I might take a nap now that Christian's home. How's Pizza for dinner?'

'Perfect' I smile as she walked out of the living room and Dimitri swiftly sat down next to me and pulled me tight against him.

'Why hello.' I giggled as his mouth came down on my hard and passionate, his lips encasing mine and his tongue asking for entry, I opened my mouth and moaned slightly as our tongues collided, I felt my body tingle and Dimitri wound one hand in my hair and the other snaked around my back and pushed me closer to him, his hard chest smothering me. I could feel Dimitri's finger tips trailing up and down my spine and was about to take his shirt off when there was a sound between a gasp and cry. Dimitri pulled away and we both looked to the floor remembering our little boy watching us. Mason was wearing a cheeky grin and his eyes looked at us with accusation and innocence. I let out a loud laugh and Dimitri rolled off me and picked up our little boy giving him a slight bounce. I moved slightly on the couch so all of us could fit and I nibbled on Mason's little feet as he smiled and his eyes scrunched up. Dimitri smiled down at the two of us playing together and then he poked my thigh. I shrieked quietly and jumped causing Mason to widen his eyes in shock, his thick red hair sticking in the air making him look like an evil professor. I gasped at him and shook my head.

'Daddy's being mean isn't he Mase? isn't daddy being a big bad boy.' I teased moving Mason's legs in the air like he was riding a bike, his shock expression slowly slid into that easy smile he always wore as I continued to pull faces at him.

'OH Roza.' Dimitri sighed as mason continued to smile and let out small little sounds.

'What's wrong?' I asked and he smiled kissing my cheek gently.

'Nothing, you're just amazing' I laughed at him and scrunched up my nose.

'I already knew that.' he laughed out right and shifted off the couch.

'Where are you going?' I asked out raged, he laughed and pointed to the kitchen.

'To get you a coke and some food, I can hear your stomach growling.' I looked down embarrassed and Dimitri chuckled and gave me a slight wink before turning out of the room.

'Oh you have no idea what your daddy does to me.' I said to Mason and he gave a little nod in agreement causing me to pick him up and cuddle him tightly.

**DPOV**

I woke to a small cry emitting from the side of my bed, groaning I reached for the baby monitor and turned it down then standing up and looking at the lump next to me that was Rose. A small snore was coming from her body and I smothered back her hair so i could kiss her soft cheek admiring how soft her face was when she was asleep. I stood up stretching and made my way through to hall to Mason's room.

'Night duty?' Christian asked yawning and stepping out of Aimee's room. I nodded and smiled.

'Good luck.' He said tiredly and I nodded walking into Mason's room. He laid in his cot, his hands in little fists and his face turning as red as his hair as his screams got louder I walked over and picked him up so i could carry him to the kitchen to make his bottle.

'You're as bad as your aunty Viki.' I said to him as he opened his mouth to wail again in response.' I sighed muttering a curse in Russian and then shifted Mason so his head was on my shoulder and I could hold him and make up his bottle. After testing the milk like my mother had taught me all those years ago I sat on a chair in the kitchen and Mason began to suck the air before I had even placed the bottle at his mouth. He drank the milk greedily and hungrily and the look in his eyes reminded me of Rose when she devoured a doughnut.

'Hungry little guy? You've got an appetite just like your mumma.' Mason looked at me and then closed his eyes drinking on his bottle in pure ecstasy. I smiled down at him until I heard a little noise to my right. I stiffened and turned slowly trying to keep Mason as close to my body as possible. Rose stood there in her boy shorts and singlet with her hair going everywhere.

'Well hello.' I said raising an eyebrow. She smiled at me and blushed slightly.

'I see I wasn't the only one who thought a midnight snack would be good.'

'It's three in the morning.'

'Yup. This should hold me over for the next four hours before I wake up.' I shook my head as Rose opened the fridge and took out an apple and then a muesli bar from the cupboard.

'Is this the first time he's woken up?' Rose asked taking a big bite of her apple and wiping away the juice that leaked from the side of her mouth.

'nope, the third.'

'Damn.' Rose muttered chewing on her apple and smiling at me.

'Why are you looking at me like that?'

'I just can't believe we're here talking about how long i took our baby to get to sleep.' Rose rolled her eyes and nodded.

'Tell me about it, yesterday Lissa and i spent an hour talking about nappies! nappies!' she said in a strained whisper.

'You look tense.'

'I feel tense.'

'It will be better when we go to Russia Roza, mamma will look after Mason and we can relax.'

'And worry about the wedding.' She finished with a irritated look on her face, I chuckled and leant forward kissing her cheek.

'We don't have to do this…' I trailed off looking down to Mason whose brown eyes were slowly starting to droop.

'Dimitri Belikov I am marrying you wether you like it or not, even if I have to drag you down the isle myself.' I let out a small laugh and smiled at Roza, her eyes went misty and she bit her lip gently before realising it and looking away embarrassed.

'Do you want me to put him to bed?' She asked holding her arms out to Mason, I looked at his slow sleeping form and smiled shaking my head.

'We'll be fine Roza.' I said happily and she nodded kissing me gently.

'I'll see you later…or earlier?' she asked slightly puzzled. I rolled my eyes at her.

'Goodnight Roza.' she gave me a little wave and all but skipped up the stairs and to the room.

OOOOOOO

Christian and I sat in the little cafe at court waiting for Rose and Lissa to come back from their meeting, Aimee and Mason on our laps. Christian was trying to take a sip of his coke while holding Aimee's sleeping body in his other arm. He unscrewed the bottle and just as he was about to drink it Mason gave a little cry and Christian jumped spilling some of his coke on Aimee who woke with a scream. I looked around as people were staring at Christian with distaste. He tried to calm Aimee down as he looked around embarrassed but her screams got louder. Mason was looking around with his eyes wide and frantic and I smiled down at him hoping he would calm down before he to started screaming.

'Christian! Why is my baby screaming?' Lissa suddenly demanded standing right behind me, I turned around and looked straight past her at Rose who had an irritated scowl on her face that use to appear when Queen Tatiana was within a five mile radius of her. I pursed my lips as she avoided eye contact and keeping her arms folded so i couldn't pass her Mason.

'I'm sorry Liss…I spilt some coke on her and she woke up.' Lissa let out a sigh and picked up Aimee from Christian, pulling her close to her chest.

'Oh my little baby, my little lovely Rose, my Aimee-Rose, stop you're crying.' She cooed repeatedly until Aimee's sobs turned into a small snore.

'What's with you Rose? couldn't find any food?' Christian said with a smirk, Rose gave him one look and stormed out of the cafe. I stayed in my seat shock, Rose generally always had a comeback. Lissa looked at me sympathetically and smiled.

'Should I ask?'

'Age laws, they always make her edgy….I just don't know what I can do to hang them. A lot of the royals are insistent on keeping them.' I nodded seriously.

'She won't hate you for it Lissa.'

'I know Dimitri…it's just she's done so much for me and I want to keep repaying her especially if she is going to keep guarding me.' I stood up with Mason.

'Could you watch him while I go and talk to her?' I asked and she nodded.

'Of course. Christian try not to spill coke on her this time.' She said rolling her eyes and giving Aimee to Christina. Mason had a smile on his face as Lissa reached for him.

'Come to Aunty Lissa Masey.' She said and I smiled at her nickname for him, Lissa enfolded Mason and held him with his back against her chest so that he was sitting on her lap and leaning against her like a chair. I turned and walked out to look for Rose, it didn't take long to find her. She was sitting on the bench from where I had been publicly questioned all those months ago. She had her knees drawer to her chest and she was leaning her head on her shoulder thoughtfully, staring straight across. I went and sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, she didn't acknowledge my presence except by shifting her head onto my shoulder, I rubbed her back gently.

'Roza, talk to me, please.' I asked almost desperately, she let out a long sigh and shrugged.

'I just hate it! I hate it! it's so stupid and ridiculous and selfish.' She said fast and harshly.

'I know Roza…I know.'

'I mean…what do they expect of us? How….we were seventeen when Mason died…seventeen and he still died, he didn't stand a chance but they expect us to go out a year younger, I can't understand….I don't.' there was a small sob as she chocked on her own words and my heart swelled at the thought of Rose crying.

'Oh Roza.' I murmured drawing her closer to me, her small hands gripped my shirt as she sobbed gently.

'I'm so…scared Dimitri, what…what if Lissa can't fix it by the time….what if Mason…' I knew her next words and I was to afraid to think them just like she was to say them.

'He'll be fine Roza, you have to trust Lissa and trust me when I tell you Mason will always be fine.' Rose shook her head, her eyes welling up again.

'I'm…what if we can't help him.'

'Roza.' I said holding her tighter and she cried more. I stayed on that bench rubbing her back as we waited for her sobs to cease, I rubbed her back and soothed her hair and murmured Russian words that she wouldn't understand and very slowly she stopped shaking and crying, she stopped hiccoughing and sniffling and she released her hold on my shirt.

'Roza?' I asked gently.

'I'm ok.' She said sounding normal, she pulled back and smiled at me. Her eyes were slightly bloodshot. I smoothed back her hair and she smiled at me thoughtfully.

'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be.' I snorted and the smile grew.

'I love you.'

'I love you.' she gave her arms a quick stretch and leaned back into me.

'Are you happy Dimitri?'

'As long as you're with me I'll always be happy.'

'And Mason.'

'Of course, we're a family Roza, and we'll always be one.' She turned and kissed me, it was soft and meaningful, different from Roza's normally kisses that were hard and deep. This kiss was gentle and soft and seductive and so loving. Her fingers stroked my hair that was in a pony tail and I kept my hands around her waist. She pulled back first and gave me a smile that brakes hearts. Leaning my forehead against hers I closed my eyes trying to keep this memory locked with me and making it replace one of the horrid nightmares I have locked in my soul.

'Do you think he'll love us?'

'Who, Mason?'

'Of course Mason.' she muttered and I could hear her eyes rolling.

'I think he'll adore us.' she giggled.

'I hope so.'

'We'll be a family Roza, with Lissa and Christina and Aimee.'

'And your mum and sisters, and Abe and Janine.' she said slowly like she was savouring the moment.

'exactly.' I would have leant forward to kiss her again if there hadn't been a throat being loudly cleared. We both looked up to see Adrain standing there with a small smirk on his face and Mason in his arms.

'I bumped into Lissa and Christian and saw Mason and had to steal my cradle dhampir to have some quality bonding time….' he trailed off and Rose rolled her eyes standing up. he gave Adrian a light punch in the arm and scooped Mason up making little sounds and coos causing him to laugh and even giggle.

'How have you been Adrain?'

'Busy, Jaz went to see her family and she's coming back tomorrow….Lissa won't clean for me.' Rose laughed and the two fell into the casual conversation they always had around each other, Rose eventually yawned and looked down at Mason who was sleeping.

'You have to go.' Adrian said in an understanding tone, Rose nodded smiling and Adrian kissed her cheek lightly.

'Little dhampir, cradle dhampir, cradle snatcher.' he said nodding around. I rolled my eyes at the name's he had creatively come up with and then nodded at him and stood up to wrap an arm around Rose's waist and bring her close to me. She looked down at Mason then at me.

'We made a great baby Dimitri.' She said grinning and I rolled my eyes.

'Oh Roza, anything with you is great.'

'You're in a cheesy mood today.' she observed as we started walking to the house. I kissed her cheek and she giggle causing Mason to squirm.

'I love you Dimitri Belikov.'

'I love you Rosemarie Hathaway.'

**LPOV**

Almost everything I needed was packed. One of my large bags contained only wedding magazines, dress plans, room reservations, seating plans, menu samples, images and more that Rose wouldn't even consider me thinking of. I was scattering around Aimee's room making sure that I was packing everything she would need, then I was going to pack Mason. We weren't leaving until tomorrow night so we could get onto a human schedule so that Rose could have her wedding during the day.

'Lissa…what are you doing?' Rose called from her room where she was reading a magazine and sucking on a lollypop.

'Packing.' I called back and heard her mumble something that made me smile at her careless Rose attitude. I was staring at Aimee's clothes unable to decide between the pink summer dress with black stripped and the blue a green with polka dots. I was about to fold he blue and green and pack it because it would match Mason's little overalls I bought him last week when my phone buzzed. I sighed and took it from my pocket, the screen was flashing with a reminder that I had entered exactly four months ago. I smiled and let out a little squeal of delight running to Rose's room.

'Through on your shoes and lets go!' I told her and she looked at me shocked before following me out of her room into my own as I grabbed my shoes and changed my top from my stained New York Yankees to a blue singlet with a black petticoat. I then slip don some pumps and pulled Rose down the stairs straight past Dimitri and Christian.

'Lissa, what….where are we going?' She asked shocked, I smiled.

'It's a surprise.' I walked quickly through the court to the little royal dress maker. She was an old moroi with grey hair and blue eyes. She smiled as we walk in and hurried over.

'Your highness, I assume you're here for the appointment?' I nodded to excited for words and pushed Rose forward, she looked back at me worried.

'just let them put it on you and trust me Rose!' I said and she glared at me before being pulled into a change room. I sat on a chair excited and my smile grew wider as I heard Rose letting out little sighs and irritated groans as the dress was put on. I had made sure that they didn't let her see it on until they walked her out and put her in front of the large mirror. I was pretty sure that they were pinning where it had to be taken in and lifted. I had gotten half way through a magazine when they walked her out, she was looking at me with a scowl but it didn't take away from the beauty of her gown. I gave them permission to open the mirrors and Rose gasped, if it was good or bad I couldn't tell but I didn't care because she looked gorgeous. It had taken me a while to get the perfect dress, style, cut and colour but looking at Rose I know I had it. The Material was silk and just of white, more creamy coloured that matched her skin tone perfectly. The dress had shoulders that hung a third of the way down the upper arm and then it fell from her breast all the way to the ground with no puff. It hung on the floor with her flats on so in her heels it would just be touching the floor so she could walk without it tearing or getting caught.

'Do…Do yo like it?' I asked her softly, she turned to me smiling.

'I love it.' she said beaming.

'I mean, it will look better once it's pinned and fixed it should be perfect an-'

'Lissa, it's amazing, thank you, I knew you would do a great job, but this…' I looked at her feigning hurt but she smiled and looked back at her reflection. I watched as she moved gently in the light and the material shined with a log glow that made her look radiant.

'You're perfect Rose.' She turned and walked straight over to me in her dress and hugged me tightly.

'I love you so much Liss, thank you for everything.' I smiled into her hair.

'Any time Rose.'

OOOOOOO

I Carried Aimee in her baby seat along with three bags while Christian took the other four. We were driving to the airport and then we were on our way to siberia.

Rose was walking out holding Mason in her arms and a single suitcase that she had packed five minutes ago and I was sure she was missing everything as I had packed her one two days ago.

'Got everything?' I asked smiling and Strapping Aimee's capsule into the car. Rose looked around hesitantly.

'I think so…' she trailed off going to the other side to buckle in Mason. I laughed at her tired and hungry expression. Once everyone was buckled in and Dimitri was at the wheel Rose leaned back and sighed.

'how are we for time?' She asked as I eyed the ban behind us that contained guardians.

'We're doing well.' I said happy at how punctual we were.

'Well as in we can stop for food?'

'Of course.' Rose's expression turned into a small satisfied smile and she reached to take one of Mason's hands that was closing around air.

'Did you bring formula Lissa?' Christian asked me and I yawned.

'Of course I did.' I said looking at Aimee's sleeping body, her mouth opened in a little 'o' and her hands in fists against her face. I leaned and kissed her gently so she wouldn't wake up, her aura was a bright white and I let out a sigh of relief that she was dreaming well.

'Fries Liss?' Rose asked and I realised we had pulled into McDonalds.

'No, could I just have a water?' Rose gave an eye roll and little snort, Dimitri ordered the food and then passed Rose a large brown bag and her coke. Rose opened the bag and I leaned to see two large chips a big mac and a cheeseburger.

'Seriously?' I asked in awe and she shrugged shoving a handful of chips into her mouth.

'We missed dinner on the plane and won't get breakfast until like ages…' I took a long sip of my water shaking my head at Rose as she shoved in he food by the mouthful, Dimitri gave her a few wary glances in the rear-view mirror and Christian kept making jokes about her 'rear view'. I found myself slowly dozing into sleep when the car rolled to a stop and doors were slammed causing Aimee to wake up with a small cry and a sigh escaped my lips.

'Don't dry bella.' I said getting her out of her seat and resting her head on my shoulder and rubbing her back. I managed to carry one bag while Christina and Dimitri took turns carrying the rest into the airport. Rose was sitting on a chair pulling faces at Mason who wore a wide smile and had let out little squeals of delight. Dimitri walked over to us with a lazy grin and Christina had a smirk.

'come on, time to go through and wait.' Rose sighed and stood up with Mason, Dimitri wrapped one arm around her and used the other to push their luggage, Christian had to use both arms to push our trolley due to his lack of muscle. I

walked behind quietly, rocking Aimee in my arms and listening to the footsteps of the guards behind me, Rose had call dupe yesterday to ensure all our seats where together except for the guardians, two were at the front, two at the back and two in the middle with me near the closest exit, as well as Dimitri and Rose.

When we reached the front of the line the woman fluttered her eyelashes at Dimitri, and her aura lit up where as Rose darkened slightly just like Mason's…although he was probably just grumpy. The lady looked at Dimitri's passport a little two long and then when she looked at Rose's her face turned to a grimace.

'Is this your sister?' She asked Dimitri with a wide grin. Rose huffed and glared at the girl who cowered slightly, Dimitri wrapped his arm around Rose again and gave a light laugh.

'Thank heavens no, this is my fiance and our son.' he said motioning to Mason whose aura was the exact same as Rose's. I watched Rose's aura lighten slightly at the look on the girls face and as Rose's aura changed so did Mason's until they were perfectly the same again. I raised my eye brows. It wasn't odd to see a mother and childs aura almost the same but Rose's and Mason's were totally in tune, I would have to talk to Oskana about it before the wedding. I gave the lady my passport with a small smile and she gave me a nod and then I followed Christian through he doors and detectors and then we were seated again waiting for our plane to board. my phone buzzed with a text message from Adrian, he and Jasmine and Mia and Eddie were coming in three days and Sonya and Jill would be arriving at the end of the week, two days before the wedding.

'Hey Liss, did you bring nappies? I think I forgot…' Rose said smiling and I handed her Aimee's nappy bag.

'Here you go…I think I packed a few blue one's for Mase…just in case.'

'Ah you know me to well.' she said laughing and then looking at Mason.

'Come on stinky, let's see what you've been eating behind my back.'

'Roza, please.' Dimitri said grimacing, Rose laughed and kissed Dimitri's cheek, her aura was lighting up and when I looked at Mason he was beaming at Rose, his aura just as bright as hers, it was amazing.

'You know Liss, I wish I could still read your mind.' She said wistfully.

'What, why?' I gasped taken a back, she smirked.

'So I could figure out why you're staring at me like that.' she said sticking out her tongue and walking away to the toilets with Mason in tow. I let out a little laugh and Aimee stirred in my arms.

**RPOV**

We would be landing in thirty minutes which meant that we would be at Olena's in an hour and a half which meant Dimitri and I could be Mason free for two hours, which meant that we could have fun, in his room for two hours. I smiled at the thought.

'What have you got that grin on for?' He asked me raising an eyebrow, I winked at him.

'Just thinking of what it will be like to be child free for a little bit in a big bed with my tall sexy fiance.' Dimitri gave me a sexy get hit by traffic and die smile and leaned forward to kiss me, if Mason hadn't been in my arms that kiss would have turned into a lot more which I was pretty sure was illegal on a plane. He pulled back and whispered in my ear.

'Oh you just wait.' he said, his voice husky and dark and sexy with a hot edge to it that raised the hairs on the back of my neck, I shivered and Dimitri grinned at me while pulling away, he held my gaze for a moment longer before turning back to his western novel while I said a quick silent prayer that Mason would never have a secret wild west fascination. Mason made a little sound and I looked down at him, he was sleeping gently and another choked sound came from him, when three more followed i realised he was snoring. I hit Dimitri on the arm and pointed to Mason, we both watched smiling like idiots as Mason's little face scrunched up and relaxed and little snores escaped his lips.

'He snores like his daddy.' I said at the same time Dimitri said 'He snores like his mamma.' we both looked at each other.

'I don't snore!' We said in synchronisation and Lissa and Christian laughed from behind us. Dimitri looked over his seat while I had to strain to see them.

'What?' I demanded irritated. Lissa sighed and winked.

'You both snore just as bad as each other, it's impossibly loud.' she clarified and I rolled my eyes at them turning back in my seat with my attention to my son who was still dreaming happily.

'What do you reckon he dreams about?' I asked Dimitri, he looked up from his book and smiled.

'You, I dream about you and there is no reason why he shouldn't.'

'Yes but I hope you dream about me the way I dream about you which would mean that it would be totally inappropriate for our son to dream about me like that.' Dimitri smirked.

'Highly inappropriate.' He agreed and I felt a surge of happiness that he dreamt about me at all.

'Do you want me to hold him so you can freshen up? We'll be landing soon.' Dimitri spoke breaking me out of my gaze, I smiled and handed him Mason who he took gently and carefully in his large arms, his hands wrapping around Mason in a protective form, I spent one more moment admiring the two of them sitting there before standing up and walking to the little bathroom.

OOOOOOOOOOO

'Roza! Dimka!' voices called to us as we made our way through the little gate, I looked over to see Viktoria, Olena and Paul, smiling I dropped my bags and sprinted over to Viktoria and we simultaneously threw our arms around each other laughing.

'Rose!' she said laughing as we spun each other around locked in our embrace, I eventually pulled away to a Paul who was standing at my shoulder and waiting patiently.

'Hey little man!' I said hugging him and he laughed.

'Rose.' He said hugging me back with a little laugh and I heard Viktoria let out another shout of Lissa's name, I had made sure I was way ahead of everyone to say hello and scope the area, Dimitri was still grabbing some luggage.

'My God you're getting tall!' I said pulling back and he grinned lazily with a look in his eyes that Dimitri had. I looked Over Paul's shoulder to see two woman cooing over something in Dimitri and Christian's arms. I walked over with my arm around Paul's shoulder and Olena turned hugging me.

'Oh Rose you look wonderful! Sonya and Karolina would have come but they had to work.' I hugged Olena back and smiled.

'It's fine Olena really.'

'Oh look at my little niece and nephew!' Viktoria cooed over Aimee and Mason, I laughed and Viktoria and Lissa had this touched look on her face that showed how glad she was that Viktoria had accepted them into her family.

'Oh I love grandchildren.' Olena declared stealing Aimee while Viktoria was already cooing over Mason who was grinning sneakily.

'You can call me Grandma RAdost moyA.' Realising what she just said Olena turned to Lissa.

'I…I;m sorry I got carried awa-'

'It's fine, I would actually love that.' Lissa said putting a delicate hand on Olena's arm who was smiling brightly.

'Oh Rose he is just divine, look at his red hair, he gets that from your mother right? Speaking of which she's coming for dinner tonight, they are flying in from Saint Petersburg, I'm so excited I get to be an aunty twice over with Mase and Aimee, oh look at his adorable little dimples when he grimaces, he's not a fat baby is he? God I'll show you Dimka's baby photo's he was obese as! huge-'

'Viktoria!' Dimitri said irritated causing me to laugh and wrap my arms around his waste smiling.

'My Dimitri fat? never' I said shaking my head and leaning my forehead on his hard chest while his warm hands rubbed circles on my back.

'Shall we go home? I have some food on the bench and you must all be tired.' Olena said smiling and I nodded taking Viktoria's arm as Dimitri and Christian pushed the luggage and Olena and Lissa walked ahead discussing baby food and breast feeding and naps and well…mother stuff.

'Oh Rose, I'm so happy for you, and for Dimka, I have honestly never seen him so happy.' I smiled and kissed Viktoria on the cheek.

'haven't you got a smart Aunty.' I said to Mason and Viktoria laughed.

OOOOOOOOOO

To say I was worried about my parents meeting Mason would be an understatement, I was terrified. I stood in Dimitri's room wearing only my jeans and a bra, my hair semi dry. Mason was lying on the table in Dimitri's room squirming while I tried to pull on a little blu jump suit that he could wear to bed, he pulled a distressed face as I tried to get his arms through the little hole. I cursed when he started to cry as his hand got stuck and could' get it out.

'No shhh stop crying Mase! please stop crying!' I begged putting a hand to my forehead and then giving Mase my full attention trying to get his arm out.

'Dammit!' I said as he rolled onto the arm that was stuck pinning it beneath him.

'It's easier if you put the arms through first then do up the feet.' Someone said behind me, I turn and gasped to see my mother staining there wearing a black skirt that came to her knees and a but blouse, she looked stunning with her auburn hair down and straightened and for once I saw the woman that mean drooled over eighteen years ago.

'Hi.' Was all I could choke out, she smiled and walked over to me in her little black heels.

'Here let me show you.' She said and I stepped aside not caring I was only wearing a bra and pants. My mum looked down at Mason with a small smile very gently moved them with her hands that had killed hundreds of strigoi. Mason looked at her approvingly and she cooed him and hummed softly as she undid the little feet and then moving Mason slightly to take out his arm and then gently push it through the soft material. Mason's sobs stopped as he studied my mother who was now doing up the little clasps with a small smile on her face.

'When you were just over a month old I had gone to change your nappy and just as I had redone the last button you decide it would be fun to drop another number 2, so i sighed and undid the clasps to change you again, you did it three times and on the third I decided you could stay soiled, you cried for three hours non stop when Alberta finally got fed up and changed you for me.' she said picking up Mason who snuggled into her arms.

'There you go handsome.' She said smiling. I widened my eyes as my mother stared at Mason with a small smile.

'You knew Alberta?'

'Of course, she had been a guardian longer then I had of course but at school she was my older mentor, the seniors mentored the juniors and when she found out I had had you she let me live with her in a guest house at the academy.' I nodded shocked and went to my closet to put on a red top and slide on flats.

'So Mason?' She asked looking at me and I smiled.

'Yeah, he's just like him to, red hair, this little evil grin and he even has this mischievous glance in his eyes.'

'He looks exactly like your grandfather.' My mum said sadly, unlike most dampers my mother had both parents as her father was the dhampir and her mother was a moroi, they weren't royal just two scottish people who fell in love and lived in the human world, my grandfather my grandmothers guardian. They died two years after I was born.

'Really?' I asked shocked and my mother nodded smiling.

'Oh yes, your grandfather Christopher looked exactly like him, the eyes and the hair. Spitting image.' She said and I smiled down at my mother and Mason.

'I think he looks like you.' I said mindlessly and my mother looked up at me smiling.

'Rose…I, I want to apologise. I know I was never there for you in a motherly way and I know it's stupid to hope I gave you some support but I would love to be in his life, I would love to have the chance to get to know him and you and I know your father would as well.' I walked over and hugged my mum smiling.

'Even though you weren't there you were still my mum.' I said and one of her arms hugged me back while we stayed separated slightly so that we wouldn't be squashing Mason who was looking as us wide eyed.

'Roza, Janine?' Dimitri's voice called in the hallway, we broke apart just as he opened the door and he looked at my mothers tearing eyes and smiled.

'Dinners ready.' My mother nodded and stood up holding Mason to her tightly, she got the the door when she turned and realised that she still had him, she held him out to me and I shook my head.

'It's ok, I trust you enough to not drop him.'

'Well if I do I'm sure his head was as sturdy as yours.' My mother said smiling and then she froze while I looked at her outraged.

'You dropped me?' I demanded and she blushed.

'No…well sort of, you were squirming and I was on the couch and you slipped but you were fine and…' She seemed flustered and gave a little smile before scurrying off with my son while Dimitri laughed and put his arms around my waist.

'Oh Roza.' He breathed into my neck while I shivered.

'Yes?' I asked flirtatiously, he kissed my neck and bit my ear lobe, I let out a small moan and pushed myself back into him so that we bumped into the wall. Dimitri let out a small growl and his hands roamed the front of my body and trailed over the fabric of my shirt to my breasts that he squeezed gently causing me to tip my head back in satisfaction. Dimitri continued to suck and nibble my neck and earlobe and trail his hands up and down my stomach before he pulled away with a light chuckle and turned me around to face him. His eyes were brown and smouldering with an intense heat and I felt electricity surge through me as he bent down to whisper in my ear.

'Dinner's ready.' he said with a chuckle and walked past me leaving me standing there with a look of pure shock on my face.

OOOOOOOOOOO

When Sonya had come home later that night I was scared of what she would think of Mason, but the love and attention she gave him said enough. She and my mother sat together on the floor cooing over his small form, pretending to eat his feet, tickling his stomach and stroking his head. Karolina and Viktoria were sitting with Lissa who had just put Aimee to bed and Olena who had refused help form everyone was doing the dishes, I looked out one of the back windows where Dimitri, my father, Christian and a tired Paul were sitting talking. I stood up stretching and looked at Mason.

'Shall I put you to bed?' I asked him and he smiled at me as I leaned down to pick him up.

'Where are you putting him?' Sonya asked and I shrugged not exactly sure.

'Um…in mine and Dimitri's room I suppose.' I said picking him up as he yawned.

'He can stay with me if you like Roza, it's no trouble.' Sonya offered and I looked at her shocked.

'Oh…no….I mean, he still isn't sleeping through the night.'

'It's fine Roza…and I'm sure Dimitri will appreciate the time alone.' She said and my mother looked away awkwardly. Sonya stood up and took Mason form me before I could say anything, saying a quick goodnight to everyone she walked up the stairs with my son. Karolina stood up then and hugged me.

'I have to go, Vlad will be wondering where we are.' She said and I nodded kissing her cheek. She went and got Paul who tackled me with a huge hug and asked if I was still his favourite nephew that caused me to laugh. My parents had just left and Olena had just gotten off the phone when I decided I was ready for bed seeing as Lissa and Christian had gone ages ago and I had been up for almost 20 hours.

'That was Yeva, she is in the country visiting an old friend but says she'll be home tomorrow night.' Olena said and Dimitri nodded kissing Olena's cheek.

'Good night mamma.' He said and she hugged him.

'Goodnight Dimka, goodnight Roza.' She said turning to me.

'Night.' I smiled and Dimitri took my hand. We walked up the stairs slowly appreciating the time we had, I wore a small smile on my lips as I thought about my following plan for my very handsome, sexy God like fiance. We reached Dimitri's door and shut it, Dimitri went to the bathroom and showered while I took off my clothes and put on a pair of red lingerie that Lissa had gotten me before I was pregnant with Mason. I then snuggled into the blankets and pretended to be asleep. I heard the door to the bathroom open ten minutes later and Dimitri walked in quietly, turning off the light and shutting the door. He sneaked over to the bed and pulled back the covers letting out a low whistle as his eyes roamed my body.

'Roza?' He said voice husky and I sad to squeeze my hand that was under my pillow into a fist to stop from letting the sound of is voice distract me. Realising that I wasn't answering Dimitri muttered something in Russian and slipped into the covers next to me, his arm wrapping around my waist and pulling my back to him.

**LEMON STARTS HERE**

I felt his hands trail up my stomach softly and then with a loud sigh he relaxed and I wriggled back slowly trying to act still asleep and my ass grazed against his crouch, he sucked in a breath and pulled my closer and when I moved again I felt something slightly hard push into my thigh underneath my left bum cheek, I grinned in the dark and decided that this would be a good time to "wake up" I moved my ass back further and moved it gently and Dimitri groaned and got harder.

'Well hello old friend.' I said yawning and reaching a hand behind me to stroke Dimitri through his pyjama bottoms. I rolled quickly so that Dimitri was on his back and I was straddling his stomach, my panties slightly wet at the thought of what I was about to do.

'Roza.' He said stroking my smooth thighs that I had shaved before dinner.

'Yes?' I purred lifting myself up and then down quickly so that my bum once again rubbed against his tall hard erection, he moaned softly.

'Shh Dimitri, you'll wake everyone up.'

'God Rose.' He said and I grinned leaning down on him so that my breasts were in his face and I could kiss the crown of his head, I felt his face burry itself in my cleavage and his hands gripped my ass, squeezing it slightly.

'No Touching.' I said pulling back to sit back on his toned abs.

'What?' he asked incredulous.

'You heard me Belikov, no touching, no speaking.' I winked and kissed him hard pushing my tongue straight into his mouth and bitting his lip and nocking his teeth, he let out a loud groan in my mouth as I lifted my hips and shifted so that my centre was above his erect manhood that was still clothed,I lowered my self and gently rocked back and forth over the head so it was just brushing me and Dimitri moaned more prominently into my mouth. I pulled back and got off Dimitri then deciding to take of his pants.

**DPOV**

I watched her as she slowly slid my pants off my legs and then smiled seeing I was wearing no boxers or Y-Fronts. She then sat her self on my thigh and stroked the shaft of my manhood gently causing me to shiver as her fingers circled my head and then made there way back down slowly and painfully. I bit my lip as she pulled her hand away and I felt some of her wetness soak through her lace nickers onto my thigh. She seemed to need friction and not breaking my gaze she rubbed herself on my thigh causing me to moan as she closed her eyes and got lost in her own world.

**RPOV**

I was rubbing myself against Dimitri's thigh with my eyes closed, I grabbed Dimitri's large manhood and began to stroke it in time with my thrusts imagining Dimitri and I were on a beach in the middle of no where, laughing and kissing and touching.

'Dimitri, touch my breasts I ordered and Dimitri's hands went straight to my nipples, rubbing and pinching them and I let out a moan as I stroked him and he rubbed my breasts.

'Oh God Roza' he said and I opened my eyes to see him squeezing his, I pulled my hand away and threw my body of his. His eyes watched me now, wide open as I took off my little outfit and stood naked before him. I then walked to the bed and before I could touch him he grabbed me so I was underneath him and smiled sneakily. Dimitri's hands slid down my bod with his face and soon his hot breath was on my lady parts. His tongue darted out between my folds and I moaned as it circled my entrance.

'Oh God Roza, you're so wet.'

'mmm.' I sighed raising my hands to my breasts.

'Why are you wet Roza?'

'Because of you!"I groaned just as his tongue pressed hard on my clit and I felt myself start to reedy for my orgasm.

'Dimitri fuck me!' I begged and Dimitri quickly entered me, he didn't move at first, just lay there onto of me and inside of me with a small smile on his lips, then he raised his mouth to my breast and began to suck on it while rocking in and out of me. I moved one of my legs around his waist and from that angle Dimitri began to hit a spot deep inside me that had me shaking with each thrust, his thrusts got harder, filling me up completely and then he would slide so far out that only his head was in me before plunging back down.

'Let me ride you.' I said feeling close and Dimitri managed to flip us without fully pulling out, once onto I began to move faster and harder as Dimitri came to meet my thrusts, harder and faster until his hand on my berate moved slower and then he thrust into me hard.

'Rose, I'm….I'm going to come' I nodded and moved slower so I could make this last and then one of Dimitri's fingers started to rub my clit, I felt my stomach tingle as i was about to come and Rode Dimitri hard.

'Oh God Dimitri!' I screamed just as his fingers moved harder on me and my walls clenched spilling my juices over Dimitri who kept thrusting into me before I felt his see spill deep inside me. I quivered over him as I continued to rock slowly and Dimitri let out loud groans that I'm sure everyone could hear.

**END OF LEMON**

I rolled of Dimitri and laid next to him, his body quickly engulfed mine and we laid wrapped up in each others embraces, hot and sweaty.

'I love you so much Roza.' He said and I smiled.

'I know.' I snuggled closer to him as he held me tighter.

'Do you think any one heard?' I yawned sleepily.

'Who cares, I wouldn't take it back, infect…we could do it again just incase any one didn't hear.' I laughed and kissed his mouth.

'Come on then.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**CPOV**

Rose and Dimitri walked into the kitchen holding hands and sitting down smiling, Sonya had already left for work and Lissa was holding Aimee while Viktoria was playing with Mason and Olena was finishing breakfast.

'Don't you look happy.' Lissa said suggestively and Rose looked at her.

'I wonder why?' I asked and then Rose and Dimitri both glared at me.

'You know mamma….I was thinking about staying with Karolina while Rose and Dimitri are here….it's not as loud.' Rose let out a small laugh and sat down while Dimitri blushed lightly.

'They heard.' he muttered quietly and Rose kissed him.

'Told you the second round was a good idea.'

'anything with you is a good idea.'

'Enough, please.' Olena said quietly and Dimitri gave her a small smile.

'Sorry mamma.' He said pouring a juice. Olena sat down with bacon and eggs and tomatoes.

'Dimka, I was going to do that washing today but I'm sure you won't mind cleaning your own sheets?' She asked not looking up from her plate. Dimitri looked away embarrassed.

'Not at all mamma.' he said and Rose let out a small whistle and stood up to grab Mason.

'Heya Handsome.' she said sitting next to Dimitri.

'You know, it's good Rose can't get pregnant without being healed…I mean with the amount of sex you two have you would have what….twelve hundred kids by now?' I said and Rose glared throwing some toast while Dimitri chocked on his coffee just as Lissa gasped and I looked up to see Guardian Hathaway and Mr. Mazur.

'Hello.' Janine said quietly and Rose turned looking shocked.

'mum!' she exclaimed and Lissa let out a little laugh.

'Well…I see we walked in at the wrong moment.' Announced Abe and the whole table except Rose and Dimitri laughed.

**SO guys**

**sorry it took me forever to update**

**hope you enjoyed that chapter and I can't wait for the next one and believe it or not a Dimitri and Rose fight come up! yes you heard me they have a fight :O DOn't worry I'm a sucker for happy endings**

**Please REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**

**REVIEW**

**haha love you all and will start writing straight away now that all my major tests are over**

**xxooo **

**Starst **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone**

**1. OMG PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR NOT UPDATING :O AS CHEESY AS IT SOUNDS I JUST WANTED THIS CHAPTER TO BE NEAR PERFECTION AND ROSE'S AND DIMITRI'S WEDDING TO BE PERFECT. IT WAS SO HARD TO GET RIGHT AND I FEEL LIKE I HAVEN'T DONE MY BEST, ALL THE SAME I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. **

**thanks for the reviews :)**

**2. I'm so glad that you are enjoying the Rose and Dimitri battle of love haha and of Course MASON! :) **

**you're reviews mean a lot and yada yada yada**

**Love you all**

**xoxoxox**

**Starst**

**RPOV**

Three days and i was going to get married, three days and I would be Mrs Rosemarie Hathaway Belikov. Three days left for me to come up with over a thousand reasons why I should pull out now. Dimitri and I were casually watching a movie while everyone was out with the family to show Adrian, Jasmine, Mason and Mia around. Dimitri had an arm around me and he kissed my temple, then my cheek bone, then my nose, then the side of my mouth, a small smile crept over my face.

'I'm trying to watch this and you're making it exceedingly difficult with you're sexiness.' I complained and I felt Dimitri's chuckle in his chest.

'You seem so distracted.'

'I was just thinking.'

'About what.'

'The wedding'

'And'

'And I'm…I'm scared.' Dimitri pulled away from me and looked at me with what seemed like pain.

'If…if you don't want to do this Rose. I'll understand. We can wait…I'm almost 26 but you're only 19…you're so young Roza and I've already asked so much of you…a child, a relationship…you ask so much of you're self as a guardian, we can wait Rose…we can never even get married. I will wait for you, you know that right?'

'I know.' I replied gently and I wanted to say something reassuring but no words would form.

'I…I won't leave you at the alter Dimitri. I'm not that cruel.' Was all I could think of and he gave me a smile that didn't reach his eyes, it was a smile he gave me after he had just turned back form begin a strigoi…a smile that said he was hurting and wouldn't let me in.

'Rose…Roza, we can wait.' I moved so that I could kiss his cheek and rest my head against his shoulder, I didn't want him to see my face.

'I want you Dimitri…I want you in all it's glory…and I want to marry you…I'm..I'm just scared.' His arms held me protectively and I pressed into him further.

'I love you Rosemarie Hathaway, I will always love you….I loved you when I first met you, I loved you when you fell of that rotted bench and hugged me in the hospital, I loved you when Tasha came back, I love you when I found you in Ivashkov's room, I loved you when we sat on the roof, I loved you when you went missing, I loved you when we found you…battered and bruised, I loved you when I told Tasha no,I loved you when you yelled at Alberta for giving you christian, I loved you when you had that attack on the plane and I was so scared, I loved you in training, I loved you when we fought, I loved you when you lost your mind and attacked Jessie, I loved you when you let me take you for the first time in the cabin, I loved you when I was in that cave, i loved you when I could feel myself dying and all I could think of was you and what I would do now, I loved you when you threw that stake into my heart, I loved you the moment Lissa bring me back and I wish I could have told you then, I love you when they wanted to take you away from me, I loved you when we escaped, I loved you when Victor died, I loved you when we went made love the second time and I realised that you could still be mine, I love you when we went to court, when you got shot, when you woke up….I loved you when I went hunting, when you agreed to marry me, when you went through the work to have a child for me, I loved you when I got to wake up with you and I love you know Rose, I loved you right here in my arms, and I'll love you tomorrow and in three days even if you don't walk down that isle and leave me standing there alone, I'll still love if I get turned again, I still love you in ten years when all you do is complain about how old you are when you'll still be the beautiful seventeen year old girl I met all those years ago, I'll love you when you are old and wrinkly, can't fight strigoi any more and we have children that are looking after us…I'll always love you Roza no matter what decision you make.' I felt my eyes sting and a small smile on my face.

'I love you to….you know that right?' he let out a little laugh.

'Of course I do…who else would do what you've done for me?'

'No one.' I said like it was obvious and he chuckled.

'I just want you to know Rose.'

'I know Dimitri and you know that I love you to, and because I love you I will do anything for you, including walking down an Isle in a stupid white dress with heels and my hair down up and a heap of make up. That's what people do when they love each other, they make sacrifices.'

'I feel as though I've asked to much of you already.' I smiled and closed my eyes.

'You never asked…If I remember correctly there were instances when you forbade me. You never asked Dimitri, you should know by now that I do what I want when I want…even if you don't want me to.' Dimitri stroked my sides gently and softly, he tilted my face to kiss him, it was a kiss we would steal at the academy, innocent, fun, fresh, exciting.

'When's everyone meant to be home?' I asked pulling away.

'I'm not sure…why?'

'I'm hungry…and well, In need of physical activity.' Dimitri laughed and stood up taking my hand.

'I'll make you a sandwich?' I nodded and sat on the table as he began to take out the bread and the cheese and the ham and put together a sandwich, he walked over to me and I wrapped my legs around his waist, he put the sandwich on the table next to me.

'You said you were hungry…' he noted as I kissed his arm. I smiled.

'I am…but what's the point of eating and then doing physical activity? I mean really we should work out fist then eat.' He laughed and kissed me persuasively, and pulled him loser to me and he leaned me back on the table pressing ageist my body, I slid off my shirt and then his. He nibbled on my collar bone as his hands went up and down the sides of my body. He let out a small moan when I moved against his hips and then he pulled back.

'We should…go upstairs.' He said slowly and I shook my head.

'To far away, just take me now.' He bent down and kissed me softly and then harder, rubbing my breast with his hand. he undid the button to his jeans and then undid my button, we were still wearing our pants and I wore my bra as he continued to kiss me hard. I spread my arms out wide as he began to use his mouth against my already erect nipple. I sucked on it through the cloth and I heard a crash as my hand hit the plate.

'There goes my sandwich..' I moaned and I felt him smile against my skin as he looked up at me greedily.

'We can always make another one' he said dismissively before kissing my mouth again. I could feel his erection against the inside of my thigh and I smiled into his mouth rolling my hips. He groaned and kissed me harder, our tongues exploring each others mouths, our teeth clicking together. He was undoing my fly and sliding my jeans down off my legs and onto the floor when we heard the footsteps. He pulled his face off mine and we looked at each other in shock, there wasn't enough time for either of us to move until the steps had stopped five meters away from us at the entrance to the kitchen. Dimitri slowly turned his head to the side and with a deep breath I did the same praying that Olena wasn't standing there. If there was a God, he was laughing right now as I lay on the table, my shirt off,, my pants on the floor leaving me in a pair of purple boy shorts and a black bra with a wet patch on it. and Olena Belikov, my future mother in law standing in the door way, her eyes wide.

'ah…' I said unsure, of course Lissa and Christian had caught us in a compromising position more then once but it was never as awkward as right now, Dimitri seemed to register this as he was dead still, I could barley see his chest rise and fall with breaths, for the first time since i had met him he loess truly terrified.

'Mamma?'

'What's going on?'

'Why have you stopped?' Three voices, the same but different belonging to one set of sisters came closer.

'Mamma?' Viktoria said again.

'Oh God!' That was karolina, Sonya was just staring, mouth wide. I listened for more footsteps but there were none.

'I….um…..yo…' I couldn't manage to form a coherent word as the four Belikov's stared at me and then their brother on the table, half naked. Dimitri was about to open his mouth when another head appeared at the door, this one had brown hair, was tall but still very young.

'Mum what are you doing? Let's get back!' he wailed before looking at what his aunties, grandmother and mother were staring at. If before was bad this was worse, little Paul looked at us in absolute terror, his face pale white, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. Viktoria seemed slightly green and she put a hand to her szstomach, Karolina slowly put her hand to Paul's eyes while he moved it slightly, her face was a bright red and her mouth closed, unsure what to say. Sonya looked smug, her arms crossed and a small smirk on her face, Olena just looked amazed, shocked, sick and embarrassed all at once.

'What is going on?' Paul finally said breaking the silence, putting his hands on his hips like he was in charge, Dimitri cleared his throat.

'Well….uh you see Paul, Roza needed help um….stretching so.' Paul was shaking his head, he looked at Dimitri with utter serious.

'Uncle Dimitri, I'm 11….almost 12. Please. I know what sex is.' he said seriously and I felt myself blush a deep red.

'We…we weren't…' Dimitri was officially flabbergasted with no words to say. Karolina let out a little giggle and Dimitri looked at her unhappily.

'I…ugh Dimka! on the table? I won't eat for a week!' Viktoria moaned before turning away quickly and running up the stairs were a door was slammed shut.

'Paul, go watch television.' Karolina order, her son looked at her disapprovingly.

'but mu-'

'Now!' She said with more emphasis and Paul sulkily walked away. Dimitri and I stayed completely still as his two older sisters and mother stared at us.

'Yeva told us not to come, she said to leave the sandwiches.'

'But mamma insisted.'

'And you know what she's like…needs a thousand helpers.' I bit my lip, Yeva knew? That made me feel heaps better.

'Mamma?' Dimitri said sounding like a five year old, Olena let out a shocked sigh.

'On my table Dimka? On the table that you've eaten off of since you were eight?' she sounded exasperated.

'Well I have needed a new one and I suppose you and Roza can have that…' She said shaking her head and then she started laughing, Sonya and Karolina joined in and all three were shaking with laughter.

I quickly put on my shirt.

'Dimitri, my pants.' he bent down gently and I slid them on.

'Ah…mamma…I um.'

'Oh save it Dimka, honestly your not the first one of my children that I've walked in on having sex.'

'mamma!' Sonya and karolina scolded at the same time. Olena shrugged and gave her kids a whole hearted laugh.

'You are all underestimating my motherly knowledge. Now if you don't mind I have to disinfect the table.' Dimitri blushed and hired out of the room while I followed, Paul was in the living room looking at us curiously.

'Did you get yelled at?'

'Of course.' Dimitri said.

'Good.' Paul replied. We walked up stairs and I knew that Karolina or Sonya would call the others and tell them that they weren't coming back.

'That was humiliating.' I said flopping onto the bed, he looked at me and then laid next to me.

'I know…my mother.'

'At least it wasn't my mother….she would yell and yell and yell and yell and.'

'I know….' we sighed in union and Dimitri took my hand in his as we stared at his ceiling.

'Well….what now?'

'Want to look at the seating plans Lissa made?'

'Sure.' He said happily and i leaned over to the table to get out the book Lissa had given me filled with all the information she had made on the wedding.

OOOOOOOOO

'Rose hurry up!' Lissa called as I made my way down the stairs, Lissa Dimitri, Christian and I were taking the kids to the park along with Lissa's thousand body guards. I sighed unfazed by her yelling and took Dimitri's hand in mine smiling.

'Now where is my orangutang?'

'You know it's not nice to tease your baby Rose.' Adrian said walking over with Mason smiling in his arms.

'Yeah but he loves it.' I said taking him and smothering him in kisses that caused him to let out choked giggles. Dimitri smiled and wrapped an arm around my waist kissing my forehead gently.

'let's get going.' Lissa said strapping Aimee into her stroller, I gave Dimitri Mason as he cleverly clicked together the straps and buckled Mason in safely. The air was cool when we stepped outside and the stars were shinning brightly. I knew that we were on a human schedule now but Lissa missed being able to go out at night so I promised her that today we could take the kids to a small park a few blocks away, accompanied of course by a series of guardians and our men. Lissa and I pushed the prams while Dimitri and Christian walked on either side of us, I had a small smile on my lips as we rounded the corner to the park and Lissa let out a little clap of excitement. As soon as we saw the playground Lissa and I gave the prams to Dimitri and Christian and ran to the swings, ditching our shows and laughing like children. We wriggled our toes in the sand and on three both launched ourselves onto the swings as we raced to see who could go higher. I watched with the wind ruffling my hair as Dimitri and Christian sat on the grass with Mase and Aimee, the two babies on their stomachs trying to army crawl around.

'I think I'm going to win Rose.' Lissa said and I noticed how much higher her swings were then mine.

'Oh Liss when do you ever win against me?' I asked laughing and she smiled at me throwing a wink. I started to swing my legs faster and faster until I was higher then Lissa. Thats when It happened. I saw a flicker of something in the peripheral of my vision, then there was a yell coming from a guardian and without hesitation I threw myself across my swing and onto Lissa pushing her back first into the sand, her eyes wide.

'The babies.' She said so quietly and i felt my her stop. Looking over my shoulder I jumped into a crouch in front of Lissa, Christian was standing in-between Mason and Aimee who were crying, flames of fire being thrown from his wrist, I saw Dimitri get hit from behind by a strigoi and before I could run at him something hit me from the side. I turned to see a strigoi throwing himself at Lissa and I intercepted him aiming my stake at his side, knowing i would at least cause pain. For the first time in ages I wished that I had my shadow kissed abilities again as I fought that strigoi, at least then I would be able to anticipate an attack. Lissa and I were slowly moving towards Christian, the guardians killing any strigoi they came across. We were about three metres away when a strigoi went for Christian to get the babies. Christian fell forward, Lissa screamed and then another strigoi came at Lissa, I saw Dimitri quickly run to Christina and I knew that Mase and Aimee would be safe so I threw myself at Lissa's attacker and quickly disposed of the strigoi. I looked around for another threat but none came. Lissa hugged me tightly.

'Oh God.' She whispered and I squeezed her back before letting her got to Christian who was rubbing his head with a groan and Aimee who was still wailing. Some guardians were injured, some dead but most were hiding the bodies for an alchemist if the sun didn't come quick enough. I saw Dimitri standing near a tree with Mason, I ran ver to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, he put one hand on my head as his other arm held mason.

'Are you ok?' he said softly and I nodded.

'You?'

'Fine.' I pulled back and he handed me Mason who I squeezed to me protectively.

'That was close.' I murmured into his thick red hair. Dimitri wrapped us both into a warm hug as tears began to fall down my cheeks from the relief of everyone being ok.

'We should go home.' Dimitri said and I nodded. I didn't put Mason in his stroller, Lissa didn't put Aimee in hers. We walked with our arms linked and our kids nestled against our chests. The walk home was cautious, guards around everyone, Dimitri on high alert, Christian keeping his hands hot. We reached the Belikov's street and ran to the door throwing it open.

We walked into the lounge and everyone was staring at us.

'Rose what happened?'

'Dimka?'

'Shit Rose your bleeding!'

'Oh my gosh is everyone ok?'

'was it strigoi?'

'How are the kids?'

'I'll go get the first aid kit, Viktoria get towels!' The entire house was in a flurry as we all sat down and I felt my face. Across my cheek there seemed to be something long and sticky that had leaked. There had been no light as we walked home so when I looked at Dimitri since we had walked in the door for confirmation on my face he spat out a string of violent words in Russian that had Yeva covering her mouth in shock, which said something in itself. Lissa looked at me and covered her mouth.

'Oh God Rose this is my fault, I'm sorry I-' she reached out and I grabbed her.

'Leave it until the morning Lissa, don't waste your energy. Please.' Dimitri walked over to where I was sitting and surveyed my face. His fingers gently ran down the cut that was on my cheek, then he kissed my brow that felt slightly sore at the pressure. He shook his head and rested his forehead against mine, eyes closed, breathing heavily and I saw a glimpse of the man I loved fighting for control. Adrian walked over to us and held out his arms.

' Let me take Mason.' I nodded and handed him the baby. Once Mason was safely in Adrian's arms Dimitri had crushed me to him, his face buried in my shoulder as I gripped him just as tightly back.

'You're not ok.' He murmured

'Nothing hurts.'

'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be stupid it's not your fault.'

'I couldn't protect you.'

'And I couldn't protect you, we did our job Dimitri…that should be enough.' He pulled back and looked at me strangely, something in his eyes was intense and curious but it was gone quickly, hidden with a blankness.

'I'm going to shower.'

'I'll meet you up there.' I said kissing his cheek and sitting down on the couch tired. Lissa rested her head on my shoulder.

'Go to bed Lissa, you look tired.'

'I don't want to leave you.'

'It's just a scratch Liss, nothing. Honestly…you need sleep. Go check on Christian and Aimee. I'll be fine.' She nodded and hugged me tightly.

'I'll never be able to repay you Rose, just know that I love you.' she gave me an angelic smile and walked upstairs. i was the only one left in the living room until Viktoria came in with towels followed by Olena who had a first aid kit. the two sat fussing over me as I explained what happened and Olena placed cream and gauze onto my cut. I was straggly reminded of the time in training when I had first gotten back to the academy when Dimitri was rubbing slave into my hands, the electric shocks that were running through me as he bandaged them and then held them tightly. With Olena sitting here and nursing me it wasn't hard to tell where Dimitri got his nursing skills from.

'Ok, we will re clean it tomorrow and it should be make up coverable for Monday.' I gave her a hug, one day and this woman and her daughter would legally be my family.

'Thank you.' I said kissing Olena's cheek and hugging Viktoria. I stood up to walk out when Viktoria gave me another bone crunching hug.

'I'm so glad you're ok Roza.' She said and i smiled hugging her back.

When i got to Dimitri's room he was already lounged on the bed, the lamp on, his broad brown chest on display for the world to see. Lissa was sitting next to him and the two were talking intently, curiously I cleared my throat and they looked at me.

'What's going on?'

'He needed help with his vows.'

'I see…' I said slowly looking at them, Dimitri was staring at me blankly and Lissa seemed uncomfortable.

'Ok, I'll go to bed now. Don't forget what I said.' Dimitri gave a curt nod.

'Goodnight Lissa.' Lissa walked to me, hugged me and we said out goodnights, when she was gone I smiled and Dimitri gave me a small grin as I walked over, stripped off, threw on a shirt of his and snuggled down with him, he put his arms around me and held me tightly.

'You know what shirt that is right?' I looked down at the white shirt with acrylic writing, it seemed familiar but I couldn't place it, after all I'm sure Dimitri wore dozens of shirts but I had a feeling that I had worn this shirt before.

'It's from the night of the lust charm, the one you gave me to put over that stupid skimpy slutty black dress?' i said trying to sound bold when it came out like a question. Dimitri smiled and kissed my cheek.

'That very sexy goddess like black dress.' he corrected and I grinned.

'I knew you liked it.'

'I said I loved it didn't I?'

'yes…but after i just assumed it was part of the lust charm.'

'I haven't been fair to you have I?'

'Of course you have!' Dimitri rolled his eyes and i had to smile at seeing him do the juvenile action.

'Be serious, I pulled you along, I wasn't kind.'

'Yeah but I let you.'

'What do you mean?'

'Come on, I'm Rose Hathaway, I could have had a gazillion other guys, it's not my fault I fell helplessly in love with you!'

'Helplessly?' Dimitri smirked.

'Most definitely, I was a sucker for your Russian charm.' Dimitri gave a small chuckle and turned off the light next to us, moving so that we were on our sides facing each other. We sat in the comfortable silence that we have always had, just holding onto each other, being thankful for what we had but there was something that was causing Dimitri tension, something that was causing him annoyanceI wanted to ask what it was but something told me that it was best for me to not ask. I could feel myself drifting off when Dimitri spoke, it was low and throaty and I couldn't make it out so kissing his chest gently I willed him to speak again.

'What?' he cleared his throat and it sounded like he had been silently crying which was ridiculous because Dimitri Belikov didn't cry.

'Maybe we should quit.' his voice was silky and smooth and I looked up at him in shock.

'What?' I said my voice sounding harsher then I meant it to.

'I said maybe we should quit….b-being guardians.' he said the last part quietly and i looked at him in shock while he let out a small sigh.

'Don't be stupid.'

'I'm not.'

'Why?'

Why not?'

'Don't answer my question with a question Dimitri!' I sad annoyed and sitting up so I could look at him seriously, he sat up as well and turned on the light, I blinked to adjust my eyes to the invasion then looked at him carefully.

'it's something we should think about.' He said simply and I looked at him skeptically.

'Why would you even consider it?' He sigh din frustration.

'Because I can't keep pretending…it's stupid to think that I could ever put a moroi above you and Mason….you two are my life Rose. Look at your face. We are getting married in one day for Christ's sake!' he said louder and i was shocked to see him getting so worked up, anger surge through me.

'This is our life Dimitri! we can't just run away when things get tough…we swore an oath! do they mean nothing to you? because hell if they have no meaning for you then why the fuck are we getting married? What did you expect? That this would be a walk in the park? We can't just give up our jobs, our status, our titles! What do you want us to do? Go live with humans? You get a job while I'll shack up in a commune and become a fucking blood whore!' I yelled and his face went blank, that was a low blow; we both knew it and I hoped he could see the sorrow on my face.

'I-I didn't me-'

'Why, Rose do you have to be so stubborn? Why can't you see how hard it is? I saw the franticness in your eyes today…you wanted to run to Mason.'

'Mason was safe! He had you and Christian, I did my job.' I willed him to see what I was saying but he wasn't listening and it was scaring me.

'Stop lying to yourself Rose! Your being stupid and childish.'

'Oh nice Dimitri, bring out the immature insults again…they've done wanders for us in the past! Well news flash Belikov but your marrying this child!'

'Why won't you listen! Why can't you see you're putting Lissa in more danger staying then you would be leaving.

'Stop it! I can't leave her, you can't ask me to do that. Since we were five years old we knew that I would be her guardian…don't take that away from me! Don't take control of my life!'

'Lissa will understand.'

'She won't'

'It was her idea Rose, she said that she doesn't want to be the reason we lose Mason, the reason I lose you, the reason you lose me.'

'I lost you once Dimitri, it won't happen again.'

'How can you be sure? What if you have to chose Rose? What if you have to chose?'

'I won't.'

'How do you know?' I sighed frustrated and kneeled so I was slightly higher up.

'STOP!' I yelled at him and he flinched slightly.

'Rose listen'

'No Dimitri, We knew this would be hard…we knew that. But we can do it! I'm not a quitter, I didn't quit on you and look where we are!' he shook his had and looked at me with…pity? sadness? empathy? I couldn't tell.

'Just think about it.' he said dissuasively.

'there's nothing to think about.' He threw his hands on the bed.

'Damit Rose! DAMIT! DAMIT! DAMIT!' He said and then let out a long line of Russian swear words again.

'Fucking hell Dimitri.' I said and he glared at me.

'Why can't you just for once not think about yourself and consider other people?'

'I have spent my entire life considering other people, my life has always been about Lissa and then even when it wasn't about her it was about you, then it was about her and you and then all you and then her and now its her and you and Mason not once in the past two years since I've known you have I even considered what was best for me!'

'You're over reacting.'

'I am not!'

'Yes you are.'

'Stop using useless insults, t's not working.'

'Then stop being ridiculous!'

'I won't leave her.'

'Oh But Mason and I are another matter.' He said sarcastically and it shocked me to see this side of Dimitri.

'Don't be cruel.'

'I'm being realistic.'

'I won't give up what I love and I won't let you.'

'I'm saving what I love.'

'No you're ruining it.' There was this silence as we glared each other, Dimitri looked shocked, angry, sad, sorry and regretful. The silence grew heavier as neither one of us moved nor spoke.

'Why won't you just think about it?'

'I jumped for her.' it was barley an audible whisper but the recognition of what I was talking about that registered on Dimitri's face proved that he knew what I was talking about.

'I know.' he said softly.

'And I will again.'

'What if you had to chose?'

'I won't.'

'You might.'

'No. I won't.' I said through gritted teeth, he let out a long tottered sigh.

'I did.'

'No, you didn't…you jumped for her.'

'Rose-'

'No!' I interrupted afraid to hear the words, knowing if I did that my life would be completely change, my beliefs would be thrown upside down.

'I didn't jump for her Rose.'

'Yes you did! Stop lying….stop, just stop. You jumped for her Dimitri, there was know thinking about it. You just jumped after because I had the bond…I knew. You. Jumped. For. Her.' I pronounced the last four words separately for emphasis and dimity shook his head.

'We know thats not true Rose.' He said and I felt my eyes sting with tears.

'I-I jumped for her…I jumped for her. I JUMPED FOR HER!' I yelled.

'I know Rose, I know that.'

'Then why are you still denying it? I jumped for her, you jumped for her.' He shook his head and placed a hand on one of mine, I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let me. When he looked into my eyes all I could see was pain and love.

'I'm sorry Roza…I jumped for you and I would- will - always jump for you…I know it, you know it and she knows it.' I felt anger consume me as well as sadness….why wasn't he understanding. Without thinning about it I curled my fingers into a fist and snapped it forward right into Dimitri's cheek bone. He winced and swore in Russian while I snatched my hand from his, grabbed a pillow and stormed out of the room.

'Rose!' He said once I was in the hall but I ignored him and continued straight through the hall and down the stairs to the couch. I was just positioning myself when a voice startled me.

'You did the right thing.' I snapped up my head looking around until I saw Yeva standing at the foot of the stairs smiling at me.

'I-what?'

'My bedroom is right next door unfortunately…I heard you arguing and you did the right thing Rosemarie…I've seen it.'

'Tell the arrogant Russian upstairs that then.'

'He will love you forever Rosemarie and I guarantee that if you count to a hundred after I go back up stairs to my bed he will come down here and say sorry over and over and you will not forgive him.'

'How?'

'You may think I'm stupid but I know these things. You said the right things…harsh and cruel they were just as his words were but you did the right thing and you both will benefit.'

'Can you just tell me then what the outcome will be?' Yeva shook her head with a mischievous smile that Dimtiri and Pal most definitely inherited.

'The thing about the future Rose is that if we know what it is we try to hard to keep it like that. Goodnight.' Before I could say another word Yeva had turned and ascended up the stairs. I snuggled into the blankets and faced the back of the couch, tired and upset. Taking yeva's advice I counted to a huddled. When I reached ninety I heard footsteps on the stairs and come a hundred there was a body standing in front of the couch. I kept my eyes closed and my breathing slow not wanting to wake up and see him. Lips were gently pressing on my temple and then arms scooped my up, carrying me close to them. Startled by the swaying I slowly opened my eyes to see myself being carried up the stairs facing Dimitri's warm chest. A few seconds later I was back in our bed.

HRS

When I woke up in the morning Dimitri wasn't next to me and I was glad, we still hadn't made up since last night and despite what Yeva said I was nervous, what if he was having second thoughts about tomorrow? Was I having second thoughts about tomorrow? Would we talk today? Was I mad? he said hurtful things but so did I? did he mean them? A thousand questions ran through my mind and I got up stretching, trying to rid myself of the irritating thoughts. I threw on shorts and an old shirt and walked downstairs putting my hair in a pony tail. When I walked into the kitchen Lissa was talking.

'Ok, first thing after breakfast we have final dress fittings, then Rose can- Morning Rose- Rose can go home while Viki and I head to the gardens to make sure everything is prepared for tomorrow while Olena goes and checks on the food and catering. Meanwhile the guys will be making sure that all the RSVP's have been finalised, with of course the help of Mia and Jasmine. This should all be done at around four including an hour brake for lunch. That means that Dimitri and Rose will have an hour together before being separated for the night. Rose, Viktoria, Jasmine, Mia, Sonya, Olena, Karolina, Yeva, the kids- excluding Paul- and myself will go to Janine's while Abe comes here with the rest of the men. Then the night is in your hands however I am reminding you that you MUST be home by 1am the latest! and Dimitri I've finished going over your vowels…Rose I still need those. Now eat up!' everyone seemed in a flurried manner and Lissa waked over to me with Adrian as I went to pour a coffee.

'Show me your cut.' Adrian took of the gauze and Lissa gasped.

'Let me heal it Rose..and the bruise.' I shook my head.

'No…I won't risk it.'

'Then let me little Dhampir.'

'Adr-' Before I could finish his name he touched my face and then smiled.

'Perfect face for the perfect bride.' I rolled my eyes and hugged him.

'You didn't have to do that.'

'I know but you need some cheering up today after last night.'

'You heard?'

'It's ok…you two will sort it out.' I gave Adrian a kiss on the cheek and Lissa pulled me back.

'Go shower and put on suitable clothes! you can eat in the car.' I sigh nodding and sulkily went upstairs to have a shower. When I got out Dimitri was in the bedroom pulling on pants. We both stood there, him in the process of pulling on his shorts, still shirtless and we with my hair wrapped In a towel and wearing only my underwear. We both stared at one another awkwardly, unsure what to say or how to proceed. I saw Dimitri trying to convey a thousand sorries into one look and I hoped I was doing the same but I broke his gaze and looked away.

'Morning.' I said, he let out a small sad sigh.

'good morning.' he said gently. I turned from him to my suitcase and put on a pair of denim shorts and a black singlet. I could hear Dimitri finish dressing and then just standing there as i pulled on my shoes, I walked past him to the bathroom where I towel dried my hair, put on some make up and perfume then brushed out the damp locks so that they didn't dry in a frizz. Dimitri was leaning in the doorway from the bedroom to the bathroom staring at me.

'Is something the matter?' I asked seeing him in the mirror as I applied a thin coat of lip gloss.

'nothing.'

'Ok.' I was walking through the door when Dimitri grabbed me and hugged me tightly so that I was smothered between his hand and his chest.

'I love you.' he said hopefully and I sighed into him.

'I love you to.' he let out a breath of relief and I wrapped my arms around him, inhaling his sent

'I'm sorry.' Dimitri said I looked at his face, it had the same look of fear it did all those months ago when we had a fight about me going to Victor Dashkov's trail, the same look of worry that I wouldn't forgive him and we would never be the same.

'What I said last night…I shouldn't have. I shouldn't have been curl. I'm sorry.'

'I know, so am I.' There were no more words after that as we held onto each other and basked in the feeling of forgiveness. Occasionally Dimitri would kiss my head or trail his fingers up my back and I smiled into him, glad that we could make up.

'I am truly sorry Roza.'

'I am two, you know Yeva came and talked to me.

'Me to…' he said and i wondered what she had told him but couldn't care. I looked up and he looked down, brown eyes meeting brown ones. I smiled and the one he returned made me feel like I could grow wings and fly away. I leaned up and kissed him gently.

'Rose, Dimitri! please this is for your benefit….now move!' Lissa demanded and I broke away rolling my eyes.

'I'll see you soon.' I said and he smiled.

'I love you.'

'Always.' I replied before Lissa dragged me out of the room.

'You two made up?'

'I think so….'

'I'm sorry…I didn't think it would cause an argument.'

'Not today Liss.'

"did you two work it out.

'Sort of…'

'and?'

'I'm not sure.' Lissa nodded and put her head on my shoulder quickly.

'Whatever you chose Rose, you'll still be my sister, I'll still love you.'

OOOOOOO

**DPOV**

I stood there in the dressing room, the woman making sure that cuffs of my pants came all the way down to mid way on my shoes, just as Lissa had demanded. Once she was down she pulled back smiling.

'Go show your friends.' she said happily with a a to inviting smile. I walked out and Christian, Adrian, Vladimir and Paul were sitting on a long waiting, as well as my best dhampir friend rom school, Jacob. They all smirked.

'Nice Cradle robber.' I rolled my eyes at Adrian's comment.

'I see why Rose is so attracted to you.' Christian said and everyone gave him a curious look.

'What? No! I'm not gay…I'm just saying…'

'Reminds me of senior prom Dimka.' Jacob smirked and I rolled my eyes.

'Don't remind me.' I said and he laughed while the other three looked at him curiously.

'Cindy Donavon.' Was all he said and the men gave a knowing nod about needy girls.

'So it's…?'

'Presentable.'

'nice.'

'Good tones.'

'She'll love it.'

'Aunty Roza is just going to smother you with kissed uncle Dimka.' Paul said and I looked at him with a smile.

'Good…your turns.' The men groaned, Jacob was my best man as Ivan was no longer here, Christian , Adrian, Vladimir and Eddie were all groomsmen, why I need so many I was unsure but Lissa said that if Rose had to have five bridesmaids then I had to have the same amount. Paul was a ring barer and it was decided by Rose that Janine could carry little Aimee who was our flower girl and Mason could help walk Rose down the isle with Abe. One by one the men tried on their suits, Adrian took longer as he looked at himself in every angle five times and then smirked at Christian.

'Tell me how fabulous my bum looks Christian…mind you your face says it all.' That caused Christian to scowl unhappily for the rest of the time there. The lady walked over to us at one point and smiled.

'So whose the groom?' She asked and I smiled.

'That would be me.' I said and she smiled.

'Whose the lucky girl?' she said flicking back some of her blonde hair that had black roots showing. She smiled to wide for my liking and I leant back slightly.

'Ah..my um girlfriend.' she laughed.

'Obviously, a looker like you must have someone important though?' if she wasn't human I'd be more then happy to tell her who exactly it was that I was marrying and what she would do to her but it didn't seem smart. Instead Adrian held out his phone.

'This is Rosemarie Hathaway.' He said happily, the girl looked at the phone and her eyes widened.

'She's stunning.' she whispered and I smiled.

'Indeed she is.'

'No…I mean she is drop dead gorges, honestly breathtaking.'

'Thank you.' I said and the woman smiled.

'I'll go put the suits in the cover bags.' she walked off and Jacob was smiling at me.

'She really is a looked.

'Oh I know.' he pat me on the back and smiled.

'Shame Ivan can't be here…' I looked at him in silence and nodded, Ivan who died because I needed a break.

**LPOV**

It was 11pm, Rose was in her mothers room, hopefully sleeping. Sonya, Karolina and Viktoria were sprawled across the floor of the living room watching a movie, Janine and Olena had gone to sleep already and Yeva was in the study reading. I pulled out my phone knowing that if I didn't call to check up on the men they would never sleep, and that was one thing I couldn't handle. Aimee stirred in my arms as I reached for my phone and dialled the number, her wide eyes snapped open and her face scrunched up as though she would cry, I began to rock her small body, to sooth her into another sleep and she yawned involuntarily.

'Hello?' Christian answered sounding tired, I sighed.

'Are you at home?'

'Yes.'

'Really?'

'Yes Lis!'

'Is Dimitri in bed.'

'Mmmm' he sighed and I smiled.

'Good, night then. I love you.'

'I love you to.' He murmured before I hung up the phone and placed it in my pocket. I carried Aimee slowly up the stairs, rubbing my eyes with a free hand.

'Off to bed Lissa?'

'Seems like it.' I smiled at Viktoria.

'I think we should all get some sleep.' Sonya chimed in. I nodded.

'Night ladies, don't forget….early start tomorrow.'

'Night' they all chorused with their Russian accents.

OOOOOOOOOO

I stirred as Aimee's small cry broke through my sleeping Haze, looking at my clock I realised that I had over slept by half an hour and that wouldn't do. I jumped out of my bed and picked up Aimee, changed her and then went into were Rose was sleeping. Her hair was sprawled across the pillow and her body moved with her shallow breaths. A small tear escaped my eye as I realised that today Rose was marrying Dimitri, today it was official….it was no longer just Rose and I, because we had families now…we had a family now.

'Rose.' I whispered as I touched her shoulder, she mumbled.

'Rose.' I said louder, still no answer as she stirred.

'ROSEMARIE SOON TO BE BELIKOV HATHAWAY!' her eyes sprang open and she surveyed the room as thought there was a threat.

'Ugh, whyareyouwakingmeupsoearly?' she mumbled as she buried her face back into her pillow.

'Come again?'

'Why. Are. You. Waking. Me. Up. So. Early.?' each syllable clearly enunciated.

'Oh I don't know..maybe because you're hmmm getting married?' I counted to ten in my head and Rose immediately sat up, her eyes widening, her mouth opening.

'today?'

'yep.' She looked at me with a small smile.

'To Dimitri?'

'Of course.' without warning Rose threw herself of her ed with a laugh and came crashing into me, carful of Aimee. I giggled at her.

'I can't believe it.'

'I know.' I said patting her head.

**DPOV**

I had been lying in bed since 5:30, thinking, wondering, hoping. Four times I had dialled Rose's number and then hung up. I'm not sure why I called, maybe for confirmation, maybe so she knew she could back out, or maybe so I could hear her and know she was mine. I sat up and stretched, realising that I still had enough time to go for a short run. I threw on my clothes and quietly exited the house, careful not to disturb Adrian who was snoring on the carpet of the lounge room with an empty bottle of wine in his hand.

The morning air was crisp and fresh as I ran and my muscles felt lose and in control, all I could think about was Rose. The way she smiled, her expressions, her confidence, her joking manner, her body next to mine as we ran together. Out of breath I bent over, trying to regain some sort of breathing pattern before returning home. Today I was getting married, to the girl I loved.

**RPOV**

Olena and my mum had whisked away with Mason and Aimee, Yeva had gone to get my dress ready and made sure my honey moon bag was properly packed. Karolina and Sonya were now showering and Lissa was waiting for her nails to dry while Viktoria's hair was being done. That left me sitting in the living room surrounded by girls and one guy.

'Now…how shall we do your makeup?' he asked as he turned my face, left, right, up down then to the left. Lissa stood behind him smiling.

'Well I was thinking that we should go for a natural look, draw out the lips, lessen the cheeks and really emphasise the eyes.' The man looked at her approvingly.

'It sounds perfect.' I opened my mouth to object but Lissa shot me a glare and I shut it back up, eyeing her suspiciously.

'We should do the hair at the same time, just to play it safe. The bride must be ready way in advance so that she can be done to perfection.'

'Agreed.' the man murmured as he began to open four different boxes that contained thousands of make up types.

'How are we doing the hair?" A middle aged woman asked.

'Well, I decided it should be kept down, that's how her fiance likes it. But we should pin some back so it's not in the way.' The woman nodded as she looked at me.

'Her curls are perfect but we should try and make them stand out more.' she was suddenly behind me pulling on my hair.

'That will be perfect.' Lissa murmured and the lady smiled.

'Brilliant.' Lissa then gave me a wink and walked off.

'I have to go get my make up done.' She said and was out the door. Sighing I relaxed into the chair as the man began to rub and pat substances onto my skin, he and the lady murmured sentences to each other as together they did my hair and make up, all the while someone was filling and cleaning my nails while massaging cream into my hands. I let out a happy sigh and wore a smile as I thought of what today would bring. I had nothing written, I had nothing planned but I knew Dimitri wouldn't care as long as I was there.

'She looked amazing!' a voice squealed and my eyes flew open to See Viktoria standing there smiling. Her make up was done nicely with a mixture of blues that would match her dress, her hair was done up into a but with little bits hanging around her face.

'You look great Vik!' I said enthusiastically and she gave me an eye roll.

'No where near as good as you. Is she done?' she asked turning to the man before me.

'her make up is complete.'

'She is finished!' the lady behind me said stepping back to admire her work, she gave the man a look and they both smiled and nodded together happy with what they had accomplished.

'Would you like to see?' She asked me and I nodded.' She held out a mirror, and taking a breath I held it to my face and gasped. I knew who was staring back at me in the mirror and I knew she looked amazing but there as something special about the way everything was done. My make up had been done lightly, bronzer was on my cheeks and it made them shine slightly, my eyes had been outlined in black oh so lightly and then thick mascara had been painted onto my lashes. Closing one eye I noticed how my eyelid had been brushed with gold eye shadow and the smallest part of brown closer to the eye lashes. I fluttered them around before looking at my lips that had on a shiny pinky brown lipgloss. Smiling I looked at my hair. My natural waviness had been styled more so that it looked more curly, on each side hair had been gather and twisted before being pinned at the back of her head lie a crown while the rest of my hair hung freely.

'Thank you.' I said gently to the two in front of me. They smiled at me warmly.

'Your more then welcome.'

'AHH!' Lissa screamed as she came running in.

'Perfect…now lets get your dress on!' she insisted pulling me out of the chair and dragging me upstairs.

OOOOOOO

'Doesn't mummy look pretty Mase?' I asked as I spun around in front of the mirror in my mothers room. The dress looked amazing on as it hugged my body, the veil fit nicely on my head and as I spun around I felt like a real bride.

'She does.' I turned to see my mother smiling at me.

'Hey.' I said walking over to her, she met me halfway and threw her arms around me in a hug.

'You look amazing.' she said before stepping back to get a better look.

'You look good as well.' I noted as I took in the red satin dress she wore that made her hair seem brighter and her face younger.

'Now…I have something for you.' She murmured sitting on the bed next to a squirming Mason and opening her bag, she pulled a little string bracelet out that was made in the form of a friendship bracelet.

'is that?'

'yes.' she said smiling.

'I found it when I was moving to Russia with Abe. It was in one of the few boxes labelled "Rose!"' I put my hand out as she tied the string around my wrist.

'Now you have something old, borrowed and blue at once.'

'I can't believe you kept it.' I exclaimed remembering how my four year old fingers had frustratedly platted the string and tied the knots.

'Of course I did, it was one of the only presents you ever sent me…I had to keep it.' I looked into my mums eyes then and realised that maybe she loved me more then she would ever admit. I leant forward and hugged her tightly, feeling her arms return the pressure.

'I love you Rosemarie.' I strained to hear the rods and was shocked when I turned them over in my mind, never had my mother actually admitted that she loved me. My throat closed up and I cursed myself as I felt tears well up.

'Don't cry Rose.' my mother laughed as she pulled back and I saw a few stray tears on her cheeks. She took my hand and picked up Mason, he squirmed in her arm to make himself more comfortable an then gave a small smile, his eyes sparkling with with glee as he was bounced up and down the stairs.

'Rose….you look….'

'Amazing.'

'Stunning'

'Beautiful.'

I looked at all the women in the room and smiled a thanks.

'Lissa…the dresses are great!' I exclaimed and she blushed. Lissa was wearing a green strapless dress that had silver threading on the front and it hung loosely, Viktoria wore the same style in blue, Sonya in purple and Karolina in pink. Olena held out her hand and I took it as she led me into the living room.

'Now Rose, we have something to give you.' she handed me a small package and in opening it I saw a small little B that pinned onto clothes.

'I….what is it?' I asked confused and Viktoria laughed.

'It's the Belikov heirloom, each woman wears it on her marriage day to either show where she is coming from or where she is going.' she informed me. yeva leaned forward and clipped it onto my dress.

'It only seems fit that you wear it, welcome to our family Rose.' Olena murmured and I leaned forward to hug every Belikov female in that room.

'Thank you all.' I said smiling. Lissa came over and took my arm linking it with hers while Olena picked up Aimee.

'Are you ready Rose?'

'not really….'

'don't be silly.' Lissa said shoving me into the limo and sitting next to me as everyone else piled in.

OOOOOOO

Lissa and I stood in a room in front of a mirror as she fussed over me, the ceremony was due to start in five minutes, in five minutes I would be married.

'You look wonderful Rose.' she said giving me a tight hug.

'Now, Abe will be in here in two minutes or less, I have to go and wait with everyone else.' I looked at her in the eye and wished we had the bond so I could focus on someone else's feelings beside my own. My throat felt thick and my hands cold, Lissa squeezed them reassuringly.

'Lissa…I…I can't do this.' I choked out, she looked at me levelly…her face going from confused, to happy to worried.

'Rose…what do you mean?'

'I mean…I mean I can't do it…it was stupid…I- I'm scared Liss.' she took in a deep breath and then stood right in front of me, her eyes boring into mine and her hands thumbs rubbing circles into the palms of my hands.

'Rosemarie Hathaway. I have known you for fourteen years, in that short period of time you have thrown a book at a teacher, gotten suspend, broken us out of one of the most heavily guarded academies in America, kept us alive in the human world, unguarded, then you ran off after your friends, killed two strigoi untrained, fell in love with your mentor, fought in a noter battler, saved my boyfriend, conducted a rescue mission, ran off on your on, un promised, un protected, killed numerous strigoi, came back, got arrested, broke our enemy out of a high security prison, ran from the law for treason and came back safe and sound and you're telling me that you can't walk down an isle to marry the man you love?' I stared at Lissa in shock, never had she been so intimidating or professional.

'I…' Lissa hugged me tightly and I relaxed.

'Rose, you can do this…I know you can.'

**DPOV**

I stood up there with Jacob, Paul, Vladimir, Adrian and Christian I looked in the seats at my mum who was smiling at me happily. I took in a deep breath just as the music started and Viktoria walked up the isle beaming. One by one my sister came up and stood on Rose's side, Karolina gave me a small wink and then Lissa came down. She wore a small smile and then glanced behind her slowly with worry and my heart froze…she would come wouldn't she? I didn't need an answer because at that time everyone turned there heads and I followed their gaze. Rose stood there on Abe's arm, her face slightly flushed but glowing, she wore a small smile and when she looked up at me it grew, I smiled back and gave her a wink that she rolled her eyes at. It seemed that quite soon she was standing in front of me, wearing a worried smile. I took her hand in mine and she let out a deep breath.

**Sorry for ending it there…don't kill me :P I will update really soon :)**

**The next chapter will mostly be the ceremony and then honey moon…I hope you guys enjoy this chapter xxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Dun Dun Da Dun**

**Dun Dun Da Dun**

**Dun Dun Da Dun Dun**

**Da Dun Da Dun**

**So that was meant to be the wedding march although i do believe I failed miserably hahahaha **

**hey everyone how are we doing :)**

**So I'm really excited about this chapter with the wedding and the vowels and the speeches and the toasts and the honey moon (YES THERE ARE LEMONS IN THIS CHAPTER)**

**so I really can't wait to get writing which I eventually will shah**

**I just wanted to say that this is the 13 milestone so I need to say a huge thank you to everyone who is sticking by me despite the mistakes that make it terrible and the long updates.**

**Also to those who said I was moving to fast….I'm sorry about that but i did start this two months after, they were in russia for about a month, rose's pregnancy lasted for a month so we are about a year away and I don't think I moved to fast seeing how long my chapters are….. :)**

**I love writing this story and once i've finished I'm going to correct the mistakes**

**SO I was hoping that once I've done this chapter we could make it to 300 reviews please? that would mean a lot to me to get to that many.**

**So I am launching in now to the wonderful wedding of Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov!**

**RPOV**

There's something about time that seems to creep up on you, it gives no real warning, no excuse…it's just sort of there one minute gone the next; but right now I would want this to last for eternity. Everything was perfect, from the long lush green grass, the blooming flowers, the large trees, the cobble stone path that my shoes clicked upon and more importantly the tall, lean, handsome Russian God standing at a small alter, his hair sticking out of his pony tail, his warm eyes surveying me in the light of the day. Abe and I walked slowly, perhaps to slowly for my own liking but each time I went to go faster Lissa shot me a glare that would leave Strigoi cringing in fear. as I neared the Alter my heart beat got faster and my smile turned from happy to nervous. Abe took my hand in his and placed it in the large warm one with calloused fingers that felt so familiar on my skin. I looked up at Dimitri's face and his eyes bore into mine, a thousand messages passing between our souls. I smiled and he beamed back at me. I turned to Abe and he gave my cheek a gentle kiss, as.

'Good luck Kiz.' he said gently before stepping away and walking back to his seat. I turned to Dimitri, his bright eyes were sparkling. We both turned to the minister, hand in hand and a silence set over the garden, even the bess and ants stopped moving to listen.

'Ladies and Gentlemen.' the moroi minister said with a russian accent, harsher then Dimitri's.

'We are here today to help celebrate the love that is shared between two people, Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov. Before we begin we must ask, is there anyone here that objects to the marriage of these two people? If so speak now or forever hold your peace.' I hadn't realised how nervous I was about this until it happened, I relaxed my senses, trying to see if anyone would move, there was a flicker of something in my peripheral and I turned to see Lissa straightening out a fold in her dress, she gave me a wink and I looked at her quizzically.

'Marriage is a sacrament of love and total devotion.' the minister began again causing silence to overcome the garden once again.'

'A love and devotion that can only be found between the two most compatible of people. This love does not stray, it does not falter, it will only strengthen over times, our boundaries make us stronger, and our strength makes us wiser. To everyone who is here today, you are here out of commitment to this couple, and in doing so you are strengthening their own commitment. I would now like to take this moment to have a moments silence before the vowels for a Mason Ashford as requested by the bride.' I gave a small nod and smile, it was only fit that Mason was part of this. Dimitri's hand squeezed mine hard and reassuringly and I squeezed it back with as much force, causing him to smile.

'Rose and Dimitri have assured me that they have written their own vowels.' The minister looked at us happily, his warm green eyes giving a smile, his hands clasping in front of him. Dimitri and I turned side on and I swallowed hesitantly, knowing that I should have written vowels. Dimitri smile and took one of my hands.

'Rose.' he said gently, quiet for Dimitri, like he was nervous. I gave him what I hoped was a reassuring smile, he cleared his throat.

'Roza.' he began again.

'You are worth every step that I've taken to get here….I love you Roza, so much, you mean the world to me, your and Mason.' I smiled and his eyes quickly darted to our son.

'I've always known that I would marry you. You are everything to me Roza, You are the beautiful thing in my world, the thing that reminds me that there is good….your face, your smile, your hair, your personality, your will to do everything even if you can't, your commitment to family, friends, duty…..it all makes you the love of my life..' I smiled as he swallowed, so it really wasn't just my hair. He turned around briefly to a smiling Paul who handed him a small box. Dimitri took out the ring, fumbling and I held out my hand, smiling that he was so nervous.

'So Roza, I am here, today, and every day forever to promise you that I will never hurt you again, never leave you again and always have you in my heart.' he took my hand in his gently and placed the ring at the tip of my left ring finger.

'So I'm here today, to promise that I will commit my life to you and your own commitments, I am here because I love you, because I need you and because a life without you in it is a life without having.' He slipped the ring on my finger and held onto my hand slightly longer, I looked down at my entwined hand then at Lissa who was giving me a nervous smile but a confident gleam in her eyes that were glazed over with what looked like tears, when I looked around everyone seemed moved by Dimitri's speech and I sighed internally deciding I would have to use my Rose Hathaway bravado to make a moving speech. I looked up at Dimitri and he stared back at me with a knowing smile.

'Hi.' I said smiling and Dimitri gave a small laugh.

'Hi.' He replied sweetly.

'I didn't write a speech.' I whispered quietly so only he, the minister and I could hear it, he nodded.

'I know.' he whispered back.

'I'm going to make it up.' I said and he nodded.

'I figured, but as usual when you go with your gut your amazing.' I smiled and sucked in a deep breath, I felt curious eyes on me due to our whispered conversation and I grinned.

'I'm here today because there are four types of love, there's love you have for a pet, the love you have for your friends, the love you have for your family and the love you have for someone that's special to you, someone that completes you, and for me that's you. I have always had my family and friend love so close to me, I murmured turning slightly to Lissa…and I was amazed when I felt a love just as strong but so different. Dimitri….I love you because your my half, your my family, my friend, my lover and almost like my pet.' I winked and Lissa let out a small laugh and I heard Adrian wolf whistle that caused me to glare at him.

'So I'm here today, in a stupid white dress, with a tone of make up on and enough hairspray to last a lifetime to be your friend, to be your family, to be your "pet" and to be your lover.' I took the ring from Paul and slid it onto Dimitri's hand.

'I love you.' I murmured, looking into his eyes, hoping I did it right. The priest cleared his throat and I turned my head to him, his eyes were teary and he wore a warm smile.

'Rose Hathaway, do you take Dimitri to be your husband?'

'I do.' I beamed.

'Dimitri Belikov, do you take Rose Hathaway to be your wife?'

'I do.' he breathed. The Minister nodded.

'By the power vested in me I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.' he smiled and I turned to Dimitri grinning, he bent his head down and I threw my arms around his neck as his lips touched mine. I knew the kiss had to be short and fast so i made the most of it that I could. There was a loud clapping around us and some whistles from Adrian and Christian. I broke away from Dimitri and we smiled at each other.

'I love you Roza.'

'I love you.' I replied before kissing him softly once more and taking his hand. We walked down the isle.

**DPOV**

We sat in he limo alone, Lissa taking Mason and Aimee with her. I turned my head to Rose and she looked up at me, her eyes sparkling, outlined in black, her lips thick. She looked like a goddess walking towards me on that isle, a goddess that I had for fifteen minutes alone until we reached the reception. I leaned down to her quietly, my lips trailing along her cheek and then on her mouth. She wound her fingers in my hair and I pressed my hands into her back to bring her closer to me. I kissed her hungrily and she kissed me with aggression, our hands travelling, our mouths moving, our tongues dancing. I bit her lip gently and she groaned, I smiled and kissed her again. She broke away when my lips felt raw.

'We have to stop.' she murmured. I nodded, our noses rubbing.

'I know.' I breathed, she pulled back and her eyes were wild with a fire that wasn't helping my self control.

'We'll be there soon, and I have to look good.' she reached down to pick up a small bag that had make up and a mirror in it, she started fixing herself up as I leaned back and let out a breath, not being able to help the smile on my face as i looked over at Rose again.

'Stop staring.' she whispered putting her lipstick on with a small laugh. I kissed her cheek just as the car came to a stop.

'We're here.' the driver spoke winding down the divider.

'Thank you.' I nodded following Rose out of the car and taking her hand, we both walked up the stairs and into the area we had reserved.

**LPOV**

I sat at the table beaming; unaware of the guardians surrounding the room, i had made sure Rose's car took a longer way to the reception so everyone could be here when she got back, her and Dimitri walked in, hand in hand, a small smile on each face. Everyone turned there heads and clapped as they walked in and Rose turned to me to give me a huge grin. I stood up and she let go of Dimitri's hand, we both picked up the pace, walking faster, not daring to run. I put my arms around her and held her tight, she held me and we laughed in hysterics.

'You'll smudge your make-up!' I said pulling back seeing the tears forming.

'Not that you haven't already.' I winked and she rolled her eyes. I took her hand and we walked to our table, Dimitri following. I sat them both down and stayed standing.

'High everyone.' I said smiling

'We are here today to celebrate the wedding of two wonderful speeches, and to start we thought speeches and dinner would be appropriate!' everyone gave a nod and smile and a few started chattering. I sat back down and turned my head to Adrian who stood and walked to the little podium, Rose's eyes widened and she shot me a glare. I pretended to ignore her and Adrian cleared his throat.

'Good evening.' He smirked, leaning on the podium.

'For those of you that don't know me…shame on you. For those of you that do, hi.' He winked and I rolled my eyes.

'So I'm here by the will of our lovely Queen Vasilissa, who urged me to do a speech for our little Rose and Belikov. I'm a spirit user, that means that I can see auras, visit dreams and heal things….it's different to normal moroi magic and I can promise you that I have never seen two aura's shine so bright next to each other like Rose and Dimitri. They were made for each other, they love each other and they are meant to be. So To my little dhampir and the cradle snatcher, i'm sorry to day I won't be the only one in your dreams any more.' Adrian grinned and Rose groaned as he gave a large bow and went to sit down. Viktoria stood up net and all but skipped over to the microphone, from her aura I could tell she may have had one to many champagnes in the limo.

'Rose and Dimitri!' she exclaimed smiling.

'Dimka, ever since I can remember you have been my older brother, the one i needed, the one that would give me a bite of his chocolate or yell at me for wearing clothes you deem inappropriate. When you left for America, it was hard and scary…to think that I might lose you. And then we did. But we got sent an angel….Rose. The first time I saw you you were unconscious and sweating like crazy but still beautiful and I knew i would love you…..we have fought, we laughed and we even cried, but I am so glad at the end of the day my brother chose you and that you chose us. Thank you Rose.' She breathed smiling and turning to Rose and Dimitri to blow them a kiss. Rose whispered something in Dimitri's ear and he turned to her giving her a kiss on the cheek and nodding. I touched her hand and she motioned to her lips and then gave a small smile.

**RPOV**

When Christian stood up after Viktoria my heart stopped and I bit my lip, I had no idea what he was going to say but the smirk said he had something good. He cleared his throat and then looked at Lissa beaming.

'I'd like you to imagine that it's night time, the house is quiet and you are in bed with your partner, trying to drift into sleep.' I bit my lip, I knew where this was going.

'It's comfortable and your on the edge of sleep when you here it, a loud moan, then some curses, then two familiar names begin called out. Rose and Dimitri.' My eyes widened and lissa groaned putting her head in her hands.

'Rose and Dimitri, our two favourite guardians…I first met Rose in school, she hated me and i hated her and not much has changed since.' there was a small laugh and I rolled my eyes…it wasn't funny, true but not funny.

'I think that Rose gave em the greatest gift of all, she let me have Lissa, she let me have Lissa who she was sworn to protect and I am still sure she made the right choice. Rosie Posie, I know that we never got on….and I know that we "hate each other" but we're family, and we stick by each other. We've always stuck by each other, wether it be hunting down some Viktor dude that sets dogs on us or breaking out of a strigoi hiding place. I know I've never said it Rose but I admire you, your strong and you've vowed to protect Lissa and my family and for that I promise to protect your family with all I can. Starting with Dimitri. Belikov…I'm good with fire, do not test me.' He smirked and then walked off, I glared at him and he rolled his eyes at me with a small smile that I returned slightly. Lissa stood next to me and went to the mic happily, her face radiating, her hair gleaming….she truly was a queen.

'Good evening.' she said loud and clear, almost using her queen voice.

'It's nice to have you all here. As you know I'm Lissa…or Liss to only one.' She turned to me and smiled.

'A decade and a few years ago I sat in a class room, one of the only left of my royal line. Afraid of what was to come, sitting there, feeling people staring at me, knowing that I would be going to my dorm within a few hours to sit on my own and read another letter from my parents. A little girl sat next to me, with brown hair and matching eyes and tanned skin. I knew she wasn't a moroi, she was a dhampir…someone sworn to protect people like me. Out teacher walked over smiling, her face bright, she looked at my page and then at the girls next to me who had her arms crossed. "Why aren't your names written?" she had asked, eye brows furrowed, I frowned…I couldn't write my name, hell I still find it hard.' I laughed and everyone joined in quietly.

'So she turned to the girl next to me. "And you Rosemarie?" she said a bit harsher, that made me furrow my eyes in concern…why was she being mean? the little girl let out a huff. "We aren't writing our names." she said pointy to me then herself and i wondered if she knew me, mind you everyone seemed to know me and i hated attention. The teacher sighed and leaned down. 'Rosemarie and Vasilissa, you have to write your names" she said, and the girl stood with her book, she threw it at the teacher screaming "Fascist bastard." and that's how I met my best friend.' She tuned her eyes to me.

'Rose and i went through shit after shit,she always got in trouble and i always begged my parents to get her to stay, we went on holidays and then one day….there was an accident. I often think back on that accident and wonder why it was that day I got my power but I know that as much as i miss my family I'm glad that it was Rose I bring back. She was my sister, my protector and my best friend. From that day there was nothing keeping us apart. When Rose met Dimitri, I was insanely jealous after I found out about them, i didn't want to share her….I needed her. It's hard to let someone you need go but I realised when she gave me to Christian she let me go, but was still there. Rose, you threw a book at a teacher for me, I bring you back to life, you dedicated your career to me, you gave me the love I needed, you let me have christian, you left me alone to kill the man you loved and went through so much there and you still chose me! You've always put me first and so I want to put you first. When I bring Dimitri back I knew that I would make it up to you, I want to give you the love of your life, I wanted to give you mason, I wanted to give you everything you needed and everything you deserve. Rose I love you so much, you've done so much for me. So here we are Rose, after letting out a few criminals, getting you out of jail, brining back the dead, brining back the undead and running around the world to do what we had to and I'm glad. I may have lost my blood in that crash but I gained my family the minute I met you in year one and you threw your book at the teacher. I love you Rose, and I wish you all the happiness in the world.' I felt tears prickling my eyes and as Lissa sat down I hugged her tightly, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

'I love you to Liss.'

**DPOV**

Lissa sat down and then whispered something to Rose after she received a small peck on the cheek, Rose nodded and stood up, her sent passing me as she walked to the little podium. She looked up and beamed a smirk I had seen in our training sessions.

'I was never meant to fall in love, I accepted that from a young age, from the day I threw a book at a teacher I accepted my fate as a rebel, an awesome person and someone who would give there life for their best friend. I was a normal teenager with a life changing duty. I gave my life to my best friend but i still had fun, I got drunk, I flirted, I did stupid things that I knew were wrong but I did. Then I did the stupidest but best thing of all, I broke us out. I knew it was dangerous and reckless but I'm glad I didn't because otherwise they would have never sent Dimitri to get us. When I was face to face with, between a car to freedom and a six foot scary Russian jailer the first thing that popped into my head was that he was hot, then I yelled at myself for not focusing on the car.

Dimitri saved me, he saved me from running away and risking my best friends life, he saved me from getting expelled, he saved me from losing my career and all because he had faith. We learnt from one another and it was those first months that I knew something in me had changed…I had fallen in love, a huge no in my career. Things happened, we fell in love, Lissa fell in love, life changed. I got jealous, I made wrong choices, I got myself and my friends stuck in a situation I wish I had avoided but I got us out…except one. When Mason died I understood Dimitri's hesitance to our relationship, it was Lissa…I couldn't put something before her, not even my love. But that didn't mean I didn't stop loving him. We had a comfortable routine, training, jokes, smiles and maybe a kiss if I pushed it…but I was never that lucky. Then it happened. The worst possible day of my life. my 18th birthday. I not only had to say goodbye to the person i vowed to protect but I had to do so so I could kill the man my soul belonged to. That year was so hard, because I found him, and I still loved him, I hesitated, and i made mistakes. But I did what I thought I had to, and I went back to Lissa, part of me still missing. If that was the end of our story it would have been terrible, I wouldn't have mason, I wouldn't have the life I did now….I would just be Rose guarding Lissa Dragomir. Dimitri came back though, and I did the stupidest thing Rose could do. I went after him, but this time with Lissa, and I felt like we were on the run form the academy. I broke Viktor Dashkov out of prison, I was framed for the murder of the queen, told I wasn't loved, was broke out of prison, went on the run with Dimitri, found Viktor, made Lissa queen and cleared my name as well as getting a few battle scars on the way.' she touched her stomach gently.

'But it was all worth it. I was never meant to fall in love, or have a family….in fact I didn't want one. Not until I met Dimitri Belikov. I don't mind that I went around the world, I don't mind that I probably have a track record that needed an entire tree to be written on because I got love, and a family, and a job I love and my best friend. So I'm here, in this dress, and theses shoes, and giving a speech that I didn't want to because I fell in love, I got my happily ever after and I got my happiness….just not as easily as I thought Thank you comrade.' She turned to me and smiled, beamed and I saw a few stray tears fall down her cheeks, I stood and walked over kissing her gently on the lips and held her tightly.

She went to sit next to Lissa and then I took her place deciding that I didn't have as much to say as i thought.

'There is probably a defining moment in your life, when you realise what you want, no matter how obvious it was in the first place. That could have been when I met Rose, or when I realised I loved her, or when she saved me from my self, when she fought to bring me back, when she saved me when we were suppose to be saving her. But it wasn't. It was when a gun was fired and the fuller went straight into her. It was when I jumped to late and her blood was everywhere. The four hours that I spent in the waiting room that I realised how stupid I was. Rose completed me, she understood me and I ignored it, but I loved her, so much because she was Rose. She was clever, witty, sarcastic, moody and always determined. Thats what made her mine. So i sat for four hours, praying, and wishing and hoping that she would come out of her surgery, that she would live, that everything done was for a reason. And she did, and she loved me still, she gave me a family, she gave me a home and she gave me love. I could make this really long, but I know there's no point in droning on with my "zen life lessons" so I'll say it. I'm here because I love Rose Hathaway, I love our son Mason who is a miracle itself and I love the life she has given me, and I don't think anything could ever take that away.'


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guy i don't know what happened but this part wasn't attached ot the other chapter :/**

**its the end of the wedding and the first part of the honey moon that I will contunie in the next chapter**

**xxx**

**RPOV**

Dimitri and I held hands under the table as we ate our ice cream smiling, the cake was cut uneventfully and dinner was amazing, curtesy of Olena's supervision. Dimitri had said very little and it worried me, yet at the same time it was reassuring. I let my eyes wonder over to my mother who was holding Mason in her arms as Alberta sat with her and made faces at him that were far to soft for her guardian personality. I looked at Dimitri and smiled, kissing his cheek gently and causing him to look away from Christian who he was talking to excitedly. Soft music was playing in the background as we ate our food and Lissa swayed in her seat to the beat, her face thoughtful.

'I love you.' I said to Dimitri as his eyes wandered over my face, he smiled at me and kissed me on the lips gently.

'I love you to.' The music in the background came to a stop and the chattering died away.

'We'd like to now call up the bride and groom for their dance.' The man said into the microphone, I smiled as Dimitri stood up and took my hand, we walked to the floor and he placed one hand on my waist, pulling me close to his body while the other hand clasped mine. The room was completely silent except for the music starting to gently play in the back ground. Dimitri began to lead me around the floor, twirling me and pulling me closer, I rested my head on his chest as we danced and listened to his heart and feeling the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed in, his lips kissed my head gently and then Lissa and Christian were on the floor with other couples and everyone was dancing. As the songs changed a pair of thin and softer arms grabbed my waist, I turned and smiled at Lissa who took my hand in hers and pulled me around the floor as we laughed together. I put both my arms around her waist and both hers went around my neck and we smiled.

'Can you believe you got married?'

'And we had a babies?' I answered, we both burst out in laughter.

'I'm so proud of you Rose.' I gave her a small peck on the cheek.

'I love you so much Liss, it you know that right? It's us against the world.' Lissa nodded.

'Always has been and always will be Rose.' We gave each other a tight hug.

'Excuse me...can I interrupt.' we both turned to Christian and I let Lissa go.

'Of course, I need a drink anyway.' I said turning before Christian grabbed my arm.

'Watch it fire boy, I'm a married woman.' He laughed and then let go of my hand.

'I meant with you Rosie.' I rolled my eyes and Lissa gave me a pat on the arm.

'I'm sure it wont be that bad Rose.' She said before walking away. Christian smirked and took my hand in his pulling me towards him but making sure there was a large amount of space between us.

'I didn't think you could dance Chrissie, you've always had two left feet.' Christian rolled his eyes at me and gave me a small smile.

'I could have two left feet and be blind and still be better at dancing then you.'

'I'm sure...should I lead? You don't seem masculine enough.'

'Oh, because you have plenty of testosterone in you.' I poked my tongue out at him and he gave me a little laugh.

'You know Rosie posie I am proud of you.'

'What?' I said shocked to witness emotion from Christian. He smiled.

'Don't seem so shocked...I mean I know we're always at each other and we rarley get on but, well I do love you Rose...'

'Christian...are you going soft on me?' He rolled his eyes

'Of course not! Someone has to show all our kids what an annoying bossy person you are.'

'Just like they need to be shown what a prick you are.' We both stopped dancing and burst out in laughter causing everyone to look around and smile at us or raise their eye brows in surprise. Christian gave me a quick hug and then a smile.

'I'm going to go find my queen.' I rolled my eyes at him and decided to go find Mason. I walked across the floor to where my mother and father were sitting playing with my son, when seeing me Mason gave a wide smile and I lent down to pick him up, his face was getting fatter and his legs chubbier but he still had red hair that stuck all over the place. I held him close to my body, smelling his warm milky sent and feeling his soft skin.

'He's adorable Kiz.' Abe said as he stood up and gave Mason a small little poke on the cheek and then offered his hand to my mother.

'Would you like to dance Janine? For old times sake.' My mother gave Abe a small smile and stood up before stroking Mason's head. I turned in surprise to where my parents were dancing, both having a quiet conversation.

'Now that.' I said to Mason as he looked up at me quizzically.

'Is very strange to see...' I looked down at his little face and smiled.

'Yeah, your right...I guess it's not that weird...why not re kindle the love? When did you get so smart?' Mason raised his little eye brows at me which caused me to laugh just as two long arms wrapped around me from behind and warm breath tickled my ear.

'Has Mason learnt to speak?' A russian accent asked, I smiled and nodded.

'Of course, he's a fast learner.'

'Like his mother?'

'Most definitely...most of his wonderful qualities will come from her you know.' I murmured turning around so I was face to face with Dimitri who had a small smile on his lips.

'Oh I know.' I smiled back at him and reached up to kiss him gently, Mason squirmed slightly in my arms.

'Not in front of the baby Rose!' Christian called and I turned around to glare at him before resting my head on Dimitri' chest as he held me close to him and Mason stayed in between us.

'We have a family now.' I said quietly.

'Yes, we do.'

OOOOOOO

When it got to 1am Dimitri told me we had to leave, not many people were left as they had gone home so they could catch flights tomorrow or had work. Lissa and Christian were on the floor dancing in each others arms gently, Christian was holding Lissa up as she was half passed out due to the alcohol she had consumed, Dimitri's mother and sisters had left with the babies and Vladimir carrying an unconscious Viktoria over his shoulder. Adrian and Jasmine were sitting in the middle of the dance floor laughing as they both drank from a bottle of champagne.

'Roza...we have to go.'

'Where?' I asked curiously wiggling my eye brows, he winked.

'It's a surprise.' I rolled my eyes and together we snuck out of the room leaving everyone to have their own little romantic ending. Dimitri took my hand and led me out the door and down the steps to a car that had two suit cases in it and an unfamiliar face at the drivers wheel.

'To the airport.' He declared happily as he pulled me to him and kissed me.

'Dimitri...I can't catch a plane in this' I said laughing and he nodded. I know, thats why you have this. He gave me a small bag and I opened it to see a pair of black jeans and a red jumper with converse sneakers. I smiled at him and quickly began to change out of the dress.

'What do I do with this?' I asked as I did up my laces, he smiled and ran a gentle down my spine.

'in the car, this is one of Abe's drivers...he'll take your dress back to the house.

'Are you going to take off your suit?' I asked as I leaned back into the seat and ducked under one of his arms to be close to him.

'I wasn't planing on being the one to take it off.' He replied causing a small smile to creep onto my face.

'That sounds fun.' I said casually and he laughed kissing my forehead. We pulled into the airport and got out while Dimitri grabbed our bags, he told me to sit down while he checked us in and then we waited for twenty minutes until we boarded. The plane ride to wherever we were going was nice, Dimtiri talked to me and told me about his life growing up and what it was like in Russia.

'Ok Roza, we're here.' I looked out the window and saw lots of water, and then a small little Island.

"where is here?' I asked curiously.

'Hawaii.' I jumped up excitedly.

'You mean a beach!' I all but yelled on the plane causing some passengers to wake up, Dimitri smiled at my excitement and placed a long finger on my lips.

'Yes, beaches galore, and a cute little room, relaxation...everything.' I closed my eyes for a moment and imagined Dimitri rubbing sun tan lotion into my skin, I smiled.

'Sun tan lotion?' Dimitri picked up on what I was saying and nodded kissing me.

'Lots of sun tan lotion.' I smiled and we spent the rest of the landing kissing.

OOOOOO

The room was nice, after a long check in with a very flirtatious young girl that told Dimitri if he needed ANYTHING he could buzz her and then another ten minutes waiting for her to figure out why the key wasn't where it was Dimitri and I were in our room. I didn't bother looking around but grabbed my bag and ran to the bathroom, hoping Lissa had packed me something sexy. Dimitri knocked and I told him that I had a surprise for him which made him immediately shut up. I looked through my bag and pulled out a black and red corset with thigh high matching fish nets and then some high cherry red heels, I fixed my hair and re did my make up and then brushed my teeth before making sure that I looked good. I opened the door and walked into the bedroom that was now full of candles and light, I gave a small smile at the thought of Dimitri running around.

**LEMON SMUT WILL START HERE**

I walked through and saw Dimitri leaning over another candle and I placed a hand on either of his shoulders.

'You really didn't have to go to this much trouble.' I said quietly and what I hope was seductively into his ears. His body froze and then relaxed, he turned and his eyes went wide as he surveyed my body and I saw lust cloud his face. I smiled casually and bit my lip.

'neither did you...' he whispered leaning down to kiss the edge of my jaw, he kissed all the way up my jaw to my ear that he began to lightly nibble on. I put my hands around his neck and pulled him to me, running my hands up and down the nape of his neck, he shivered and I kissed his cheek gently.

'Take me to bed Dimitri.' I said slowly, he picked me up gently and took me over to the bed. I pulled him down next to me and rolled on top of him, I slowly undid the buttons of his shirt, making sure to kiss each patch of skin that was revealed, I then pulled it off and undid his pants until he was left in a pair of black silk boxers causing me to laugh slightly. I Leaned down and kissed him hard on the lips, his tongue slipped into my mouth and we began to kiss heavily, each of us fighting for dominance. I slid off my heels and turned so that I was sitting on Dimitri's chest but facing his boxers. I lent forward and made sure he had a nice view of my ass before I started to stroke his thighs gently and kiss the part of his stomach under his belly button. His hands ran up and down my sides and I lent further forward, gently grinding my self against his hard chest, his boxers began to rise slowly and I reached my hand under to gently tickle his balls, Dimitri groaned and got harder and I grinned. I slid his boxers down and carefully liked the tip of his long hard penis, as I did I ran my hand down his shaft whilst swallowing any pre cum that came out. Dimitri let out a loud groan as I took him fully in my mouth and then out again, I did that a few times until he was bucking his hips into me.

'Stay still!' I scolded and began to lift my head up and down faster, one hand was holding the part I couldn't get in my mouth making sure to spread my saliva over the base and the other was rubbing his balls. Dimitri's moans got louder as I went faster and his hands went onto my ass, he slowly began to rub it and squeeze it. I kept deep throating him, letting it slide across and every now and then allowing it to cause slight pressure.

'God Roza.' Dimitri moaned harder and once again bucked his hips, I lifted my head.

'Dimitri stop ahhhhhh!' I moaned as I felt his fingers slip through my panties and started to explore my folds. I went back down and sucked his cock harder until his balls started to contract and his fingers explored me faster, I began to moan and it vibrated against his cock that exploded in my mouth. I swallowed him and then licked his still hard cock. Dimitri grabbed my hips and pulled me to his mouth. He ripped off my panties and began to slowly lick me as I ran my hands along his cock. His tongue gently tickled my clit before diving into me and thrusting it's way in and out. One of his hands went under to rub my clit and I bit his stomach hard as sensations fell through my body. I felt a warm tingle in my body and I began to moan louder and louder.

'Dimitri!' I yelled as I came shuddering, my walls clamping around his still moving tongue and fingers, I shook and him and withered and then turned my self around.

'Dimitri, fuck me.' I begged. He smiled and he rolled over and slowly began to rub his hard penis on my slick, he then entered me hard. I moaned as he penetrated my still tight pussy. He went deeper with each thrust and I threw off my corset as his mouth went onto my breasts. I moaned and groaned as he proded and bit me harder and harder. I wrapped my legs around his hips and he began to hit my G-spot with each long thrust. I began to shudder around him again and bucked against him at a faster pace until I had once again come, my juiced squirting. Dimitri fucked my harder until he was coming inside me, screaming my name and quivering on top of me just like I was below him. He rolled out of my and kissed me nice and gently.

**END OF LEMON AND SMUT**

**'**I love you Roza.' He breathed as I cuddled into his side with a small smile. A week of this was going to be amazing.

**WHOA I UPDATED****I am sorry for the rape and I hope you liked that :)**

**I will try and update soon**

**love you all**

**xxxxx**

**REVIEW**


	15. LEMONS

hello lovelies

I am not avoiding an update

you see I have the chapter plot but I do need some more smoky steamy lemons XD

I can't really write them all so if anyone has one they would like to send in just do so and I would love to have it in my story XD

keep in my they are on a beach

love you all

xxxx


	16. Update is on it's way

Hi everyone.

I know that it seems like I've abandoned this story but I swear that I haven't. It's been so so so so soooo long and I think I bit off more than I can chew.

I'm sorry to disappoint a lot of you but I am working hard on the chapters. (by chapters I mean that I don't really want to update again until I have to entire story finished.) I know it seems rather petty but I've had a really busy year and I started this other story that I really got into but I will have an update for you soon.

Thanks for those of you who have stuck with me until now!


End file.
